Imperfect Romance: One-Shot Series
by DeadlyCaribbeanMidget
Summary: This is a one-shot series type of sequel of my fanfic 'Imperfect Romance' about Miyuki Kazuya and Yukimura Ai set after the ending. Featuring them along with the team. Cross-posted on A03. Also Kuramochi X Fem OC starting on chapter 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is the first chapter of my one-shot series spin-off from 'Imperfect Romance.' I think that I have about seven ideas or so. They will be either Miyuki X Ai centric only or will feature the team along with the couple, but a lot of them will be the latter. The chapters won't necessary be in order and unless specified will not necessary be connected with each other either.**

 **I will gladly accept suggestions if you have an idea for a chapter.**

 **This first chapter will be about Miyuki and Ai's first romantic Christmas date and the second one will be about the team properly finding out about their relationship which I know is something that you were looking forward to.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thanks for your support and Happy Holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Christmas Date

If you know Miyuki Kazuya then it won't probably come as a surprise that he doesn't really particularly care for Christmas just like he doesn't particularly care for a lot of things. Which kinda annoyed his girlfriend Ai and always scolded him for 'not having a strong opinion about anything other than baseball.' Miyuki doesn't really agree with that though, at least not when it came to the holiday. In Japan, Christmas was the most romantic day of the year which is very different from America or other western countries. He has never had a girlfriend before so how was he expected to care for the holiday? Ai couldn't find amy retort to his argument which made him gloat with victory.

This year, however was different. He had a girlfriend and it was only fair that they went out on a date on this day along with the fact that they had to take advantage of the winter break. So naturally Miyuki wanted this day to be perfect. Not just because it was their first Christmas date but also because he wanted to make it up for her. Last year, he broke her heart when she confessed her feelings for him by denying that he had any feelings for her when deep inside he knew that he also felt something for her. Therefore this year he wanted to make Christmas extra special for her.

When he proposed to go on a date Ai was ecstatic much to his delight which showed him that he was already in the right path with her. He suggested to go to a french pastry baking class because she loved sweets and her favorite were macarons while he didn't know much about baking and wanted to learn just because he didn't like the idea of her being better in the kitchen than him even if it was just about baking. Miyuki was oddly competitive like that sometimes.

"Kazuya don't you think this apron looks really cute?" Ai asked as she twirled in amusement making her short flowy red skirt move with her.

Miyuki who was tying the knot on his white apron that was over his red sweater behind his back turned to see her with a smirk. She was wearing the same white apron as him but her's was frilly instead. "Who knew you could be childish sometimes?" He teased.

Ai shot him a glare and then stuck her tongue out at him. Her childish outburst making them both laugh.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" A brunette slim petite woman asked the whole class who had her hair in a neat bun wearing a chef outfit standing in the middle of the room in front of her cooking station. They all nodded to show that they were ready as Ai pushed up the sleeves of her grey sweater.

"As you may know we are going to learn how to make french macarons this evening. So listen carefully and please don't hesitate to ask any questions if you have any," She began. "First, preheat your oven to 280°F. It is of utmost importance that the oven doesn't run too hot because then the macarons will collapse." The chef instructed.

"I'm going to do it." Miyuki said as he bent down to the oven in their station and turned it on.

"Aren't you a little eager?" Ai teased him.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman." The catcher insisted which made her giggle.

"Once you are done with that take your baking sheets and line it with parchment paper," She continued as she demonstrated her instructions. "After that you do that, pour ⅔ cup of almond flour, 1 ½ cup of confectioners' sugar, a pinch of salt, and cocoa powder if you wish to make a chocolate filling in one of the bowls that you have. Once you do that whisk it all together until they are fully incorporated and making sure that there are no lumps."

"Don't worry, I won't use cocoa powder." Ai said to Miyuki as she took a bowl and started pouring the almond flour.

"You know me so well my dear." He said with a cheeky grin as he measured the confectioner's sugar and then poured into the bowl.

"Thanks." She mumbled before adding the salt and started whisking the batter as firmly as she could.

"Hahaha. You look so concentrated." Miyuki teased pointing at her furrowed eyebrows.

"Well I have to or otherwise I might leave some lumps." She protested as she continued stirring the batter.

"I'm here you know?" He pointed out not seeing her point.

"Babe," Ai began as she stopped for a quick second. "I love you but I don't really trust your defective eyesight." She deadpanned.

"Oi! Oi! There is a reason why I wear glasses." Miyuki feigned to be offended as he pouted.

"It is alright if you are not done with your first batter because your partner can move on to the second batter," The instructor interrupted their banter. "For your second batter you will have to crack three eggs but you will only use the egg whites and not the whole egg." She warned.

The instructor waited for the couples in the room to crack the eggs knowing that just using the egg whites take a little more of time and skill.

Miyuki effortlessly took the eggs and carefully cracked them leaving the yolk inside the egg shell as he poured them into a metal bowl as some other people struggled a bit.

"After you place them in the bowl please either beat or whisk them until they form white stiff peaks. Once you see the peaks add 5 teaspoons granulated the sugar along with a teaspoon of the flavoring of your choice. It can be vanilla, almond extract, or peppermint extract and then you will beat them as well. You can also add a couple of drops of food coloring to make your macarons colorful if you wish. Also don't stop whisking until you see stiffer and glossy peaks."

"Wanna use vanilla?" Miyuki asked Ai.

"Yes, that's fine," She said as she handed it to him. "I'm also done with the batter." Ai announced.

"Good. What kind of food coloring do you want to use?" He inquired again as he lightly whisked the batter waiting for the food coloring.

Ai lightly tapped her chin as she scanned the selection of the food coloring bottles until one of them caught her eye. "What about the pink one? So we can use a raspberry filling." She suggested as she held it up to him.

"You already know my answer." The catcher shrugged his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes knowing that he didn't care so she added a couple drops to make her batter colorful.

"Let's move on to folding the ingredients together. Gently fold the almond mixture into the egg white mixture in two parts. Then fold in half of the almond mixture with your spatula until the ingredients are just combined. After you are done, add the second half of the almond mixture and fold it in until they are just combined." The chef slowly explained.

Ai gently poured the almond batter into the another bowl so Miyuki could start folding them together.

"After you are done you have to "punch" the batter in order to produce the soft chewy texture of the macaron. In order to punch the batter you have to use the back of a spatula to push down in the center of the batter, then scrape the batter from the sides to the center, and finally push down again. Keep punching the batter in this way until it begins to look loose and pudding-like in texture. You will have to do that around ten to twelve times."

Miyuki immediately started 'punching' as he was told with a determined look in his face.

Ai giggled. "Now who is the one concentrated?" She teased him again.

"Well, I don't you want to blame me if anything goes wrong with our batter." Miyuki said as he kept punching their batter.

"No. You just want to have the best macarons in the class even though this is not a competition." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is nothing wrong with a little competition." The catcher flashed her an arrogant smirk.

"That only applies to when you are actually competing with someone." Ai chided.

"Oh shut up." He retorted as he smeared a little of the reddish batter on her cheek.

Ai shrieked. "Stop it. You are being too immature." She reprimanded as she wiped it off with a napkin.

Miyuki just laughed at her. "Oh c'mon, there is nothing wrong with a little batter on your face." He taunted.

"You are going to get us in trouble." She whispered as she noticed the instructor sending them a glare to their way.

The chef just cleared her throat and continued with her lesson. "Now let's move to on part two which is baking the macaron halves. The first thing we have to do is to fill our pastry bags with the batter and then pipe onto the baking sheets in a careful and gentle way."

"I will fill the pastry bag." Miyuki said turning to her.

"Okay so I will hold it up to you then." Ai said as she took it.

Miyuki gently filled up the pastry bag careful not to spill the batter on the countertop.

"Once you are done, squeeze the pastry bag and pipe three inch circles of batter onto the baking sheet. Try to squeeze the exact same amount of batter for each circle, so the halves of the macaron come out to be the same size. Now hold each baking sheet about an inch over the countertop and let it drop. Do this about 3 times with each sheet since it helps the batter settle." The chef continued.

"I can pipe it onto the baking sheet." Ai offered in a casual way.

"It's okay, I can do it." He rejected her offer.

"Are you sure?" She asked again not really wanting him to do it. For some strange reason she didn't trust him doing this.

"Yes, I'm sure." The catcher insisted.

"Alright then." Ai conceded in an unconvinced tone as she handed him the pastry bag.

Miyuki leaned down and carefully squeezed it onto the baking sheet remembering the chef's instructions. However it was to no avail because ie ended up being bigger than three inch circles.

"Kazu-chan it's too big." Ai complained.

"I know, I know. Just let me do it again okay?" He said getting frazzled.

She just crossed her arms across her chest as she huffed in annoyance not really expecting him to do a better job. She just knew that he was going to mess up this part. There is a reason why she is the better baker and he needs to accept it.

He squeezed the pastry bag even gentler this time around but the circle still ended up being too big.

"You are doing it again!" Ai reprimanded once again as Miyuki groaned in frustration.

"And they are also a little too close together," The instructor said as she stopped by their station since she was checking in on everybody else. "It's important to give them space because they spread a little." She added as she left their station to see someone who had a question.

Great, now he was getting reprimanded by the instructor as well.

"Just let me do it," Ai insisted. "I'm going not going to let you mess it up." She said as she took the pastry bag from his hand.

Miyuki just stepped aside and pouted like a five year old. ' _It's so easy! Why can't I do it?'_ He thought in frustration.

"Stop pouting and look at how it's done." She said in a haughty tone shaking him away from his thoughts.

Miyuki grumbled again but did as he was told because he wanted to figure out how she did it. He also secretly hoped for her to fail as well.

"You have to squeeze very gently," Ai said as if Miyuki wasn't doing that. But somehow she got the results that he wanted to get it. "Tada! See? It's a perfect three inch circle." She boasted as she pointed to the baking sheet.

"I did the same thing as you." He exclaimed in frustration.

"No, you didn't," She shot him down. "Otherwise your circles would be like mine and they are not." She added as she pointed to his circles and compared them to her's. While her circles were neat and small his were not even and they didn't even resembled a perfect circle.

"Whatever." The catcher reacted in a very mature way as he rolled his eyes. Besides he knew that she was not going to allow him to do it again.

Ai flawlessly filled both baking sheets even earning a compliment from the chef making Miyuki even angrier as they waited for them to rest at room temperature for fifteen minutes.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"No." Miyuki replied in a low sulky tone getting a small laugh from her not even batting an eyelash to her kiss.

"You know that I still love even if you can't make perfect circles," She teased. "Besides you know how to punch that batter like a boss. You looked very manly doing that." Ai giggled.

"You need to stop that." Miyuki deadpanned not amused with her words as he placed the macaron halves in the oven like the instructor previously told them during the break.

Ai laughed a little louder this time around. "Oh? So you don't like me teasing you." She taunted as she tickled.

"Stop." He said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh my God. Are you ticklish?" She asked in an amused tone.

"I plead the fifth." Miyuki refused to answer her question.

Ai gasped in surprise. "You totally do." She said pointing her finger at him and then tickled his stomach again.

"Stop!" He pleaded between fits of laughter as he hunched over trying to block his stomach from her with tears in his eyes.

"This is just too much fun. I can't wait to tell Kuramochi-kun this." She said with a cheeky grin.

"No!" Miyuki exclaimed widening his eyes in horror. "If he knows this then the whole team will know and they will never listen to their captain because they will be too busy tickling me." He explained dramatically.

"And then the team will overthrow the pretty boy tyrant." Ai mocked him as she let out an evil laugh.

"Very funny," He said nonchalantly as his laughter died down. "Now let's pay attention. It seems like we are going to prepare the filling now." Miyuki tried to change the subject and it worked because Ai turned to the chef almost instantly.

"For our filling we are going to pour ½ cream into a saucepan over medium heat. Stir the cream as it heats, and remove it once it begins to steam. Beware and do not let it come to a boil. While it steams your partner can fill a bowl with the filling of your choice." She instructed as she poured her own cream into the saucepan.

Miyuki followed her instructions promptly in regards with the cream because he already felt emasculated from the pastry bag debacle. While Ai prepared the filling.

"Pour the cream over your filling. Let the hot cream melt the filling for a minute or two, then use a spoon to stir the mixture together until it becomes smooth and creamy. Once it's ready please fill your clean pastry bags with the filling." She continued.

"The cream is ready." Miyuki announced.

"Okay, let's pour it in then." Ai said as she moved the bowl closer to the catcher so he could pour it in and started stirring the raspberry.

"If your filling is ready. Then place the baking sheets on the counter and gently flip them over with the spatula so they can face up and then gently pour about a teaspoon of the filling onto those macaron halves. The last thing will be to softly position the other half on top." The chef said with the lesson coming to an end.

Once it was smooth and creamy Ai filled the pastry bag with a spoon already knowing that this part was her job since Miyuki was completely useless at this stage as Miyuki placed the baking sheets on the counter. The tiny circles looking soft but firm and pink.

"Watch a master at work." Ai taunted him.

"Just do it." Miyuki said already over the situation. It was obvious that he was not meant to use the pastry bag.

Ai softly laughed at him as she gently squeezed the raspberry filling onto the macarons."There it's done!" She exclaimed as she stepped away from her marvelous work. "Wanna help me do the finishing touch?"

"It will be a honor." He rolled his eyes not pleased with her gloating.

The task was so simple that at this point he couldn't mess this up. Carefully he started taking the untouched macarons halves and gently position them as he softly pressed them together making a mini-sandwich on the right side of the baking sheet while Ai did the other half.

"Done, done, and done! They look so cute!" Ai gushed as she was in awe of the pretty pink macarons.

"Hopefully they taste as good as they look." The catcher deadpanned.

"Aren't you so positive?" She said in sarcastic tone.

"I think it's the Christmas's air." Miyuki grinned.

She just rolled her eyes and took one of them and offered it to him. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Let's." Miyuki took the macaron from her hand and took a bite while she did the same.

"It's so good." She exclaimed as she closed her eyes in content.

"It's actually really good." He said in agreement. Miyuki was not the biggest fan of sweets but he liked fruit so he tolerated it which in his world meant that he liked it.

"I'm glad that you like them too." Ai said taking a bite of another macaron since her doctor told her to go crazy and live a little when she wounded up in the hospital.

"You know how I would like them more?" Miyuki asked in an innocent tone.

"How?" She asked in curiosity.

"If I could eat them off of you." He said in a low husky tone in her ear.

Ai's cheeks became tinted with a lovely shade of pink reminiscent of their macarons not really expecting that. "You are such a pervert Kazuya." She half-heartedly chastised.

"It's that a no? We have plenty of them you know." He continued with his teasing even though deep inside he was serious as he softly kissed her on the lips.

"Now you need to stop." She looked away after breaking the kiss.

"It's that a no?" Miyuki asked in teasing tone.

"Merry Christmas Kazuya." Ai firmly said to send him the message that she was not going to entertain that conversation any longer while blushing a little bit more.

"Merry Christmas babe." He said back as his lips curved into a smirk noticing that she didn't really shot down his idea.

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

OMAKE:

The couple walked aimlessly through the bustling streets of Tokyo that were beaming with Christmas lights, wreaths, and red ribbons everywhere. The Christmas joy was palpable despite the cold weather as other couples walked together holding hands. Miyuki turned to Ai and smirked to himself realizing that they still don't hold hands. He didn't care and he was sure that she didn't care either.

"The Christmas lights are so pretty but I think the sky is prettier tonight." Ai mentioned as she pointed to the sky.

Miyuki looked up to see what she was referring to and lo and behold she was right. The midnight blue night sky was truly beautiful tonight. The stars were twinkling and the full moon shone brightly illuminating everything but not enough to take away from the city lights. He remembered that Sawamura once said that the stars were brighter back in his hometown and perhaps he was right. Miyuki wouldn't know since he was a city boy through and through.

Then something caught his attention. "Snowflakes." He said in a low tone as he examined them more closely as they started to fall more and more from the sky.

"You are right! It's snowing!" She gushed as she giggled and held her hand out to feel them. "We are going to have a white Christmas." Ai exclaimed as she turned to Miyuki with a bright smile across her lips.

He smiled in return. "So it seems." More distracted by the fact that Ai looked more beautiful than both the night sky and the snowflakes combined with her tinted cheeks due to the cold windy weather.

"It's just like that night," She said. "Last year."

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you really want to mention that day?" He asked in curiosity.

"Aside from all of that confession fiasco.. That night was pretty special to me," Ai confessed. "It was the first time that we felt so close to each other."

The catcher looked away feeling a little bit awkward as he remembered holding her tight in a warm comfortable embrace, in the middle of the street while it was snowing just like tonight. Miyuki smiled again.

"I guess it wasn't so bad either." He agreed as he took her by surprise when he pulled her closer to him and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Well, usually couples kiss under the mistletoe so I thought that maybe this could be our Christmas tradition." Miyuki explained.

Ai softened her expression at his explanation and felt her muscles relax as she wrapped her arms around his body feeling the warmth envelope her.

"That doesn't sound too bad." She said as she closed her eyes in content.

Yes, maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all. 


	2. SnappedMiyuAi

**Hello there! I hope you liked the first chapter and that you had a wonderful and blessed holiday. I somehow got tipsy off champagne when it didn't even have a high alcohol percentage and I'm not a lightweight either, so I don't know what happened. Is that weird?**

 **Moving on to the next Miyuki X Female OC story, I first want to thank people for voting. Second, now I have the voting results and it was almost unanimous that the winner was 'Established Relationship.' Which it surprised me because I was sort of expecting more of a mix. Only one person didn't vote for that one and I feel so so bad for you but…. Majority rules sorry. The order from what I gathered from the votes will be Established Relationship, Little Sister, and Tutor. After those three are done then I will determine which fanfic to write first either 'secret crush' or 'actual friends to lovers relationship.'**

 **I just finished the outline for 'Established Relationship' and don't worry that won't be the title lol. I'm not that bad at titles. Since the people has spoken because I think that everyone who voted asked for sexual explicit scenes the fanfic will be rated M. That will be posted soon after this.**

 **Like I promised this is the chapter where the team and basically everyone finds out that Miyuki is dating Ai and it's divided into two parts in this same chapter so that's why it has two different titles.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my oc.**

 **Enjoy!**

Snapped:

Everything was fine in Miyuki's life. Ai was healthy, his team is going to nationals in the spring, his injury just finished healing and now he isn't just attending practice but the coach also gave him his captain position back. Yes, everything was fine.

"Thank you so much Yukimura-san. You are the best." A masculine voice that did not belong to her boyfriend complimented her. The voice came from a guy in the class who roughly had the same height as Miyuki with brown shaggy hair along with green eyes.

They were currently in class during their free period.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at the no-name guy (he really couldn't bother in learning people' names) as he dared to smile at HIS girlfriend.

Actually no.

Everything was not fine.

There was a small problem.

"Oh you don't have to thank me Tachibana-kun. I like helping out people when I can." Ai modestly insisted in her usual soft-spoken polite tone.

The catcher growled quietly to himself as he fumed in anger.

Correction. It was not a small problem. It was a BIG problem.

"Really?" Tachibana asked as he took his notebook from Ai's desk. "Then you won't mind if I ask for more help in the future? I really hate English."

' _Why are you asking her now? You clearly didn't care since you have been hounding her for help since the last two weeks.'_ Miyuki mentally retorted.

"Not at all." Ai said with a soft smile.

' _Why do you have to be so nice Ai-chan?!'_ He thought as he saw red when she smiled at him. Didn't she know how powerful her smile was? It literally made guys melt at her feet. This has been going on for too long. Way too long for Miyuki's taste. For the last two weeks he has been finding any excuse to talk to Ai and since she is the top student of the class then he obviously found his perfect excuse and asked her for help any time he could. Ai being the always helpful and gracious classmate never said no to him because she genuinely believed that he actually needed help. However, it takes more than that to fool Miyuki and the catcher _just_ knows that this guy whose name is not important to remember has a crush on Ai and is just waiting for the moment to ask her out.

Yes, Miyuki was fuming with jealousy. He didn't consider himself to be a jealous person. At first he didn't mind the guy asking Ai for help because many students did the same so it wasn't strange. But after the first couple of days he noticed that there was something more to it with the way he tried to flirt with her, his lingering gaze towards her, smiling at her excessively, and the overuse of compliments. Ai loves being complimented because it appeals to her vanity so that's probably why she hasn't figured it out yet. But even if she had, then it would be really hard for her to put a stop at his advances since he hasn't made a move on her yet.

Technically speaking Miyuki couldn't really get mad at him or any other guy who approached Ai for that matter since she was allegedly single just like when she couldn't get at mad at girls who confessed their feelings to him. They were both supposed to be single and commitment-free. That was the downside of keeping their relationship a secret.

But reason be damned! He didn't want anyone around _his_ girlfriend and that was final.

"Ne Yukimura-san?" He called out interrupting her conversation with the intruder.

"Yes?" She turned her attention to him since they sat next to each other.

"Can you help me with this please?" Miyuki asked in an innocent tone pointing at his homework.

Ai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion knowing fully well that Miyuki didn't need any help with his homework but she couldn't shot him down. "Sure Miyuki-kun." She said as excused herself out of her previous conversation.

Miyuki smirked when he noticed the deflated look on the other guy's face while Kuramochi rolled his eyes at the catcher's idiosyncrasies.

*Time Skip*

"Wow! The captain is on fire today." Many players exclaimed as they were in the batting cages during afternoon practice.

Miyuki was hitting all the balls that came to him from the pitching machine with mighty determination and strength. Even though he managed to get Ai away from unwanted company he was still angry with that situation. He may or may not be picturing that guy's face as he was swinging his bat.

"Hyahaha. Are you blowing off some steam captain?" Kuramochi teased as he joined his side.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He simply stated as the look of concentration didn't leave his features and perfectly hit the next ball sending it flying out on the field.

"Why do you like playing dumb with me all the time? The shortstop asked him slightly irritated.

"Why do you like to ask me vague questions?" Miyuki shot back harshly which made the other male take a step back.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Kuramochi taunted in a mocking tone receiving a glare from Miyuki from the corner of his eye. "I was referring to your little jealousy issue over Tachibana." He explained.

The catcher growled in anger as he swung his bat even more aggressively.

"Which might not be as little as I thought." Kuramochi said surprised at his friend's reaction.

"I'm fine." The catcher replied but his dull angry narrowed orbs betrayed his previous statement.

"And I was born yesterday." The shortstop deadpanned.

"Don't you have something more important to do?" Miyuki snapped.

"Oi! Just because you are mad doesn't mean that you can take it all on me," Kuramochi lightly reprimanded. "Besides this is the price that you have to pay for hiding your relationship."

"Technically I'm not hiding it since you guys saw us together in the hospital." Miyuki weakly argued as he stopped practicing his batting.

"It's the same thing as hiding it when Furuya and Sawamura didn't figure it out even if it was so blatantly obvious. Rei nor Kominato are not going to say anything either." Kuramochi said in a dismissive tone.

"It's not my fault if they are idiots." The catcher scoffed.

"Well I can't argue with you there," The shortstop agreed. "But going back to your problem. I think you know what to do to solve this issue." He advised as he put his hands on his hips.

Miyuki let out an exasperated sigh as he resumed with his batting practice.

*Time Skip*

A couple of days has passed since his conversation with Kuramochi and things have not been improving. He feels like he is about to crack. Which makes him wonder… Does he has a problem? Is it normal to be this jealous and possessive over his girlfriend? Miyuki doesn't know how would Ai react if he told her about his issues. It could go either way. She would either laugh at him and tell him how ridiculous he is or get mad at him for overreacting.

' _Maybe I'm overreacting. It's not as if he has asked her out...Wait.'_ Miyuki stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Tachibana was approaching Ai by the doorway of their classroom. He took a step back to overhear their conversation.

"What is it Tachibana-kun?" Ai asked in curiosity since he stopped her when she was going to run an errand.

"Well Yukimura-san I was wondering since we have been spending a bit more time together when you help me out, if you wanted to go out with me this weekend?" He asked in a hopeful tone as he anxiously scratched the back of his neck.

Hell no!

Ai widened her eyes in surprise not really expecting him to ask her out as Miyuki stood there feeling a mix of shock, anger, and jealousy.

Ai nervously smiled. "You see Tachibana-kun I'm flattered but.." She trailed off with a small blush across her cheeks. "I'm really not interested in the moment so I can't accept your offer."

' _Yes, be firm Ai-chan.'_ The catcher mentally encouraged even though she had no idea that he was listening since he was behind her.

"But why? I really like you and I only need you to give me a chance to show you that we can be good together." He insisted.

Her heart started racing in nervousness since she didn't know how to act in these kind of situations. "Like I said before I'm not interested," Ai maintained in a firm tone to get her point across. "I don't see you in that way and I won't ever see you that way."

"You won't know that if you don't go out with me." He kept on pressing.

Ai was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say. "I…" Ai didn't know what else to say.

"Please?"

' _Enough is enough.'_ Miyuki angrily thought as he approached them.

"She already said no," The catcher interrupted as he stood by Ai in the threshold of the classroom. "No means no and I don't see why you have to pressure when she clearly doesn't want to go out with you." He added trying to keep an even tone and a cool expression.

"I don't want to be rude but this doesn't really concern you." Tachibana said dismissively getting irritated.

"It definitely concerns me when I see her getting harassed by you." Miyuki argued already showing signs of his anger.

"Guys please don't fight." Ai softly pleaded.

"I'm not harassing her," He maintained. "And again this is none of your business." He spat.

"It _is_ my business." Miyuki insisted as he glared at him.

"And how is it your business?" He asked not entirely convinced of Miyuki's previous argument.

That was it.

He lost it.

"Because she is mine!" Miyuki possessively claimed loud enough for everyone both in the hallway and inside their classroom as he snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist pressing her body close to his. "She is _my_ girlfriend."

Ai looked at him confused not really registering what was going on.

The intruder as Miyuki liked to call had the same look of confusion across his features.

Kuramochi burst out laughing.

All the students in the vicinity gasped in surprise.

Miyuki has a girlfriend?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

MiyuAi:

Miyuki certainly didn't expect himself to declare his relationship with Ai like that (it was far from one of his proudest moments) but it at least accomplished his goal of keeping her to himself. Now guys won't approach her since it was known that they were dating.

' _I wonder if the guys heard about the news?'_ He thought when he remembered how gossip spread like wildfire in Seido High School as he made his way to the field for afternoon practice.

"Miyuki you bastard!" Isashiki yelled at him as Miyuki entered the field catching the catcher off guard from the dugout. "What is this that I'm hearing about you having a girlfriend?!" He was furious.

"Jun-san what are you doing here?... Wait what are you all doing here?" Miyuki asked as he noticed that Ryousuke, Tetsu-san, Chris, and Tanba were here as well.

"We heard that you have a girlfriend." Chris replied amused at the impending verbal beating that Miyuki was going to get it.

"And you didn't tell us anything about it which is not very nice." Tetsu-san added.

"We are very hurt you know? We thought we were your friends." Ryousuke chided in a sarcastic tone.

Miyuki gulped down a thick lump in his throat in nervousness not knowing how to respond.

Yup, they knew.

"Miyuki is that true? Are you dating Yukimura-san?!" Zono frantically asked as he joined the group with Kuramochi alongside him.

"Hyhaha, it seems like your secret is out." Kuramochi said amused with the distraught look in the catcher's face. This was going to be fun.

"What?! Don't tell me that you already knew Kuramochi." Zono asked surprised as the shortstop snickered.

"Are you really dating oneesan-senpai Miyuki Kazuya?!" Sawamura yelled out as he joined the group as well along with Haruichi and Furuya.

Miyuki rubbed his temples in frustration. "I've told a million times to not to call me by my full name." He chastised the pitcher.

"I don't care! Answer my question tanuki bastard!" Sawamura insisted with no hint of respect to his senpai and captain.

"Yes, answer the question Miyuki-senpai." Furuya asked in a much more calm demeanor.

"We are waiting Miyuki." Isashiki said with a terrifying aura surrounding him reminiscent of their former captain.

The catcher let out a deep sigh bracing himself for what it was coming next. "Yes, I've been dating Ai-chan for quite a while now." He admitted.

"WHAT?!" The entire team exclaimed with Sawamura being the loudest.

"How can that be?"

"Yukimura-san is so nice and he has such a twisted personality."

"Who could date Miyuki?"

"What does she see in him?"

"B-but I don't get it," Sawamura began confused. "Why didn't Oneesan-senpai tell me anything?" He was hurt.

"Eijun-kun, she did told you that she had a boyfriend you just didn't ask her who it was." The younger Kominato pointed out.

"And they were laying on bed together back in the hospital." Furuya said to no one in particular as he realized how stupid he was.

"Exactly. You guys were just too dumb to see it." Kuramochi mocked the first year pitchers.

"But you are so evil," The southpaw turned to the catcher. "So don't you dare to hurt oneesan-senpai you hear me?!" He threatened as menacing as he could but Miyuki was unbothered.

"I won't." He simply replied already bored with the conversation. Could they get to practice already?! Besides didn't the third-years had to study for college entrance exams?

"You better not!" Sawamura repeated in a warning tone.

"You better not Miyuki-senpai." Furuya echoed his rival's warning.

"I still can't believe that you have a girlfriend." Zono said dumbfounded by the news and feeling slightly jealous.

"Yes, I know. It's unbelievable. She is a saint and I'm the devil. Blah, blah, blah. Can we start practice now?" Miyuki asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Absolutely not!" Isashiki roared. "Weren't you the one who always boasted about the fact that you didn't want a girlfriend and mocked us for wanting one?!" He pointed his finger at Miyuki.

The catcher sighed in defeat. ' _I was waiting for that one.'_

"What a hypocrite, right Jun-san?" Kuramochi instigated him.

Miyuki glared at his alleged friend before trying to answer the question which only made the shortstop laugh even more.

"Things change Jun-san. I didn't plan to have a girlfriend but I met her and my feelings changed. What do you want me to do?" Miyuki vaguely explained not really wanting to spill his heart to the entire team.

"Do you love her?" Sawamura asked causing Miyuki to be stammering blushing mess.

Chris smiled as he noticed Miyuki getting uncomfortable with the situation. "Guys, we already know that Miyuki has a girlfriend. Let's not interrogate him any further now and start practice before the coach reprimands them. We will have time after practice." The former catcher suggested in a gentle tone.

Miyuki sighed in relief when Chris suggested to leave him the hell alone.

' _I owe you one Chris-senpai.'_ He thought as he noticed that his suggestion was working.

*Time Skip*

Ever since Miyuki's little outburst things have not been the same for the couple. Although it's been a couple of days since that happened, the school's population was still talking about it. Ai nor Miyuki were used to this much attention. Sure, they were popular but it seems as if their popularity combined and became something so much bigger than they could handle.

' _I hope this ends soon and something more interesting happens so people can move on. Can't just someone get knocked up?"_ Ai thought annoyed as she stared back at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror.

Ai thought it was interesting how the tune of a lot of her female peers changed the minute they found that she was dating Miyuki. She was always well-liked by everyone and people didn't hesitate in complimenting her for her intelligence, grades, personality, and looks. However, now that has changed and the responses that has been getting is more of a mix now.

While there were lots of girls who were disappointed when they found that Miyuki was no longer in the market, they were actually very nice to her and wished her luck. About half of his fans gushed about how cute they looked together and how they were the perfect couple (which Ai totally agreed with).

On the other hand though… There were some very mean fangirls angry over the news. While she hasn't been bullied yet, a lot of them have been talking behind her back just casually loud enough for her to hear. It was funny how most of them were cordial with her in the past and always talked to her but that has also changed and Ai found out how hypocritical people can be.

Before it was all:

"Oh my God your hair is so shiny, what kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Yukimura-san you are so pretty, how come you don't have a boyfriend yet?"

"Yukimura-san your figure is amazing, do you work out?"

And now it's all like:

"Yukimura-san is pretty but she is not that pretty. What does Miyuki-kun sees in her?

"Why would Miyuki-kun date her? She is so fat."

"She is such a slut. She is always hanging out with the baseball team, no wonder Miyuki-kun decided to date her. She probably seduced him"

Ai just rolled her eyes every time she heard them whispering in the hallways. They were so predictable.

"Yukimura-san." A girl with short curly red hair and brown eyes called Ai out.

"Yes?" Ai turned her attention to the girl who was in a different class than her. "Oh it's you Ichikawa-san. What's wrong?" She asked with a small smile.

The brunette girl frowned not affected by Ai's smile. "You were dating Miyuki-kun all of this time and you didn't tell me anything." She hissed.

Ai cocked her head to the side confused. "I don't understand why is that a problem." Ai said in the most polite tone she could muster. She wasn't friends with this girl and only made small talk with her just like she does with everyone from time to time. Why does she feel entitled to know anything about her personal life?

"I told you that I liked him but you advised me not to confess to him," She began angrily clenching her fists. "Which I thought it was because you were looking out for me but now I know it was because you liked him all along and stole that chance away from me." She explained.

Ai was taken aback by both her anger and reasoning. "Ichikawa-san listen," She tried to keep her tone even. The truth was that Ai was a little mad at her for coming at her with that attitude but patience was one of her virtues and she wasn't going to allow some girl be the cause of losing that virtue. "When you told me about your crush I was already dating Kazuya so I advised you not to confess to him to spare you the pain because he was going to reject you anyways." Ai added.

Ichikawa-san shook her head. "Lies! I don't believe you." She maintained.

"Well that's the truth. I can't force you to believe me." Ai said as she crossed her arms across her chest getting more irritated and not really caring if she believed her or not.

The girl groaned in exasperation. "You are nothing but a lying backstabbing slut!" She exclaimed as she stormed out of the bathroom in frustration.

"Funny I thought that I was an amazing and pretty girl that any guy would love to have according to you." Ai scoffed as she put her hands on her hips in disbelief with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

' _Unbelievable.'_

Ai made her way out of the bathroom and walked down the hall just to see her boyfriend leaning against one of the windows with…. Sawamura? What was he doing there since they were on the upperclassmen floor.

"Hey guys." She casually greeted as if she didn't have an unfortunate encounter in the bathroom and joined Miyuki's side.

"Hello oneesan-senpai." Sawamura politely greeted back which weirded her out a bit.

"You don't have to be so formal Sawamura-kun," She laughed. "But tell me what are you doing here?"

"We were waiting for you." Miyuki feigned annoyance as he wrapped an arm around her waist which elicited a playful punch from her.

"I wanted to personally give you the new volume of 'Kimi ni Todoke.'" He explained as he handed her the book. "And can you please not do that in my presence? I still can't believe that you guys are dating." The pitcher said with disgust as he turned to the catcher.

Miyuki laughed. "How can you still not believe it when the entire school does nothing but talk about that?" He mocked.

"It's true. All the girls in my class talk about how cute you two look together." Sawamura reasoned.

"I wish it was only that," Ai chimed in an annoyed tone. "Girls do nothing but to gossip about me." She complained.

"People have been harassing me with questions as well," Miyuki said. "But are they giving you ahard time?" He asked concerned turning his gaze to her tightening his grip on her.

Ai shook her head. "They just mostly talk behind my back with the exception of this one girl who just harassed me in the bathroom and accused me of plotting behind her back to get you before storming out." She snorted remembering how ridiculous she was.

"Who is talking behind you back senpai? The great Sawamura is going to defend you." The southpaw asked her sounding very reliable.

Ai giggled. "Don't worry Sawamura-kun, gossip doesn't last forever."

"I certainly hope so." The catcher mumbled.

"THAT'S IT!" Sawamura exclaimed out of the blue.

"What?" The couple simultaneously asked.

"MiyuAi." He simply said.

"Miyuai?" Ai asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that?" The catcher echoed her sentiment.

"You guys are so popular so I combined you names like they do in America with celebrity power couples." The pitcher explained pleased with his creativity.

Ai laughed at his reasoning.

"Why are you calling my girlfriend by her first name?" Miyuki asked getting a little possessive getting elbowed in the ribs by her.

"Then do you prefer 'Miyumura'?" He asked thinking that was the problem.

"I don't want any of your ridiculous nicknames." The bespectacled teen exclaimed.

"But 'Miyumura' is not as cute as 'Miyuai' though." Ai complained.

"That's exactly what I thought oneesan-senpai! Great minds think alike hahaha." The pitcher boasted.

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

RING RING RING.

"That's the bell. It's better if you go to class Sawamura-kun and thanks for the manga." Ai suggested as she stifled her laugh due to the pitcher's crazy sayings.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before leaving.

"The things that he comes up with." Miyuki said as he laughed despite himself.

"He is a funny fellow but I really do hope that this gossip dies," She said a little concern as she noticed the crowd of people looking at them. "I don't know if I like this much attention." Ai added as they both started walking towards their classroom.

"I don't, but as long no one bothers us I don't care what people say behind our backs." The catcher grinned.

"I guess." She sighed in defeat.

"Besides that means that I get to do something that I have been wanting to do for a long time." He added in a suggestive tone.

"What?" Ai asked as she stopped in her tracks.

Miyuki smirked and looked down at her before leaning down and pressing his lips against her own in a deep and passionate kiss in front of everyone in the hallway which caught her by surprise.

This might or not might be his way of claiming his possession in front of everyone and sending a clear and loud message.


	3. The New Manager

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter with the team finding out about Miyuki's relationship. Our poor catcher didn't just had a hard time with his teammates but also with some jealousy issues. I know that it seems like I might be bullying Miyuki and Ai is just riding along unscathed but I promise that it won't be for long.**

 **She will have something coming for her after this chapter. Why after this chapter? Well that is because this chapter and the next chapter will be connected with each other so it will make things kinda worse for her *cues evil laugh***

 **FYI I currently have around 8 pages done of my 'established relationship' story. So the first chapter is almost finished. It will be posted on Sunday.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

The New Manager

Ai hummed a happy tune as she walked down the hall on her way to the freshman floor to give Sawamura one of the mangas that he lent her. She was happy because she couldn't wait to talk to him about this new volume since it was so juicy and she couldn't talk about it with her boyfriend.

' _I wonder what he thinks about it.'_ Ai thought without really paying attention to her surroundings as she went down the staircase. _'He better not like-'_

"AHHH."

"AHHH" Ai screamed and heard someone else screamed as she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She asked as she gripped the railing to prevent herself from falling down the stairs and then looked down to see who it was. "Oh my God Umemoto-san are you okay?! Ai alarmingly asked as she noticed that it was the pigtailed manager.

The manger groaned in pain as she rubbed her head that she hit against the railing. "Yes, just a little bit in pain but I'm fine." She answered.

"I'm so so so sorry." Ai apologized profusely as she went down to her help up.

"Don't worry Yukimura-san, I know that it was an accident," Sachiko offered her a small smile while she took her hand. "Owww." She yelled out in pain as she got to her feet with Ai's help.

"What's wrong?" Ai asked with concern.

"My left foot hurts." She complained.

"You probably sprained it. C'mon, I will help you to go to the infirmary." Ai offered as Sachiko put an arm around her shoulder to prop herself up as they went down the stairs to get to the infirmary and on their way they found the other second year manager Yui.

"What happened Sachi? Why are you limping?" The girl with the pixie cut asked as she gasped.

"We bumped into each other when I was going up the stairs and I fell so we are going to see the nurse." Sachiko responded while frowning in pain.

"And she hurt her foot too." Ai added with guilt coating her tone.

Yui widened her eyes in surprise. "I'll go with you guys."

*Time skip*

"Unfortunately you did sprained your foot," The old school nurse confirmed. "So you have to rest for two weeks."

"Oh no." Ai whispered in despair as the guilt was eating her up.

The other two managers also looked deflated as they looked down.

"So I'm not going to be able to complete my managerial duties." Sachiko said disappointed.

"Don't worry. Haruno and I are going to manage for the next two weeks." Yui tried to reassure her friend as she stood right next to her.

Ai felt another deep stab at her heart. Why why why wasn't she paying attention as she was walking? This never happened to her before. She was not a clumsy person at all.

"But Yui that's way too much work for only two people and you know that Haruno is very clumsy." Sachiko pointed out still feeling disappointed over the situation.

The other manager fell in silence knowing that Sachiko had a point that she couldn't get argue with.

"Too bad Takako-senpai has retired already." Yui sighed in defeat.

' _That's it!'_ Ai thought as she got an idea. "Guys?" She called out.

"Yes?" They both turned to her.

"Why don't I help you and Yoshikawa-san out while Umemoto-san is on bedrest?" She suggested with a hopeful tone.

The managers looked at each other warily not quite sure that was a good idea.

"You don't have to do that Yukimura-san," Sachiko said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's way too much work."

"Yes, besides we know that you have your own club activities." Yui added.

Ai shook her head. "Nonsense. It is my fault that Umemoto-san is injured so please let me make it up to you guys by helping you." Ai insisted as she bowed down apologetically.

"It was just an accident so I'm not mad at you," The manager insisted. "But Yui is right. What about your club activities?" Sachiko asked.

Ai looked up at her. "Don't worry about that. I'm the vice-president and the president will understand the issue." She maintained feeling confident of her persuasive powers.

"Really?" Sachiko asked.

Ai nodded fiercely.

"Well, we do need the help." Yui conceded as Sachiko shrugged her arms in defeat knowing that it would be wise to accept her offer.

"Yes!" Ai exclaimed in victory. "Then I'm going to talk to Takashima-sensei to tell her about the situation."

"Just don't be clumsy like Haruno." Sachiko teased.

"Don't worry! I won't." Ai said with determination looking very similar as Sawamura.

*Time Skip*

"Ha! I got here first!" Sawamura boasted as he approached the dugout ready to start afternoon practice as he laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"Just because you cheated." Furuya protested as he joined him along with the younger Kominato brother.

"No I did not!" The southpaw argued.

"Yes, you did." The ace maintained.

"Huh? What's Yukimura-senpai doing here?" Kominato asked ignoring the two pitchers when he noticed that Ai was walking towards them along with Haruno and Yui carrying boxes with baseballs as if she was a manager herself, the only difference was that she was not the wearing their uniform and instead she was clad in a black hoodie zipped up all the way up just enough to reveal a peek of her white tank top, black leggings, and black running sneakers since she didn't have an uniform.

The two pitchers forgot about their spat and turned their attention towards the managers. "What are you doing here oneesan-senpai?" Sawamura asked curiously.

"Oh hi guys!" Ai perked up when she saw her friends and set the boxes down where the managers showed her by the dugout.

"Yukimura-san?" Kuramochi wondered out loud as he joined the first years along with more members of the team and Miyuki as well who was shocked to see her there as well.

"Ba- Ai-chan, what are you doing here?" The catcher asked quickly correcting himself.

The shortstop snickered. "You were going to call her 'babe' or 'baby' weren't you?" He teased.

"Shut up." Miyuki lamely protested as he tried not to blush.

Kuramochi laughed out loud as he clutched his sides.

"So, what are you doing here Yukimura-senpai?" Kominato asked also curious.

Many other player also started murmuring asking if they were going to have a new manager.

"I.. Uh well you see," Ai nervously began feeling self-conscious under the gaze of the baseball team. "Unfortunately, while I was going downstairs I bumped into Umemoto-san which caused her to have fall down and twist her ankle," She explained as she looked down still feeling guilty. "So, for the ones that don't know me my name is Yukimura Ai from class 2-B and I'm going to be here to help out the managers in her place for the next two weeks since it's my fault." Ai bowed down slightly as she introduced herself.

The rest of the team gasped in surprise and excitement liking the prospect of having a new cute manager.

"Wow! We are going to have a new manager."

"And she is so pretty."

"Yukimura Ai? Isn't she the captain's girlfriend?"

"No way? That's Miyuki's girlfriend?"

"Really? He is so lucky."

Miyuki stiffened as he heard the last part all of the sudden feeling self-conscious not really liking the attention that his teammates were giving to his girlfriend. So he did one of the things that he knows how to do best. "What?! Since when are you so clumsy Ai-chan? Poor Umemoto-san." He teased her with a cheeky grin.

"Stop it Kazuya," She whined not pleased with her boyfriend teasing. "I already feel so guilty. Don't make me feel worse." Ai pouted as she stomped her foot.

Miyuki smirked despite feeling endeared by her pout since he always thought she looked cute whenever she did that. If his teammates were not here he would claim her lips in a kiss.

"Don't be mean to oneesan-senpai Miyuki Kazuya. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Sawamura came to Ai's defense.

"Yes, it was only an accident." Furuya backed him up.

"Don't feel bad Yukimura-san, I'm sure that Umemoto-san and the other managers appreciate your way of helping." Zono chimed in.

"That's true. She is not mad because it was an accident." Yui said as she placed her hand on Ai's shoulder to show her sincerity.

"Don't be so tough on yourself."

"You are so nice."

"We are happy to have you."

Other players chimed in complimenting her as well making Miyuki grumble.

"Alright guys enough. Let's start practice." The captain ordered trying to keep the focus off of her.

Apparently he was not the only one who found Ai's pout endearing since he noticed that they were smitten with her.

Something told him that this was not going to be a good idea.

*Time Skip*

Miyuki was right. Ai being a manager was not a good idea, at least not for him. At first he thought that he was being a little paranoid and disregarded his initial feeling thinking that it would be nice to be closer to her since he didn't get to see her a lot. He enjoyed the glances he spared at her when she was picking up the baseballs from the field, preparing the drinks for them, cleaning the bats, among other things. Miyuki also took this chance to show off to her whenever he was up to batting practice whenever she was close by. His heart soared whenever she saw him hit the ball flying across the field and complimented him.

However his joy was short-lived. Since day one he noticed the players being smitten with her but didn't think much of it since he knows that a lot of them are a little girl crazy because they don't interact with them much. He also thought that it wouldn't be an issue because he was a captain and he doubted that they were going to openly hit on her in his presence. Therefore that wasn't the problem. The problem was they always did something to catch her attention and there was nothing that he could about it since she was just doing her job. Nonetheless he hated every time they did that because he couldn't pretend that she was his exclusive manager since they always interrupted them.

Ten days with the following interactions were really testing the catcher's patience:

"Ne Yukimura-san? I scraped my wrist. Can you help me please?" Aso asked her.

Ai gasped as she grabbed the first aid kit by the dugout. "Oh no. Let me see," She said as she took his wrist with her soft and small hands. "Poor thing. It looks like a really bad scrap."

"I know." Aso grimaced as she sprayed anti-desiccant on his injury but also feeling pleased with having her close.

"Stop being such a baby Aso!" Miyuki teased as he chuckled disguising the anger inside of him.

Or…..

"Yukimura-san can you help me with batting practice?" A player by the catcher's net asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily as she approached him.

Miyuki just rolled his eyes unable to do anything.

Also….

"Yukimura-san can you please help me with my homework?"

"Of course!"

Or also….

"Wow! These rice balls are delicious." Many players exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yukimura-senpai showed us a new way of making them so most of the credit goes to her." Haruno explained as she handed out more rice balls.

"Really?! You are such a good cook Yukimura-san." They complimented.

"Thank you so much guys. I'm glad you like them." Ai smiled pleased with herself.

The catcher was almost tempted to lie and say that the rice balls were just okay but couldn't bring himself to do it since he actually enjoyed eating her cooking.

And…

"Here are your drinks guys!" Yui exclaimed as she was giving out water bottles along with Haruno and Ai.

Standing so close to Ai, Miyuki was feeling happy because she was probably going to hand him one as well so he could pretend for one second that she was HIS manager only and didn't have to share her with the rest of the team.

"Oneesan-senpai can you hand me one too?" Sawamura came out of the blue to ask her just as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Sure, Sawamura-kun." Ai gave him the water bottle that was supposed to be for Miyuki.

The catcher frowned.

"Here you go Miyuki-senpai." Haruno kindly offered him one.

His frown disappeared as he awkwardly laughed. "Thanks Yoshikawa-san." Miyuki felt disappointed since he wanted another certain manager to do that.

' _Only four more days. Only four more days.'_ Miyuki thought as he sipped on water and grabbed his belongings with him to go to his room.

"Oi! Don't you want to catch my amazing pitches Miyuki Kazuya?!" The energetic pitcher asked him making the catcher turn around.

"No! I'm tired." Miyuki replied a little bit more harshly than usual surprising everyone around him but he didn't paid too much attention to them and just kept walking.

"What's wrong with him?" The southpaw asked to one in particular.

"Sawamura-kun, I've told you many times that you need to ask him in a nice way and not right after practice." Ai told him thinking that her boyfriend was just a little stressed.

Kuramochi followed Miyuki thinking what was his friend's problem. "Oi Miyuki." He called out.

"What?" Miyuki replied without turning around.

"What's wrong?" The shortstop catched up to him.

"Nothing." He simply said without stopping.

"You look upset," Kuramochi noted with a devious grin. "Don't tell me that you are jealous."

The catcher stopped dead in his tracks. "Jealous of what?" He turned to him as he scoffed.

"Of your girlfriend spending too much time with the rest of the team." He teased.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at him. _'Damn, why do you have to be so perceptive?'_ He thought.

"Am I right or am I right?" Kuramochi continued teasing his captain.

"Why would I be jealous of you guys?" He asked incredulously. "I'm just annoyed that a lot of the players are not taking practice seriously just to be close to Ai-chan." Miyuki explained irritated hoping to convince the shortstop. It was not as if he was completely lying anyways.

"It's that so? And here I thought that you were happy that you were seeing her more often."

"Well, considering how things turned out to be I'm really not." The catcher said.

"Well then I'm sorry that you feel that way," Ai interrupted them startling the two baseball players as they around to see her. "Umemoto-san is going to come back in four more days so you don't have to see me at practice anymore." She added trying to keep her tone even but her hurt expression betrayed her.

"What? No babe I-" A frazzled Miyuki started to explain himself but Ai didn't give him the chance as he bolted out and headed back to the field. "Ai-chan wait!" He tried to stop her.

"Go after her and fix it you idiot." Kuramochi demanded as he took Miyuki's duffel bag from him.

The catcher just nodded before running after her confusing many players that were going towards the dorms while he was going back to the field.

"Ai?! Ai?! He desperately yelled out looking around the field and noticing that she was not anywhere near the dugout. If she was not there then the only two places left would be the bullpen and the shed. Miyuki decided to look in the shed first since the managers were there often.

Once he arrived he was met by her presence leaning against the door of the shed looking down. "Ai." Miyuki simply said feeling relieved to see her but also feeling guilty since she was sad because of him as he approached her.

"I didn't know that my presence bothered you that too much," She began in a hurt tone which made Miyuki's heart wrench in pain. "I was actually happy to be here not just because I got to repay my debt but also because I was close to you." Ai added still looking down at the ground.

"I was happy too baby." The catcher said as he lifted up her chin to make eye contact with her.

"That's not what you said to Kuramochi-kun." Ai firmly retorted as she averted her gaze away from him.

Miyuki's eyes softened as he tightened the hold on her chin to make her look at him which she did reluctantly. "I didn't mean it like that." He explained in a low tone as he bored his brown eyes into her blue ones.

"Then how did you mean it?" She asked matching his tone.

"Kuramochi was right," The catcher admitted. "I got a little possessive when I saw you spending too much time with other players."

Ai narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. "But I was just fulfilling my role as temporary manager." She protested.

"I know I know," Miyuki said knowing that he sounded stupid. "I just liked having you around and being my manager and not their manager as well." He explained.

Ai burst out laughing. "That was it?"

The catcher sheepishly nodded.

"So you don't hate having me around?" She asked trying to clarify the issue.

"No, of course not. I love being with you," He maintained. "I was just annoyed because they were all over you," Miyuki grumbled. "And I'm sure that they were checking out your ass too with those leggings."

Ai beamed with happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are insane." She giggled pleased that he liked having her close.

"Wait until you get jealous." He shot back as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"If I get jealous I won't be as crazy as you." Ai chided in a cocky tone.

"Sure, sure. We'll see." Miyuki teased as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.


	4. Ai Gets Jealous

**Hello there! I hope you had a happy new year's eve. I got tipsy (again) -_- I need to figure out what the hell is wrong with me.**

 **I know that last chapter I bullied Miyuki (again) but it was just to make things for Ai even harder than I originally wanted lol. So this chapter will also have references from last chapter.**

 **Also I just uploaded the 'established relationship' fic titled 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be.' I hope you like the first two chapters.**

 **I will always accept suggestions for both stories which leads to my question… Eventually I want to write a chapter about Miyuki and Ai's legit first fight, so I was curious to know about what you think they would have an actual fight about.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Ai Gets Jealous

Ai happily exited the school building after her club meeting was over to head towards the spirit dorm to meet up with Miyuki and the rest of the team. Lately they have started the tradition of hanging out after practice and later in the evenings Miyuki would always walk her home. She didn't have any objections since that meant that she could spend more time with her boyfriend. Ai also enjoyed spending time with his teammates. After her brief stint as a manager they have become close and the team always made her feel welcome. Which is funny considering the fact that she can't still distinguish a 'ball' from a 'strike' even if her boyfriend is a catcher.

All around it has been a good couple of months and she has never been happier before. Therefore she was going to enjoy every minute of this off-season because she knew that once the season started she wasn't going to see Miyuki or the others that often.

' _Well there is no reason to think about- Wait..'_ Ai thoughts trailed off as she entered the meeting room. At the end of the room there was Miyuki, Kuramochi, Zono, and other second years animatedly speaking to a girl. ' _What the hell is she doing here?!_ ' She thought both in anger and in shock as her eyes rested on the girl. That girl name was Takashi Hitomi and she absolutely disliked her. Ai had to concede that Hitomi with her long black straight hair that was usually braided in a french braid, sparkling brown eyes, porcelain skin, and petite figure was deemed.. Attractive. With her looks, Hitomi was one of the most popular girls in school along with Ai. She was also the representative of her class (2-C) just like Ai, she was known for her high marks (Just like Ai), and she was also in the student activities committee (Just like Ai). Do you see a pattern here? At the very least she wasn't involved in any science related clubs because then Ai truly would lose it. That was her safe space.

However, none of that explained why was she there. Talking to the baseball team and _her_ boyfriend.

She narrowed her eyes at the group when all of the sudden they burst out laughing. So naturally she had to interrupt.

Ai cleared her throat. "Hi Kazuya!" She greeted as cheery as she could (But not too cheery because then it would sound fake) as she approached the group.

"Oh hi Ai-chan!" Miyuki's eyes lit up as he turned to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Yukimura-san!" The rest of the group greeted.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asked with a small smile.

"We were just talking to Takashi-san." Kuramochi replied as he pointed to Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled sweetly at Ai and waved. "Hi Yukimura-san." She said in a sickly sweet tone that was just fake as hell.

Ai smiled at her back. "Hello Takashi-san." Ai replied in the same fake sweet tone as she wrapped her arm around Miyuki's arm.

Kuramochi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two girls sensing some weird tense atmosphere all of the sudden.

Miyuki blinked. "Uh.. Do you guys know each other?" He asked oblivious to the passive-aggression in the room.

"Of course!" Hitomi exclaimed turning to the catcher. "We are both in the student activities committee and we often work together for the school events such as cultural festival or the sports festivals." She explained.

"Yes, we also see each other in the meetings." Ai nodded.

"It's such a joy to work with Yukimura-san." Hitomi complimented with another sweet smile.

"Likewise." Ai smiled back.

"Miyuki-kun you are so lucky to date her." She said with that same sweet smile to Miyuki who blushed and only nodded in response.

Ai wanted to punch her in the face. She better not be after Miyuki.

"Well I guess it's not weird that you two know each other since you two are one of the top students of the grade. You are so crazy smart." Zono reasoned.

"Oh please stop Maezono-kun you are going to make me blush." Hitomi insisted cupping her face with her hands.

Ai glared at her for a quick millisecond but then replaced her frown with a smile. "Ne Takashi-san what are you doing here? I didn't know that you liked baseball." She asked curiously.

"Oh right! It's must've been weird to see me here," She giggled. "As you may know we don't really have anything to do since the term is ending soon, but the baseball team does since they are preparing for the winter camp, so Yui and Sachi asked me if I could help them for the next couple of weeks," Hitomi explained. "I'm going to be a temporary manager just like you _were_ , can you believe it?!" She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm that was only detected by Ai and Kuramochi.

Ai faltered as she cocked her head to the side in disbelief but quickly recovered as she noticed that Hitomi was wearing grey sweats since she probably hasn't gotten her uniform yet. "It's that so? Well that's great, they really do need help," She said trying to keep her tone even. "I'm surprised that you accepted the offer since it doesn't seem like something that you would do."

"Well, I figured that if you could do it then I could do it with no problem." Hitomi replied flashing her a smile while giggling.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Was there something going on?

Kuramochi widened his eyes in surprise.

Oh snap!

Ai giggled even though she wanted to commit murder. "There are things that-"

"Ne Yukimura-san? It's getting late so why don't we go upstairs so you could help me and Miyuki with homework." He suggested trying to diffuse the situation.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in inquiry but then quickly figured it out. "Oh yes! That homework. I don't really get it so we should do it now." He backed the shortstop up.

"Sure, let's go." Ai agreed flatly as her eyes didn't leave Hitomi before turning on her heel.

"Bye Takashi-san!" Both males said as they practically dragged Ai out of the meeting room until they were by the staircase leading up to Miyuki's room.

"Explain to me what the hell was that." The shortstop demanded/asked now that they were out of earshot as he motioned to the direction where the meeting room was.

"Yes, I was also confused." The catcher said as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"I don't like her!" Ai exclaimed as she stomped her feet.

"Why?" They both asked puzzled.

Ai took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Because we are rivals." She simply stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kuramochi cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Miyuki snorted. "Rivals? Rival in what?" He asked as he stifled his laugh.

She shot him a glared that could kill. "Not only athletes have rivals alright?" She said offended as she huffed.

"I'm confused." The shortstop said as he rubbed his temples.

"Please don't tell me that it's some nerd thing," He teased as she puffed her cheeks. "Let me guess. Every year all of you get together in some science competition but one of you two always wins and therefore you two are sworn enemies." Miyuki continued teasing her making Kuramochi chuckle.

"That would be a good anime plot." Kuramochi joined in as they both teased her.

Ai crossed her arms across her chest clearly not amused with the catcher. "No!" She protested. "I have another rival when it comes to that, but that's a conversation for another day." She looked away annoyed.

"How many rivals do you have?" Miyuki mocked.

"That doesn't matter now," Kuramochi interjected. "What I want to know is what happened between you and Takashi-san because you could cut the tension with a knife."

Ai huffed. "Fine," She relented. "Ever since we started high school we have been the top students of the class," She began. "The two stop students of the class to be more precise."

"And what is the problem with that?" Kuramochi asked not getting her point.

"The problem with that it's that I always come at number one while she is always in second place which she can't stand." Ai said with disdain thinking of all her past passive aggressive behavior that she had to put up with.

"And that's why you hate each other? Because you get higher grades?" Miyuki asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." She nodded.

"You were right," Kuramochi said as he shot a look at Miyuki. "It was some nerd competition thing." He added as he scoffed.

"Hey! I didn't make this into a competition," Ai defended herself. "She was the one who started it all. I always mind my own business while she is the one who is always worried not just about what I'm doing but also wants to beat me at everything that I do. She is obsessed with me!" She exclaimed.

"Sure." Both Miyuki and Kuramochi rolled their eyes.

"It's true," Ai insisted. "Why do you think she is here AFTER I was a manager?" She asked as if the answer was obvious.

"Because Natsukawa-san and Umemoto-san asked her?" The shortstop deadpanned.

"NO!" She whined. "That was just an excuse. I bet that she probably was the one who suggested it."

"Babe, I think you are getting a little bit paranoid." The catcher said with concern but amused at the same time.

"I'm. Not. Paranoid," Ai maintained irritated. "Think about it. During our first year after the summer finals were over and I got the highest marks of our grade -again I might add- and I joined the student activities committee, guess who joined as well? She did. I'm class representative, and guess who became her class representative in the new year? She did after I've been doing it for over a year now. You know that I always use my cherry blossom shampoo right?, and as soon I tell someone which shampoo I use, guess who started using the shampoo as well?-

"She did." The baseball players echoed disinterested in her rant already concluding that she was exaggerating.

"Exactly! And not to mention all the passive aggressive remarks that I've had to endure from her ever since our class won the most money back during the cultural festival," She added. "And now she is going to be a temporary manager _just_ like I was. I think it's obvious what she wants to do here." Ai said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It's a conspiracy. She wants to usurp your identity." Kuramochi deadpanned already over with this conversation.

"Babe," Miyuki began as he scratched his head. "Why don't I take you home? I think it's been a long day for you and you need to lay down for a bit." He suggested as he took her bag from her shoulders.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm crazy." Ai pleaded as she pouted looking at both players desperately.

"Yukimura just listen to your boyfriend." The shortstop backed his friend up.

"Let's go." Miyuki prompted as he offered his hand to her.

Ai just pouted more as she crossed her arms across her chest and stomped off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following days were even worse than Ai thought would be. It was already bad enough that Miyuki didn't believe her and now she had to put up with Hitomi's presence. Ai hoped that she would get flustered and not do a good job, but she was actually doing really well. Better than Ai wanted her to do. Not only that, but she was also fitting in with the team just as well or dare she say even better than Ai was. Which drove her crazy. And what drove her even crazier was every time she saw her talking to Miyuki with her annoying high pitched giggling and Miyuki just laughing along with her. Why did he had to talk to her in the first place?

During the last couple of days Ai didn't know how she didn't punch her or break down.. Or maybe both.

Ai felt threatened when some players would gush over Hitomi.

"Wow Takashi-san is really pretty isn't she?"

"She is smoking hot."

"We are lucky to have her after Yukimura-san."

One tiny stab to her delicate heart.

Or when she was getting along with the managers.

"You are such a great cook Takashi-san!" Haruno exclaimed when she tried her rice balls.

"Oh you really think so? Thanks." Hitomi said in modest tone.

But what about Ai's rice balls? Another tiny stab.

Or how could she forget about the times when she helps the first year pitchers practice.

"Sawamura-kun do you need help? I think I can give you some pointers." Hitomi offered.

"Yes! That would be great." He accepted excited with the offer.

"What about me Takashi-san?" Furuya asked her.

"She asked me not you! So stop meddling you bastard!" Sawamura angrily yelled to the pitcher.

"Guys guys please don't fight." She pleaded slightly amused.

Ai just felt her eye twitch as she received another (but bigger) stab in her heart. They were fighting over Hitomi just like they used to fight over her.

Just when Ai thought that things couldn't get worse they did.

"Guys, how are your studies going along? Do you need some help?" Ai asked them as they entered the meeting room. Maybe Hitomi had them in the baseball area but this was her field.

"Oh don't worry Yukimura-san. Takashi-san already helped us." Sawamura said.

"Yes, she helped me do well in my quiz." Furuya told her pleased with his grade.

"What?" She asked sounding a little bit more shocked than she wanted to. "I mean… That's great for you guys, especially for you Furuya-kun." Ai added with an awkward laugh at the end.

"Takashi-san is amazing." Sawamura gushed.

Ai just quietly grumbled and excused herself out of the room since she just wanted to go home now. Ai walked down the hallway thinking that nothing could get worse until she witnessed the one thing that put the nail on the coffin. Hitomi interacting with HER boyfriend AGAIN at the end of the hall.

"Ne Takashi-san? I just wanted to thank you for distracting those two idiots. I really couldn't deal with them. They are a handful." Ai heard Miyuki said.

Hitomi just giggled as she waved her hand dismissively. "No problem," She insisted. "Anything to help the captain." She playfully winked at him which made Ai boil with anger.

Miyuki just awkwardly laughed.

"Oh hi Kazuya!" Ai interrupted them in a casual tone as she approached.

The catcher turned to her happy to see her which made Hitomi grumbled with annoyance to herself.

"Hey Ai-chan," He beamed. "Are you going home?"

"Yes, I'm going home since you know I have to rest per doctor's orders." She explained appealing to Miyuki's protective side. She knew that he liked to do everything that was in his power to take care of her. Anything to have him far away from her rival.

"Aren't you such a good patient?" Miyuki teased with a grin. "I'm going to take you home then."

"I'll go and check on our first year pitchers then." Hitomi excused herself with a satisfied grin.

Ai slightly stiffened at the mention of them remembering how she has been replaced by the inferior version of her while Miyuki waved goodbye.

"So are you ready?" He asked her oblivious to her internal turmoil as he circled his arms around her waist.

Ai stopped him making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Why were you talking to her?" She asked in an accusing tone. "You know that I don't like her."

"What? I was just thanking her for helping me out earlier." He explained. "Also don't tell me that you are still hung up over that silly rivalry thing."

"It's not silly!" Ai protested.

"Fine, fine," He relented not wanting to fight with her. "Either way you can't expect me to not talk to her as long as she is manager." Miyuki reasoned.

She 'humphed' as she crossed her arms across her chest in anger.

"Baby please don't get mad." He softly pleaded to appease her as he wrapped his arms around her crossed figure.

Ai just ignored him.

"Why don't we talk about another thing?" Miyuki proposed. "Like about what are you going to wear to your father's company holiday party this weekend?" He said in a hopeful tone knowing that it would work because of how much she loved talking about clothes. The catcher could care less but if she was going to forget about this then he would deal.

Ai perked up and turned to him. "I actually can't still decide since you banned me from buying a new dress and my dad backed you up." She explained with a pout forgetting about their previous debacle but at the same time excited because this was one of her favorite topics.

Miyuki grinned in victory. "Well considering that you have tons of clothes with the price tag still on I don't really think you need to go shopping for a long time."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes. "Oh I know! Why don't you help me pick out a dress?" She asked excitedly. To be honest she didn't really trust his fashion sense so most likely she will pick the one that he did not picked.

"Let's go then," The catcher conceded and pleased with himself. His plan worked. At least for now. "Maybe you can wear that red dress with the weird neckline." He suggested as he motioned with his hands the shape of the dress.

"You mean the halter top one?!" Ai exclaimed as Miyuki nodded not really knowing as to what he was agreeing to. "That's such a good idea," She said impressed with his choice. "You are a genius!" Ai squealed excited to try it on.

"Trust me, I know." Miyuki grinned as they both strolled down to her house under the moonlight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Fast Forward to Saturday where despite the lively environment with the loud music and chatter of the party Ai felt stupid as hell realizing her boyfriend's trick. How she could get distracted so easily when it came to clothes? Either way that was the least of her problems now. Ai really didn't care for her father's company holiday parties but tonight she felt even worse than usual. Ever since Hitomi became manager she feels.. Empty and inadequate since she got replaced. Everyone liked her better for some strange reason (Ai really didn't understand the appeal if you ask her), she was always hanging out with the players, she somehow even joined them in their after practice video games 'tournaments' with Kuramochi (Ai didn't know much about video games), she was now hanging out with her first year friends casting her aside which hurt her deeply. However what hurt her the most was how much Miyuki seemed to enjoy Hitomi's presence. Ai could deal with being replaced by her and her newfound friends not liking her as much anymore, but the one thing that she could not deal with was Hitomi taking Miyuki away from her. Every time she saw them together they were always laughing or animatedly chatting away. Why? Why? Why? Why was he doing that when he had her. Was she not enough anymore? Should she learn everything there is to know about baseball to appeal more to him? That sounded like a good idea since besides her all Miyuki cared about was baseball. But until then she couldn't do anything else but to see this all unfold without her doing anything.

' _At least I look pretty tonight.'_ She mused as she looked down to see her outfit while she was sitting at her table alone. Miyuki somehow got it right because it was perfect. It was a knee-length red halter top skater dress which paired with red strappy heels. Her hair was up in bun with strands of hair adorning her face which had light make-up on. Ai looked like a ten but she felt like a zero.

To distract herself she decided to check her snapchat. Ai really couldn't care less about social media but she liked to see what others were doing and having one didn't make her classmates question why she didn't have one since since she is so popular at school. So she updated it with selfies from time to time to pretend that she had an upbeat social life. Ai was feeling more relaxed as she felt herself getting distracted with the snapchat stories until she got to Hitomi's story (Hitomi was the one who insisted in adding each other on snapchat NOT Ai) and her eyes widened as large as saucers in shock.

What the hell?

What the hell she was looking at?

Ai was trembling in anger. She could feel steam blow out of her ears. There her rival was with her arm around her boyfriend while they seemed to have a very good time since they were smiling comfortably with each other in his room. Unfortunately she couldn't screenshot the picture to analyze it even further since Hitomi would know. But what the hell was she doing in his room and where the hell were the others? None of Miyuki's teammates were featured in her snapchat story (probably to spite her) but at least common sense was telling her that most likely they were there playing video games but common sense be damned. Ai was furious and there was no way she was going home tonight without getting some kind of explanation.

Enough was enough.

She looked up from her phone and saw her father dressed up in a black suit approached her table. "Daddy!" Ai exclaimed as soon as he got there puzzling him slamming the table. Whenever Ai called him 'daddy' nothing good ever came out of that. "We need to go NOW." She demanded picking up her gold purse to leave.

"Uhhh yes honey we are going to leave soon," He assured with a nervous chuckle. "I was going to tell you to be ready so we can say goodbye to my boss before leaving." Her father explained as he pointed to the host of the party in the other corner of the room.

"Then let's say goodbye." Ai said leading the way across the lively well-dressed crowd who was either mingling or slow dancing leaving her confused father trailing behind her.

*Time Skip*

"Hahaha Kuramochi-senpai you have been defeated by Takashi-senpai again!" Sawamura mocked his roommate as he pointed his finger at him.

They were all having an intense battle of street fighter in Miyuki's room. Sawamura, Furuya, Kuramochi, his gaming buddies that included Hitomi were all playing together sitting on the floor in front of the tv screen. Miyuki was just observing the show and enjoying watching Kuramochi and everybody else be defeated by Hitomi.

"Shut up Bakamura!" Kuramochi angrily demanded annoyed at the fact that he hasn't won a single round.

"You need to learn how to be a better loser senpai." The southpaw continued.

"That's it!" The shortstop declared setting his game controller aside. "I'm going to put you on a headlock!" He said as he pounced on the first year making him scream out in pain.

Hitomi just looked at them amused and then turned to Miyuki who was sitting by his bed with his knee propped up. "Ne Miyuki-kun? Don't you want to play?" She offered with a small smile.

"Oh no. I rather watch." He declined her invitation.

"Oh c'mon why not?" She pouted. "That's not fun."

The catcher awkwardly laughed as he backed away a little. "It's just that I'm not a big fan of video games." He explained.

"What?! No! That has to change." She said as she grabbed his arm trying to pull him closer to her.

"That's not really necessary." Miyuki insisted desperately wanting Kuramochi's help but he was too busy wrestling with Sawamura.

"One round won't hurt you." Hitomi insisted back.

Then by accident Kuramochi bumped into Hitomi from the back as he had Sawamura in a headlock making her pull Miyuki by accident and having him fall on top of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Takashi-san." Kuramochi apologized as he let go of his kohai.

Miyuki froze on top of her since he has never been so close to another girl other than Ai. "A-are you okay?" He mustered out trying not to blush.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hitomi replied.

"Kazuya?" He heard a very familiar voice called out to him.

Miyuki along with everyone in the room turned to the voice and stiffened in fear as they realized who it was.

It was Ai.

And she was not pleased as she was glaring at the couple on the floor.

Miyuki went pale not expecting her to be there. Wasn't she supposed to be at some party?

"A-aai-cchan it's not like it looks like." Miyuki tried to explain as he got away from Hitomi realizing his compromising position.

Ai just crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at him making everyone cower in fear.

"Yes, it was an accident," Kuramochi began terrified of Ai since he has never seen her this mad. "I bumped into Takashi-san making her fall down and pull him on top of her by accident." He explained.

"Oneesan-senpai you know that I would never allow that four-eyes to cheat on you in my presence." Sawamura tried to reassure her.

Miyuki nodded furiously as he was starting to sweat bullets. "Exactly, it was just an accident." He said hoping that her glare would disappear but she would not budge.

Damn, she was stubborn.

Kuramochi knew that she was a ticking time bomb and there was no way he was going to be there for when it exploded. "Guys, let's leave and give them privacy." He ordered to the rest of the teammates who didn't need to be told twice and swiftly picked up their stuff and left the room in record time leaving both Miyuki and Ai alone in the room. Including Hitomi who had a satisfied grin that didn't go unnoticed by Ai but she was going to be dealt with later.

First she had to deal with her boyfriend.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight." He complimented her trying to dissipate her anger.

"That's not going to work again," She said not affected by his words which made him flinch. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ai demanded as she resisted the urge of strangling him and hit him with her purse instead.

Miyuki yelped in pain but stopped her by grabbing her wrists and then wrapped his arms around her. "Babe Kuramochi and I already explained that it was an accident." He reminded her again.

"I understand that it was an accident, I'm not stupid!" She said as she wiggled in his grasp. "But that still doesn't mean why the hell another girl other than me is in your room!"

"Because Kuramochi invited her," The catcher reasoned. "What do you want me to do? Deny her the entrance to my room?"

"Yes!" Ai furiously replied.

"That's ridiculous because I'm not even alone with her. She is mostly with the other guys, not me." He defended himself.

"If that's the case then why do you guys are always talking and laughing about whatever it is that you are laughing about." Ai asked still angry with him.

Miyuki gave her a confused look. "Because since she is a manager she helps me out sometimes and I just thank her to be nice." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You thank her?" Ai incredulously asked.

Miyuki nodded.

"Do you also thank her by taking selfies together on snapchat?!" She inquired again. "Because I will remind you that you don't even take selfies with me." Ai added with a small pout at the last words.

"She took me by surprise," He explained. "You know that I don't care about that."

"You don't care about that huh?" She still didn't believed him.

"I was just being nice by being cool about it."

"Since when do you care about being nice and courteous?" She scoffed. "You are still the same with the others, it's only with her that you are like that." Ai accused.

"No, I'm not," The catcher insisted. "You are just overreacting. I don't even talk to her on a regular basis. You are exaggerating." He added desperately trying to convince her.

"I'm not exaggerating!" Ai maintained as she glared at him. "She just wants everything that I have and that's why she has wiggled her way into the team and now is trying to flirt with you and it seems like it's actually working."

"I don't flirt with her because I'm with you," He vehemently denied her accusations. "However that doesn't mean that I have to have a problem with her because of the weird competition that you two have. Which I'm beginning to think that it's mostly in your head."

"It's not all in my head," She whined as desperation replaced her anger. "It's so obvious and you can't see it which just kills me." She added dejectedly.

"Baby are you okay?" Miyuki asked concerned noticing the change in her tone as he held her closer to him.

"No, I'm not okay!" She finally admitted. "Ever since she became manager it's like I don't even exist anymore. Everyone for some strange reason likes her better when she is clearly Walmart and I'm Chanel." Ai dramatically added.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "What?" He shook his head deciding not to ask about the last part. "It's this about you not being the center of attention anymore?" Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Only at first," She began slightly embarrassed. "Yes, it bothered me that everyone was gushing about her, and it bothered me that the other managers seemed to like her cooking better than mine, and my heart sunk when Sawamura and Furuya rejected my help because she started tutoring them," Ai listed out. "But as much as that bothered me I could live with that. However, what I can't live with is you replacing me with her of all people." She added with her anger coming back.

"Wait," The catcher said as everything clicked for him. "Are you jealous?" He asked in an incredulous tone as he laughed in disbelief.

"I'm not jealous," Ai denied through gritted teeth. "I'm just angry at the fact that you are interacting with someone who clearly doesn't respect any boundaries with other people's boyfriends."

Miyuki just laughed louder. "You _are_ jealous." This time around it was a statement instead of a question.

"I'm not jealous." She exclaimed in denial.

He narrowed his brown eyes at her. "Ai."

"Alright maybe I'm a bit jealous, but not a whole lot." She started to concede as her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

He chuckled as his arms went down to her waist and wrapped his arms around it and this time she didn't resist as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Miyuki inhaled her scent which this time was different. She smelled sweet like vanilla and cinnamon instead of her usual cherry blossoms scent. "You don't have to be jealous," He began. "No one is replacing you," Miyuki prepared his explanation. "The reason why no one including Sawamura and Furuya has not come for help to you it's because I told them not to since I want you to rest like you have been told so."

"What?" Ai snapped. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because then you wouldn't agree with it," He replied. "You are too stubborn sometimes."

"Yes, you are right." She reasoned feeling a little bit more relieved as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Also your cooking is way better than her." Miyuki added.

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course babe, you know that I don't lie about that."

Ai beamed at him.

"Do you want to know something else?" He asked in a playful.

"What?" Ai asked almost immediately.

"I would never replace you with Takashi-san or with any other person in the world for that matter," Miyuki said as he bored his eyes into hers. "So you don't have to be jealous."

Ai smiled at the sincerity of his words. "I know it was silly now that I'm thinking about it."

"In retrospect it was fun to watch." He teased with a grin.

She chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I will let you have this one," Ai said not mad at him. "Being jealous is no fun."

"So now you know what is it like to be in my shoes." Miyuki said pleased at her realization.

Ai nodded. "Yes, I do," She confirmed. "And it's no fun at all. Now I clearly understand you know," She revealed. "I'm sorry for acting like that."

Miyuki shook his head. "You don't have to apologize," He smiled at her. "I would probably act like the same way you did. I'm sorry too for not putting enough boundaries."

"You probably would," Ai giggled. "And you don't have to apologize." She added.

"Remember when you said that you weren't going to be crazy." Miyuki teased.

Ai playfully slapped him on his arm. "I was not _that_ crazy." She lied.

"Yes, you were," Miyuki argued with a knowing smile. "But it's okay. I liked it," He said making her raise her eyebrows in confusion. "You going ballistic like that showed me how much you care about me because you were afraid of losing me." The catcher explained.

"But baby didn't you know that I cared about you already?" She asked.

"Of course I knew. It's just nice to get that validation from time to time y'know?"

"Yes, I think I know what you mean," Ai said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have to admit that I do like it a little when you get possessive with me." She confessed in a sultry tone.

"Only a little?" Miyuki raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Only a little," Ai insisted. "However in the meantime I was thinking that I could show you how much I care other than by hitting you with my purse." She said matching his tone as she removed her hair band letting her hair fall freely.

"Considering how beautiful you look tonight I can't think of a better thing to do right now." Miyuki said in a low tone as he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Behind the door Kuramochi was listening to their conversation since he wanted to make sure whether or not he needed to step in in case Ai was going to murder Miyuki, but since there was no more yelling he assumed that they were both fine. As he walked away to his room he thought about how he always used to wonder why would someone like Ai would be someone like Miyuki. The shortstop always thought of her as nice, helpful, intelligent, and charming. But now he knows better.

Ai is just as bad or even worse than Miyuki.


	5. Miyuki The Evil Genius

**Hello there! I wrote this chapter so quick after the responses I got from my last chapter lol. I hope that I redeem myself with this chapter.**

 **At first I was going to write a chapter where everything would happen from Miyuki's perspective but then I got a slightly different idea to give it a bit of a twist when I remembered that he is famous for having a twisted personality.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will explain everything and usually I say I hope you enjoy the chapter but this time around I REALLY hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, I only own my oc and this plot.**

 **Enjoy(Like for real)!**

Chapter 5: The Evil Genius

The following morning Kuramochi walked up to Miyuki's room to not just get all the details from last night but also to tell him something so he can set straight out this situation with Hitomi for once and for all. When he made it upstairs he was surprised when he saw Miyuki already awake and sitting on a bench by his room, sipping on some canned black coffee since the catcher usually liked to sleep in on Sunday mornings.

"Yo." Kuramochi greeted.

"Oh hey." Miyuki casually greeted back as he continued sipping on his drink. "What are you doing here visiting me so early?" He asked in a teasing way.

"I came to see if you were alive after last night." The shortstop snickered.

"I thought you would know since you were most likely eavesdropping in the first place." Miyuki countered.

Kuramochi was taken aback for a bit but then recovered. "I was just checking to see if you needed my help, that's all," He lamely defended himself getting a side-eye from Miyuki. "Are you going out?" He asked changing the subject when he noticed that he was wearing a black jacket and jeans instead of his sweatpants.

"Yup," The catcher replied as Kuramochi sat beside him. "I'm going to have brunch with Ai-chan in a little bit now that we made up."

"I'm glad that you brought her up because there is something I want to tell you." Kuramochi began wasting no time.

"What?" Miyuki asked confused due to his friend's serious tone.

"I don't think Yukimura was as crazy as we thought she was," The shortstop admitted. "Last night after we left your room, I noticed the weird conceited way that Takashi-san acted," He continued. "I sort of confronted her because she didn't try to explain herself when Yukimura barged in but she just made it seem like your girlfriend was some unstable lunatic and that she didn't need to explain herself." Kuramochi explained.

"I'm not surprised since she is a total fake." The catcher replied in an offhanded manner.

Kuramochi widened his eyes in surprise. "Wait what?!" He exclaimed. "Did you know? Since when?"

"I noticed after a couple of days Ai-chan told us about her so not crazy conspiracy theory." He said relishing in the warmth of the coffee can.

"Then why didn't you said anything?!" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Well… It's kinda of a long story." Miyuki sheepily explained.

"Then. Make. It. Quick." Kuramochi gritted out through his teeth.

Miyuki let out a deep sigh. "I guess I can try…."

 _Flashback:_

 _A couple of days After Hitomi started her stint as manager and Ai explained her backstory with Hitomi Miyuki found out that his girlfriend wasn't as crazy as he thought she was. While Miyuki was not known for his exceptional social skills he wasn't dense and he knew when girls were flirting with him. At first, when Hitomi tried to do that he was going to put a stop on it and tell her that he was dating Ai but then an idea occurred to him. The catcher wanted to play a little 'trick' on his beloved Ai-chan so he just played the socially awkward dense type who doesn't notice when people hit on him._

 _However in order for the trick to be successful he needed to take an extra step to make his plan work._

 _Which is why…_

" _Yoshikawa-san?" Miyuki called out as he entered the kitchen where the first year manager was preparing rice balls and he took one. "Did you made this one?" He asked knowing the answer._

" _N-no Miyuki-senpai," The shy manager replied. "Takashi-senpai did but she just stepped out for a minute."_

" _It's that so? They are delicious." He simply said as he sauntered out of the kitchen grinning to himself._

 _Haruno was impressed since Miyuki hardly ever complimented their cooking. She needed to tell this to all the other managers._

 _Miyuki didn't know how he could contain his laughter since he lied through his teeth. Those rice balls were fine. Ai's were better…. But no one had to know that._

 _Step two is completed._

 _Then onto step three:_

 _Miyuki along with the other players were walking towards the bathhouse after practice which was the perfect opportunity to start the next phase._

" _I'm glad that Takashi-san is a new manager because now you guys won't have any business to talk about my girlfriend right?" He asked in a low menacing tone that betrayed the cheeky grin on his face._

" _Y-yes c-captain." They replied simultaneously scared of their captain since they didn't know that he has overheard them talking about his girlfriend._

 _After that day, everyone started talking about the new manager whether they liked it or not so Miyuki wouldn't be suspicious._

 _The catcher grinned in victory when he noticed one day Ai overhearing them._

 _Step three is completed._

 _Step four was the easiest (and the most fun) in Miyuki's opinion since it had two parts:_

 _Part one:_

" _Hey Furuya, Sawamura." Miyuki called out as they were walking down the halls to the meeting room._

" _Yes Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked as they both turned around._

" _What is it?" Sawamura asked as well._

" _You two care about Ai-chan right?" Miyuki dramatically asked._

" _Of course I care about oneesan-senpai!" The southpaw exclaimed._

" _It's there something wrong with her?" The ace asked with a flicker of concern showing in his eyes._

" _She is fine, don't worry," Miyuki quickly reassured. "But you know how the doctor told her to take it easy right?"_

" _Yes." They both simultaneously answered._

" _Well I would like for you guys to help me because she is a bit stubborn," The catcher said as they both nodded. "So can you please not ask her for homework help for about a week or so?" He asked the last part a little bit louder because Hitomi was in the vicinity._

" _Then who is going to help us?" Furuya asked already deflated. He already got used to having good grades thanks to Ai and spending time with her._

" _Sorry to interrupt guys," Hitomi said as she wiggled her way into the conversation. "But I overheard your conversation and I just wanted to offer you my help." She said with a 'kind' smile._

 _Miyuki smirked. 'Checkmate.' He thought._

" _That would be wonderful." Miyuki exclaimed with fake enthusiasm while the two first year pitchers thanked her politely even though they were not that thrilled._

 _The catcher waited a couple of days so the new manager could get acquainted with them. Miyuki was banking on Sawamura's people skills and that he would form some sort of friendship with Hitomi. While it was obvious to him that they were not as receptive to Hitomi as they were to Ai, his girlfriend didn't need to know that. It also helped him with his plan._

 _Second part:_

" _Ne Furuya?" The bestacled catcher called out in familiar fashion after practice._

" _What is it Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked in his usual low tone._

" _How are things going with Takashi-san?" He asked curiously._

" _They are going fine I guess," He nonchalantly replied. "Why?" He then asked in a suspicious tone as he narrowed his eyes at his captain._

" _Are you sure? Because I heard that she likes working with Sawamura better," Miyuki smoothly lied. "She is friends with Ai-chan and I don't want her talking about it so Ai doesn't scold you when she tutors you again." He casually in a fake concerned tone._

" _What?!" The taller male widened his eyes in surprise._

" _I know," Miyuki shook his head. "I like you Furuya so this is why I'm telling you. Don't let Sawamura to upstage you in Takashi-san's eyes. She is probably helping him in secret." He advised._

" _I. Won't. Lose." Furuya exclaimed with a scary aura around him._

 _Miyuki snickered to himself._

 _Days later he sparked up a conversation with Hitomi knowing that Ai most likely will see them after she would leave the meeting room since Sawamura and Furuya wouldn't need her help. Luckily enough he was right and Ai immediately walked over to them to hold his arm in a possessive way to mark her territory._

 _This was making Ai feel jealous. She was going to crack sooner or later but Miyuki wanted to know how many pushes did she needed to admit it out loud._

 _At Ai's house: (In her bedroom)_

" _So is this the dress that you were talking about?" She asked as she took the red halter top dress from her closet._

" _Yes, that's the one." Miyuki nodded as he sat on the edge of her bed._

" _It's pretty," Ai said mostly to herself. "I'm going to try it on and see." She added as she started removing her school uniform to put on the dress._

" _Are you striping for me?" The catcher teased with a cocky grin._

 _Ai rolled her eyes. "I think that I would do a better job." She joked as she slipped on the dress._

" _So what do you think?" She asked as she twirled in her dress._

" _You look simply gorgeous." He genuinely said with a soft smile._

 _Ai slightly blushed at the sincerity of his words. "Thanks." Then she headed towards her full length mirror at the corner of her room to see for herself._

 _Miyuki was right. She looked great. "I'm going to wear it." Ai declared._

" _Now that I'm thinking about it," Miyuki wondered out loud as he came behind Ai and circled his arms around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder. "I think you look too beautiful. What if some guys start hitting on you Saturday night." He pouted._

 _She giggled. "Kazuya please," Ai said as she kissed his cheek. "Stop being so jealous all the time." Ai playfully requested._

 _Miyuki frowned to himself._

" _So are you saying that you wouldn't get jealous if you were in my place?" He asked turning to her._

" _No, I wouldn't." She said sure of herself._

" _It's that so?"_

 _Ai nodded. "I don't think I have nothing to worry about since you are going to be with your teammates playing video games on a Saturday night." She teased as she pecked him on the lips and untangled herself from his arms to head towards her closet._

' _So you wouldn't get jealous huh.' Miyuki deviously thought._

 _It seems like he needed a step five for his plan._

 _Fast Forward to Saturday night. Miyuki didn't think things through until step five because he was sure enough that Ai would break after step four but he miscalculated how damn stubborn she could be. Ever since that day, he has been thinking about what would step five be but nothing occurred to him and it was not going to happen as long as his teammates along with Hitomi are making a ruckus in his room while playing video games._

" _Smile!" Hitomi said as she joined his side with her arm around his shoulder and quickly snapped a selfie._

 _Miyuki just awkwardly smiled as he was caught by surprise. He was about to ask her to delete it so she wouldn't post it on social media but then right there it occurred to him. Ai most likely will see the picture and THAT will make her lose it._

 _So he didn't say anything._

 _One hour later Ai barged into his room and the rest was history._

 _End of Flashback._

"You. Evil. Bastard." Kuramochi said stunned with Miyuki's story. "So you planned out everything." He added in disbelief.

"Yup." Miyuki nodded as he popped the P.

"But why?" The shortstop asked confused.

The catcher took a deep breath as he prepared for his explanation. "Because I wanted to make Ai-chan jealous since I'm the one who always gets jealous and she makes fun of me saying how crazy I'm acting and that she wouldn't act that way," He began. "So I wanted to make her see how it feels to be in my shoes." He added the last part with a small blush.

Kuramochi rubbed his temples in exasperation. "I can't believe you went through all of that just to make her jealous."

"Trust me, I'm not proud of myself," Miyuki said as he slumped his shoulders garnering a side-eye from Kuramochi. "Even though I got the results that I wanted I feel bad because I went too far and hurt her feelings." He said in a regretful tone.

"How come?"

"Last night she told me how she felt that everyone was replacing her and I felt so bad and guilty." Miyuki replied as he covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration.

"What? So you just didn't hurt her feelings but you also made us all look bad because of your stupidities," Kuramochi spat out angry. "I will tell Sawamura and Furuya to make her a drawing or something."

Miyuki snorted. "A drawing? What is she? Five?"

"Shut up! This is all your fault." Kuramochi roared.

"I know, I know," The catcher groaned. "Which is why I'm making it up for her."

"So it's that why you are up this early on a Sunday morning?" He asked.

"Yes, I was the one who invited her."

"So that's your plan?" He deadpanned. "You fuck up big time, hurt her feelings, and you try to make it up to her with some steak and eggs?"

"Basically." Miyuki replied feeling stupid.

"I can't believe you won her over so fast with just that." Kuramochi shook his head.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't know that I planned everything." Miyuki revealed.

"What?! So when are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Never," The catcher replied in a firm tone. "She will never know about this, understood? I don't care if we get married and have six kids, and then we are like 90 in our deathbeds, I'm still NOT going to tell her." He insisted with determination.

Kuramochi gave him a confused look. "You are crazy. She is going to find out sooner or later."

"And how is she going to find out?"

"Well, considering that you told me I could tell her since you are such a bastard." Kuramochi teased him.

Miyuki widened his eyes in panic. "You wouldn't." He dramatically whispered.

"Hyahaha. Why wouldn't I?" He kept on teasing.

"Because she would castrate me, kill me, or both," He explained with urgency in his tone but didn't move Kuramochi at all as he narrowed his eyes at the catcher. "If she kills me then I won't be able to play at nationals." Miyuki tried again.

"Damn it you are right," Kuramochi cursed as he crossed his arms. "But the truth always comes out so you better think of more things to make it up to her to butter her up beforehand." He suggested.

"You are right," Miyuki agreed as he tapped his chin thinking about what else to do. "Last night she mentioned something about her being Chanel and Takashi being Walmart whatever that meant, so maybe I should get her some Chanel whatever that is." He wondered out loud.

Kuramochi laughed out loud recognizing Ai's reference. "Unless you can find the way to work like two jobs without quitting the team I don't see how can you afford that." He snickered.

Miyuki blinked. "What do you mean? Do you know what the hell Chanel and Walmart are?"

Kuramochi shook his head. "What she meant by that it's that she is better than Takashi because Chanel is this super expensive western luxury brand while Walmart is a chain store in America that sells really cheap stuff." He explained.

The catcher chuckled to himself. "Ai-chan is really something else," He said mostly to himself. "I guess for now I should just fix things then and put Takashi-san in her place."

"You should do that as soon as possible." Kuramochi agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miyuki didn't waste one minute in trying to fix things. He had to undo all of his steps.

Undo Step two and three:

"Girls," The catcher called out making the managers perk up while they were cleaning up the meeting room. "I lied about Takashi-san's rice balls. They are salty as hell. I was just being nice because Ai-chan told me to," He explained making Sachiko angry. "But isn't my little Ai-chan so nice? I think so too." He fake cooed.

The players nearby reminisced about Ai's cooking and agreed with their captain among themselves missing her as a manager.

Miyuki grinned as he continued with his plan.

Undo step four:

"Furuya, Sawamura." Miyuki called out as he catched up to them as they were on their way to the showers.

"You better not tell us something about washing properly you bastard." Sawamura said warily.

"Not this time around Sawamura," The catcher flashed them his trademark grin. "I just wanted to tell you that Ai-chan is better now and you guys can ask for help again," He announced as both of them lit up. "Oh and also I got confused. Apparently Ai-chan is not really friends with Takashi-san. Girls are weird right?" He laughed at the end.

The two pitchers didn't question him happy because they got their beloved friend back.

Now he needed to undo step one and five which was basically putting Hitomi in her place.

*Timeskip to Monday morning*

"I can't believe she did that to you." A brunette girl gasped in horror.

"And I thought that she was nice." Another girl with blonde hair added.

"Thank you girls," Ai sniffed. "I'm glad that you guys think so too because I thought I overreacted when I saw that snapchat picture." She said in a fake distraught tone.

"Of course you didn't," The brunette shook her head while stroking Ai's arm in a reassuring way. "You had every right to get mad."

"Yumi is right," The blonde one nodded. "She totally wants to steal your boyfriend."

Ai smiled in the inside thankful for their reactions and not bringing up the question why did Miyuki took the picture in the first place. _'Yay for internalized misogyny.'_ She happily thought to herself. Her plan was working flawlessly. At first Ai wanted to claw her eyes out but then realized that wouldn't lead to nowhere and besides… She watched Mean Girls and they taught her better than that.

"Totally. I can't believe I told her about my crush," The brunette exclaimed in horror. "Maybe she will try to steal my crush as well."

"We have to tell everyone so they know to be careful." The blond girl said.

"Thank you so much," Ai said gratefully. "You are the best friends ever." She gushed.

"Of course," They nodded.

"We have to share these news with the class." Yumi said with a determined tone.

They all said to their goodbyes.

Maybe this way Hitomi will know NOT to mess with her.

"You are awfully cheery Yukimura-san." Hitomi approached her in the hallway with a fake smile.

"Why wouldn't' I be?" Ai asked pleased with the fact that Hitomi has no idea what she had in store for her.

"Maybe because you don't have too much to do lately," She chided. "Since I'm a manager now and I'm spending more time with Miyuki-kun than you are." Hitomi smirked.

Ai didn't lose her cool. "How is life without experiencing sunlight?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked her puzzled.

"I'm asking because since you live in my shadow all the time, I figured that you don't see the sun that much. No wonder you are so sickeningly pale." Ai explained casually as she removed a nonexistent lint on her blouse.

Hitomi gritted her teeth. "You are awfully uppity for someone who is single." She shot back.

"As far as I know Ai-chan is not single," Miyuki chimed in as he came from behind Ai hugging her from behind with a cocky grin surprising both of the girls. Ai just grinned as she put an arm over his arm that he had around her waist. "So why would you say that?"

"I-I just assumed that because of how aggressive she was on Saturday night." Hitomi explained taken aback by Miyuki while laughing nervously.

Ai rolled her eyes. She should show her aggressive.

"No," The catcher shook his head. "We just had a little discussion but we patched things up, right Ai-chan?" He asked her casually.

"Right." She nodded.

"Besides I think that what makes things interesting since she was so honest with her emotions," Miyuki continued. "Which is good because I hate fake girls." He added as he turned to Hitomi.

She squirmed under his gaze. "Well, I'm glad Miyuki-kun," She said in fake sweet tone as she sweatdropped. "Even though I'm surprised that you are not with someone different I'm still happy for you guys."

"Why are you surprised Takashi-san?" The catcher asked earnestly. "Why would I settle for Walmart when I already have Chanel?" He added as he turned to Ai who squealed and kissed right there.

Thankfully neither of them did care about having an audience.


	6. The Interrogation

**Hello there! I'm so glad that you liked chapter five and that you found it funny as well. Your lovely reviews meant so much to me. I love that you like Ai so much, it seems that you guys are more protective of my OC more than I am. From time to time I used to worry that people didn't like Ai so much so it makes me so happy that I was proven wrong.**

 **I also hope you are enjoying my second fanfic.**

 **I want to clarify something. When I said that eventually I was going to write a chapter about their first fight, I didn't meant that it was going to be the next chapter. So I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. It won't happen in this chapter because first, I have to plan it out and many of you have suggested that Ai should get back at Miyuki which is something I didn't think of. So I like to include all the ideas that I get and therefore I need time to think on how I'm going to incorporate that idea with other elements such as how is she going to find out and how their fight is going to be, etc. In the meanwhile think of these next couple of chapters as appetizers b/c they will have Miyuki acting nicer to Ai and alluding to the fact that he wants to butter her up just in case she finds out, and that will build up to the fight.**

 **This chapter will feature more the team so I hope you like that. It's also not meant to be taken seriously. It was just a funny idea that occurred to me once I knew that I was going to write a one-shot series. So it didn't took me a lot of time to write.**

 **Thank you so much for your support!  
**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Interrogation

Miyuki was sitting on the floor of his room along with his other teammates. Today was slightly special because the third years took a break from studying and joined them in his room like in the good old days. Sawamura was massaging Jun-san's legs, Kuramochi was playing video games with Zono along with Nori, Chris, and Ryosuke, Furuya and Kominato just stepped out to get some drinks, while Miyuki was playing shogi against Tetsu-san (the catcher was by his fifth win or was it sixth?). Miyuki would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying himself since his team was like the family he never had. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Oh man not again." Kuramochi groaned when he lost the race again. They were playing Mario Kart and he somehow he still managed to fall from the rainbow road course.

"Hahaha. Give it up Kuramochi." Miyuki teased him looking up from his game.

"Shut up you bastard!" The shortstop shot back. "Why don't you to go your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone."

The catcher chuckled. "Are you seriously kicking me out of my own room?" He laughed in disbelief.

Kuramochi just growled at him.

"Now that Kuramochi-senpai has mentioned it," Sawamura began. "I just realized that I don't really know much about your relationship with oneesan-senpai."

"Why do you need to know about my relationship with Ai-chan?" Miyuki snorted turning to Sawamura.

"Sawamura is right," Jun said as he got up from the floor. "I remember that we were going to interrogate you but somehow you always got off the hook." He remembered with a menacing glare.

"Bakamura has finally said something of importance." Kuramochi said as he dropped his game controller.

"Hey!" Sawamura protested.

"Time to spill the beans." The elder Kominato with an evil grin.

Miyuki looked around sweating and locked eyes with Chris begging him for help. The former catcher just chuckled. "I believe that I did said that at times like these it would be more convenient to question Miyuki." He said with a playful glint in his eyes.

' _Traitor.'_ Miyuki thought as he narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"Yes, Miyuki tell us how is it to have a girlfriend?" Zono asked him forgetting about the video game.

"Don't leave any details out." Tetsu-san demanded.

Soon all of his friends surrounded him in a circle as he nervously chuckled. "Do you guys really want to know boring details?"

"Of course we do, Kuramochi who was sitting in the middle along with Jun replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "Now let's start with the good stuff. How far have you gotten with Yukimura?"

"You sure go straight to the jugular." Ryosuke who was next to Kuramochi chuckled.

"What?!" The catcher's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Why would I tell you something so.. Personal about my girlfriend?" He asked defensively.

"So you have gone far with her." Jun said in a more of a statement.

"Am I the only one who is lost?" Sawamura asked confused looking around. What did that had to do with the details of their relationship. He wanted to know how were their dates.

"I didn't peg you for the 'don't kiss and tell' Miyuki." Nori stated in amusement.

"I'm not going to say anything!" Miyuki insisted already wanting this conversation to end. There was no way that he was going to mess up even further after how he manipulated Ai.

"Oh c'mon tell us." Kuramochi egged him on only receiving a glare from Miyuki. The shortstop understood what he meant since he also knew that Miyuki was in hot water with Ai, but he couldn't help it. He. Wants. Details.

"It's not like we are going to tell anyone. Whatever you say won't leave this room." Jun tried to convince him.

"Miyuki is probably worried about revealing any compromising information about Yukimura-san." Chris offered.

The catcher nodded. "Exactly."

"We promise that we won't say anything that will compromise the virtue of your girlfriend." Tetsu reassured.

Miyuki was still uneasy. He really didn't want to talk about since Ai would get mad. But he looked around at his friends and they were dying to know anything about relationships and the opposite sex.

"Why don't you guys ask me something else?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"But I want to know whether or not you have gone all the way with Yukimura," The shortstop insisted. "Like Tetsu-san said we are not going to say anything to ruin her reputation."

"So are you a virgin or not Miyuki?" Ryosuke asked.

"He is probably isn't and that's why he doesn't want to talk." Jun scoffed.

"What do you mean that you have gone all the way with oneesan-senpai?! The southpaw asked utterly confused.

"Excuse me?" Ai asked confused as she opened the door standing along with Haruichi and Furuya who had drinks in their hands.

"This is not what it looks like!" Miyuki immediately tried to explain. _'Please don't kill me.'_ He mentally begged.

"We just wanted to know about… some stuff but Miyuki was not cooperating with us, I swear." Kuramochi backed him up knowing that they put him in this position in the first place. He also needed the catcher alive so he couldn't allow Ai to kill Miyuki just yet.

"About what kind of stuff?" Furuya asked as he entered the room and placed some drinks on the floor as Haruichi trailed behind him softly laughing to himself.

Ai slightly blushed understanding what 'stuff' meant. She understood that it was only natural since Miyuki was the only one in a relationship from the team.

"I only wanted to know about dates and stuff like that." Zono explained not wanting to look like a pervert in front of Ai.

"Me too." Sawamura said.

"Me three." Nori added.

"I wanted to know about both to be honest." Jun admitted with no shame.

Ai chuckled. "It's okay guys," She said. "I'm not mad," She reassured them as she took a seat by Miyuki's side on the floor. "And I'm not mad at you either since I think it's cute that you didn't say anything." Ai said turning to her boyfriend.

Miyuki just let a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to make her mad when he needs to gain points with her. "They want to interrogate me about our relationship," He explained. "But I didn't say anything since I thought that would be disrespectful to you." The catcher added.

"Aww that's so considerate of you babe," Ai cooed as Miyuki mentally congratulated himself for gaining points with her. She knew that he was not like most guys but it was nice to see regardless."But it was going to happen sooner or later so don't worry." She shrugged.

"So that means that you don't mind?" Kuramochi asked her excited.

"I don't mind," She replied as she nodded. Something told her that they needed all the help that they can get. "Do you mind?" Ai asked Miyuki.

"I only had doubts because of you."

"It's decided then," Ai clapped her hands. "Here are the rules boys: You can ask whatever you want BUT if we feel uncomfortable we will pass on the question, no questions asked or complaints understood?" She asked in a firm tone.

"Also I don't want you guys complaining about the answers." Miyuki added.

"Hai!" They said back to the couple.

"Okay cool then, raise your hand if you have a question and we will answer it." Ai instructed.

Miyuki didn't like where was this going.

Sawamura raised his hand first before anyone else. "Yes Sawamura-kun?"

"My question is how long have you guys been dating?" He asked excited to know the details.

"It's that seriously your question Bakamura." Kuramochi scoffed. What a waste.

"Yes. It. Is" He replied angrily.

"Don't fight," Ai scolded them as if she was a teacher. "I think it was a good question Sawamura-kun and the answer is that we have been dating since February 16th." Ai replied happily remembering their anniversary date.

"What?"

"You have been dating that long?"

"And you didn't tell us?"

The catcher cleared his throat reminding them of their condition. "Next question." He inquired trying to move on.

Zono raised his hand and Miyuki motioned him to proceed. "Who confessed to who?"

Miyuki blushed remembering their story and looked at Ai to answer that question so he wouldn't mess up. "It's kind of a long story," She began. "I was the one who confessed first on Christmas but Kazuya rejected my confession and we didn't talk for a while until February," She explained causing uproar in the guys. "Two days after Valentine's day Kazuya came to my house around midnight and confessed to me saying how it was the greatest mistake of his life to reject my confession and to please take him as my boyfriend."

As if she was going to tell them that they used to be friends with benefits.

The catcher narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't remember saying that."

"You implied it which is the same." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not." He insisted.

"Ka-zu-ya." She glared at him.

"Fine, fine." He relented knowing not to push his luck.

"You are an idiot," Kuramochi teased. "No wonder you were acting weird around that time. You were probably mulling over whether you should've confessed or not."

"More or less." Miyuki confirmed.

"Next question!"

Furuya was next. "How did you guys met?"

"In class," Miyuki answered. "She sat behind me and then we became friends until Christmas which was when she confessed."

Nori raised his hand next. "Where did you guys went for your first date?"

"Kazuya took me to the aquarium for my birthday which was our first date because my birthday is on March 1st and that date was the closest to our anniversary date." She gushed.

"What about white day?" Chris asked.

"We went to the planetarium and then we went to a cafe for dinner." The catcher replied.

"And as a gift Kazuya got me this silver catcher necklace." She said pointing to her necklace.

"I figured since it's a catcher's glove," Chris said. "Is it engraved?"

"Yes," Ai nodded. "It says 'you are my best catch.'"

'Awwwwww.' They all mocked him.

"Shut up." He blushed as he looked away.

"Who would've have known that Miyuki actually knows how to pick good spots for dates." Jun said impressed.

Miyuki coughed to clear his throat. "Let's move on please."

"And did you got him something Yukimura-san?" Haruichi asked her.

"Yes, I did. I got him a beanie hat that I sew for him."

"Did you guys went on a beach date too?" Sawamura asked as they all groaned.

"Beach date?" Ai asked confused.

"What's going on guys?" Miyuki asked them noticing their strange nervous expressions

"Well you see," Zono said as he mustered up the courage. "Now don't get mad Miyuki," He warned. "Because we didn't do it out of any malice but accidentally I knocked over some things on your desk while we were playing video games and some pictures fell to the floor.." He trailed as Miyuki motioned him to continue. "And we saw some pictures of you two together in the beach." Zono explained hoping that Miyuki wouldn't get angry.

"If you say that it was an accident-" The catcher began.

"It was." Zono interrupted himhastily .

"Then I'm not mad." He finished.

They all sighed in relief.

"Oh! I think you are referring to the time that we went on vacation." She said as she remembered last spring.

"You went on vacation together?"

"When?"

"Where?"

This piece of information sparked up their curiosity.

"We went to Okinawa-Miyako Island- to be more specific during our spring vacation." Miyuki replied.

"What? I'm so jealous." Kuramochi exclaimed.

"Was it like a family trip?" Chris asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They are teenagers so they wouldn't go on vacation by themselves.

"Kinda," Ai replied tentatively, "My dad got his paid vacation from his company and he asked me to ask Kazuya to invite me so I wouldn't be bored in the trip by myself." She explained.

"So you met her father Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura asked liking this new bit of information.

"Yes, I've seen a couple of times," He answered thinking back to the first time he met him. "I first met him on white day when we were exchanging our gifts and then he came in. But he didn't get mad or anything."

"So no 'don't hurt my daughter or I will kill you' speech?" Kuramochi asked disappointed.

"Nope."

"Isn't that weird though?" Jun asked to no one in particular. "Going on vacation all three of you together. It sounds awkward."

"It was not awkward because he just let us go and do our own thing." Ai clarified.

"We hardly ever saw him now that I'm thinking about it," The catcher remembered. "He only called Ai from time to time to check that we were alive."

"Jun-san is right it does sound weird." Tetsu said in agreement.

"For me it's weird because you guys got together in mid-February, your father met Miyuki on white day, and then a couple weeks later you all go on vacation together?" Chris said incredulously.

"And with no supervision." Nori added.

"Two teenagers alone on an island. I wonder what you guys did." Ryosuke teased a he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Don't get it wrong, it was weird for us too." Ai said remembering how confused she was when her father brought it up.

"It was but we stopped questioning it since a vacation is a vacation." Miyuki shrugged.

"Please don't tell me that you guys slept in the same room." Zono said.

"No we didn't." They replied simultaneously.

"I agree with Chris-senpai and the others." Sawamura exclaimed while Haruichi nodded.

"Were your parents okay with that Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked.

Miyuki blinked. "Parents?"

Ai's expression faltered a bit.

"That's a good question." Tetsu nodded.

"Parents?" The catcher asked in a teasing tone. "You mean parents as in a set of two people who get together to financially provide for you, give you love, warmth, and attention along with giving you rules and discipline to make sure that you don't fuck up?" He asked with no humor in his tone.

"Yes Miyuki," Kuramochi exclaimed. "Those kind of parents."

Ai rolled her eyes.

"Oh," He exclaimed as he pretended to be shocked. "I can't relate." Miyuki later deadpanned.

Everyone stared back at him with a look of confusion.

Ai laughed despite herself. "Oh Kazuya please stop." She told him as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"What do you mean you can't relate?" The southpaw asked him annoyed as well.

Ai giggled trying to diffuse the situation. "Sawamura-kun don't mind him, he is just playing," She assured. "Now what's the next question?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Haruichi raised his hand. "How often do you guys communicate? Miyuki-senpai doesn't seem like the type that would constantly email or text a person."

"He is not," She replied in amusement. "And neither am I to be honest." Ai admitted.

"Really?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Yup." She nodded.

"I think it is one of the reasons why we get along so well," Miyuki added. "We are both fairly independent who need their space and in addition to that our bond is strong enough to withstand lack of communication for days because we can pick up where we just left off."

"So you can go days without talking? Even if you are not fighting?" Zono asked.

"Even without a fight," Ai confirmed. "Even though we never really fight, but to answer your question, yes we can go days or even a week without talking."

Miyuki was starting to get nervous at the mention of the word fight.

"What kind of couple are you?" Jun scoffed.

"I thought that the key of relationship was communication." Nori stated out loud.

"It is," Ai agreed. "Along with trust but we trust each other and there is no secrets between us so that is one of the reasons why we don't need to be in constant communication all the time." She explained. "Right?" She turned to Miyuki.

"Exactly." Miyuki nodded as he sweatdropped. Technically there was a secret between them.

Kuramochi tried so hard not to snicker.

The catcher urged him not to laugh with a glare as he cleared his throat. "So what's the next question?"

The shortstop raised his hand really quick now tired of these innocent questions and of Miyuki's mind games. "Have you guys done it or not?"

Miyuki gulped down and then looked at Ai before they both nodded. "Yes." They replied.

Silence took over the room.

"Do what?" Sawamura asked.

Haruichi facepalm.

"Have sex Sawamura-kun." Ai replied making Furuya blush since he didn't know what they were talking about either.

"What?!" He asked alarmed. He couldn't believe it.

"And.. How is it?" Tetsu asked unbothered by the atmosphere.

"It's pretty great," The catcher casually replied. "I like it just as much as baseball and sometimes I even like it more than baseball."

"It really is." Ai added giggling.

"WOW." Everyone exclaimed in shock. There is nothing that Miyuki likes more than baseball.

"How does that work?" Furuya asked.

"Are you serious?!" Miyuki asked in shock.

Ai facepalm this time around. "May the Gods be a health class." She shook her head.

"Please tell me that Furuya is the only one." Miyuki said in a hopeful tone.

They got blank stares in return.

"I knew you guys were inexperienced but this is too much," Ai sighed. "This is why I didn't mind some answering questions." _'Someone needs to do to God's work.''_ She thought.

"It seems like we need to give a class." The catcher said to his girlfriend while she nodded.

"I need all the help I can get." Zono pleaded for knowledge.

"To answer Furuya's question is simple. I just penetrate her vagina with my penis." Miyuki explained as he stifled his laugh and received a glare from his girlfriend.

"That's it?!" Sawamura exclaimed. "That sounds boring."

"Of course not," She shook her head. "That's just the penetration part but there is more than that because that's how mainly girls can enjoy it."

"How come mainly girls?" Nori asked. "Isn't it the same for guys?"

"Not at all." Ai replied chuckling.

"It takes more stimulation and time for a girl to reach climax than a guy needs," Miyuki explained. "You can't just thrust into her without doing anything else. You need to work on different fronts."

"Exactly," Ai agreed. "That's why foreplay is extremely important," She noted. "But now that we are on this topic there are some important things that are worth noting." Ai said giving Miyuki knowing look before continuing. "The first thing that I want to say and it's nothing personal but I'm saying it just in case because I care about you guys so don't be offended….," She dramatically trailed off before taking a deep breath. "If you know that you are getting laid please please take a shower beforehand because some people like to talk."

"Yes please," Miyuki agreed. "Hygiene is extremely important. If I know that I'm getting laid you can bet that I'm definitely going to shower before heading to her house."

"And I'm definitely going to shower as well," Ai added as she pointed to herself. "And also a guy that smells good is such a major plus and to die for," She said. "But that doesn't mean that you need to bathe yourself in cologne because that can be a turnoff as well." Ai warned.

"Noted." Zono said as he made a mental check.

"Less is always more." Jun nodded.

"Exactly guys." She beamed 

"What other advice would you give Yukimura-san?" Nori asked her.

"Yes, especially if you are too shy to approach anyone you like." Zono added grateful that someone asked that question.

"I know it sounds corny, but just be yourselves," She replied. "You guys are amazing in your own way; you just have to be confident. It doesn't matter if you are shy because the other person might think it's endearing and if it's the right person then they won't just shun you away for being shy. However that doesn't mean that you can be a nervous all the damn time, because after all confidence is attractive."

"It's that why Miyuki is so popular with girls?" Zono asked her while pointing at Miyuki. "Even though at times it looks more than being cocky than being confident."

"I think that it is one of the reasons," Ai nodded. "But that doesn't mean that you have to act like him. "Just be nice, considerate, respectful, and don't try to be anybody else." She added.

"But Miyuki-senpai is not any of those things." Furuya deadpanned.

"Oi!"

"Eijun-kun!" Haruichi reprimanded.

The others just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah guys but look at him," Ai said as she cupped her boyfriend's face. "He is just so damn pretty." She playfully cooed as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Why are you playing with my face?" He asked amused with her.

"So girls will like you even if you are a jerk if you are pretty boy," Kuramochi stated sarcastically. "Noted." He clicked his tongue.

"Also eat pineapples," The catcher suggested as he leaned back going to the rated R part of the conversation. "Especially if you want your partner to go down on you."

"Or you can also drink the pineapple juice." Ai suggested as she perked up.

"But you have to drink the legit pineapple juice." Miyuki clarified.

"Oh yes he is right. You can't drink the fake one with added sugar."

"Wait, so it actually works? It's not a myth?" Jun asked perking up.

"I don't get it," Sawamura said. "Why do you need to eat pineapples or drink the pineapple juice?" He asked confused.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.. I agree with Bakamura," Kuramochi admitted ashamed of himself. "And also what myth?" He asked Jun.

"Yes Jun, what myth?" Tetsu asked the former vice-captain.

"So you can taste better." Miyuki replied as he pointed to 'down there' hoping that he didn't have to elaborate on.

"Ohhhh." Everyone got it.

"It's that why I always see you drinking pineapple juice Miyuki?" Ryosuke asked enjoying putting the catcher on the spot.

"Yes." He simply nodded unashamed.

"So it's that why you- nevermind." Ai quickly corrected herself as she remembered that she had an audience while fighting off a blush.

"Yes." Miyuki said again to Ai this time around knowing fully well what she was going to ask him.

"Thanks, that's very considerate of you babe." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said with a smug smirk.

"Oh God, I will never look at either of you or pineapple for that matter the same again." The shortstop groaned in disgust.

"Same." The southpaw winced in disgust as well.

Ai gasped. "I can't believe that we forgot the most important thing." She exclaimed.

"What?" They all asked.

Ai gave Miyuki a knowing look.

He nodded when he understood what she meant. "Ai-chan is absolutely right," Miyuki said. "So listen to me carefully because as your captain this really concerns since I don't want any of you to come to me telling me that you need to quit the team because you need to a get a job in the case you got a girl pregnant. So WRAP IT UP." The catcher emphasized.

"Or that you got an STD or STI," She added. "So you need to always always and always use condoms," Ai advised. "Even if it is your first time."

"Is it true that it feels better without condoms?" Kuramochi asked.

"I don't know the answer to that and I'm very happy that I don't know, you wanna know why?" Miyuki asked not expecting an answer. "Because it means that we have never had unprotected sex because it's stupid and irresponsible." He said proud of himself.

"Don't be dumb guys," Ai reminded them. "Always use any kind of contraceptive method."

"I have to agree with both of them." Chris backed them up knowing the importance of practicing safe sex.

"What about the pull-out method?" Jun-san asked.

"Don't do it." Miyuki warned almost immediately taking Jun off guard.

"Pulling out is not a reliable contraceptive method Isashiki-senpai." Ai firmly said locking eye contact with him.

"Fine, fine. I won't do it." He promised them.

"Good." They both said.

"I understand the importance of using them but I imagine how embarrassing it might be to buy them." The younger Kominato said as he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"I don't wanna think about it." Kuramochi shook his head.

Other players also voiced their agreement.

"Then don't have sex," Miyuki interjected. "If you can't buy them then that means that you are not ready."

"I know that it's embarrassing but my advise is just to buy them using the self-checkout kiosk so you don't have to face the cashier," She suggested. "Also Kazuya, since I'm the one who mainly buys them I don't think you have any room to talk." Ai chided as she narrowed her eyes at Miyuki.

"I bought them like once or twice," He defended himself. "And I will remind you that I did it while looking at the cashier in the face with no fucks given." The catcher boasted.

Ai rolled her eyes.

"Well that's because you have no shame Miyuki." Chris argued in an amused tone.

"Yes, it's hard to embarrass you." Zono added.

"Exactly, I don't expect anything different from you Miyuki." Jun scoffed.

"I think it's time to ask more in-depth questions." The elder Kominato said in a suspicious tone.

"Like what?" Ai asked warily. They were talking about sex. What is more in-depth than that?

Everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"What's your favorite sex postion?" He asked with a straight face making everyone laugh.

"Stop messing with us." Miyuki deadpanned.

"There is no way that we are answering that." Ai said firmly with no room for argument as she shook her head.

"Does Miyuki has some sort of kink Yukimura-san?" Kuramochi joined in teasing them.

"That's it! This interrogation is OVER." He declared.

The captain has spoken.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Hello there! I hoped you enjoyed last chapter even if perhaps that was not that you were expecting. I love reading your reviews because they make so happy and giddy.**

 **Regarding the first fight thing I have most of it figured out. I know that it's going to be divided into two parts. I just need to figure out how Ai would get back at Miyuki. Any suggestions? In the meanwhile enjoy this!**

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Home Sweet Home

In an effort of becoming a better boyfriend Miyuki invited Ai to spend the winter break at his house. According to his research girls like it when they get invited to their boyfriend's houses because… Well he really didn't get it. But it was something about things getting more serious, a deeper connection, trust or whatever. He really didn't get it but it worked because she was ecstatic when he invited her. So ecstatic to the point that she left with him on the same day that he left Seido for the break.

"Home sweet home." Miyuki said sarcastically as he opened the door of his house and let Ai go in first.

"Thanks! Aren't you such a gentleman?" Ai teased as she set her bag on the floor next to him and examined the dining room and the narrow kitchen that looked untouched.

Miyuki just chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "I'm always a gentleman." He quipped as he slid his fingers across the kitchen counter. 'More like home dust home.'

Ai rolled her eyes as she looked around.

"Is this your mother?" She asked him as she pointed to a picture of him and his parents when he was an infant.

He was caught off guard by her question as he dropped his eyes on the picture. "Yes." He smiled remembering his mother.

"She was really beautiful. You resemble her a lot," Ai said as she looked around not trying to make him uncomfortable. "And you were such a cute baby too." She cooed as she playfully pinched his cheeks.

"Of course I was." He teased making her giggle.

"Oh! It seems like your father left you something." She noted as she pointed to the plate of food on the dining table.

The catcher followed her line of sight and softly smiled to himself. It was not a surprise since he did that last year as well.

"That's nice isn't it?" She said as she examined it.

"It would be nicer if it were homemade or have some miso soup to go with it," He retorted as he made his way to the fridge. "This house is full of dust and I was probably the last person who cleaned it LAST YEAR," Miyuki let out an exasperated sigh as he opened the fridge. "Typical him. There is nothing here but beer. I have to clean AND go grocery shopping because this is ridiculous. See? This is why I told you that it would be better if you came tomorrow." The catcher grumbled. Just like Ai at her house, Miyuki was/is the one who takes cares of the household chores since his father only works and drinks on his time off.

Ai giggled. "Kazu-chan I already told you that I don't care about that," She reminded him as she hugged him from behind. "I don't mind because I know this would probably be my case if I lived away from home," She said making him laugh when his mind went back to her father. "We will clean and go grocery shopping together. It will be so much fun and I'm so happy that we are here together!" Ai gushed.

Miyuki grinned to himself in victory. "And I'm so happy that you are here too." He said to her as he gave her a small peck on the lips. "And that you get so excited about cleaning."

"As vain as I may look sometimes I actually love housework and wouldn't mind being a housewife. It's so relaxing," Ai explained dreamily. "Now let's get to work!" She exclaimed. "I'll start with the living room while you do the kitchen so you can organize it to your liking and then we can make a shopping list." She suggested as she removed her black jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her grey sweater that she wore with dark washed jeans.

"Sounds like a plan," He said amused with her enthusiasm as he looked for cleaning supplies. "It seems like you are going to be a good housewife."

"Honestly sometimes I think that's my true calling in life." Ai said in agreement.

"Well show me what you got sweetheart." The catcher joked as he handed her a broom.

*Time Skip*

The house was left spotless after they spent the entire morning cleaning and now the kitchen was stocked with other things other than beer. They made lunch and set a plate for the elder Miyuki just in case he decided to come from his shop even though they weren't really expecting him to come.

"We make such a good team don't you think so?" Ai asked as she happily dug into her rice.

"I think so too," Miyuki who was next to her nodded as took a bite of his pork cutlet. "It would have taken me so much longer without you, so thanks babe." He added affectionately as he squeezed her hand.

She gave him a small smile. "Aren't you being so nice lately?" She gushed.

"I'm always nice." He teased with a grin.

Ai giggled. "Maybe it's the Christmas spirit," She joked. "Regardless I like it a lot."

' _Yes! Two points so far today.'_ Miyuki internally cheered for himself as he continued eating. He is such a genius.

"You are already home Kazuya?" He heard his father called out as he came into the kitchen as Ai perked up in surprise.

"Oh hi Dad," Miyuki lazily greeted and then realized that his father was probably confused now. "This is my girlfriend Yukimura Ai and I invited to her spend the break with me." He introduced her pointing out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miyuki-san." Ai greeted politely as she scanned him. Miyuki's father was around the same height as the catcher with similar builds, short brown hair, and he had his navy blue uniform indicating that he has been working all day.

"My name is Miyuki Toku and it is a pleasure to meet you as well," He greeted as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kazuya." He added as he made his way to the fridge and took a can of beer before sitting across his son.

The younger Miyuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the elder. "We've been dating for a while now." He vaguely explained. There was something wrong here.

"Define a while." His father demanded as he took a swig of his beer.

"February 16th." He replied. "Right?" He asked Ai who was in the middle of the two males.

"Yes," Ai happily nodded. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Miyuki winked at her.

"I'm assuming you guys go to the same school." The elder male piped up as he picked up his bowl of rice.

"Yes sir," Ai said as she turned to him. "We have been in the same class since our first year."

"That's nice," He said almost in a bored tone. "Did you two cooked this? It's good." He complimented.

Miyuki just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yes we did," She replied. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It seems like you got yourself a pretty nice girl Kazuya." His father said making heat rush to Ai's cheeks.

"She is." Miyuki nodded in agreement.

Ai beamed at him.

' _Three points so far.'_ He mentally counted.

"So how was school?" Toku asked the teenagers in the same disinterested tone.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at his father once again.

"It was good. Finals were a bit hard though but nothing impossible." Ai replied in her boyfriend's place not fazed by his father's tone at all since she was already used to it at home.

"Good to hear."

"Dad," Miyuki began in a suspicious tone. "Not to be rude but… What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"I'm having lunch with my son and his girlfriend." He deadpanned.

"I can see that." The catcher gritted through his teeth annoyed.

"So why are you asking me?"

"Because you never have lunch with me," Miyuki spat out as he set his bowl down on the table. "Now spill. What do you want?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"Kazuya!" Ai reprimanded him for his harsh tone which he just ignored.

Toku just let out an exasperated sigh as he scratched his head. "Fine you win," He relented. "Your teacher at school called me concerned before the trimester ended."

Both teenagers cocked their heads in confusion prompting for the older man to explain himself.

"She told me that you guys were in class when she asked you something related to family-I can't even remember- and you told her and I quote 'I can't relate' along with another girl in the class, so she asked me if there was something going on at home and urged me to spend more time with you so here I' am." He elaborated.

Miyuki and Ai burst out laughing since they couldn't contain it anymore.

"D-dad that was a," He tried to explain in between fits of laughter. "It was a joke." He managed as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I still remember when you did that," Ai tried to stifle her laughter. "Kuramochi-kun looked as if he was about to die." She added.

"What do you mean? You also said that you couldn't relate." Miyuki accused between hiccups.

"So you were the other girl?" The elder Miyuki asked confused by their actions.

She nodded. "It was me," She confirmed before her eyes widened in realization. "Wait! That means that the teacher probably called my father too."

"You think so?" Miyuki asked as he took a sip of his water to calm himself down.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense!" Ai exclaimed. "No wonder we had dinner yesterday which we never do," She said mostly to herself. "Oh! And the Christmas present too."

"Everything makes so much more sense now." Miyuki said as he turned to his father with an accusing glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He exclaimed. "I'm spending time with you now." He defended himself.

"After my teacher called you concerned!" The catcher retorted.

"Does it really matter now?" His father tried to diffuse the situation.

"Of course it matters!" Miyuki exclaimed. "You want to spend time and score points with me but you are not even trying."

"I'm here!" He maintained.

"It's not enough!"

"I left you a meal didn't you see it?"

The catcher shot him a side-eye. "A meal? That's hardly a meal when you didn't left me some miso soup." Miyuki scoffed.

"It's the thought that counts."

Miyuki scoffed. "What thought? You did the same thing last year and I reprimanded you for the same thing as well," He argued not trying to lose his cool. "You know what? You need to learn from Ai-chan's father."

His father cocked an eyebrow in inquiry. "Why?"

Ai who was happily eating her food without meddling perked up at the mention of her name.

"Because at least he tried to buy her love with dinner and a Christmas gift," Miyuki dramatically explained as he took a page out of his girlfriend's book. "Right Ai-chan?"

Ai nodded. "He gave me this white gold charm bracelet." She gushed as she raised her right wrist up in the air to showcase her new sparkling gift.

The catcher's father tentatively eyed both of them. "It's that what you want me to do? To buy your love and affection with gifts?" He asked in faux disbelief.

"Might as well so I can at least pretend that you know that I exist." He retorted making his father flinch. The former was expecting him to say some cheesy thing about love being invaluable.

He rubbed his temples tiredly. "Does that really work?" The elder asked turning to Ai.

"I love my father so much now," Ai replied in a sarcastic tone. "It might even last until the end of February or even March depending on whether or not he gets me something for my birthday." She shrieked in excitement thinking about the endless possibilities.

"Your father is a smart man." He deadpanned as he examined the bracelet on her wrist.

"He is," Miyuki agreed. "Because guess what? He also gave me a Christmas gift." He shot back.

"Oh really now?" Toku asked sarcastically

"Yes, he did. He got me a jersey from the Tokyo Giants," Miyuki said trying to make him feel guilty. "Ai gets a charm bracelet from her father and what does Kazuya gets? Kazuya gets a measly 'meal' along with a dusty house and a fridge full of beer when he can't even drink!" He added as he dramatically huffed.

"The house looks clean to me." His father shrugged as he resumed drinking his beer not really interested in the conversation anymore.

"Because we both cleaned it AND did the grocery shopping!" The younger male exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you can't handle a little dust," He shrugged again. "Can I just eat in peace now?"

Miyuki shot him daggers.

"Fine, fine," The elder flinched as he rubbed his temples again. "What do you want so you can leave me alone and not have your teachers call me?" He asked as he set his drink down on the table.

"I don't know maybe just maybe," Miyuki began wondering out loud. "Kazuya needs a new phone because he dropped it and cracked the screen really really bad which doesn't really matter because he has had it since for a long time now and it was overdue for an upgrade anyways." He casually suggested as he averted his gaze.

Ai rolled her eyes.

"You dropped your phone?!" His father asked with his tone turning angry.

"Oh my God! You are one of those people who goes around with a cracked phone?" Ai asked in disappointment as she looked at him up and down. "I can't relate." She joked.

Miyuki glared at her.

"So this is what this is about? All of this guilt-tripping to get me to buy you a new phone without me getting mad at you." Toku accused figuring out his son's plan.

The bestacled catcher just looked away not confirming nor denying his accusation. "I don't know why are we talking about me and my phone when the topic at hand is your lack of parenting." He casually shot back.

As if he was going to admit to the truth.

Yes, he was guilt-tripping his father since he saw his opportunity when his father brought up the 'quality time' topic.

Did he felt bad about it? Not, at all.

The elder rolled his eyes. "Why do you need a new phone for if the screen is just cracked?"

"Unbelievable." Miyuki scoffed in disbelief. "The one thing I ask for and you don't even want to get it for me."

"Relax drama queen," His father mildly scolded. "I never said that. I'm just asking why do you want a new one? What do you need it for ? Who are you going to talk to?"

Miyuki gave his father a look of confusion and wondered if Ai has been rubbing off on him with her dramatics but then decided to think about that later to just dramatically gasped. "What it's that supposed to mean?" He pretended to be offended.

"You know what's that supposed to mean." His father shot back in amusement. Even though they were not really close they always bantered since they both shared a similar sense of humor.

Then the catcher's eyes glinted when he realized that he could score another point with Ai in that moment.

"I need a new phone because otherwise how am I supposed to snapchat or text properly with Ai-chan?" Miyuki said as if it was a huge issue while pointing at her. "Since it's old with no space I can't use the latest updates which means that I don't get the newest filters and plus it's CRACKED. It's so hard to text. How can I properly communicate with my beloved girlfriend like that? That's really important for me y'know." He dramatically added.

"Awww baby." Ai gushed as grasped her chest clearly touched by his expression. "I didn't know that was that important for you."

' _Four points!'_ Miyuki happily thought to himself. He clearly is outdoing himself today. First Ai and now his father.

"Kazuya is right Miyuki-san," Ai turned to him with an urgent tone. "He practically only has the dog filter and the flower crown -you know, the basic ones- and while it's cute it's really a problem because there is no variety for us." She explained as she bored her eyes into his trying to convey the urgency of the problem.

"I don't know what the hell a snapchat is," Toku said confused. "And I really don't care," He admitted. "If a new phone is what it takes for you to be happy and to start pretending to relate to family structures are, then we can go get you a new one while you are here." He relented.

"I can do that." Miyuki said in agreement grinning to himself.

"Yes!" Ai happily clapped.

"Now let me eat and drink in peace!"

"Yes sir!" They simultaneously exclaimed.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note: Miyuki doesn't seem to have a close relationship with his father and after seeing the drawing that Terajima did of his eight(?) birthday, I got the impression that it's more casual where there is not necessarily animosity between them. In the main fic I made Miyuki be depressed because of this, however he doesn't strike me as someone who is resentful so I don't see him hating his father or anything like that. He pretty much got used to the neglect and at this point he has more of a 'it is what it is' kind of outlook and tries not to dwell on it. Hence why he uses humor to deflect. So that's why I made their interactions kind of humorous or maybe a tad dark humorous depending on how you see it..**

 **Also the snapchat thing is about me lol. I have a 5s and the storage is so full that I can't download anything or have any updates :( At least with my job now I can get a new phone.**

 **Anyways I have a surprise for you ;)**


	8. Intervention: Miyuki Edition

**Hello there! I hope you are doing well and that you enjoyed last chapter. I'm quite tired but not like I'm dying(Monday my first day of work was brutal though). I feel like I have no life even though I wasn't really doing anything since I graduated college in May (recovering from surgery) other than writing 'Imperfect Romance' lol but still…. I ain't about this working lifestyle, waking up at 6:30 am and going to bed at 10:30 pm? Nope, in the words of Joanne The Scammer that's #Cancelled. Why can't I just be rich?!**

 **Anyways enough complaining, there are people that have it so much worse (Maybe any of you my lovely readers?) Now onto the story… I started writing Home Sweet Home like last week and finished it today and then wrote this chapter right after I was done because I was almost done with the other one so it was no biggie. So here you go! A double update! This is set the next after last chapter.**

 **Well.. Maybe a triple update. I will write the fifth chapter of my other fanfic on Saturday and Sunday if I'm not done on Saturday, and I will upload it no question about it. Unless I have some technical difficulties or a life or death matter. Which I hope it doesn't happen.**

 **Now back to this. This will be the last 'building up' chapter. I will write the first fight chapter throughout next week and hopefully upload it on Friday and hopefully I can start and finish writing the sixth chapter of Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be so I can upload it next Sunday. And then rinse and repeat.**

 **One last thing: Ai talking about this sweater in the link. Ep 47. I really hate it.**

 **. /28dbb05af850117528307ed226c649ec/tumblr_ncujmao25f1qi72a9o1_**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

*Time Skip-The Next Day*

"Don't leave," Miyuki pleaded as he pulled his covers even further all the way to his chin. "It's so cold." He complained feeling Ai's body heat leaving his bed.

"It's 10:00am already, don't be lazy!" Ai playfully chastised him as she tied her pale pink satin robe over her nightgown of the same color apparently not feeling the cold weather like her boyfriend.

"But we are on our winter break," The catcher continued whining. "There is no reason to wake up early."

"I'm an early bird anyways," She said as she watched him in amusement. "You can stay in bed if you want. I'll make you breakfast." She proposed in a sing-song tone.

"There is no need for that babe," Miyuki said touched as he wrapped himself in the covers. "I'm not hungry and also… I just want you here." He added as he patted her side of his queen-size mattress.

Ai rolled her eyes as she giggled and complied with his wishes. "I'm not hungry either." She said as she went under the covers and snuggled against his chest.

"You are the off the hook for now since I'm not hungry either," The catcher teased as he pulled her closer to his body. "But aren't you cold? I'm freezing." He asked as he suppressed a shiver.

It would be an understatement to say that Miyuki doesn't like the cold.

She rubbed his arms trying to make him warmer. "I'm not cold because it's not that cold," She replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "Stop being such a baby!" Ai teased him. "Your covers are really thick and you are wearing a long-sleeve shirt and long pajama pants." She pointed to his plaid pants and grey shirt.

"It's called being appropriately dressed for the weather." Miyuki retorted. "What are YOU wearing? That nightgown is so flimsy," He continued as he touched her and almost immediately retrieved his hand. "Your body is so cold! How can you not be freezing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ai half-lied as she buried her face in his chest not wanting to face him.

"Ai?" Miyuki suspiciously called out.

"Yes?" She said in an oh-so-innocent tone.

"You are not wearing that just because you are with me right?" He asked in a suspicious tone as he looked down at her.

"No, I always sleep with my nightgowns." Ai replied smoothly without meeting his eyes.

The catcher made a noncommittal sound. Not quite believing her. Ai would never admit to something like that because she knows how silly she would sound. However he decided not to press the issue since he was trying to be the best boyfriend in the history of best boyfriends ever.

Ai soon grew restless and decided to scan the all white room as her eyes darted out from his desk that had Miyuki's half-open bookbag and laptop by the window on the far side of his room, her duffel bag by the door parallel to the bed, and on her left there was his closet next to a dark wooden drawer. It was simple and only equipped with the necessary things. No posters on the walls or any other decorative aspects in the room. It was practical. Very much like Miyuki.

It was also…

"Look! We didn't put your clean clothes in the closet yesterday." Ai said as she noticed the pile of clothes on top of the drawer that was supposed to be hanged in the closet after they did the laundry yesterday.

"It doesn't matter," Miyuki waved it off. "I'll do it later."

"No way! It has to be done now." She said determinedly as she untangled herself from Miyuki's begrudging figure and walked towards the closet. Ai liked everything to be organized and neat.

"No!" The catcher groaned out as he felt the bed getting cold again.

"Don't be such a baby! I'm going to be back in a couple of minutes," Ai chided in amusement as she took one of his shirts and hanged it up on the closet. "Are you going to take these back to school?"

"I don't know.. Maybe.. I will sort it out later." Miyuki shrugged.

Ai just nodded while she just continued hanging up the clothes.

Until she saw a particular sweater.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"What?!" Miyuki asked alarmed sitting straight up in his bed as he took his black rimmed glasses from his nightstand.

"What the hell is this?" Ai asked as she unfolded a purple sweater for him to see.

"A sweater..?" He replied confused as he put on his glasses and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

She took a deep breath to prepare herself to say this. "Babe you know that I don't really care about what you wear right?"

"Yeah.." Miyuki scratched his head.

"Okay so don't take any offense when I say this," She said cautiously. "But this is the ugliest sweater that I have seen in my life and we need to throw it away ASAP." Ai elaborated with her tone turning serious.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh?" The catcher asked taken aback by her comment.

"Trust me, I'm not," She deadpanned. "I'm actually being quite nice."

"You are being nice?"

"Yes, I'm being nice," Ai insisted. "I'm not even going into details of why I think is so ugly. Since when do you have this?" She asked changing the subject.

"I think since around the third year of Junior High." He answered unsure.

"What?! You have been carrying this monstrosity around for that long?!" She exclaimed while widening her eyes in shock.

"Okay now you are just exaggerating." Miyuki deadpanned as he sat near the edge of the bed closer to Ai still wrapped with his heavy dark green covers.

"I'm not!" Ai maintained as she put it aside not hanging it with his other clothes in the closet.

"What are you doing?" He inquired puzzled.

"You are not going to keep this." She declared in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to wear it in your presence since for some strange reason it disturbs you." The catcher mocked.

"'For some strange reason?' You seriously don't see anything wrong with it?!" Ai bellowed. "Look at this design!" She exclaimed as she picked it up from the top of the drawer and held it up to him.

"A star….?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"A star? No, this is not a star," Ai spat. "This is like.. Like a.. Like a diabolic pentagram." She struggled to find the right words to describe it.

"A diabolic pentagram?" Miyuki burst out laughing.

"You are not keeping this and it's final!" Ai reiterated as she put her hands on her hips. "It's hideous."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Miyuki asked as his laughter subsided and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. He already knew that this was a losing battle. "Throw it away?"

"I guess we can donate it," She suggested as she lightly tapped her chin. "Some homeless person can have it since it's only redeeming quality it's how warm it seems." Ai snorted as she picked another shirt to put away.

"Aren't you so charitable?" He chided as he laid back on his bed.

"I'm a kind soul." She humorlessly added.

"So since you are it, is there something else that you would like to get rid of?" Miyuki asked in a dry tone already missing his purple sweater. Although he had to admit that he was a bit of a hypocrite since he hasn't worn it since he started going to Seido. For some strange reason now that Ai has expressed her dislike for the forgotten sweater he wants it more than ever.

However he can't really fight her on this matter. He is supposed to be the best boyfriend ever so in case she finds out about his dirty tricks (not that she will ever be since he is taking that secret to the grave) she will take it easier on him.

Oh, the things one has to do to just to stay alive.

He can't die. At least not yet. He would at least like to play in Koshien before dying and he seriously doubts that Ai will concede him that last wish.

"Well…" Ai began in a unusual high-pitched tone as she sucked air through her teeth.

' _Oh God no.'_ Miyuki mentally dreaded as he regretted his question. He liked his clothes. They were worn out which made them extremely comfortable.

"Not really since I don't want to be like those annoying controlling girlfriends," She said in a decisive tone making the catcher sigh in relief. "But… Babe you need to replace this." Ai added in a softer tone as she lifted up his red baseball shirt.

"Why?!" Miyuki asked alarmed and in horror as he shot up from his lying position.

Oh, hell no! Not his red baseball shirt. That was his favorite and there was no way that he was going to get rid of it. Anything but that.

"Relax! I know you love this thing almost as much as me," Ai shot him a weirded out look. "I don't have anything against this shirt.. It's just.. Look at it!" She exclaimed as she sat on the bed next to him holding it up for him to see. "It's so worn out that it has holes! See?!" Ai showed him the hem of the shirt.

Miyuki took his baby (did he already mentioned that he loves it?) in his hands and examined it.

Indeed, she was right (like always Ai might add). The hem had a lot of tiny holes and a couple of them were threatening to expand even further.

"You can wear it at home or to sleep in but you can't keep wearing that in the dorms and buy a new identical one," Ai continued. "You are the captain and you should at the very least look decent since your personality leaves so much to be desired sometimes." She chided.

Miyuki grumbled. Damn it, she was right! (like always remember?) It will probably have big gaping holes by next month.

"Do you even go shopping?" Ai continued with her teasing. "Didn't your father said that he gives you an allowance or something?"

"Yes, he deposits money on my bank account every month," He explained with a pout. "But I rarely ever use it."

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Miyuki deadpanned.

"You are right," Ai giggled. "The answer is obvious."

He was always busy at practice so he didn't have time to go shopping nor did he cared about it in the first place.

"But… I guess we can find a replacement." The catcher conceded.

Ai happily clapped. "Great! We can go to the mall later today then."

"Yeah sure," He shrugged. Miyuki didn't dislike the idea since they were just going to get the same shirt but brand new. And then an idea came to his head so he could even more gain points with her today. Although he got plenty of them yesterday, he had to score as much points as possible to ensure his life. "And I also guess that I can actually use my allowance for once so we can get a couple more stuff since this is not the only shirt that it's worn out."

"Really?" Ai asked surprised as she took his large callused hands into her soft ones.

"Yes…" He trailed off confused. "You know that I don't care about that stuff so you can pick them out for me." Miyuki suggested knowing that he just dealt the final blow.

"Really?!" She happily screeched as she jumped up and down.

Miyuki smirked to himself on the inside.

He was truly a genius.

The one thing that Ai loved the most (other than him) was shopping and what is better than going shopping WITH him? The best of both worlds.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Ai exclaimed. "I can't believe you are going to let me pick clothes for you! I love shopping!"

"Trust me I know." The catcher snickered to himself.

"And I love you too!" She declared as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Trust me I know that as well." He said in a teasing tone as he looked at her in amusement. 

His mocking tone fell on deaf ears as she ignored him. "I need to get ready." She gasped as she just realized something important. "But I need to make breakfast too," Ai added to herself as she got up from the bed and paced around. "I will make breakfast now and then I will get ready." She decided as she ran towards the kitchen.

"I hope I don't regret this." Miyuki said to himself as he was alone in his room.

*Hours Later*

"Kazuya you have to try these on too!" Ai suggested as she grabbed a pair of black joggers and a couple of sweaters from the racks.

"What?! More?!" Miyuki asked as she dumped the clothes on his already heavy arms since he was carrying a big pile of clothes that she picked out earlier.

They have been in the mall for hours and they already got his brand new red baseball shirt along with a couple of other items. So why they were still there?

Shopping is simple and straightforward. You get what you want, pay for it, and then you leave.

But nooo. Every time they talked about leaving something ALWAYS caught Ai's attention and she just had to insist on him trying it on. Winter break was supposed to be a time for him to relax and instead he is out here getting a workout from walking around and carrying a ton of clothes. His poor arms were already numb.

"I don't want to!" He whined. "Ai-chan I want to leave!"

"This is the last time I promise." Ai turned to him with pleading eyes.

That was the same thing she said three hours ago.

"Fine," He grumbled. "Let's go the dressing room then."

"Oh! Wait no! Let's take these too!" She suggested as she happily sprinted away from him.

"Come back!" Miyuki pleaded in the middle of the store not caring that he was causing the scene.

His initial bad feeling was right.

He already regretted this.

' _This better be worth it!"_ Miyuki grumbled to himself as he followed Ai around.

For his sake operation: 'Become the Best Boyfriend Ever' better come a success or Ai would have his head on a silver platter.


	9. The First Fight

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the double update last week. I'm sorry if you actually like Miyuki's sweater and felt personally victimized lol. I also hope that the banter between Miyuki and his father wasn't too weird and that you could see the humor in there. From what I gather they don't really have a close relationship and I don't see Miyuki seriously fighting his father about their issues unless he has reached some kind of breaking point.**

 **Mini rant: OMG this was the worst week ever. This week is just cancelled. I hate it. Work was so damn stressful and today (Friday) I wanted to cry because of the workload. This entire week I couldn't stop thinking of going home and just write fanfiction to relax.**

 **Now that's over…**

 **This is what you wanted: The first fight. Remember this will be divided into two parts which will be uploaded next weekend. This chapter will be about Ai finding out and the actual fight. Ai will get her revenge later on. You will see.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

Chapter 9: The First Fight

Everything was going well so far. Inviting Ai to his house, getting rid of his cozy sweater, and enduring that shopping trip from hell seems to be paying off. She is not suspecting a thing. He might get away with it after all. Sometimes he gets paranoid when she asks why is he being so nice to her all of the sudden but he always brushes it off as a joke without forgetting to complimenting her. Finally Ai's vanity is useful for him.

But so far so good.

 _'I'm such a genius.'_ The catcher thought as he grinned to himself.

"What are you smiling about like an idiot?" Kuramochi who was sitting across from him asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki replied with a teasing grin.

They were currently during lunch period eating in class. Ai was in some meeting that Miyuki couldn't recall what was for, but she didn't leave before leaving him his bento for the day.

"That grin of yours tell me that you are up to no good," The shortstop scoffed as he took a piece of chicken from Miyuki's bento and ate it. "Damn! This is good. You are so lucky to have Yukimura."

"I'm lucky in many ways." The catcher said as he looked at his friend eating his food in amusement.

"You sure are," Kuramochu exclaimed. "I still can't believe that Yukimura hasn't find out about your dirty tricks."

That damn Kuramochi! Sharp as always.

"I have been working overtime like we talked the other time and I think it's working." Miyuki revealed as he took a bite of his rice.

"Oh yeah? What have you been doing?" He asked in curiosity.

Miyuki took a deep breath as he scanned his surroundings to make sure that Ai was not anywhere near even though he knew that was impossible. However he couldn't take any chances.

"Well I first started by inviting her to brunch remember?" He began.

"Of course how could I forget that brilliant idea? Compensating breaking someone's heart with steak and eggs? Genius!" Kuramochi said in a mocking tone.

Miyuki rolled his eyes as he decided to ignore it. "After that remember that I scored points with her when I showed her how much I valued our privacy," He continued. "Then for the break I invited her home which is the biggest thing I've done." The catcher said proud of himself.

"That's a good one," Kuramochi nodded. "So she met your parents?"

"Yes," Miyuki confirmed not bothering in clarifying that he only had one living parent. "They liked each other so that was a plus. I also guilt tripped my dad into buying me a new phone in front of her with the pretext of wanting better communicate with her." He snickered.

"She probably ate that up." The shortstop added.

"The cherry on top was when I said that I wanted to 'snapchat properly with her too' since I didn't have the latest updates." Miyuki said as he laughed remembering back to that day.

"It's that why I see you in my snapchat stories so frequently?" He asked.

"Yup, I've been taking those weird pictures with the dog filters with her every time she asks since she likes it so much." The catcher explained.

"You are really a manipulative twisted bastard." Kuramochi said both in disgust and admiration.

"I'm a genius." Miyuki boasted.

"You are still burnt toast if she finds out." Kuramochi dead panned.

Miyuki frowned knowing that his friend was right.

*Time Skip*

"Wow Sawamura-Kun! Furuya-Kun! You guys did so well in the biology test!" Ai exclaimed in amazement as she saw their test scores.

They were studying in the meeting room and the first year pitchers couldn't wait until showing her their high scores. Well.. High by their standards. They were just average scores but Ai couldn't ask for the impossible.

"It's all thanks to you oneesan-senpai!" The southpaw boasted.

Furuya nodded in agreement. "You have been a great help Yukimura-Senpai," The ace said gratefully. "And I enjoy studying with you too."

"Me too! I like you ten times better than Takashi-Senpai!"

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Ai gushed ignoring the mention of her arch nemesis.

"I didn't like her that much even though she wasn't a bad tutor," Furuya said and then widened his eyes in horror. "You are still not friends with her right?" He asked hoping that he didn't offend Ai.

"Friends?" Ai blinked.

"Yes, Miyuki-senpai said that you two were friends but then stopped being friends." Furuya elaborated.

"Wait what?" Ai exclaimed baffled. "We were never friends. When did he told you that?"

"I didn't know you two used to be friends. He didn't tell me anything." Sawamura said also confused.

"He told me a couple of days after she started tutoring us since he told us to let you rest for a while." The ace tentatively said not knowing whether he was talking too much or not.

"I don't understand why would he tell you that since it's just not true." She said mostly to herself as she rubbed her temples.

"Maybe he got confused," Sawamura offered. "Now I remember that he said something about girls being strange."

"Trust me, he know how I felt about her." Ai maintained as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"He must be in his room. Why don't we ask him?" Furuya suggested.

"That's a great idea." Ai said with determination as she began putting her textbooks away.

*Time Skip*

"What do you think Miyuki?" Zono asked as he peered over his shoulder to look at the captain sitting in his desk.

Miyuki perked up at the mention of his name. "What are you talking about?" He asked confused as he turned to his friend who was sitting on the floor along with other teammates such as Tetsu-san, Jun, Ryosuke, Masuko, Chris, Kuramochi and Shirasu .He was far too engrossed in his scorebooks.

The vice-captain scowled. "Kadota was telling us about his fight with his girlfriend." He explained as he pointed to the poor distressed third year.

"Since you are the only other member of the team who has a girlfriend I was wondering what would you do?" Kadota asked.

"Hyahaha. You are asking the wrong person." Kuramochi snickered.

The catcher narrowed his eyes at the shortstop in annoyance before turning to the retired third year. "Haha. Sorry but Kuramochi is right, I'm the wrong person to ask." He said apologetically.

"How come?" Kadota asked.

"I'm sure that you and Yukimura-san have fought in the past. What do you do to make up?" Tetsu asked.

The rest of the teenagers turned to Miyuki in curiosity.

"Ai-chan and I don't fight." The catcher simply replied.

"What?" They all exclaimed in disbelief.

"At least not yet." Kuramochi quipped which resulted in another glare from Miyuki.

"What do you mean you guys don't fight?" Zono inquired. "All couples have their differences."

"We just don't," Miyuki shrugged. "I think it's because it takes a lot to make either of us really angry," He wondered out loud. "Besides we don't see each other much during the season so we can't get on each other's nerves." 

"You guys are really lucky then." Kadota said half disappointed.

"Trust me he is not." Kuramochi snickered.

"What do you know that we don't know?" Ryosuke asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, you are actually having lots of fun. Why?" Zono asked as well.

All of their attention turned to him.

"The reason why Miyuki hasn't fought with Yukimura yet is because she hasn't found out the really messed up thing that he did to her." The shortstop replied avoiding Miyuki's glare.

"What did you do now?" Chris asked in a warily tone.

"Nothing!" The catcher insisted frantically.

"Nothing good." Tetsu said in a disapproving tone.

"Of course nothing good," Jun scoffed. "He is an evil bastard."

"It doesn't matter," Miyuki maintained. "It's not like she is going to find out anyways."

"The truth always comes out Miyuki." Chris told the younger catcher.

"That's what I told him." Kuramochi piped in.

"Shut up." Miyuki said through gritted teeth.

"So what have you been doing to prevent her from finding out? Ryosuke asked Miyuki amused with the situation.

"I've been buttering her up just in case by doing stuff that I wouldn't normally do." He replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck wanting to change the topic as soon as possible.

"It's that why there are so many snaps of you two together?" Zono asked.

"Yep," Miyuki nodded. "That among other things."

"Just spill it already and tell us what you did!" Jun demanded already annoyed at the catcher.

"Uga!"

"I'm very curious."

"I promise that I won't judge you."

"I promise nothing!"

Everyone voiced their agreements.

Miyuki sweatdropped as he felt cornered and started laughing nervously.

"Just say it!" Kuramochi prompted.

"Fine!" The catcher relented. "I made Ai-chan jealous on purpose back when Takashi-san was helping out as a manager."

"So…. You planned the whole thing?" Zono asked confused.

"Yes I did." He confirmed.

"You did what?!" Miyuki heard an unfortunately familiar feminine voice asked making his head turn towards the door and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw his fuming girlfriend with Sawamura and Furuya by her side.

"A-ai-c-chan." He nervously stammered.

"You are dead." Kuramochi deadpanned.

"What do you mean you planned the whole thing?" She asked as she stepped into the room ignoring the shortstop's jab.

"It probably has something to do with you telling Furuya that she was friends with Takashi-senpai!" Sawamura butted in.

Ai just nodded in agreement.

"I can explain I swear." Miyuki said nervously as he got up from his chair and cursing himself for letting that loose end. How could he have forgotten about dealing with Furuya properly?

"I'm waiting." She hissed with clenched fists at her sides and her eyes narrowed in a glare.

' _If looks could kill.'_ The catcher thought as he chuckled. "I swear that I didn't mean to harm you in any way," He began. "I just wanted to make you jealous since you were always saying how I blow things out of proportion when I get jealous."

"So that's why you were talking to my mortal enemy when she was around?" Ai asked in disbelief.

Miyuki shot her a weird look for her choice of words as his teammates mumbled amongst themselves in the background but quickly disregarded it. That wasn't the moment to point out how dramatic she was. "Yes, that's why I talked to her and took that snapchat picture with her as well." He confessed.

"B-but you were so surprised when I admitted that I was jealous." She said confused.

"I lied," The catcher flatly said. "I knew that if I pushed the right buttons then you would eventually snap."

Ai hung her mouth open in disbelief. So that was a lie? What else was a lie? "It's that why you told Sawamura-kun and Furuya-kun not to bother me for a while? It wasn't because you were worried about my health."

"That is correct," Miyuki confirmed he slightly dropped his head in shame. "I also knew that you were very stubborn and in order to make you jealous I would have to… Manipulate other aspects in your life." He vaguely explained.

"Manipulate? What do you mean?"

"How did you got Takashi-san to tutor them?" Jun asked not following the story. He was enjoying the show and it was better than any shoujo manga that he has read but he needed to fully understand what was going on.

Ai prompted him to answer the question with her eyes.

Miyuki took in a deep breath as he prepared himself. "A couple of days after both Kuramochi and I called you delusional for thinking that she was out to get you I realized that you weren't so crazy after all when she was flirting with me," He elaborated receiving a glare from Ai. "That was when the idea of making you jealous occurred to me. So instead of putting her in her place I let it slide until my plan worked," Miyuki continued. "That was also why I told Furuya and Sawamura not to ask you to tutor them in Takashi-san's presence since I knew that she would jump at the chance to replace you. Which she did." He added.

"But why did you told me that she was friends with Takashi-senpai?" Furuya asked confused. "Wasn't it just enough to have her tutor us?"

"No, it was not because I needed you guys to at least pretend to like her in Ai-chan's presence so she would become upset." The catcher replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You are an evil bastard!" Sawamura yelled out outraged by his Miyuki's manipulative games.

"I can't simply believe that you would do that to just make me jealous," Ai said as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. "What else did you do?" She asked almost scared of the answer.

Miyuki averted his gaze away from her not really wanting to answer the question.

"Answer the question!" The southpaw demanded.

The catcher took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his head. Someone please just kill him now. "I ate one of Takashi's rice balls in front of Yoshikawa-san and complimented her cooking so she would tell everyone and the rest of the managers would also compliment her and in turn make Ai-chan feel like her cooking was not as good as she thought."

"What?!" Ai screeched. "You also manipulated poor little Yoshikawa-san?"

"Pretty much everyone." Miyuki clarified.

"What do you mean everyone? Aside from Furuya and Sawamura how did you manipulated us?" Zono asked confused.

"I may or may not have threatened some team members to stop talking about Ai-chan since they then had Takashi-san to make her believe that you guys liked Takashi-san better," He replied with a nervous chuckle. "But I promise that was the last thing I did!" Miyuki exclaimed in a pleading tone.

"Oh what a kind angel you are!" Ai spat in sarcasm.

Miyuki took it in stride since he knew he deserved it.

"I can't believe you went to such lengths just to get me jealous," She exclaimed as she stomped her feet. "Why would you do that?! Are you insane?! Don't you know how much you hurt me?" Ai asked him. "I thought that everyone replaced me with that cheap and less prettier version of me." She added in contempt.

"Miyuki you bastard! You made us all look bad in front of Yukimura-san." Zono interrupted in anger.

"I know, I know. That's why I feel so bad and I tried to make it up to you." He said ignoring Zono's outburst.

"Make it up to me? Make it up to me how?" She asked. "You didn't tell me anything the night I barged into your room and made me feel like I was crazy for acting that way."

"I was just scared because I knew that you would get mad at me and possibly kill me." Miyuki argued.

"Of course I'm mad at you! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have every right to be mad at me. I deserve it," The catcher admitted. "And I swear that I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that you would be so upset. I wanted to make you have a meltdown but not to the point that you would feel replaced by the others or by even me." He said boring his eyes into her his tone showing his genuine regret.

However Ai was not moved. This time he went too far. "You should have told me a lot sooner instead of just lying to me once but twice!"

"I know," Miyuki hung his head in shame. "But believe me when I'm saying that I have been trying my hardest to be the best boyfriend ever to make it up to you."

Ai rolled her eyes as she froze when a light bulb turned on her head. "It's that why you have been acting really nice to me lately?" She asked.

Miyuki stiffened as he felt his heart beat faster in nervousness. She was onto him. "Like I said I've been trying to make it up to you." He tentatively replied.

"You have buttering me up so I wouldn't be as angry!" She accused.

Busted.

"Buttering you up or making it up to you? Isn't that just a play on words at the end? It totally means the same thing." He tried to defend himself.

"No, it's not!" Ai protested. "You really are the worst. You manipulated me and everyone else around me to make me jealous and then try it to 'make it up to me' by manipulating me again." She pointed out.

Miyuki just stood there dumbfounded. He actually hasn't considered that point of view.

"So everything was a lie," Ai continued. "You inviting me to your house and telling your father how important communication with me was, not really putting up a fight when I got rid of your hideous sweater, going shopping with me," She listed as she took a deep breath. "Wanting to take selfies with me… It was all a lie." She added dramatically.

"It was not a lie." Miyuki tried to appease her.

"After I let you eat those macarons after our Christmas date out of my-" Ai quickly stopped herself as she realized that they had an audience.

The audience groaned in disgust as they realized that it wasn't probably something rated G.

Or PG-13 for that matter.

The catcher couldn't help but to smirk at the memory. That was definitely an enjoyable evening.

"Out of your what?" Sawamura asked looking around confused.

Kuramochi facepalmed.

"Off my you know what! My point is how could you?!" Ai exclaimed as she was fighting off a blush from embarrassment.

"It was not a lie," Miyuki insisted. "While I do admit that I wouldn't have done those things willingly I did found them to be fun and I liked doing those things with you," He explained. "Even those snapchat selfies with the dog ears with the tongue out. Those were cute." The catcher tried again hoping to convince her.

Ai turned up her nose at him as she 'humphed' and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't believe you." She simply stated.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Miyuki asked.

"Honestly, I don't even know if I can trust anything you say." Ai insisted.

The catcher let out a humorless laugh. "C'mon really? I know that I messed up big time. But this is the first time that I have ever done anything to you. Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"A little harsh? So you think that I should just forgive just because?" She asked in an incredulous tone. "Unbelievable." She scoffed.

"I'm just saying that you should have some leniency considering that this is my first offense." He argued back.

"A hell out of a first offense!" Ai exclaimed furiously. "Why should I look past this when you played with my feelings just because you wanted me to make me jealous?! I could see why if at least you had a good reason. But no! It was only for your petty wishes to make me suffer just because I happen to be more reasonable than you. Seriously you are pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" Miyuki asked with a raised eyebrow hint of annoyance in his tone.

Everyone in the room just looked around in discomfort feeling the new tension brew.

"How else would you define it?" Ai replied with another question of her own. "Don't you think your actions were a little extreme? You did some many schemes just to make you jealous? Why is it so important to you anyways?"

"I just wanted to show you how I felt," He reiterated in exasperation. "And remember that you admitted that you understood me better after that."

"And you just couldn't help until it happened naturally? You had to manipulate the situation?" Ai asked irritated. "You jumping through all those hoops just show that unlike you I'm not some raging maniac that fumes every time I see you talking to someone else other than me."

"Maybe I wouldn't get so angry if you just bothered to stop other guy's' advances instead of reminding them you have a boyfriend." He venomously shot back as he took a step closer to her.

Kuramochi facepalmed as he groaned. "You idiot!"

Ai dramatically gasped in disbelief. "Are you really accusing me of flirting with other guys?"

Miyuki ignored Kuramochi. His anger blinding him and it was already too late to take it back. "Well don't you?" He challenged as he narrowed his brown orbs at her. "Aren't you a smart girl? I think it's funny how you just can't never figure out when a guy is hitting on you. Even I know when someone is flirting with me and I'm not the most socially adept person, so why can't you?" He asked in anger.

Ai opened her mouth and then closed it not really knowing what to say. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. "Do you seriously think that? Do you seriously think that I would knowingly flirt with someone else when I'm with you?" She scoffed. "I chose you despite knowing that I wouldn't get to see you much. I chose you when I didn't even have to if I didn't want to," Ai continued. "Look at me! I could have dated any guy I wanted and yet I decided to be with your inconsiderate heartless self!." She reiterated as she pointed to herself.

"Ha! What is that supposed to mean? So now am I supposed to be grateful because you chose me?" The catcher asked in sarcasm.

The rest of the team murmured in disapproval as they shook their heads.

"You are real mature." Ai rolled her eyes at him not getting her point.

"You are the one rubbing it in my the fact that you have tons and tons of suitors at your disposal and therefore suggesting that I should feel grateful that the oh so amazing and beautiful Yukimura Ai decided to be with me! A mere mortal," The catcher deadpanned. "Well guess what? Look at me too. I could have dated anyone too but I chose you! I asked you to be my girlfriend in my most vulnerable state despite your dramatic tendencies and extreme vanity." Miyuki shot back.

Ai theatrically gasped as she later felt herself consumed in anger. "Maybe you should get another girl then." She suggested in a low tone raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Maybe I will," Miyuki quickly said as he crossed his arms in defiance. "And while you are it maybe you should do the same since I'm so horrible."

"I think that's a great idea." She quipped as she took her bookbag from the floor and stormed out of his room.

"Oneesan-senpai wait!" Sawamura pleaded as he stood by the door. "You are so damn stupid you evil tanuki bastard." He shot back at Miyuki before running towards her and Furuya quickly followed suit after he sent Miyuki an icy glare.

The catcher just stood there with a scowl irritated with everything and everyone.

"Seriously Miyuki. I didn't know you would sink that low." Jun said getting up from the floor and heading towards the door.

"At least that was entertaining to watch." Ryosuke quipped as he followed suit.

"I'm actually disappointed in you." Tetsu said walking out.

"That was not nice Miyuki." Masuko chastised as he left.

"You better apologize to her before you lose her for good." Chris added as he left the room with a disappointing look as well.

"Do better Miyuki! You really hurt her feelings." Zono exclaimed with Shirasu sending a disapproving silent look.

"I can't believe I asked you for advice." Kadota said as he shook his head.

After he left Miyuki felt a hand on his shoulder and then turned to the side to see Kuramochi casting an annoyed look towards him.

"Seriously Miyuki what the hell was that? You really didn't have to go that low when it was all your fault in the first place," Kuramochi said. "You better not let your stubborn ways ruin your relationship for good." He added in a warning tone before leaving.

Miyuki was finally left alone in the middle of his room. He stood there for several minutes in silence contemplating what just happened as he groaned in frustration. He didn't go that far. Everyone was just exaggerating. It was her fault for belittling him.

Yes, it was her fault.

There was no way that he was going to apologize.

No way.

She was going to apologize to him first.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A week later there was not a word said either by Miyuki or Ai. They both ignored each other in class and refused to even look at there. Of course there were some stolen glances here and then but neither of them would admit it. None of them were budging in. Whenever Sawamura and Furuya asked Ai if she planned on talking to Miyuki she just refused to answer changing the topic. On Miyuki's side everyone berated him and demanded him to apologize to Ai for being a manipulative jerk.

"Idiot!"

"Don't be so damn stubborn."

"When you are going to apologize to Yukimura-san?"

"If you don't hurry then she might really take you up on your offer."

"You better fix it before you lose the only girl crazy enough to put up with you."

Everywhere he went there was one of his teammates ready to reprimand him for his actions as if he were a child.

Kuramochi was also annoyed with the standstill between them. Every day he told them to speak to each other or at least look at each other but neither of them would budge. The shortstop would eventually stop and storm off in exasperation.

Miyuki was tired of everyone butting in and talking about his personal life. What happened between them was only his and Ai's business and nobody else's. Granted maybe they shouldn't have that fight in front of everyone else but that still didn't give them the right to come over to him with their opinions that he didn't even ask for in the first place. Why couldn't they just let them be? He knew that they would eventually make up. They were both just very stubborn and it would take a while for the anger to subside and see who would cave in first. Or at least he hoped so. What if they actually break up? What if she never forgives him? Would he able to live with that? Miyuki thought in panic.

"When are you going to apologize to Yukimura-san?" Kuramochi asked as he mindlessly played his video games.

Since everyone was mad at him Kuramochi was the only one who came to Miyuki's room to hang out.

' _Not this again.'_ The catcher thought as he dropped his pencil and turned his chair towards the shortstop playing on his bedroom floor. "When are you going to stop asking me the same question?"

"How can I not when you are so damn stupid?" He shot back as he cursed under his breath when the words 'game over' flashed on the television screen.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm telling you this because you are my friend," The shortstop said as he dropped the game controller. "And because you know how stupid you are being. What you said to her was bullshit and you know it."

Miyuki averted his gaze away from him as he pouted. "It was not that stupid." He protested.

"Yes, it was," Kuramochi insisted. "Now that she is not talking to you she is not making you bentos. Don't you miss that?"

"I cook better than her." He replied in an offhand manner.

The shortstop rolled his eyes. "Just apologize."

"I'm not apologizing until she humbles herself." The catcher crossed his arms across his chest with determination.

"Listen I'm the first one to tell you that Yukimura can be quite vain sometimes but we both know what she really meant by that, don't play dumb," The shortstop narrowed his eyes at him. "Besides how arrogant can you really be?"

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked perking up.

"How can you mess up big time with her, manipulate and deceive her yet again to try to save your ass, and somehow get mad at her and make it seem like she is just equally as guilty as you?" Kuramochi asked in sarcasm.

Miyuki didn't say anything as he contemplated his friend's words. "Well… When you put it like that." He began.

"When I state facts you mean?" Kuramochi quipped

"I didn't really think of it in that way." The catcher admitted as he sunk in his seat.

"Because you are an idiot," The green-haired teen lightly reprimanded as he scratched his head. "Just apologize and accept any punishment that she deems fit."

Miyuki grumbled not liking the sound of that.

Kuramochi took a deep breath as he rubbed his temples. "Weren't you the one who told me that she was the most important person to you?" He asked. "If that's true then are you going to let a silly first fight ruin your relationship?"

"No." Miyuki said in a low tone. It was true. Ai was the most important person in his life.

"Then go!" He prompted as he pointed towards the door.

"What? Right now?" Miyuki asked as he nervously chuckled. "It's almost midnight. Don't you think it's too late?"

"Didn't you ask her to be your girlfriend in the middle of the night too?" Kuramochi pointed out.

The catcher widened his eyes in surprise. Kuramochi was right. Almost a year ago he stormed out of his room when he realized that he was in love with Ai and that could lose her forever if he didn't act immediately. He loves Ai more than life itself and he would be seriously devastated if they end up breaking up because of some stupid fight and his stubborn ways.

"I have to go!" He declared as he got up and scrambled to look for his sneakers in jacket.

Kuramochi just looked at him in amusement as he watched his friend go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ai-chan!" Miyuki yelled out as he desperately knocked on the door. He was panting heavily due to him sprinting all the way to her house. He didn't know what the hell Ai was thinking and he needed to actually fix things before it's too late. Every minute counts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He hears her voice through the door and heard the doorknob twist.

"Kazuya?" Ai asked in surprise as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked again as she tied the knot of her robe that she had over her white silk nightgown.

"I wanted to apologize." Miyuki blurts out.

"Why do you always have to do this so late at night?" She chastised not moved by his reply as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm an idiot and I always realize things almost too late," He replied as he stared into her blue eyes. "I don't want us to break up because of this. This is all my fault. Just make me pay so we can get even."

Ai looked away from his alluring gaze knowing that powerful abilities that it held. "You really hurt me." She said in a low tone as she looked down.

Miyuki felt a pang of guilt hit him. "I know," He said. "And I'm really sorry. I truly mean it."

Ai spared a glance at him. "What about what you said that night?"

He gave her a confused look not knowing what she was referring to until his eyes widened in realization. "It was the stupidest thing," He replied. "I just said it because I was angry and hurt but I knew it was a lie. I know that you would never cheat on me or anything like that."

"I can understand that you were angry but why hurt?" She raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Miyuki sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he prepared himself. It didn't matter how long he has known Ai, it was never easy to talk about his feelings. "It really hurt me when you said that I was pathetic," He confessed as he hung his head in shame. "It really struck a chord with me because it goes back to how jealous I get when I know it's stupid but I just can't help myself," The catcher explained. "I guess I don't like how unbothered you seem most of the time and it just makes me feel like I'm not as important to you as you are to me."

Ai was at a loss for words as her expression softened. "Why would you think that? Kazuya you are everything to me so you don't have to scheme your way into making me jealous."

"You are everything to me too," He said in a barely whisper as he stepped closer to her. "That's why I'm so insecure. I'm scared of losing you. I've been alone up until I met you and now I'm way used to having love and companionship in my life and I don't ever want to lose it."

"You won't lose me as long you don't push me away." She said as she lovingly stroked his cheek causing him goosebumps.

Miyuki gave her a soft smile as he lightly touched the back of her hand. "I try my best. I really do."

"I know," Ai returned a smile. "I'm also scared of losing you sometimes but I shake off those thoughts by having faith in us and our bond."

"Really?" He asked in a hopeful tone glad to hear that he wasn't the only one with insecurities. "I would never let go of you so you are stuck with me."

"Do you promise?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I promise," He replied as he breathed in her sweet scent. "I love you." Miyuki said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she circled her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest inhaling the musky masculine scent that she missed so much over the week.

"I love you too." Ai whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" The catcher asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I forgive you," She said as she relished at the contact of his lips. "I also apologize for hurting your feelings."

Miyuki didn't say anything as he tightened his grip on her. They were both enjoying the warmth of their embrace amidst the cold winter air since they were yet having a moment outside when they could just step inside. But this was perfect and therefore didn't want it any other way. At last everything went back to normal.

There was nothing wrong .

Or… Was it?

Wait.

"Ai-chan?" He called out as he his eyes travelled down to her.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up to him with glossy eyes and tinted pink cheeks due to the chilly air.

"It's this is it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Aren't you going to get back at me or anything like that?" Miyuki asked half-scared of her answer.

Ai giggled at his question as she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry about that for now." She said as she closed her eyes in content.


	10. MiyuAi Goes Country

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter since you were really anticipating this. I know that it seems that Ai forgave Miyuki very fast but she has a plan ;)**

 **Remember that I said that there was going to be two parts? Well here it is. I hope you like it. I thought about this for a while. Next chapter will be a Valentine's Day chapter since it's coming up.**

 **Hint: Don't let the title fool you.**

 **Also I already uploaded a new chapter of 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should be' if you haven't noticed.**

 **I apologize beforehand for any grammar errors.**

 **I also apologize for not uploading the chapter on Friday as promised. This time around I didn't have a time issue more like a pain issue. My new job is an office type of job where I'm mostly doing data entry among other things and I think that caught up with me because my left wrist started to hurt on Friday afternoon. I thought that if I took a break after getting home that would be enough but it wasn't so that's why I couldn't write on Friday.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: MiyuAi Goes Country

"I'm surprised that you actually managed to pack adequately." Miyuki teased Ai as he eyed a black duffel bag by her feet.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes as she shoved one of her hands into the pocket of her green parka jacket that was unzipped and revealed her red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown knee high boots. She was carrying a portable rectangular small fishbowl in the other hand.

' _And appropriately dressed.'_ Miyuki wanted to add but decided against it. They actually somehow match for once, the only difference was that Miyuki was wearing a blue sweater and his jacket was black instead of green.

"I'm back." Sawamura loudly announced.

"I still don't understand how can you be so loud in the mornings." Ai said as she looked at him in amusement.

"Took you long enough," The catcher chided. "I thought I was going to have to look for you in the bathroom."

"Shut up Miyuki Kazuya!" The southpaw yelled at him in annoyance as he pointed to him.

"Don't call me by my full name." Miyuki reminded him for the upteempth time annoyed.

"And you guys don't fight." Ai scolded the two baseball players.

"He was the one who started it," Sawamura protested as he shoved his hands into the pockets into his yellow parka jacket that he paired with dark jeans. "Also why are you carrying a fish around?"

"This is our pet goldfish. I had to bring him because otherwise he would starve to death." Ai replied.

"Oooh really? What is his name?" He asked crouching down to see him.

"His name is Mizu." She said as she looked down at her little goldfish who was swimming idle in his fish bowl.

"You named him water?" Sawamura asked with an inquisitive look.

She shrugged. "I'm not good with names."

"I can't believe he is still alive to be honest." Miyuki said dryly.

Ai dramatically gasped. "You want him dead? Our first baby?"

"You are so evil Miyuki Kazuya!" The southpaw accused.

"I already told you not to call me by my full name!" The catcher shouted back annoyed.

Ai rolled her eyes at the familiar scene again. "I should of have gotten Starbucks to get through this morning." She muttered to herself.

"Why would you spend money on overpriced coffee when you perfectly know how to make it?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I don't know, I just feel…. Uneasy if I don't spend any money." Ai replied honestly as she pondered.

"I'm definitely the one who is going to handle the finances in the house." Miyuki deadpanned.

"That's obviously a given." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sawamura shuddered at the thought of the two of them potentially getting married. "When is the train coming?" He asked changing the subject.

"It should be here in about five minutes." Miyuki replied as he checked his phone for the time.

"Sweet! I can't wait because I'm freezing." The pitcher said as he rubbed his hands.

Yes, Miyuki, Ai, and Sawamura were going on a trip for the weekend. They were going to the pitcher's hometown of Nagano. He first proposed the idea to the couple when they both revealed that from aside to when they went to vacation to Okinawa, they actually never been outside of Tokyo. Sawamura immediately took fault with this saying how preposterous it was (Ai was proud of him for using one of their new vocabulary words) and that they needed to get out and know more about their country.

At first Ai and Miyuki weren't so keen in accepting the offer and they are still a little on the fence about this. They were city people through and through. For them it didn't really feel like home if they were not breathing in polluted air as crazy as it sounds. Especially Ai. The countryside seemed like a very scary place from what she has heard. While nature was beautiful beyond words, it can be disgusting sometimes with bugs flying around you, all sorts of animals, dirty soil, not to mention that there is no wifi along with no malls which to Ai was the scariest part.

Miyuki was going to reject Sawamura's offer with no qualms whatsoever but Ai stopped him suggesting that perhaps it was better to go now during the winter instead of later in the hotter months where she was going to have a hard time with the unbearable summer heat, and that way it would be easier to decline his offer in the future. Miyuki saw her point and they both agreed to go.

"You guys are going to love it! You'll see!" Sawamura promised.

"We'll definitely see about that." Miyuki said as he picked up his bag since the train was coming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa I'm home!" Sawamura happily announced as they made their way inside his house.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you are home." His mother greeted him back as she hugged him.

"He was here not long ago." His grandfather teased as his grandson gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Don't be mean to the boy Gramps." His father playfully reprimanded.

Ai and Miyuki stood aside watching the warm scene shifting a bit uncomfortable. They really weren't used to this.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Miyuki whispered in her ear.

"I think that we are looking at an actual family." Ai whispered back in shock.

"And are these the two that you always talk about Eijun?" Sawamura's mother asked turning to the couple.

"Hai! That is Oneesan-senpai and that's her boyfriend and captain of my team Miyuki tanuki Kazuya." He replied making the catcher glared at him.

"My name is Yukimura Ai. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ai politely introduced herself as she gave her a small bow.

"And my name is actually just Miyuki Kazuya." He introduced himself with a small awkward chuckle.

"No need to be so polite," The family matriarch insisted. "But nice to meet you two. You guys are so beautiful. You look like you belong on an idol's magazine cover." She complimented the couple.

Miyuki just chuckled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck not doing really well with compliments.

"You are so kind Sawamura-san," Ai said graciously. "It actually reminds me of the time where the waitress at a cafe we were at thought that we were models, right Kazuya?" She asked turning to the catcher smiling at the memory.

"How could I forget?" He dryly replied. _'You always mention it.'_ He mentally added.

"Eijun tells me that you are pretty smart and help him with his schoolwork." His father commented.

"Thank you for helping my son out because otherwise he would flunk out of school," She said to Ai. "And to you for being so patient. I can imagine that he is a pretty demanding pitcher." She thanked Miyuki next.

"MOM!" The pitcher yelled out in protest.

"You don't have to thank us." Ai shook her head.

"He is not much of a bother as he looks." Miyuki said in a teasing tone.

"Mom don't you have to prepare lunch or something?" He asked his mother in annoyance hoping that she would leave.

His mother gasped. "You are right Eijun. You guys must be famished," She said. "Lunch is almost ready. Eijun why don't you take them to your room and help them set up?"

"I can help you with lunch Sawamura-san." Ai proposed.

"Oh no honey, don't worry about that. You must be tired," She waved her off. "Besides you have to get your luggage upstairs."

"It would be my pleasure to help you," Ai insisted. "Besides Kazuya can do that." She said as she handed him the fish bowl as she went to the kitchen.

"You're welcome." He said as she vanished into the kitchen.

"I didn't say thank you." She shouted back making his eye in twitch in irritation.

"Don't worry son, all women are a handful. It's just not her," The elder Sawamura said as he squeezed Miyuki's shoulder which took him off-guard. "But they are worth it."

"Tell me all about it." Miyuki said with an eyeroll.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of that day was pretty peaceful, loving, and warm. The Sawamura clan made sure that the couple felt welcomed, comfortable, and at home. While it was unsettling at times to see them joke around while eating meals or interacting throughout the day it was nice to see and feel a part of the family even if it was for the weekend.

Today Sawamura showed them around town which dispelled many of their misconceptions about the countryside. Sawamura and Miyuki were currently at a local cafe where Sawamura introduced Wakana to Miyuki his childhood friend. Ai was across the street picking some things that Sawamura's mother told me to pick up for dinner since she didn't mind doing grocery shopping and didn't want to make Wakana wait. Miyuki left her alone after putting up a fight since he noticed that some guy there was eyeing her a little bit too much for his taste. However he didn't argue as much as he could since he promised to cool down a little bit after she found out about his schemes.

Sawamura excused himself to go to the restroom.

As soon as he was out of earshot Wakana got closer to Miyuki who was sitting in the booth across from him. "How is Ei-chan doing? Is he really doing all right? He had the yips after all." She asked him question after question in a hushed tone.

Wakana's incessant questions made Miyuki nervous as he really didn't know where to begin since she didn't give him any chance to talk.

"D-don't worry. He is fine. He is more than fine actually," Miyuki tried to reassure her. "Sawamura is a great asset to the team and one of the reasons why we are going to Koshien in the first place."

Wakana blinked. "R-really?" She asked surprised. "That's an awful great compliment."

"Yes, but don't tell him because otherwise it would go to his head."

"Of course! I wouldn't do that."

They both burst out laughing.

Ai on the other hand was not laughing as she glared at them across the cafe carrying a small grocery bag. Who was that girl and why was she all cozied up with HER boyfriend?! Ai took a deep breath as she marched toward the table to confront him.

"Kazuya!" She called out trying to keep her tone even.

"Oh hi Ai-chan!" He happily greeted oblivious to her anger.

"Who is new your friend?" Ai asked with a scowl across her features.

"Oneesan-senpai you finally met Wakana." Sawamura said happily as he approached their table.

'Wakana?" She asked perplexed.

"My name is Aotsuki Wakana," The girl introduced herself with a small smile. "You must be Miyuki-kun's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

' _Of course Wakana. Sawamura-kun's childhood friend.'_ Ai thought to herself in embarrassment for overreacting like that.

"I'm Yukimura Ai nice to meet you as well." Ai introduced herself as well as she smiled back.

"She is my oneesan-senpai." Sawamura said to Wakana.

"So this is the girlfriend that Kuramochi-kun told me about?" Ai asked the pitcher in a teasing tone as she took a seat next to Miyuki.

"What?! No we are just childhood friends." He insisted as he blushed and took a seat next to Wakana.

"He still doesn't want to admit it." Miyuki teased turning to Ai.

"Ei-chan is right. We are just friends." Wakana said as she cupped her face that was red with embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing you Sawamura-kun." Ai giggled.

"So how you like Nagano so far?" Wakana asked her trying to change the subject.

"I like it a lot. I was just in the store nearby and people here are so nice." Ai gushed.

"Are you referring to Kai-kun and his grandfather? Because they are one of the nicest people in town." Wakana said.

"It's that why you took so long at the store?" Miyuki asked her remembering one of the store's employees who was ogling at her.

"Don't start with me." Ai warned him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You never learn." Sawamura said in a mock disappointed tone as he shook his head.

Miyuki just grumbled in annoyance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks for dinner!" Ai and Miyuki simultaneously said as they walked out of the kitchen along with Sawamura who were helping out his mother with the dishes.

"My Mom likes you a lot Oneesan-senpai," The pitcher said to her as they went up the stairs to his room. "And for some strange reason she likes you too Miyuki-senpai." He chided.

"Sawamura-kun that's not nice!" Ai reprimanded him. "Kazuya has been nice to you for almost half a day."

"Thank you. I actually really tried." Miyuki said feigning offence as Ai nodded in agreement.

"You locked me inside the barn this morning." Sawamura reminded him.

"You did what!?" She asked Miyuki as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, he locked me inside." The pitcher told her.

"I hardly locked you inside the barn. You got out perfectly fine." The catcher said dismissively as he shrugged.

"Because I jumped out of the window!" Sawamura protested.

"What kind of senpai are you?!" Ai chastised. "I can't believe I just defended you." She huffed in annoyance.

"Babe let's be honest. That was a half-assed defense." Miyuki pointed out.

Ai groaned in frustration. "You really are impossible sometimes."

"Kids the bath is ready!" Sawamura's mother called out from downstairs oblivious to the fight that was going on.

"Thanks!" They yelled back.

"You guys can go first I'm going to stay back." Ai offered.

"Where are you going?" Miyuki asked her intrigued.

"The stars are so pretty tonight and I want to take pictures because it totally goes with my new temporary country-chic aesthetic." She replied as she happily clapped her hands and pointed to her blue plaid shirtdress that she was wearing.

The catcher gave her a weirded out look as he shook his head in disbelief. "Let's go Sawamura." He said to the pitcher who trailed behind him.

*Time Skip*

"I can't believe that even at home you try to get by with just a shower." Miyuki teased the pitcher as they entered his bedroom now dressed in their usual sweats.

"Shut up! I clean myself properly." Sawamura shot back.

Miyuki just laughed at his reaction as he dried his hair with the towel covering his head but stopped laughing when he realized something was amiss. "Where is Ai-chan?" He asked looking around the room. There was Sawamura's bed, their futon next to it, a desk by the window where the fishbowl was, but no Ai to be seen.

"Didn't she said that she was going to see the stars?" The pitcher said as he shrugged.

"Yes, but it's been too long. She should be back by now." Miyuki said.

"Maybe she is still outside because she is just mesmerized by the night sky." Sawamura suggested feeling proud of himself for incorporating new words into his vocabulary like Ai taught him.

"Sawamura please, this is Ai-chan we are talking about," Miyuki scoffed. "The only three things that "mesmerize" her are me, her reflection, and pretty clothes in that order," He said as he listed them out. "I'll go see if she is downstairs. Maybe she is in the kitchen."

"I'll go with you." The southpaw volunteered as they both headed out and went downstairs.

"Ai-chan?" Miyuki called out as he stepped into the kitchen.

"She is not here," Sawamura said looking around. "Maybe she is in the living room."

The catcher nodded as they both headed towards the living room down the hall. "She is not here either." Miyuki said as he gave the pitcher a confused look.

"Like I previously said maybe she is still outside watching the stars." The younger male insisted.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Miyuki relented as they stepped outside of the living room and went towards the front door to see if she was outside.

"Ai-chan!" The catcher called out again as he opened the front door and stepped outside. He was immediately greeted by the cold winter air. "She is not here either." He said getting concerned as he looked around.

"Maybe in the backyard?" Sawamura suggested in a hopeful tone trying to keep his optimism.

"At this hour? I doubt it. It's too dark and all she cared about was her silly pictures." The catcher shot him the down.

"Boys? What are you two doing outside and without jackets?" Sawamura's mother asked as she stood by the entryway with her arms across her chest.

"We are looking for Ai-chan since she doesn't seem to be inside." Miyuki explained.

"What? She is not around?" She asked confused. "Where would she go?"

"It's there something wrong?" Sawamura's father asked with the grandfather behind him.

"The boys can't find Ai. Have you seen her?" The matriarch said with a hint of concern as her husband shook his head.

"Where would she go?" Sawamura's grandfather asked perplexed.

"We were going to check out the backyard." The pitcher said.

"Good idea. Let's go." His grandfather said in agreement as they all walked towards the backyard.

"Oneesan-senpai!" Sawamura called out as his eyes scanned all over the farm.

"Ai-chan!"

"Ai!"

"Yukimura-san!"

They all called out her name but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could she be? What if something bad happened to her?" Miyuki asked concerned.

"I'm sure she is fine Miyuki-kun," Sawamura's mother said as she squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Maybe she is out for a walk." She suggested trying to calm him down.

"Ai doesn't go out on walks." The catcher snorted as he let out a humorless laugh.

"Maybe she did this time to go clear her head since you guys sort of had a fight." Sawamura suggested as well.

Miyuki scoffed in disbelief. "That was hardly a fight." He said dismissively as he stiffened. What if it WAS a fight and she was angry at him? She did got annoyed at him this afternoon for getting jealous. Miyuki gulped down in nervousness as he felt his heart racing.

What if she left and something bad happened to her?

"Why don't you try to call her? You kids are always glued to your phones." Sawamura's father told him.

"Good idea sir." Miyuki said hastily mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. Why didn't he thought of that before? He immediately pulled out his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number but it was futile.

"It went straight to voicemail." He told the Sawamura clan.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah lad, I'm sure she is fine."

"Maybe she turned it off to avoid you." The pitcher told him as his mother lightly hit him on the shoulder since they were trying to reassure her.

"She never turns off her phone," Miyuki was losing his cool. "Something really bad has happened to her and we need to find her." He added as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Don't worry. This place is safe unlike the city so I'm sure she is fine." Sawamura's father tried to reassure him.

"You don't understand sir," Miyuki began trying to keep his tone but his concerned expression betrayed him. "I'm sure that this place is safe for you but Ai-chan is a city girl," He said slowly. "And she is delicate. She is delicate like a flower. She is delicate like an orchid. Those are her favorite along with lotus flowers because they are her birth flowers since she is a Pisces." He started rambling.

"Are you okay Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura asked him concerned and confused at the same time. Was he going to see him cry?

"What if she got lost?" The catcher asked mostly to himself ignoring the pitcher.

"Don't worry Miyuki-kun. We are going to find her." Sawamura's mother said reassuringly.

"Yes and she is going to be fine." The pitcher agreed with his mother.

"Hopefully she didn't get lost out in the woods because there might be bears around." Miyuki heard Sawamura's grandfather whisper in the ear of his son in law.

"Or maybe she is out with a 'friend.' It wouldn't be the first time that a city girl has a rendezvous with a country boy." The other male whispered back.

The catcher let out a horrified gasp.

"You two shut up!" Sawamura's mother reprimanded the two of them. "You two are NOT helping." She smacked them.

"So are you saying that Ai is either being mauled by a bear or cheating on me right now?!" Miyuki frantically asked the two older males thinking back to this afternoon and the young employee of the grocery store. "That's it. I'm going to look for her now." He declared as he started walking away.

"Where are you going you idiot?! You can't go into the woods! It's dangerous." Sawamura warned him as he tried to pull him back.

"Precisely because it's dangerous I have to go find her!" Miyuki protested.

"You can't go!"

"I will!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes. I. Will!"

"You will only put yourself in danger."

"But I have to go!" Miyuki insisted as he got free out of the pitcher's grasp. "She really might be in trouble." He added in a low tone as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Sawamura couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing.

The rest of his family started laughing as well as they held their stomachs.

"What's so funny?" Miyuki asked them perplexed. "My girlfriend might be dead and last thing that I might have done to her was to annoy her with my jealous fit over some no name cashier and you guys think that's funny?!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have any more jealous fits so you won't have the risk of those being your last actions." An overly familiar feminine voice suggested.

"Ai-chan?" Miyuki said as his eyes widened in surprise as she stepped out from inside the shed that was next to the house.

The Sawamura clan just laughed even harder.

"Are you alright?" He asked confused.

"I'm fine." Ai replied calmly.

"B-but here I was thinking the worst," Miyuki exclaimed confused by her blase demeanor. "I thought that you were killed by a bear or that you ran off with that guy from the store. Honestly I don't even know what was worse."

"I will pretend like you just didn't said that." Ai said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"She was never in danger in the first place." The pitcher managed to say between his fits of laughter.

"Or missing." His mother said while chuckling.

"And besides babe we are in the middle of winter right now," Ai began. "The season where bears hibernate y'know?" She added in a sarcastic tone. "That's like basic knowledge."

"There are not even bears around here," Sawamura's grandfather revealed. "I was just messing with you. You city boys are so damn gullible." He said as he laughed.

"So it was all a lie?" The catcher gasped as he realized what was going on. "But why?" He asked his girlfriend.

"So you don't fuck with me ever again." Ai angrily replied as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"W-what? Is that what is this about?" He asked her again. "B-but why? You told that you forgave me."

"And I did my love," She confirmed. "However that didn't meant that I was going to leave you off the hook that easily." She added with a shrug.

"So you all planned this?" Miyuki asked the entire group.

"With the help of Kuramochi-senpai." Sawamura revealed.

' _Of course.'_ The catcher thought as he rolled his eyes. "When did you guys exactly planned this?"

"Well…." Ai began.

 _Flashback:_

" _Guys I need your help." Ai said to both Sawamura and Kuramochi who were with her at the meeting room doing their homework with Ai._

" _I'll help you with anything you want Oneesan-senpai!" Sawamura said eagerly._

" _With what?" Kuramochi asked her._

" _I want to get back at Kazuya for messing with me like that." She revealed._

" _But I thought you forgave him." The pitcher said as his knitted his eyebrows in confusion._

" _Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't want revenge." Ai said in a matter-of-factly tone._

" _I like the way you think," The shortstop said with a devilish grin. "Have you thought of something?"_

" _I want him to think that I'm gone or something but I haven't figured out the details yet." She replied as she pouted._

" _And you think that's a good idea?" He asked her._

" _Of course," Ai exclaimed. "The things that Kazuya love the most are me and baseball and then coffee in that order. So he will totally flip out if he thinks that I'm gone." She replied in a conceited tone._

 _Kuramochi narrowed his eyes at her surprised at how conceited she can be at times but decided not to say anything about it. "I see your point," He agreed. "It's true. He will definitely be worried if he thinks you left him. We just have to figure out when and where." He added._

" _I got it!" Sawamura declared as he stood up from his chair._

" _Baka! I already told you not to yell in my ear." The shortstop chastised him._

" _I'm sorry." The pitcher apologized as he took his seat again._

" _What is it Sawamura-kun?" Ai asked him eagerly as she got closer to him lightly touching his arms._

" _My idea was to invite you and Miyuki to my house in Nagano."_

" _Why?" She asked as she pulled back._

 _The countryside was not very appealing to her to say the least. Bugs anyone?_

" _Because then we could pretend that you got lost in the woods or something," The southpaw explained. "I will even tell my parents and my grandfather everything so they can help out."_

" _Oh my god Sawamura-kun you are genius!" Ai exclaimed as she hugged him. "That's perfect."_

" _Who would've thought that you actually had good ideas." Kuramochi teased him._

" _I'm full of good ideas." Sawamura boasted._

 _Ai giggled. "Once you invite us I will act like I don't really want to go to not cause suspicion. He won't want to accept either but I will convince him for the sake of being nice." She explained revealing her part._

" _And I will make sure to convince him as well," Kuramochi added. "Yukimura-san I think that you should talk to a random guy over there so he would get jealous." He suggested with a mischievous grin._

" _That's brilliant! That way he will think that I ran off with some guy." Ai realized as she cackled._

" _Oh and Sawamura don't forget to at least record everything he says so you can send it to me and in turn I will send it to everyone else." Kuramochi joined in the laughter._

" _As if I'm not going to have proof of that tanuki bastard embarrassing himself," The pitcher said. "I can't wait to go back home." Sawamura added as he burst out laughing._

 _End Of Flashback_

"You guys are evil!" Miyuki accused them.

"And so are you." Ai dryly retorted.

"True." The catcher said as he realized his hypocrisy.

"But for the record it was not my idea to add the part of the bear because that is kinda cruel." She clarified.

"Oh that makes it so much better," The catcher sarcastically retorted back and then stiffened. "But wait.." He suddenly said as his jaw hung open. "What do you mean by recording me? I didn't see anything like that." He asked them alarmingly as he turned to Sawamura.

"That is because I just recorded an audio of you rambling about Oneesan-senpai being delicate as a flower." Sawamura explained as he pulled out his cellphone out of his pocket.

Miyuki's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"I will admit that was kinda cute though." Ai admitted.

"It was adorable." Sawamura's mother gushed.

"He is totally whipped." Sawamura's grandfather said with a chuckle.

Miyuki then turned to Ai and grabbed her shoulders.

"We are never going to the countryside again!"


	11. Valentine's Day

**Hello there! I hoped you enjoyed Ai's little revenge. I had a lot of fun writing it and torturing poor Miyuki lol.**

 **I wish that I would have updated both of my fics sooner but I've been busy and my wrists were killing me.**

 **I know it's not Valentine's Day but it's close to Valentine's Day week so I don't think I'm that late with my V'Day chapter lol. Next week will be about their first year anniversary since it's close by.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I'm so excited!" Ai gushed as she happily clapped her hands as she snuggled against Miyuki who was lying alongside her on his bed.

"Why?" Miyuki asked as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him. "Because it's going to be Valentine's Day in two days and it's going to be our first as a couple," She explained in a matter of factly tone. "And then our first anniversary." Ai added dreamily.

"So?" He shrugged.

"What do you mean so?" She asked him alarmed as she took his arm away from her. "It's such an important day."

"Yeah an important day for corporations to earn big bucks out of hopeless fools." The catcher said with a scoff. Miyuki wasn't a fan of the overly commercialized holiday.

Ai rolled her eyes. "So what? It's still romantic." She insisted.

"To who? We have been dating for a while. Making chocolate for me cannot be that exciting."

"Of course it is!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking at different recipes and I can't wait to start baking."

"Why? You know that I don't like chocolate that much." Miyuki deadpanned.

Ai gasped in horror as she saw her dreams and hopes crash before her. "So you are not going to eat my chocolate?"

"Why would you make me something that I don't like?"

She whined as she pouted and hugged him. "But baby you can't hate chocolate that bad. Like who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Me." He maintained.

"But whhyyy?" Ai whined.

"Because it's too sweet for me," He explained. "Besides why are you complaining? That means that you don't have to make any chocolate for me."

"But I want to make chocolate for you," Ai protested. "I like doing nice things for you."

"That's sweet but I'm fine with just getting laid to be honest."

Ai let out a humorless laugh. "But we have sex all the time."

"I'm a simple man with simple needs." Miyuki shrugged again as she rolled her eyes.

"Why not have both?" She suggested.

"Because I don't care for chocolate," He simply replied."But if you want a twist you can wear that nurse costume again. How about that?" Miyuki suggested in a teasing tone.

Ai groaned in frustration at her dilemma ignoring his last comment. She wanted a romantic day where she would give him chocolate that she made with her own to hands but he was just not having it.

And then an idea struck her.

"What if I make you dark chocolate?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Miyuki didn't say anything as he considered this option. Dark chocolate was bitter so he could handle that.

"So?" She pressed.

The catcher let out a deep breath. "I guess I wouldn't mind eating dark chocolate." He relented. Miyuki had no idea why was this so important to Ai but he knew that she was stubborn and wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh my god really?!" She exclaimed as she kissed him all over his face. "I promise that I will make you the best chocolate ever. You will love it. I swear. I will work so hard."

Miyuki just laughed at her rambling and couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her eyes all lit up. "It's just chocolate. Relax."

"It's just not chocolate," Ai protested. "So don't tell me to relax."

The catcher chuckled. "Suit yourself then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ai has been bustling with excitement since that night. She knew that Miyuki had a point since they have been together for practically a year now(another cause for celebration) but she couldn't help herself. Last year she couldn't give him any chocolate since they were not together but this year was her chance to have the Valentine's Day she wanted. Ai wanted to spend hours looking over recipes, baking, and decorating her chocolates working hard to give her a boyfriend a special homemade present.

She already had it all planned out. She was going to make dark chocolate shaped like baseballs and she also decorated them with the number two like his jersey. She used red and the navy blue Seido color for the decorations. Ai was proud of her work. She doesn't remember the last time that she spent so much time working on something that it's not studying or shopping. But it was worth it because they were so cute, detailed, and thoughtful.

There was no way that Miyuki wasn't going to like them.

She couldn't wait to show him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ai practically sprinted towards the school carrying her backpack and a red bag with her chocolate for Miyuki in her hands. She couldn't wait to give it to him and see the look on his face when he saw her work. Ai debated with herself whether or not to give the chocolate in the morning or at lunch time but ultimately decided to do it now because she was just so inpatient.

Her blue eyes lit up as she entered the school building and noticed Miyuki by his shoe locker with Kuramochi.

"Good Mor-" She was cut off by some random girl.

"Miyuki-kun please accept this chocolate!" The girl demanded as she shoved a box of chocolates into his arms and ran away.

' _Wait what?'_ Ai stopped dead in her tracks. Girls were giving him chocolate? But why? Everyone knew that they were dating.

"And so it begins." Kuramochi said in a dry tone as he glared at the catcher.

"What do you mean?" She asked him forgetting to greet them.

"That it's probably going to be like last year when he got a ton of chocolates," The shortstop explained as he eyed the catcher. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed to the white shopping bag that Miyuki had in his hand.

"Oh this is just to put all the chocolate since like you said it's probably will be like last year." Miyuki explained as he dropped the box in his bag.

"What do you mean by getting a ton of chocolate?!" Ai asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Everyone knows that we are relationship so I really doubt it." She added getting angry.

"Yeah Yukimura-san is right. Why are you acting so conceited?" Kuramochi spat getting mad at his friend.

Miyuki gave them a conceited look as he opened his shoe locker causing different kind of boxes of chocolates falling to the floor.

"Say again?" He asked with a satisfied smirk.

Both Ai and Kuramochi growled in frustration for different reasons. Kuramochi was jealous because he hasn't gotten any yet and Ai was furious because she was under the assumption that she was the only one who was going to give Miyuki chocolate. Yes, she knew that her boyfriend was popular. However that didn't mean that she was expecting a repeat of last year since generally girls didn't make chocolate for guys in relationships. But it seems that Miyuki was the exception and no one respected their relationship which made her blood boil.

"And you are going to accept it?" She asked him.

"Of course not. If someone asks me like a normal person unlike this random girl I will not accept it but if I find it in my locker or at my desk I will just put it in my bag and give it to Sawamura and Furuya since when I did that last year a lot of them got mad for some strange reason." He explained.

"For some strange reason? Really?" The shortstop scoffed.

Ai huffed as she crossed her arms not liking his answer one bit.

"What about you?" Miyuki asked her with a teasing grin.

Ai's expression faltered a bit as she hid her bag behind her back. "Not anytim _e_ soon." She said with narrowed eyes and walked away.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kuramochi snickered as he squeezed Miyuki's shoulder. "I'll let you figure that one out on your own my friend." He said as he patted him on the back and made his way to class leaving a confused Miyuki behind him.

*Time Skip*

Ai tried not to let the morning chocolate incident to disturb her but for once in her life she was failing at something. In her defense, it was hard to get over the fact that a ton of girls gave YOUR boyfriend chocolate before you when the first thing she sees when she arrived to the classroom was Miyuki's desk littered with chocolate boxes. As soon as she saw them she wanted to throw them away and tell everyone to think twice before giving him any more chocolate if they valued their lives but she couldn't do that since she had a reputation to preserve.

However what made her even angrier was the fact that Miyuki didn't really care about what's happening. He just nonchalantly put all the boxes in his bag without a care in the world. While she was pleased with him not being happy about the amount of chocolate he was receiving and also rejecting the girls who were bold enough to ask him face to face, she was not happy with him not taking a stronger stance with the situation. Why couldn't he just throw it away? To hell with their feelings. What about her feelings?

"Why are you glaring at me?" Miyuki asked her as he looked up from his notebook.

"I'm not glaring at you." Ai replied narrowing her eyes at him even further.

"Yes, you are." He said giving her a weird look.

"I'm not." She maintained.

"Yes you are," The catcher repeated. "And if you keep doing that you are going to get premature wrinkles." He chided with a teasing grin.

Ai gasped in horror as she cupped her face making him chuckle in amusement.

"Ano Miyuki-kun?" A brunette girl with curly long hair and green eyes timidly interrupted the couple.

A scowl replaced Ai's expression as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared daggers at the girl since she already knew why was she in their classroom during their lunch period.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at the girl when he noticed the pink box that she was carrying behind her back. "What is it?" He asked. "If it is to give me chocolate then I can't accept it at all."

"W-what? But why?" The girl asked with a deflated.

"That is because I'm dating this lovely lady here." Miyuki replied with a grin as he pointed to a frowning Ai who was sitting next to him. Her image contradicting his words.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I didn't know." She explained embarrassed and then left the room as fast as she could.

Ai quietly growled to herself. _'She didn't know? She didn't know? Oh please who she was trying to fool? Everyone knows that Kazuya is dating me. ME.'_ She angrily thought to herself.

"At least she wasn't persistent." Miyuki said with a dismissive shrug.

"And did you actually believed her?" Ai asked him in an accusing tone.

The catcher merely just shrugged again causing her to scoff in disbelief as several of their male classmates started talking about how lucky Miyuki was and how they wished to have as much chocolate as him.

"If you want I can give it to you." Miyuki said turning around facing the guys talking in the back which caught them off-guard.

"R-really?" A guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes asked. He didn't have any chocolate and if he got some from Miyuki then he could brag to his friends since they wouldn't know the truth.

"Knock yourself out," The catcher replied as he placed the bag on his desk. "And that goes for everyone."

"Really?" Another one asked.

Miyuki nodded. "I hate chocolate so I really don't care." He explained as many people that didn't get chocolate took him up on his offer.

' _Wrong answer.'_ Ai thought as she narrowed her eyes at him and then started getting up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" The catcher asked as he turned to her.

"Out." She replied in a harsh tone as she pushed her chair into the desk.

"Are you mad?" He inquired once again as his brown orbs narrowed in confusion.

"Figure it out." Ai replied in the same harsh tone as she loudly closed the door behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Miyuki asked Kuramochi who was sitting in front of him.

Kuramochi just peered over his shoulder to shot his a friend a look of disapproval and shook his head.

"What?!" Miyuki demanded.

*Time Skip*

Ai could sense that Miyuki was nervous around her since he was baffled by her behavior but she didn't do anything to put him at ease. He deserved it for being so goddamn attractive and popular. Since she was so mad she didn't give him any chocolate during lunchtime like she thought she would which also left Miyuki confused. He asked about his chocolates only once which gave Ai slight hope that he was expecting them and that lead her to feel also slightly guilty for being mad at him and not explaining things to him.

Therefore she decided to try one more time and go up to him now that practice has finally ended. It was still Valentine's Day and it could be a romantic evening. Yes, there is no way that she should let this end the day like that. There was no way that she would let those disrespectful girls ruin her first Valentine's Day with her boyfriend.

Or maybe they will.

Ai stopped dead in her tracks when she was about to enter the Seido dorms and noticed Miyuki who was in his usual sweatpants and red hoodie with another girl trying to give him chocolate but he rejected her like he rejected the others. The girl looked heartbroken as she brushed past Ai but she couldn't muster any sympathy for her. What did she expect?

Ai shot Miyuki a glare as she crossed her arms across her chest which is something she has been doing all day long.

"What's wrong Ai-chan?" Miyuki asked her for what it seemed to be the tenth time in the day.

Aaand her anger was back.

How can he be so damn blind?

Damn that catcher and his defective eyesight.

"Aren't you going to give me some chocolate?" He asked with a teasing grin. He was tired of receiving chocolate from everybody else but Ai who was the important person to him.

"No!" She responded as she clenched her fists.

Miyuki's eyes widened in shock. "B-but why? I thought you were so excited about it."

"Because you are just so damn stupid!" Ai angrily exclaimed as she stomped off and turned around to go home leaving a bewildered Miyuki behind.

Miyuki was in shock trying to process what did it just happened. As far as he knew Ai couldn't wait for Valentine's Day but she was in a horrible mood today and snapping at him all throughout the day.

"She is right," Kuramochi said as he sneaked up from behind him. "You are an idiot." He deadpanned.

"But why?" The catcher asked for the millionth time. "I didn't do anything."

"That is exactly the problem." Kuramochi explained vaguely as he walked away on his way to his dorm.

"Oi! You can't leave like that!" Miyuki yelled behind him. "Explain what you meant."

"Figure it out on your own!" Kuramochi yelled back .

Miyuki just grumbled in annoyance as he pouted.

What was he supposed to figure out?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Needless to say Miyuki never figured out what was wrong with Ai hence why he was at her doorstep knocking on the door. She was going to explain to him what the hell was going on because he couldn't handle her being mad at him like that.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with venom dripping from her tone as she opened the door.

Miyuki was not only taken aback by her tone but also by her appearance. She was wearing black leggings and a lavender hoodie that was unzipped and revealed a white tank top. He rarely ever saw her wear something so… Casual. It was a nice sight and he bet that he was going to get even a better sight from behind since she always looked good in leggings.

"Can I come in?" He asked ignoring her question.

Ai just opened the door even further and turned around as she headed towards the living room. Miyuki closed the door behind him, took off his shoes, and followed her to the living room to find her frowning as she took a seat on the black leather couch.

Miyuki took a deep breath as he took a seat next to her. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Ai responded with averting her gaze away from his as she grumbled and pouted.

The catcher chuckled to himself in amusement as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Stop it." She protested.

"But I missed you Ai-chan," Miyuki said in a mocking tone. "I don't think that I have even got a kiss from you today." He pouted as he kissed the top of her head, and then left little pecks on her temples, and down to her nose.

"Stop it. I'm mad right now." Ai whined as she also pouted and snuggled against his chest. Her actions contradicting her words.

"I know you are mad," He nodded. "But you need to tell me why."

"I'm also mad at you." She continued.

"Alright then, but why?"

"Because all those girls gave you chocolate." Ai finally revealed.

"Really?" He asked giving her a confused look. "Babe you were surely expecting something like that to happen since you saw what happened last year."

"No I wasn't," She said in a low tone as she played with his shirt. "I thought that they were going to back off since we are in a relationship."

"I understand but how is that my fault? Why are you mad at me?" Miyuki asked. "I always rejected them out of respect for you."

"Yes, that's true but you took all the other ones that were left either in your locker or on your desk." Ai noted in an accusing tone.

"And I gave it to a lot of guys in class and then gave the rest to the team." The catcher defended himself.

"But I didn't want you to do that." Ai retorted.

"Then what? I had to get rid of it somehow. What did you wanted me to do? To throw it away in the garbage when so many other people wanted it?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But you told me to be nicer." Miyuki pointed out.

"Not today though." She said in a childish tone.

"Fine. Next year I will make a spectacle out of burning all the chocolate that girls give to me since this year I didn't get the memo. How about that?" The catcher asked with a teasing smirk.

"Don't mock me," Ai warned him as she pouted again. "I was upset the whole day."

"Because you were mad at them?"

"Not only because of that but also because you seem like you didn't find anything wrong with getting chocolate from other people that are not me." She explained. "I really wanted to be the only one to give you chocolate. I wanted it to be special."

"But baby it's just chocolate and it's also just Valentine's Day. We don't need that day in order to have a special moment. It's not a big deal." He reiterated.

"It is to me," Ai maintained. "I know it's kinda silly but I just wanted to have a cliche but romantic Valentine's Day but you don't care and it seems like everybody else also don't care about me and try to get between us."

"Cliche? You mean like in shoujo mangas?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone.

Ai slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Maybe."

"Were you going to give it to me in the courtyard."

"Roof," She corrected him as she buried her face in his chest not wanting to face him. "After having a special lunch together that I prepared for you."

Miyuki laughed making feel vibrations all over her body. "That's pretty cliche."

Ai made a noise of understanding still embarrassed from admitting her plans out loud.

"You know what? I was also upset the whole day." He revealed.

"Why?" She asked in concern as she looked up to him.

"Because I didn't get any chocolate from my favorite girl." Miyuki revealed with a pout.

"But I'm your only girl." Ai reminded him in a conceited tone.

"I know," He exclaimed. "Imagine only having one girl and not receiving any chocolate from her?"

Ai giggled at his silliness. "Do you really want them?" She asked timidly.

"Of course!" Miyuki replied giddy with excitement. "Why wouldn't I want something that you made especially for me?"

She beamed at him as she flashed him a small smile. "I didn't exactly imagined it like this." She said as she untangled herself from him and lifted her backpack up from the black reclining chair next to the couch to take a blue box with a bow of the same color out of it and then handed it to him.

"This suits us more don't you think?"

Ai just gave him a small smile as she nodded. "Here you go." She said as she took a seat again back in her original spot.

Miyuki noticed the slight nervousness from her tone but decided not to comment on it. He thought it was cute that after all this time she still got nervous around him sometimes. He opened the small rectangular box and his eyes widened as he noticed the design on them.

"Baseballs?" He asked stifling a laugh as he took one into his hands.

"Don't you like it?" Ai asked in a mild frantic tone.

"And the number two for my jersey," He continued. "Of course I love it. Thanks Ai-chan" Miyuki said with a sincere smile since he was very touched. It was obvious that this took Ai a lot of both effort and time to make and he really appreciated the fact that she did this for him and only him when he was reluctant in the first place. It truly made him feel special.

Ai couldn't help but to smile as she felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread all over her body that was making her giddy. "Why don't you try one?"

Miyuki chuckled at her excitement as he took a bite from the piece he had in his hand. As soon as he bit into it he relished in the bitter taste of the dark chocolate. It was actually not that sweet which he liked. Overall it was very delicious which made him popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

"Do you like it?" She asked him in a hopeful tone.

"I love it," He replied. "I'm really glad that you insisted on making chocolate for me. I know it's better than any of the chocolate that any of those girls made."

"Happy Valentine's Day Kazuya." Ai said as she lovingly bored her eyes into his.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ai-chan." Miyuki said as he set the box aside and planted his lips onto her's.

Ai immediately responded to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moaned into the kiss. A couple of moments later she had to break the kiss for air but Miyuki immediately chased after them.

"Now don't I get a second Valentine's Day present?"


	12. First Anniversary

**Hello there! I feel like it's been a while lol. My life has been a little bit hectic and I still have that issue with my wrists so I have to take things slow.**

 **I hoped you all liked my belated Valentine's Day chapter and that you will enjoy this one as well.**

 **Next chapter will be titled 'Late To The Party.' Wanna guess what it is going to be about?**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: The First Anniversary

"Ohayou Kazu-chan!" Ai happily exclaimed as she hugged Miyuki and placed a small kiss on his lips by their shoe lockers.

"Good morning babe." Miyuki greeted her as well taken aback as he hugged her back weirded out not just by her cheery demeanor but also by her public display of affection; especially at school.

But hey, who was he to complain about getting a good morning kiss from his beloved girlfriend?

"Aren't you so happy today." He commented as he examined her bright smile that was determined to not leave her face.

"Of course! It's such a special day today!" Ai exclaimed in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Special?" The catcher asked confused.

She nodded. "And I have a small special present for you too."

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her. "But wh-"

"Get a room you two!" Kuramochi interrupted them irritated by their sight before Ai could explain why was she so happy today.

"Good morning Kuramochi-kun!" Ai greeted the shortstop with a radiant smile.

"Good morning Yukimura-san." He grumbled out as politely as he could since Ai was being nice to him, however he couldn't help but to be confused by her demeanor. Since when was she so damn happy in the mornings?

"Jealous?" Miyuki asked in teasing tone as he flashed his friend a devious grin.

"Shut up!" The shortstop lamely protested as he opened his locker which caused Miyuki to laugh at his reaction.

"Well I have to get going," Ai said as she giggled at their usual shenanigans. "See you in class." She said mostly to Miyuki before giving him a small peck on the lips.

"See you!"

And with that Ai made her way up the stairs all the way to the second years' floor.

"Someone is in a good mood." Kuramochi pointed.

"A very good mood." Miyuki added still perplexed by his girlfriend's actions but dismissed them with a shrug.

Perhaps a new mall was opened.

*Time Skip*

Miyuki initially thought that it would be easy to overlook Ai's behavior since it wasn't a crime to be in a good mood. He figured that she must have gone shopping the day before and that's why she was so happy. But as the day progressed he became more and more confused by her. Ai was not moody for the most part (only when things didn't go her way) or some kind of grinch that rarely ever smiles, but this was too much. Every time he turned to look at her in class there she was smiling. During their breaks, she would give him all of her attention instead of engaging in small talk with her classmates, and he also noticed that she glanced at him every so often.

What was going on?

"You look deep in thought." Kuramochi said as he dragged his chair close to Miyuki's desk.

It was lunch time and Miyuki was waiting for Ai who left the bentos that she prepared for them inside her locker and was looking for them. Apparently they were going to have a "special" lunch for their "special" day and Miyuki didn't know why it was so damn special.

"I'm confused." The catcher revealed.

"Confused about what?" He asked now confused himself.

"Ai-chan has been acting so weird all day," Miyuki explained as he started playing with his pencil. "And I have no idea why."

"At first it creeped me out how nice she was this morning because I could tell that she really meant it," The shortstop began shuddering at the memory. "But then later I realized that it was normal for her to be happy since she is a girl after all."

"What do you mean normal?" He asked the shortstop as he narrowed his eyes at him. Now he was more confused than ever.

"You really don't know why?" Kuramochi replied with another question in a tone of disbelief.

"No, what is it?" Miyuki eagerly asked.

"Really?!"

"Just tell me!" The catcher demanded.

"Dude it's your fucking anniversary!" Kuramochi revealed as he smacked Miyuki on the head.

"What?!" Miyuki exclaimed in surprise. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," The shortstop insisted. "It is your anniversary. Didn't Yukimura said that you confessed two days after Valentine's Day? Today is February 16th."

"Oh god no." The catcher whined in frustration as he dropped his head on the table. Kuramochi was right. He did confessed two days after Valentine's Day and so that meant that today was their anniversary.

Their first anniversary.

"You forgot?!" Kuramochi asked in an incredulous tone.

Miyuki merely nodded as he realized in how much trouble he was in.

"How?! It's literally after Valentine Day's! Like it can't be more convenient than that. How did you forgot?"

"Precisely because it's literally after Valentine's day is why I forgot," The catcher said. "I got so caught up in that because Ai couldn't stop talking about making me chocolate so that wasn't even on my radar."

"Caught up how? The holiday was designed for you to get chocolate from your girlfriend. She was the one who was caught up in that and she didn't managed to forget." Kuramochi pointed out.

"Stop bothering me!" Miyuki pleaded. "Didn't you see how happy she was? She is going to kill me when she finds out that I forgot."

"Now that I'm thinking about it I don't know why I'm so surprised that you forgot." The green-haired teen snickered.

"Shut up!" Miyuki said through gritted teeth. "It's not my fault that I didn't know that she actually cared about these stuff." He tried to defend himself.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't even know our anniversary date until that time when she was in the hospital," The catcher explained. "And now she is so happy that this is our first anniversary? What the hell is wrong with her? Why didn't she tell me anything?"

"What the hell is wrong with her? You mean what the hell is wrong with you?" Kuramochi retorted. "No matter how much like you and jaded she might be, she is still a sixteen year old girl and is in love with you. Of course she will care about this!"

Miyuki growled in annoyance.

"Besides weren't you the one who said that she is delicate like an orchid?" Kuramochi asked in a teasing tone.

"How did you-

"Sawamura recorded everything you said back in Nagano, remember?" He reminded the catcher of the prank that they all played on him.

Damn that Sawamura!

Miyuki rubbed his temples in annoyance and then shook his head."Whatever," He dismissed him. "What am I going to do now?" He asked in pleading tone.

"Do what?" Ai asked innocently as she approached his desk with the bentos in hand.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "Nothing," He said almost instantly. "We were just talking about baseball stuff." He lamely explained as he nervously laughed.

"What else do you expect him to talk about?" Kuramochi chided.

Ai giggled at his comment as she set the bentos on Miyuki's desk.

"So that's our special lunch for our special first anniversary day?" He asked tentatively.

Ai happily nodded. "Yes! Can you believe that it has been a year?"

"I can't believe it. Time sure flies." Miyuki said still unnerved.

"So are you going to give this lucky bastard a gift Yukimura-san?" Kuramochi asked her fishing for information.

"Yes, I have a small but personal gift for him." Ai replied with a small blush.

"What?! A gift?" Miyuki exclaimed alarmed.

"Y-yes but it's nothing crazy." She assured him.

That however didn't assure Miyuki at all.

"And what about you Miyuki?" The shortstop asked his friend with a devious smile.

The catcher narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Ai inquired curiously as she noticed her boyfriend acting strange.

"It's n-nothing." He stammered out.

"Are you sure? It seems like you are mad at him." She pressed unsure.

"Yes Miyuki it seems like you are mad at me," Kuramochi said in agreement. "What did I did to you?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"It's nothing." The catcher insisted in a mildly irritated tone.

"Is it because I'm spoiling the surprise- never mind." Kuramochi said dismissively.

Ai gasped and clasped her hands together. "What surprise?" She asked excited.

"Well I… uh." Miyuki stammered even though he wanted to be bursting with anger on the inside because of what Kuramochi just did to him, but he couldn't because that anger dissipated the minute Ai stared back at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes?" She pressed slightly hopping up and down.

"C'mon don't be like that you bastard," The shortstop chastised Miyuki and then he turned to Ai. "He is going to take you out to dinner."

"Huh?" Miyuki turned to his supposedly best friend in inquiry.

"Really?!" Ai squealed out of joy which made some of their classmates turn to her in curiosity. "Are we seriously going out to dinner?" She asked barely containing her excitement.

"Y-yes we are," Miyuki confirmed as he felt his palm sweating. "I just wanted to surprise you." He added with an awkward laugh at the end.

Ai squealed one more time and happily hugged him as she sat on his lap. "I love you so much baby. You are the best." She gushed.

"It's nothing crazy though." He warned trying to cover his bases.

"It doesn't matter! I'm just glad that I get to spend time with you tonight." She said dismissing his warning.

"That's what I told him." Kuramochi pointed out.

"I think you need to shut up." Miyuki retorted.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that you are still mad at me for spoiling your surprise." The shortstop exclaimed with a knowing smile.

"No, Kazuya don't be mad at him," Ai interjected. "If it weren't for him then I would've less time to figure out what to wear." She explained.

"See? That's exactly what I told you," Kuramochi said with a cocky grin which made Miyuki growled at him. "I know that you like to take your time when it comes to clothes Yukimura-san."

"Aww you know me so well Kuramochi-kun." She gushed.

"Well then excuse me for trying to be romantic and spontaneous." Miyuki said in a mock hurt tone.

"I'm not mad at you or anything like that. So don't worry about that." Ai assured him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yukimura-san!" A girl from outside the hallway called out. "Can you please come here for a minute?" She asked.

"Oh y-yeah sure," Ai nodded and then she turned to her boyfriend. "I'm going to be back in a few minutes okay?"

The catcher nodded as Ai untangled herself from him and made her way outside of the classroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miyuki hissed at Kuramochi as soon as Ai was out of the classroom.

"Hyahaha. I just saved you, so why aren't you thankful?" Kuramochi snickered.

"Thankful for what?!" The catcher barked. "Now I have to figure out where to take out for dinner. How is that helpful?"

"Relax pretty boy," The shortstop rolled his eyes dismissively. "Aren't you from Tokyo? You should know a couple of pretty good spots not that far away," He figured. "And besides you already said that it won't be anything fancy so it's not like you need to make reservations or anything like that."

"Do you know how many restaurants are in Tokyo?!" Miyuki asked him annoyed. "How am I supposed to pick just one and hope that it isn't some hellhole when we have practice this afternoon?"

"And don't forget that you need to get her a gift too since she said that she has a small gift for you hyahaha." The shortstop reminded him.

"I really hate you right now." Miyuki deadpanned.

"I try," Kuramochi said with a smug grin. "But since you are my friend. I will help you." He proposed.

"How?"

"I'm going to tell the coach that you got sick so you can skip practice," Kuramochi explained. "And you can use that time to get her a gift AND find a good restaurant for dinner."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I guess I will have to skip practice," Miyuki relented. "This is my first time skipping practice but Ai-chan will have my head if she finds out that I forgot about our anniversary."

"You gotta do what you gotta do." The shortstop shrugged with an amused grin.

Messing with Miyuki was so much fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Right after classes ended Miyuki rushed out of campus as fast as he could so he could go unnoticed. This was his first time doing something like that. He has never in his life skipped baseball practice before since it was the most important thing that he cherished the most (along with Ai of course) so naturally he felt unnerved and unsettled. He also felt guilty because he was the captain of the team and skipping practice to buy your girlfriend a last minute gift wasn't very 'captain-like.' Balancing both of his roles as boyfriend and captain sure was hard sometimes.

But guilt aside he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

Operation:Get-Ai-A-Gift-And-Plan-Out-A-Romantic-Evening-That-Doesn't-Look-As-If-It-Was-Planned-In-The-Last-Minute.

Miyuki first decided to go look for her gift first because he figured since he was already going to be walking through the bustling streets of Tokyo maybe he would find a place that would get his attention so he could kill two birds with one stone that way. That however didn't fix his next dilemma. What the hell was he going to give Ai as an anniversary present? The possibilities with her were endless since she had multiple interests but he didn't have the time or the energy to think what would be the perfect gift for her.

Desperately he went into every store he could find on his way and always came out empty handed feeling more and more defeated with each passing time so he decided to try a shopping mall to try his luck. But fate was working against him. Everything he saw didn't just seem right to him or just too expensive. He knew that beggars can't be choosers but he doesn't want to give her something that he won't be sure that she would like. She did mentioned that the gift she had for him was small but yet personal so his has to have some kind of meaning as well.

Rubbing his temples in exasperation and with slumped shoulders the catcher made his way into a jewelry store not expecting to find anything. The store was far from crowded with only a couple of people looking over the selections of jewelry that the store had to offer, small chatter, filled the air, and florescent lighting illuminated the entire room. Miyuki was at a loss looking around not knowing what to buy.

"Do you need any help?" A young lady with short brown hair that was pulled in neat bun and sparkling green eyes asked him in a chirpy tone from behind the glass counter. "It seems like you could need some."

"Do I look like that lost?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin as he awkwardly laughed.

"Like a five year old who can't find his parents in a park." The older woman joked back.

"That's a good way to describe how I'm feeling right now." The catcher admitted.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked as she fixed the collar of her white blouse that she paired with black slacks.

"I have no idea," Miyuki said defeated. "I need a last minute gift for my girlfriend and because it is a last minute gift I haven't had the time to figure out what to give her."

"You forgot your anniversary." She deadpanned. It wasn't even a question. It was a just a plain statement.

The catcher widened his eyes in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I'm good at my job," The brunette said with a wink. "How would you like your present to be like?"

Miyuki paused for a moment to think about his answer. "Considering that I don't have a lot of money as you can judge from my school uniform something that it's not crazy expensive, small, but personal. It has to have some kind of meaning for us."

"Noted," She nodded. "So how is your girlfriend like?" She asked in a sudden serious tone indicating that she was down to business.

"Well, Ai-chan is definitely a girly girl. She loves everything about fashion and shopping, and could talk about it for hours if you don't stop her." He began explaining.

"Does she likes to wear jewelry?"

"Yes, she does," Miyuki nodded thinking back to the necklace with the catcher's pendant that he gave her almost a year ago and then something else came to his mind. "She wears a charm bracelet that she got for Christmas a lot now that I'm thinking about it."

The employee perked up at this new tidbit of information. "What kind of bracelet? Silver? Gold?"

"I believe it is white gold." The catcher replied indecisively. All he knew that it was white.

"Then maybe you will like this," She said as she bent down and opened the glass cabinet beneath her and pulled up a tray of different charms. "You said that you wanted something small so how about you get her a charm for her bracelet?"

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Miyuki said with renewed spirits and then examined the different types of charms.

"Which ones does she already has?"

"She has one of her birthstone, a fish, some type of flower, and I think that's it." He replied trying to remember if she has more. It was funny how he saw her every day but now couldn't fully recall.

"Which one do you like the most?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hmmm," Miyuki hummed in thought as he examined all the different pieces of jewelry and then his lips curved into a grin. "This one." He pointed to one in the middle.

"That's an excellent choice." The employee gushed as she prepared to place it in a box.

"Since you are so good at this. Would you happen to any good restaurants around here?" Miyuki asked in a curious tone taking the girl by a surprise.

Killing two birds with one stone remember?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my goodness Kazuya this place is so pretty." Ai gushed as Miyuki pulled her chair for her to sit and nodded in gratitude. She took off her black jacket revealing her blush colored dress with long lace sleeves while looking up at the ceiling where small chandeliers hung and illuminated the entire place along with the small candles on the table. It was cozy and warm.

"I'm glad that you like it." Miyuki said sheepishly as he took off his jacket as well revealing a white shirt that he paired with black jeans.

A waiter came and filled their glasses with water before placing the menus on the table and the two teens said their thanks.

"Are you alright?" She asked him concerned after the waiter left as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was down with loose waves as usual and she had light make -up that accentuated her natural features.

"Y-yes. Why are you asking?" The catcher asked in return as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Because you seem a little.. Nervous." Ai replied as she absentmindedly opened her menu.

Miyuki scoffed. "Why would I be nervous?" He said with one of his trademark grins and opened his menu.

Ai narrowed her blue orbs at him suspiciously as she looked up from her menu and then quietly laughed at her realization.

"What's so funny?"

"You," She replied with a coy wink. "Are you nervous because this is your first time doing something like this for me?" Ai asked with a teasing smile.

"W-what? No of course not!" He stammered out.

Ai giggled. "You are such a dork sometimes," She said as her hand reached out to squeeze his hand. "You don't have to be nervous at all." She assured him.

Miyuki wanted to protest that he wasn't nervous at all but his claim died in his lips when his brown eyes locked with her blue ones and felt at peace as she beamed back at him.

She was right. There was nothing to be nervous about. Even if it wasn't about what she think it was.

"You look beautiful tonight." Miyuki complimented her with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"Thanks." Ai said with an earnest smile.

"So what do you want to order?" He asked changing the subject.

*Time Skip*

Miyuki soon felt at ease and in no time he was talking and joking around with Ai as they normally do as they enjoyed eating their meal. As time went on he felt stupid for feeling nervous in the first place. Yes, he messed up at first for forgetting about his anniversary but Kuramochi somehow helped him while simultaneously messing with him. If Kuramochi haven't told that lie of him surprising Ai then Miyuki most likely would've told Ai the truth and god knows what else would of have happened. Ai would of have been mad that's for sure. Fortunately that didn't happen and Ai doesn't ever have to know that he forgot about their anniversary in the first place.

' _I actually got away with this.'_ He thought with a devious grin.

"Are you ready for your gift?" Miyuki asked in an excited tone as she finished eating her dessert.

"You got me a gift too?" Ai squealed with delight. "What is it?"

"Yes I did," He said in a matter of factly tone. "I got you a little something." The catcher turned around to grab his jacket from his chair and pulled a small white box wrapped in a red ribbon and placed it on the table.

Ai slid the box towards her end of the table and carefully loosened the knot of the ribbon before slowly opening the box. "It's a charm for my bracelet! I love it!" She exclaimed as she picked it up.

"I'm glad that you like it," Miyuki said as he felt relief wash all over him witnessing her excitement. "It's a heart encrusted tiara be-

"It's a tiara because I'm the queen of your heart." Ai gushed as she admired the white gold charm. Like Miyuki said it was a tiara encrusted with tiny hearts throughout and it attached to a circular pendant that was also encrusted with hearts.

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?" He asked mildly surprised at her jumping into the right conclusion.

"Who else is the queen of your heart?" Ai asked in a conceited tone as she rolled her eyes.

"How was that even your first thought?" Miyuki pressed. "How conceited can you be?"

"Because it was so obvious." Ai maintained in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No, it was not."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

There was no way he was going down without a fight.

"Whatever!" Ai huffed in exasperation. "Stop pretending as if you don't know me and help me put it on." She ordered as she extended her wrist to him.

The catcher just shook his head in disbelief as he took the charm from her hand and carefully hooked it on her bracelet.

"Thanks," She said sweetly which was totally different from her tone not even a minute ago. "It looks so beautiful with my bracelet. The perfect match." She gushed as she admired it.

"Just like you and I." Miyuki said dryly.

"I know right," Ai said in a chirpy tone disregarding his tone. "Now it's my turn for my gift." She added excitedly as she picked up a royal blue bag that was hanging on her chair along with her jacket and handed it to him with slightly shaking hands.

Now it was also her turn to be nervous.

Miyuki looked into the bag and his curiosity piqued when he noticed a… Book? He pulled it out discarding the bag aside. It was a small plaid scrapbook. Intrigued he opened it and smiled at the content of the book.

"I made a scrapbook of pictures of us since we started dating," Ai timidly began. "I just wanted to chronicle our special memories since it took us a while to really be together," She explained. "I hope you don't think it's too corny."

The catcher smirked at the change of her demeanor. She could be vain and conceited at times but that stopped the minute she put her heart on the line.

"It's not corny." He assured her as his eyes travelled from all kind of pictures of them. From silly selfies, the time they went to the beach, and to the few times they have went out on dates. He felt his heart welled up as he realized that they actually been through a lot in a span of a year.

Now he suddenly felt guilty.

"Do you like it? "She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I love it." Miyuki replied as he looked up to her and closed the book.

While this was about a keeping a charade to save himself from her wrath, today was truly a special day for Ai. She spent so much time doing this for him because their anniversary meant something special for her.

"I'm so glad." She said relieved as she sat back on her chair.

"Ai?" The catcher suddenly called out.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you the truth." He decided to come clean.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"About today," He began. "I uh-"

"You totally forgot about our anniversary right?" Ai asked even though it sounded more like a statement.

"H-how did you know?" Miyuki asked baffled. "I covered all of my bases."

Ai scoffed. "Not you didn't," She said as she rolled her eyes. "When I went to the dorms to tutor both Sawamura-kun and Furuya-kun they were complaining because you were "sick" and weren't at practice to catch their pitches, which struck me as odd because you were perfectly fine throughout the entire day, and then I remembered how strange you were acting with Kuramochi-kun at lunch time. It was obvious then." She explained.

"Damn, you are good." Miyuki said impressed.

"You didn't plan to take me out to dinner." Ai continued disregarding his last statement.

"No. It was Kuramochi's idea to mess with me." The catcher clarified.

"And what about the gift?"

"That I picked on my own," Miyuki hastily said. "He was the one with the idea of telling the coach that I was so I could pick up a gift for you and pick a restaurant where to take you."

"Isn't Kuramochi-kun so smart." Ai sarcastically retorted.

"Are you mad at me?" Miyuki sheepily asked her.

Ai crossed her arms across her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him for a few moments and then softly laughed at him leaving him confused.

"I'm not mad at you." Ai assured him.

"R-really?" He asked surprised. "But why? You were so happy this morning so this clearly was important to you. You don't have to lie y'know?"

She shook her head. "I'm not lying," She said. "It would be hypocritical of me to get mad at you for forgetting about our anniversary when we both said that stuff like that didn't matter."

"Which is why it surprised that you were so happy over that earlier today," He admitted. "Why did you suddenly cared about that?"

"Honestly I didn't really care about it up until a few days ago. Before Valentine's day," Ai said. "I don't know how to explain it. Something came over me when I realized that we actually went through a lot and even though it was hard it made me very happy because we are still together and I figured that was something special worth celebrating for." She explained.

Miyuki's expression softened at her words."I think that's how I felt when I saw all those pictures you put together of us."

"I guess we can be a bit of saps sometimes." Ai joked.

Miyuki joined in her laughter. "Maybe."

"We don't have to celebrate it every year," She clarified. "Even though all of this was last minute I really enjoyed it and it was nice but we don't have to make a big deal out of it every year."

"See how conceited can you be?" Miyuki joked. "Who told you that we were going to be next year?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Kazuya!" Ai reprimanded him as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He insisted as he laughed at her reaction. "I thought it was nice too and I enjoyed myself as well so I don't see why we shouldn't celebrate our anniversary for as long as we are together." He added in a more serious tone as he lovingly gazed into her eyes.

"Really?" Ai asked with a soft smile.

Miyuki nodded.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."


	13. Late To The Party

**Hello there! I hope you liked the last chapter. I feel like I bully Miyuki every other chapter lol.**

 **I also hope you all have had a good past couple of weeks. I feel like It's been awhile since the last chapter I updated.**

 **The eighth chapter of 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be' is already completed by the way. It is just under revision and will be uploaded as soon as it is edited.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter since I have a little surprise in store for you guys.**

 **Next chapter will be titled 'Baby It's Cold Outside.'**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Late To The Party

"Hurry up!" Miyuki demanded in an irritated tone as he stood by Ai's doorway.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ai huffed as she came down the hallway picking up her purse.

"Why are you taking so long anyways?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?!" She let out an incredulous laugh. "I didn't even take as long as I usually do since you kept on pressuring me," Ai explained as she slid on her black combat boots. "Look at me! I've never been this dressed down before in my life!" She exclaimed as she pointed to her off the shoulder emerald green sweater and black leggings.

The catcher scoffed. "We are just going to a ramen shop so you are totally fine like that. Let's go!" Considering he was wearing a red hoodie and sweatpants he certainly didn't care about her outfit.

"Do you like my new headband?" She asked him excited ignoring his outburst as she pointed to the knit black headband around her head.

"No," He deadpanned. "It's stupid because that thing it's not even covering your head. You are going to get sick."

"Whatever," Ai dismissed him as she rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" She exclaimed annoyed as she put on her jacket.

"That's what I have been saying for the longest." Miyuki retorted in the same annoyed tone as he closed the door behind her.

It was needless to say that Miyuki was just not in a good mood tonight. He was feeling annoyed, stressed out, hungry, and Ai wasn't certainly helping his case. Miyuki didn't feel like being on campus and eating with the team so he went to Ai's house instead to have dinner. Neither of them particularly felt like cooking so Miyuki proposed (Ai would say more like decided since he didn't even ask for her opinion) to go eat a ramen shop nearby. As if that wasn't enough Ai insisted that she needed to take a shower and change clothes (Miyuki didn't see the point though) which irritated him even more since she liked to take her sweet time.

"You need to fix your attitude." Ai reprimanded in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." He grumbled as she giggled amused at his reaction.

*Time Skip*

They arrived at the traditional ramen shop around fifteen minutes later and took a seat at a table by the window far away from the bar where middle-aged men were sitting and drinking beer to unwind from the stress and a long day at work.

"What should I get?" Ai asked to no one in particular as she eyed the menu.

"Ramen." Miyuki dryly replied.

"Obviously," She rolled her eyes. "What kind of ramen are you getting?" She asked to see if it was going to help her with her choice.

"Tonkatsu."

"Hmmm I was thinking of getting that one," She said as she looked at the menu again indecisively. "But I was also thinking about Shoyu."

"Are you guys ready to order?" A young brunet waiter asked the couple as he approached their table.

"This is not going to happen again." The catcher began feeling exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

"You always have the same issue whenever we go out to eat and I'm not in the mood to put up with you," He explained. "You are going to get Tonkatsu." He decided.

"But-"

"We are both getting Tonkatsu ramen thanks." Miyuki told the waiter as he cut off Ai.

Ai pouted. "Why did you do that?" She whined.

"Because you were taking a long time and I'm hungry." He told her as he propped up his elbow on the wooden table and took a sip of his glass of water.

"You are mean." She childishly accused.

The catcher shrugged.

"Why are you in a such a bad mood?" Ai asked curiously.

"It's just been a rough day… or a rough couple of days I might say," Miyuki replied as he took a deep breath and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I've barely slept the last couple of nights since I have been busy preparing for the upcoming off-season practice games. I have to come up with strategies and stuff like that. I don't even have to explain the deal with Furuya and Sawamura. And as if that wasn't enough there is so much homework lately," The catcher rambled on. "I just hate everything and everybody at the moment."

"Aww my poor baby." Ai mockingly cooed as she ran her fingers through his caramel locks.

"Stop it." Miyuki grumbled.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as she drew circles around his scalp.

He wanted to grunt in annoyance but couldn't as he felt his tense muscles relaxing already.

"So?" Ai pressed with a knowing smile.

"You do whatever you want." He replied instead as he pouted.

"You are so damn stubborn." She giggled as she continued massaging his scalp and playfully poking his cheek with her other finger.

"Stop it." Miyuki said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" Ai inquired in an innocent tone.

"Because I just told you that I'm not in a good mood." He spat out.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." She explained as she stifled her laugh.

"Ai," Miyuki began in a serious tone as he straightened up his back and bored his eyes into her own. "You need to stop or else." He warned in a low menacing tone.

Ai stared back at him.

"….."

"Are we going to have "angry" sex?" She asked ignoring his tone. "Because if we are then I'm low key here for that."

The catcher took a deep exasperated breath. "So much for spontaneity." He said as he averted his gaze away from her.

"I just wanted to know because I ran out of condoms and we need to buy more." Ai casually explained as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"I have one with me." Miyuki revealed.

"I love a man that always comes prepared." She joked as she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"OI KAZUYA!" They both heard a masculine voice yelled out Miyuki's name.

"Oh please no." Miyuki whined as he slumped against the chair.

Ai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked for the source of the voice.

"Long time no see Kazuya." A blond male with icy blue eyes of the same age as Miyuki greeted as he approached their table. Trailing behind him there was another male with shaggy dark brown hair and pale complexion looking embarrassed.

"Hello Mei." The catcher dryly greeted back.

Mei?

"Fancy meeting you here." He continued with a playful grin gracing his features and then turned to Ai and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"IT'S YOU!" They both screamed in surprise as they accusingly pointed at each other.

"Why are you two acting like that?" Miyuki asked in semi curiosity. He really didn't care much. He just wanted to know where the hell was his food.

"B-but what is she doing here?" The star pitcher asked as he tried to keep his tone even.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ai responded with a question of her own.

"She is my girlfriend." Miyuki answered for her.

"What?! No way! Since when? How did you get a girlfriend before me? Are you kidding?" Mei asked forgetting about his previous concern.

Miyuki rolled his eyes in boredom as he already went through with this situation with his teammates. "Since a long time now," He replied. "You are late to the party Mei."

"What kind of friend are you?" Mei asked hurt as he pouted.

"Not a good one." Miyuki responded honestly.

"Wait wait wait wait," Ai interrupted their conversation. "You two are friends?!" She asked in an incredulous tone as she pointed to the two of them.

"Yup." The pitcher happily confirmed.

"I guess.." Miyuki said in a nonchalant tone.

"How are you friends with him?" Ai inquired in shock as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oi! That's not very nice," Mei protested. "I could say the same thing about you." He countered back.

Ai snorted at his comeback.

"So are you not going to tell me how do you guys know each other?" Miyuki asked more interested. A tad bit more interested to be precise.

"Well…" Ai began.

"It doesn't matter!" Mei insisted as he frantically waved his arms around.

The catcher narrowed his eyes at him. "Mei." Miyuki said in a warily tone.

"Nothing happened." The pitcher unconvincingly assured.

"Ai?" He asked turning to her instead.

"Well…" She began again in a playful tone as she noticed Mei's nervous state.

 _Flashback:_

 _Two weeks ago_

 _Ai was at the convenience store stocking up on some last minute supplies which might explain her overly casual appearance dressed in a white sweatshirt and black leggings. Hopefully she doesn't run into anyone she knows. This is all Miyuki's fault. If he weren't such a horny bastard all the time then she wouldn't have to buy condoms so often wearing unappealing attire. Alright maybe she is a bit at fault since she never says no to him._

 _Like tonight._

 _How could she say no to him?_

 _Miyuki sounded so sensual over the phone with his husky low tone and she immediately forgot about the fact that she had no condoms. How did he had that power over her she did not know but decided not to question it._

" _There you are." Ai whispered to herself in victory as she took the box from the shelf. She used to be embarrassed about buying condoms but now she couldn't care less._

 _Why would she be ashamed of having sex?_

' _Maybe I can some snacks while I'm here.' She thought as she walked towards the next aisle where all the chips and sweet treats were. 'You can never go wrong with some choco-'_

 _Ai lost her train of thought as she bumped into someone causing her to drop the box of condoms._

" _Hey! Watch wher-"_

" _I'm so sorry." She immediately apologized cutting off the stranger's outburst._

" _Sorry it's not going to.." The stranger trailed off as he got a good look at Ai and smiled as he shook his head. "Don't worry you don't have to apologize at all." He said smoothly as he winked forgetting all about his outburst._

 _Ai resisted the strong urge of rolling her eyes even though it was obvious that the stranger was trying to flirt with her. She had to give it to him though since she determined as she eyed him- short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a visible lean and athletic figure that was highlighted by his black form fitting black sweater and dark jeans - that he was good looking and probably had a lot of fangirls just like Miyuki._

" _No. It was my fault for being distracted." Ai politely insisted as she felt something was amiss._

 _Wait. Don't tell her that..._

" _If you want you can make it up to me." He said with a cocky smirk._

 _Ai let out a nervous laugh. "It's that so? How?" She played dumb as she felt her heart race faster when she realized what was amiss._

 _She dropped her condoms._

" _Maybe we can get out of here and go have some dinner." The blond male suggested in a confident tone._

" _I'm sorry but I will have to decline." Ai rejected his offer as she made intent eye contact with him so he wouldn't see the box by his feet._

" _W-what?! But why?" He asked in shock as his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open in shock._

 _Ai could tell he was used to getting his way. "I'm not interested." She said firmly._

 _He let out an incredulous laugh. "What do you mean you are not interested?" He asked. "Don't you know who I am?" He inquired smugly._

" _No." She deadpanned._

" _You gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed._

" _Nope," Ai shook her head. "Besides I don't care who the hell you are because I have a boyfriend. Which is why I'm not interested in going out with you." She explained._

" _Oh c'mon I'm probably ten times better than that boyfriend of yours," He tried to convince her. "I bet he is not as- Huh what's this?" He lost his train of thought as he stepped on something._

' _Oh great.' Ai thought as she averted her gaze away feeling mildly embarrassed._

 _The handsome stranger smirked as he realized what it was. "Or maybe we can do something else." He said in a suggestive tone as he picked up the box of condoms and held it up in the air._

" _Absolutely not!" Ai shot him immediately._

" _Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position right now?! He angrily asked annoyed by her rejection._

" _Of course many girls would love to be in my position," She said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm hot with an equally or a slightly hotter boyfriend. Who wouldn't be jealous?"_

" _That's not what I meant!"_

" _Then what did you meant?" Ai asked as she raised an eyebrow in inquiry._

" _Any girl would love to date me," He explained in exasperation. "I have tons of fangirls."_

 _Ai scoffed. "Who are these girls and are they right in the head?"_

" _Many many girls," The stranger replied. "Too many to count. You would never finish counting them." He added._

 _She shrugged. "If you say so…"_

" _I'm not lying!"_

" _Then I guess that's a good thing because it means that you can go out with one of them and leave me the hell alone." Ai retorted._

" _But I want you." He tried one more time._

" _That's too bad because I wouldn't be with someone so arrogant and disrespectful even if that person was the last person in the planet," Ai said coldly. "Now if you excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me and these won't be used on their own." She added as she yanked the small box of condoms out of his hand and turned around._

 _He growled as he flared his nostrils in anger. "You know what? I don't even know what I ever saw in you. I wouldn't be with you either!" He yelled as she left the aisle._

 _Ai just waved the box of condoms in response as she didn't turn around._

 _End of flashback._

"You were shamelessly hitting on my girlfriend?" Miyuki in a low menacing tone as he narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend.

"Multiple times." Ai reminded him with a devilish grin appealing to his possessive and jealous side. Mei was unsufferable that night and he deserved to suffer a little.

"B-but K-kazuya I didn't know that she was your girlfriend." The pitcher tried to defend himself.

"She clearly told you that she had a boyfriend and you still kept hitting on her." Miyuki said as he clenched his fists in irritation.

"If I knew you were her boyfriend then I wouldn't have done that," Mei insisted. "Now why don't we all forget about that small incident and have dinner." He suggested.

"What? No." The catcher began.

"Oi! Give us two of whatever they are having!" He yelled to one of the waiters as they nodded in understanding.

"But Mei-san we just can't barge in on their date like that." Itsuki pleaded as he looked down in embarrassment.

"What? Of course we can," Mei dismissed him as he pulled a chair and took a seat across from Ai. "Kazuya doesn't care."

"Of course I do!" Miyuki protested.

"He is just kidding." The pitcher maintained as he motioned to the younger catcher to take a seat besides him.

Ai shook her head knowing that there was no way of getting rid of him. "Just take a seat." She told Itsuki in a defeated tone.

"Might as well." Miyuki agreed as he tiredly rubbed his temples. He just wanted a quiet dinner with his girlfriend. Was that too much to ask for?

"I'm so sorry for his behavior," He apologetically bowed. "My name is Tadano Itsuki by the way." He shyly introduced himself.

"My name is Yukimura Ai and you don't have to be so nervous." Ai assured him.

"Trust me I know exactly how he is so just sit down." Miyuki told him motioning to take him a seat across from him and the younger catcher obliged.

"Am I going to like what you guys ordered?" Mei asked totally oblivious to the awkward tension in the room.

"I have no idea Mei." Miyuki deadpanned.

"And I could care less." Ai added as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't like you." Mei childishly retorted.

"That's not what you told me two weeks ago," She taunted him in a sing-song tone. "You were so angry because I rejected you remember?."

"I was merely shocked because you didn't know who I was. That is all." He minimized his earlier outburst.

"Merely shocked eh?" Ai smirked at him. "I still don't know who you are so keep on being 'merely shocked.'"

"Now that you mention it that was the only thing that really stood out to me from that story," The catcher began. "What do you mean that you don't know who he is? He is the ace of Inashiro. We played against his team this summer and lost. Remember?" He asked turning to her.

Ai gasped in surprise. "Oh my goodness! You are totally right!" She exclaimed and then turned to Mei. "That explains why are you two wearing the Inashiro school uniform."

"Do you even pay attention when you go to my games?" Miyuki pressed in disbelief.

"Of course I do!" Ai said offended. "The thing is that you guys play against so many teams and they are way too many players on the teams. How do you expect me to remember every single person from the opposing teams?"

"They are literally our biggest rivals!" Miyuki argued.

"And don't forget that I'm the best pitcher of west Tokyo." Mei proudly reminded them.

Ai just merely shrugged as both Itsuki and Miyuki rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry babe I'm just so mesmerized by your beauty that I can't really focus on anyone else." Ai said dismissively in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I can't really blame you." The catcher said with a small cocky grin.

"Don't do that! You guys are gross." Mei said in disgust as he looked away.

"You invited yourself to sit with us so now don't complain." Ai reminded him.

"If you think this is gross then wait until you see us tongue kiss." Miyuki said in teasing tone.

"I think that I'm kinda in the mood now." Ai joined in the teasing.

"What?!" Itsuki exclaimed in shock.

"We are just joking." She assured him since he looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm not so sure considering how brazen you are." The pitcher said still unconvinced.

Ai blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You seriously forgot?!" He asked in disbelief.

She gave him a blank stare.

"You literally flaunted your condoms in my face and told me that you were going to fuck your boyfriend which now I know is Kazuya." He reminded her.

"Taking what was mine is hardly flaunting." Ai said as she dismissively waved her hand.

"Can we please not talk about condoms or sex in public?" Itsuki asked as he tried not to blush.

"What are you Itsuki? A virgin?" Mei mocked.

"But isn't that what you are Mei?" Miyuki asked with a knowing smirk.

"How would you know?" The pitcher retorted in anger.

"Who in their right mind would want to sleep with you?" Ai let out an incredulous scoff.

"If Kazuya is doing you the favor then I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to have with me." Mei shot back.

"So you are basically admitting that you are a virgin." Ai pointed out unfazed by his insult.

"You just told on yourself." Miyuki snickered.

"What?! No I didn't!" Mei tried to clarify. "Unlike you two I actually have decorum and won't go around telling people my business." He said in a judgmental tone.

"Decorum?"

"Sure sure Mei."

"Mei-san please stop embarrassing yourself."

"You guys are so mean! Stop bullying me." Mei demanded.

They all laughed in response.

"You know what? You two are equally wretched and deserve each other." He fumed as he pointed to the couple.

"That's rich coming from you Mei." Miyuki deadpanned.

"Oi! Why are you so mean tonight Kazuya?" Mei asked hurt.

"Kazuya is just in a bad mood tonight." Ai explained.

"Awww you are in a bad mood tonight," The ace pitcher mockingly cooed just like Ai did earlier. "I bet that it's those two annoying first year pitcher's' fault. Y' know if you would've accepted my offer then this wouldn't have been happening to you right now." He reminded him.

"Mei," Miyuki began in an eerily calm tone as he bored his brown eyes into Mei's icy blues eyes. "I wouldn't form a battery with you even if you were the last pitcher alive." He coldly added.

"Now that's just fucked up Kazuya!" Mei exclaimed as he dramatically grasped his chest in despair.

Now where has Miyuki seen this before?

Ai and Mei were more alike than they all thought they were.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Narumiya-san is right," Ai conceded. "That was really mean of you." She said feeling bad for Mei.

"Is he a sunshine to work with?" Miyuki asked Itsuki.

Itsuki just looked away in response.

"I rest my case." The catcher declared in victory.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Mei asked as he faked cried.

"What Kazuya meant was that he loves playing with Sawamura-kun and Furuya-kun too much to give it up. It has nothing to do with you." She tried to comfort him.

"Ai." He said through gritted teeth.

"What?" She asked turning to him. "It's true."

"Are you really that attached to that monster rookie and loudmouth pitcher?" Mei asked turning to Miyuki.

"Of course he is," Ai replied for him. "He would never admit it out loud but he is very protective of them."

"Stop talking." The catcher demanded in a serious tone as he clenched his fists in budding irritation.

"I bet that you are totally whipped by them!" Mei said with a teasing tone.

"I think he is too." Ai joined Mei in the teasing.

"What part of 'stop talking' don't you understand?" Miyuki angrily asked raising his tone.

"You need to watch your tone with me." Ai warned him unfazed by his angry glare.

"And you need to shut up." He shot back as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Make me," She challenged him. "You are not the boss of me."

Miyuki opened his mouth to retort back but then closed it as he took a deep breath. "We are going to talk about this when we get home." He said in a calm tone but the traces of anger were evident in his tone.

Ai just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you guys look like you are going to have sex when you get home and he is going to call you a bad girl while you are calling him daddy?" Mei asked them in a serious tone.

"Mei-san!" Itsuki reprimanded him.

"Mei I'm seriously not in the mood for your games." Miyuki warned him.

Ai grimaced in disgust. "I call my own Father 'daddy' sometimes. I would never do that. That's disgusting." She defended herself feeling offended.

"Why are you even entertaining him?" The bestacled catcher asked her as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What? You want him to go around and tell the world that you have some kind of daddy kink?" She replied with a question of her own.

"That is hardly the issue here!" Miyuki exclaimed in exasperation. "The only issue here is that Mei watches way too much porn."

"No I don't!" Mei vehemently denied his accusations.

"I think we need to look at a bright side and notice how Mei-san and Yukimura-san seem to like each other now." Itsuki said trying to diffuse the situation.

"She actually tried to comfort me after Kazuya bullied me so I guess she can't be that bad." Mei admitted as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess I can't hate on someone with such a good sense of humor." Ai conceded as well.

"What?! There is no way that you can like this buffoon!" Miyuki asked in an incredulous tone as his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in surprise.

"Oi!"

"You know what? At first I thought he was just an overbearing childish arrogant idiotic jerk but now I think that he is just a lovable overbearing childish arrogant idiotic jerk instead." Ai confessed with a hopeful glint eyes trying to say that she wants to bury the hatchet with Mei.

Miyuki facepalmed.

"That's so nice of you," Mei said touched. "So friends?" He asked as he made a heart shape with his hands.

"Friends." Ai agreed as she made a heart shape of her own.

' _Oh God no.'_ Miyuki thought in despair.

"Do you think that my headband is stupid?" Ai suddenly asked pointing to her black knit headband.

"I like it." He replied with a shrug.

"Yay!" She happily clapped. "We should hang out more."Ai suggested.

"Yes! We should totally do this again!" Mei exclaimed in excitement.

"Don't you think that's a good idea Kazuya?" Ai asked turning to Miyuki.

Miyuki dropped his head to the table as he quietly whined to himself and ignored Mei and Ai blabbering about how they should go shopping together and whatnot.

He just wanted ramen.

That was all.

Was that too much to ask for?

And speaking of ramen…. Where was his food?!

This was obviously not Miyuki's day.


	14. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Hello there! OMG I can't believe that I'm actually typing my author's note right now after how long?**

 **I honestly don't even want to think about how long it has been because I just so feel guilty after not updating for a long time (at least a long time for me).**

 **My excuses? Well I just been busy with work and I also had an annoying case of writer's block. Which is why depending on where you live this chapter might be a little weird since the weather is getting hotter and the title of this chapter is 'Baby It's cold outside.' I just couldn't finish it as fast as I wanted it to.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support and patience.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

"I'm so glad that spring has finally arrived after a long winter." Ai exclaimed in contentment while walking alongside Miyuki down the streets of Tokyo since they were out on a date.

Miyuki merely shrugged. "I don't really care other than for your birthday and Koshien."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't."

"Besides it doesn't even feel like spring." The catcher pointed out.

"What do you mean?" She asked knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's so cold that it hardly feels like spring." The catcher explained.

"Cold? The weather is perfectly fine to me." Ai said dismissively.

"Are you kidding me? Perfectly fine?!" He exclaimed. "How? You are wearing practically nothing to shield you from the cold." He said pointing out at her outfit consisting of a maroon blouse and dark wash jeans that she paired with black boots and a black cardigan.

"What do you mean?!"

"That you are not appropriately dressed."

"Of course I'm appropriately dressed." Ai protested.

"You are wearing a cardigan. There is no way that you are not freezing with this wind right now when the temperatures are barely in the low 40s so don't lie to me."

"I'm fine," Ai said smugly turning up her nose at him. "It's not nearly as cold as you are making it out to be."

"Look at me! I'm wearing my jacket." Miyuki pointed at his navy blue jack with green sleeves.

Ai shrugged. "You just run cold sometimes."

"Look at everybody else too!" He exclaimed pointing at random people in the street who were also dressed in much warmer attire just like him.

"I don't care about what other people wear." She said in the same dismissive tone.

"You are obviously freezing to death." Miyuki insisted.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I just saw you shivering."

Ai didn't falter at his statement. "Just because a chill ran through my body right now it doesn't mean that I'm 'freezing to death.'" She countered using air quotes.

Miyuki let out an exasperated sigh. Typical Ai. She was as stubborn as a mule whenever she wanted to. She was never going to admit that he was right. This was not the first time that they have had this argument so if she ever folded it would be a devastating lost for her. It was needless to say that neither of them liked to lose in any argument that they had no matter how insignificant they were. However, in this situation Miyuki couldn't understand why couldn't she simply wear warmer clothes. Ai was so silly with her vanity sometimes . She would happily freeze to death if that meant that at least she would die looking pretty. Ridiculous!

"Whatever," The catcher rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Ai said conceitedly.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her tone. "All I know it's that I don't want you running to me whining about how cold you are one day." He threatened.

"I won't!" She exclaimed stubbornly, defiantly crossing her arms across her chest.

Miyuki smirked.

She was definitely going to fold.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You guys think it's cold lately right?" Miyuki asked his teammates who were playing video games in his room.

"Hell yeah! It's freezing!" Kuramochi exclaimed not taking his eyes off from the screen. He was playing Mario Kart with Zono, Sawamura, and Furuya.

"Definitely a little bit too cold for spring." Sawamura replied.

"You guys wouldn't even last a day in Hokkaido." 'Furuya deadpanned.

"Why are you asking Miyuki?" Zono asked curiously briefly taking his eyes from the screen causing him to fall down from the rainbow road.

"Can you believe that Ai didn't wear a jacket the other day? She claims that it's not cold and that 'I'm exaggerating.'" Miyuki scoffed in disbelief.

"What was she wearing?" Furuya asked.

"A cardigan." The catcher replied.

"And you are actually shocked?" Kuramochi snorted without losing his concentration. There was no way that he was going to lose this race. "This is Yukimura we are talking about after all. In the winter, we were all wearing parkas and we were still freezing our asses off while she was wearing her flimsy coats. They were cute though."

"No! Don't say that! It just encourages her stupidity." Miyuki demanded.

"Relax. She is not even here." Kuramochi said dismissively.

"Ai can hear a compliment from a thousand miles away." He said looking around to see if Ai would appear out of nowhere.

"Is oneesan-senpai a witch?!" Sawamura asked in disbelief.

"Shut up Bakamura!"

"You have to admit that Yukimura-san always looks nice." Zono pointed out.

"Like a model." Furuya complimented.

"She does." Kuramochi admitted with a shrug. She was still too vain in his opinion.

"That's. Not. The. Point." Miyuki gritted out through his teeth.

"So what did you do Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked putting the game controller aside since he lost the race.

The catcher blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It was freezing cold this weekend. Even if she was being stubborn and didn't say that she was cold, didn't you at least offer her your jacket?" Zono elaborated Furuya's question.

"No," Miyuki scoffed. "Why would I?"

"What?!" They all exclaimed with the exception of Kuramochi.

"How dare you Miyuki Kazuya?! A true gentleman always lends his girlfriend his jacket when it's cold outside." Sawamura angrily scolded him.

"Sawamura is right Miyuki," Zono said in agreement. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"That was not very nice of you Miyuki-senpai." Furuya scolded him as well.

"What?! How did this turn out to be my fault?" Miyuki asked surprised at the turn of events.

"Because it is." Sawamura insisted.

"Ehhh… I say let her freeze to death if I'm being honest." Kuramochi said in defense of Miyuki. Usually the shortstop would take advantage of any situation to tease the catcher but this time around he actually agreed with his friend.

"Thank you." Miyuki said feigning to be touched by his support.

"What?! You can't be serious Kuramochi." Zono exclaimed in disbelief.

"She wants to be stubborn and claim that she is not cold so let her be." The shortstop argued not changing his mind.

"That four eyed bastard has corrupted you Kuramochi-senpai." The southpaw said horrified.

"Nothing of the sort," Kuramochi dismissed him. "It's just that I know Yukimura very well by now and she needs to learn a lesson."

"I really appreciate you backing me up on this dear Mochi." Miyuki said with a teasing grin.

"I already told you not to call me like that you bastard!" Kuramochi exclaimed in anger.

Miyuki just laughed at his outburst.

"You two are impossible." Zono shook his head.

"Next time be nice to oneesan-senpai!" Sawamura demanded.

"Or you will be in trouble with us." Furuya lowly threatened.

"And I will never catch your pitches again." Miyuki threatened back with a smug smirk across his lips causing the two pitchers cower in fear.

"I'm serious Miyuki," Zono insisted. "You have to be a good boyfriend next time."

Miyuki snorted. "I'm always a good boyfriend."

"Nah! Teach her a lesson." Kuramochi said retaking his stance.

Miyuki didn't need to teach her a lesson because mother nature would eventually teach her one and he will be there to rub it on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

The next weekend, the team along with the managers and Ai decided to go to the arcade to unwind and have fun since they didn't have practice.

It was a fun day that they spent at the arcade being typical teenagers. Naturally being athletes, all the different games brought their competitive sides to light. Furuya and Sawamura were always trying to one up one another by seeing who got the highest scores in a variety of games such as shooting games and car racing. Miyuki along with the rest of the second years tried their luck shooting hoops but it was terrible to watch since they were all bad at it just like they were with soccer. Ai would tease them saying that they should never quit playing baseball since they basically suck at every other sport.

"Oneesan-senpai look at all the tickets I won!" Sawamura exclaimed showing her all the raffle tickets that he won.

"Oh wow that's amazing Sawamura-kun!" Ai applauded him surprised at the vast amount of tickets that he was carrying.

"I have even more tickets than him Yukimura-senpai," Furuya bragged holding out his two hands letting all of his tickets unfold. "I can get you an actual good prize."

Ai giggled. "Oh Furuya-Kun you don't-"

" _Oí!_ I was going to get her a prize first." The southpaw said angrily.

"I offered it to her first so it doesn't matter." Furuya retorted.

"Guys! Guys! Don't fight," Ai pleaded. "You guys are so sweet but you don't have to do that for me," she insisted. "Besides that's why I have a boyfriend for." Ai added in a teasing tone as she noticed that Miyuki was approaching them.

"That four-eyed loser can't get you anything because he barely won any tickets." Sawamura chided.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked in confusion and then turned to Miyuki. "How many tickets did you win?"

"I have five." The catcher replied with a shrug holding it out for her to see.

"What?! Five? How?" Ai exclaimed in shock. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Miyuki-Senpai is not good at video games." Furuya offered.

"How many did you got?" Miyuki cockily asked Ai, ignoring Furuya's comment.

"I got twelve." Ai replied with a small smirk.

"So you suck too." He teased.

"Not as much as you," She said playfully. "I think we have to combine our tickets in order to exchange for something since we both sucked."

"Can we even get something?" Miyuki asked unsure.

"Nothing that's worth it." Sawamura snorted.

"You can have our's." Ai offered.

"Really?!" The southpaw asked in excitement.

"Of course," Miyuki said. "You look like you need them since Furuya has more tickets than you." He chided.

"What did you say?!" Sawamura bellowed out as Furuya looked down at him with a smug expression.

"Kazuya, please leave him alone." Ai lightly chastised him as she handed Sawamura her tickets.

" _Oi!_ If you are going to get a prize do it quick!" Kuramochi demanded from the other side of the room amidst all the noise coming from the different machines . "We are hungry!"

Furuya and Sawamura both scrambled to get their prices making both Ai and Miyuki laugh in amusement.

*Time Skip*

"We should go to that burger joint that's a couple blocks away from here." Kuramochi suggested.

"As long as we eat something I don't care." Zono said walking alongside him.

The rest of the team just voiced their agreements as they all made their way into the streets of Tokyo.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ai asked Miyuki since he normally finds fault with any restaurants that people suggest.

"I've already accepted that people have no taste so I'm not even going to waste my time." He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Aren't you a little conceited?" She teased with a grin.

"Don't you know me by now?" The catcher joked back.

"Damn! Why is it so cold?!" Kuramochi yelled in annoyance as he zipped up his leather jacket feeling a cold gust of wind. The cold spring air was determined to stay.

"I thought I was the only one." Zono groaned.

"Isn't spring supposed to be warm?" Sachiko whined, rubbing her hands together.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Miyuki asked Ai sparing a glance over her outfit consisting of a pink long-sleeved sweater, a black corduroy skirt, with a scarf, thigh high black tights, ankle boots, and an oversized light denim jacket.

"I'm fine." Ai replied not making eye contact with him.

Miyuki smirked to himself already suspecting that she was lying. "There is no way that you are not feeling this cold arctic wind in your legs." He teased, his grin growing wider with each word.

Ai crossed her arms across her chest in defiance. "I already said that I was fine."

"What?! Really Yukimura-senpai?" Haruno exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm freezing right now." She added while zipping up her light blue jacket.

"Fear not Yoshikawa-san the great Sawamura Eijun is here to help you!" The southpaw announced taking off his yellow scarf to wrap it around Haruno's neck.

"T-thank you Sawamura-kun." She stammered fighting off a blush while all the team members of Seido looked at Sawamura for being so brave for talking to a girl.

"No problem," Sawamura said before turning to Miyuki. "See? This is what you are supposed to do for girls. Especially for YOUR girlfriend." He chastised the catcher.

Miyuki rolled his eyes and then turned to Ai with a playful grin. "I'm not going to do that because Ai-chan knows better than to dress like that," He teased. "Besides it's not even cold, right?"

"Exactly." She nodded before walking ahead with Kuramochi and leaving him behind getting irritated at him.

Miyuki's smirk grew wider when he noticed that Ai was trying to conceal her shivering but her shaking legs gave her away.

"Ahhh why is it so cold?" Sachiko complained feeling the wind getting stronger than before.

"I'm tired of this." Kuramochi groaned in exasperation.

"You guys are weak." Furuya deadpanned.

"That's not very nice Furuya-kun." Kominato reprimanded.

Miyuki ignored the complaints of all of his friends as his eyes focused only on Ai who was shivering just like everybody else and stopped in her tracks waiting for him to catch up. "What's up?"

"I rather walk with you." Ai replied in a soft tone, her earlier haughty tone nowhere to be found.

"Aww you missed me." He mockingly cooed before holding her hand which she took as a chance to link arms with him.

The catcher raised his eyebrow in suspicion since Ai is always up to something when she is docile but didn't say anything.

They walked in silence for a few moments while he noticed that she was leaning into him even more and more with each step. "What are you doing?" Miyuki asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing." Ai said innocently.

"You are going to cut off my circulation if you keep squeezing my arm like that," He said grunting in pain. "Also how do you expect me to walk when you are hanging onto me for dear life?!"

"Why are you being so dramatic?" She accused.

"Dramatic? Dramatic how?" He scoffed before devilish grin graced his features and then narrowed his brown eyes at her. " Are you cold?"

Ai stiffened. "No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No I- fine fine," She relented rather quickly. "I'm cold. I'm very very cold." Ai finally admitted.

"It's that so?" Miyuki said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes, now please let me have your jacket," Ai asked as she lightly bounced on her feet in a vain effort to warm up her body. "You are wearing a heavy sweatshirt underneath your jacket so you can lend me yours."

"Absolutely not." Miyuki said firmly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screeched stopping in their tracks.

"Why not?" Ai asked in a deflated tone. "Sawamura-kun helped Yoshikawa-san."

"Last time I checked I was not Sawamura." He shrugged.

"How dare you tanuki bastard," Sawamura came to Ai's defense. "That's not the way to treat your girlfriend."

"You need to be a gentleman Miyuki." Zono said in a disapproving tone.

"I said no." Miyuki stubbornly repeated himself.

"But Kazuya," She whined drawing out his name. "It's freezing. Please give me your jacket. Pretty please." She begged with a pout trying to persuade Miyuki.

"Oh c'mon Miyuki just give her your jacket," Kuramochi told the catcher, "I'm cold and hungry and I want to get over this."

"What?! You too? Weren't you the one who told me to let her freeze?" Miyuki reminded him.

"Yes, you can let her freeze," Kuramochi reiterated. "But on YOUR time together. NOT during my dinnertime."

"I'm NOT going to give you my jacket." He yelled at her attracting the attention of the people walking down the streets who gave him judgemental looks for his outburst and pity looks towards Ai. He even swore that some people were muttering 'poor girl' or 'what a horrible boyfriend' under their breaths. Miyuki however paid them no mind.

"Let's just go guys." The shortstop said annoyed at the couple and his hungry teammates followed suit.

"Kazuya," Ai whined again. "Don't be so mean."

"Mean? Mean?" Miyuki scoffed. "How many times have I told you to dress accordingly?" He asked with irritation dripping from his tone.

"I know."

"Didn't I tell you to not come complaining to me when it was cold?"

"I know, I know."

"Why are you even dressed like that?!" The catcher exclaimed. "This is what happens when you try to be cute."

"I know baby I know," Ai admitted her fault. 'But please let's do this another time. I'm so cold." She pleaded feeling a shiver going down her spine.

"Well I can't control the weather, can I?" Miyuki deadpanned.

Ai flashed him her wide puppy eyes as a last resort.

Miyuki averted his gaze away from her, knowing very well what she was doing. He usually couldn't resist her pleads when she pouts at him and much less when gives him that wide eyed innocent puppy look.

"Kazuya." She begged one more time.

"Fine, fine!" He finally relented angrily removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "Just shut up."

"Thank you thank you thank you." Ai said gratefully while properly putting on his jacket and zipping it up.

"This will be the last time I do this." Miyuki angrily warned as he adjusted the hood over Ai's head.

"I learned my lesson." She sheepishly whispered.

"You better have," He chastised, examining her downcast expression which made his anger subside. "You can get sick." Miyuki added in a softer tone before enveloping her shivering figure in an embrace.

Ai happily returned the hug. "I will be fine." She said relishing in the warmth radiating from his body.

"Stop being stupid alright?" He demanded with an exasperated sigh.

"I will try." Ai promised in an unusual complacent tone.

"So you won't really stop will you?" He asked noticing her use of words.

"Nope." Ai admitted.

Miyuki glared at her. "You are getting a fucking parka for Christmas."

"As long as you get me one with the cute fuzzy hoods I don't care." She replied unfazed by his threat.

Miyuki just shook his head.

It was obvious that Ai was never going to change.


	15. Ai Gets Sick

**Hello there! I hope that you are having a nice summer so far. OMG it feels so good to be typing this author's note. I have been gone for quite a while. I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I have been really busy and life got in the way and that's why I haven't been able to update any of my fics. I will explain in detail what has happened to me this summer when I update the ninth chapter of 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be.' Which will happen before 2017 ends lol. I promise.**

 **No, I have not abandoned any of my fics. My plans of moving forward with my fics and my future ideas are still up and running. It's just taking a little (or maybe a lot) longer than I thought it would take.**

 **Fun fact: My birthday was last week. August 19th. I turned 23 and I just feel so old lol.**

 **So why did I decide to update this story and not the other one? Well, because..**

 **First the other one is under revision.**

 **AND**

 **SECOND**

 ***Drumroll***

 **Officially it's been a year since I wrote 'Imperfect Romance' and I thought to myself that I just had to update something this weekend in honor of that important date of my life. I'm not the best at it, but I really do love writing.**

 **So without further ado I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own this plot and my OC.**

 **Ai Gets Sick**

"So how long did it take you to fold?" Kuramochi asked while leaning down on Miyuki's desk.

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki inquired in confusion suppressing a yawn. He was definitely not a morning person and wanted the day to be over with even though it hasn't even started yet.

"With Yukimura the other day," The shortstop elaborated. "You guys didn't join us until when we were already eating."

"Oh that," Miyuki chuckled to himself in amusement. "I gave her my jacket a couple of minutes after you guys left."

"That soon?" He asked in an incredulous tone. "And you are admitting it?"

The catcher merely shrugged. "I figured that mother nature had already punish her enough."

"So that's your excuse?" Kuramochi chided with a teasing grin.

"It's not an excuse." Miyuki said narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"You are totally whipped!" The shortstop accused.

"No, I'm not!" The catcher retorted.

"Yes, you are!" Kuramochi insisted.

"I find it funny that you think that I'm whipped." Miyuki began with a devilish grin.

"How come?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot my dear Kuramochi," The catcher feigned being surprised. "Weren't you the one who told me to give her my jacket when I was reluctant to do so?"

Kuramochi scoffed. "I just wanted to eat and go someplace warm."

"Then why didn't you do that first instead of begging me to give Ai-chan my jacket?" Miyuki asked in an exaggerated tone.

"You are becoming as dramatic as your girlfriend." The shortstop deadpanned.

Miyuki snorted at his comment. "I don't think that's humanly possible."

"You might have a point there."

" _Ohayou_." They both heard a strained voice greet them.

"Who the hell is- Oh my goodness! Yukimura it's that you?!" Kuramochi stammered when he turned around to see who was greeting them.

"Ai-chan what happened?" Miyuki asked in shock carefully examining her figure. Ai's hair was slightly sticking out from different directions due to bed hair, her cheeks were flushed, and with her red puffy nose she resembled Rudolph the Reindeer. "You look horrible." He exclaimed horrified.

"Miyuki!" Kuramochi punched him on the arm. "Don't tell her that! She is your girlfriend." He scolded.

Ai gasped in horror. "Oh my god! Do I look ugly now?" She asked cupping her cheeks before breaking out in a coughing fit.

"No babe, you look fine." The catcher tried to reassure her, wincing at the sound of her cough.

"You sounded so convincing." Kuramochi teased.

"Shut up," Miyuki lamely retorted punching him on the arm before getting up from his chair to hold Ai. "Are you sick?" He asked her in concern.

"Whadda you think?" The shortstop deadpanned receiving a glare from Miyuki in turn.

"It's not a big deal," Ai dismissed his question only to start coughing again. "I'm fine." She added unconvincingly.

"You are obviously not fine," Miyuki said placing his hand on her forehead. "You are burning up which means that you have a fever."

"Maybe that's why I'm freezing." She realized trying to suppress a chill.

"I told you that you were going to get sick for being dumb," The catcher chastised her. "Look at you! Why did you even come to school?"

"I have to agree with him there," Kuramochi chimed in. "You look like you are very sick."

"I didn't want to miss school, I'm the class rep, and the cultural festival is coming up, and I'm in the committee and.. and..." Ai rambled, feeling dizziness overcome her.

"There are other people that can take care of that but in the meanwhile you have to take care of yourself."

"But-"

"No buts," He cut her off. "You my love are going to the infirmary."

"But what about class?" Ai asked him.

"There is no way that you are going to be able to concentrate." Miyuki pointed out.

Ai gave him a deflated look. "But I'm going to be so behind." She whined.

"You are going to be fine," The catcher reassured her, taking her bag from her hand. "Now let's go to the infirmary room and I'm going to call your father to pick you up since he is in town alright?"

"Alright." She agreed in a defeated tone.

"Why did he even let you go out in those conditions in the first place?" Kuramochi asked confused.

"He doesn't know I exist." Ai replied in a raspy low tone leaning against Miyuki's chest.

"What?"

"Haha. She is just joking," Miyuki changed the subject with an awkward laugh. "Can't you see that she is delirious?" He asked with his girlfriend in tow on his way to the infirmary leaving a very confused Kuramochi behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The school nurse confirmed what they all already knew. That Ai was sick as a dog. It wasn't long until her father picked her up from school in her delirious state. Miyuki was quite worried about her. He has never seen her get quite sick like this. If it were up to him, he would've taken her home and take care of her until she makes a full recovery. Unfortunately, Miyuki had both class and baseball practice to attend leaving him unable to be by her side. Besides Ai pleaded him to not disregard his responsibilities for her and also was adamant about him visiting her at her house claiming that she didn't want to get him sick.

Miyuki, however, was not going to listen to her. While he was going to give her space, there was no way he could ever leave her alone. This was his chance to show her that he could be as supportive as she was with him and that she was not alone. It was important for him to show her that when her father proved to be incompetent at the simplest of tasks.

"Thank goodness you are here." Ai's father greeted Miyuki as soon as he opened the door and let him inside the house.

"I'm sure she is that not bad." Miyuki said with a chuckle while taking off his shoes.

"To be honest she is not bad at all which is weird because she is you know…" The elder Yukimura trailed off.

"Theatrical? A drama queen?" The catcher offered.

"Yes, yes all of those things," He nodded in agreement. "At first I thought she would be complaining about how she is dying but instead she is just driving me insane with all of her requests."

"Such as?"

"Like cold medicine or rice porridge," He replied in an exasperated tone. "How does she expect me to know where the cold medicine is?"

"In the medicine cabinet? Miyuki suggested letting out an incredulous snort. "Which is in the bathroom by the way."

"How can someone expect it to find it there when is fully stocked?"

"She has it organized in alphabetical order." The catcher explained getting annoyed.

"That is not here nor there," The elder male dismissed him earning a side eye from Miyuki. "The important thing here is it's that you are here to save the day."

"Thankfully." Miyuki replied flatly.

"Now if you excuse me I have to get some stuff to help out Ai with her cold." Ai's father said heading out towards the door.

"You are not doing anything of the sort aren't you?" Miyuki deadpanned.

"You know me so well." He admitted before closing the door.

Miyuki just rolled his eyes as he exasperatedly rubbed his temples. How hard was it to be a decent parent? He couldn't believe that he left Ai at the mercy of that man known as her father for the entire day. But like her father said thank goodness that he was finally here to save the day.

Now it was time to nurse Ai back to health.

*Time Skip*

The world was coming to an end for 's the only way that she could describe it. She just wanted to die. Her throat was scratchy, her head was pounding, her nose was so stuffy that she could barely breathe properly, and she just couldn't stop shivering despite having two heavy covers. Ai couldn't remember the last time she had a cold or at least not a cold this bad. Miyuki was absolutely right. She got herself sick because of her stupid antics and her vanity. She didn't have to admit that to him though.

' _Knock Knock'_

"Come in." Ai said in a raspy tone groaning in pain.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Miyuki asked, closing the door behind him holding a tray.

"Kazuya?!" Ai exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me so I'm here to take care of you," He replied as if it was obvious setting the tray down on her desk by the window. "I brought you rice porridge. Are you hungry?"

"Rice porridge? But I told my father- Wait, where is my father?" She asked confused.

"He left."

"Left?! Why?" Ai was baffled.

"He was overwhelmed by your never ending requests." Miyuki responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Never ending requests?! I just asked for rice porridge and cold medicine."

"I know." He nodded.

"That was it!" Ai continued angrily. "How incompetent can he be? I just only asked for two things. Two things. Two!"

"I know, I know," Miyuki said in an understanding tone sitting besides Ai. "But that doesn't matter because I'm here to take care of you."

Ai gasped in horror. "What? No! You can't be here," She pouted. "Don't look at me."

"Why not?" The catcher asked surprised at her reaction.

"I look ugly right now," Ai whined, burying her face in her pillows. "And I'm wearing my ugly pajamas."

"You are sick." He deadpanned checking out her cotton lilac buttoned up long sleeved top with matching pants.

"And my room is a mess." She continued whining in embarrassment when she remembered that she has been throwing her dirty tissues all over the floor. Miyuki didn't need to know about her unlady-like habits.

Miyuki chuckled as he looked around. "Ai-chan stop being so silly," He said. "You couldn't look ugly even if you wanted to."

Ai beamed at him with a small blush adorning her cheeks. "Really?"

The catcher nodded. "And don't worry about your room because I will clean it," He reassured her. "Alright?" Miyuki placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright.." Ai agreed feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Ai nodded.

"Good. Because like I said, I made you some rice porridge," Miyuki said getting the tray with the steaming contents from the desk to set it on her lap. "After you eat I'm going to give you your medicine."

"You made this for me?" She asked touched.

"Of course I did. Now eat." He prompted.

Ai gave him a small smile before digging into her meal and sighed in satisfaction. "This is so good."

"Of course it is," Miyuki said in a cocky tone. "I made it."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him before continuing eating.

Perhaps having Miyuki taking care of her won't be so bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki was a good caretaker, even a great one at that. At first. He was both attentive and caring. Always making her meals so she could eat while he was at school, he would visit her after practice, bring her homework, cook her dinner, give her her cold medicine, and just overall dote on her. Miyuki had never acted like that before so it surprised Ai a great deal. Naturally, she relished in all the attention that he was showering with and enjoyed his affections. Ai definitely felt spoiled by her boyfriend and even was glad that she was sick. However, that changed when Miyuki started giving her even more attention than necessary. Ai never thought that she would ever complain about having way too much attention, but Miyuki was just going overboard in her opinion.

He was just simply driving her insane. She couldn't believe the kind of conversations that they had in the last couple of days…

Miyuki was persistent beyond words:

"Are you comfortable?" Miyuki asked for what it seemed the tenth time already.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ai replied in a strained tone leaning back against her pillows.

"I think you need more pillows." The catcher said ignoring her last statement.

"I'm fine."

"I will bring you more." He insisted.

"That's not necessary," Ai insisted as well grabbing his hand to make him stay in the room. "I'm comfortable and I'm ready to go to bed so you don't need to do anything else." She explained with a small smile.

Miyuki smiled back at her. "If you say so," He relented before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." Ai said with a content sigh.

"Do you need more covers?" He asked reverting back to his 'Mom side.'

"I already said that I was fine." She snapped.

"Fine fine," Miyuki tried to appease her. "Good night." He repeated.

Ai raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "What are you doing?" She asked, feeling that she was being enveloped by her covers.

"Tucking you in," The catcher replied in a matter of factly tone. "Sleep tight."

Ai just stared at him back with a bewildered expression.

He literally called her every hour:

" _Moshi moshi_." Ai replied in a groggy tone while sitting up on her bed and adjusting her cell phone in her ear.

"Hey, how are doing?" A concerned Miyuki asked through the other line.

"I'm feeling better," She said with a yawn. "Not much has changed in an hour." Ai quipped under her breath.

"Did you eat the breakfast I left for you?" The catcher inquired ignoring her comment.

"No."

"What?! Why not?" He shrieked. "You haven't eaten anything since the last time I called you."

"You called me at six in the morning, and it's just barely eight now. It's still early." Ai explained trying to keep her composure.

"Exactly. Which means you are not eating properly," Miyuki mildly scolded. "You need to rest and eat well if you want to make a quick recovery."

Ai rolled her eyes. "I would if you would stop calling me every hour." She deadpanned.

Miyuki dismissed her. "If I don't call you then how am I going to make sure that you are eating?"

"I will eat the damn breakfast when I'm hungry, right now I just want to go to sleep." She grumbled.

"Are you going to eat it now?" He insisted.

Ai sighed in defeat. There was no way that he was going to give up. "Yes, I'm going to eat it now."

"Good. Don't forget to rest Ai-chan!"

Found news ways of becoming overbearing:

Ai felt her phone buzzing on her kitchen counter.

" _Again?!"_ She thought, seeing Miyuki's name on the screen. "Hello again." Ai mustered up nicely.

"How are you doing?" The catcher asked once again.

"I'm fine." Ai replied flatly.

"Did you eat your lunch yet?" He continued questioning her.

"I was actually about to do that right now." She said while heating up the lunch he left her the day before.

"Really?" Miyuki asked in a suspicious tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, really."

"Send me a picture of your lunch." He suddenly demanded.

"What?!" She screeched. "B-but why?"

"To make sure that you are really eating." Miyuki replied in a matter of factly tone.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Ai asked. "Why would I even lie about that?"

"You tend to lie about your eating habits Ai-chan," The catcher reminded her. "And to be honest I'm still not convinced that you actually ate your breakfast earlier so I want to make sure this time around."

She narrowed her eyes. "You are being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Just do as I say!"

"Fine!" She screamed into the phone.

He even took upon himself to look up homemade remedies.

"Drink this!" Miyuki demanded in an eager tone as he handed her a bowl. "This is going to make you feel better in no time."

"What is that?" Ai asked turning up her nose at the concoction that her boyfriend was offering to her.

"It's garlic and onion soup," He replied with a smile. "It's supposed to be really good for coughs."

"I'm feeling so much better thank you." She quickly denied his offering.

"You still have a pretty bad cough." He noted.

"It's not that bad." Ai insisted before breaking out in a coughing fit.

"Oh really?" The catcher said with a cocky smirk.

She narrowed her blue orbs at him. "It looks gross and it sounds gross so I don't want to drink it." Ai admitted.

"How are you going to recover if you don't cooperate?" Miyuki chastised.

"Ai whimpered. "I don't wanna."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Ai."

"Fine!"

Ai was feeling smothered by Miyuki which was a something that she never thought she would ever feel in her relationship. One of the things that she likes about Miyuki the most is how unromantic and inattentive he can be most of the time as weird as it sounds. While she likes adulation, she hates being suffocated by constant attention and likes to be left on her own. Ai knew that Miyuki meant well, but why was he going overboard? He has never been like this before.

"Did you take your medicine already?" Miyuki asked.

Ai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, I did." She replied in a strained tone trying to make herself comfortable in her bed.

The catcher narrowed his brown orbs at her. "It's there something wrong?"

Ai took a deep breath to keep her cool. "I'm fine." She replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Are you really?" He pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine." She maintained.

"You don't sound so convincing." Miyuki quipped.

"I'm fine." Ai said dryly.

"Really?"

"Yes! I already said that I was fine! Why do you keep asking me the same damn question?! Just leave me alone!" Ai finally snapped.

The catcher took a step back mildly shocked by her outburst. "I don't understand," He began bewildered. "Why did you just snapped at me like that?"

"Because you keep bothering me with your incessant questions." Ai replied annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help you." Miyuki tried to explain.

"I know that you are trying to help me but lately it feels like you are smothering me," She confessed. "You are going overboard with your phone calls and asking me if I'm fine every two minutes."

Miyuki widened his brown orbs in shock and a hurt expression came across his handsome features. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to bother you," He said in an uncharacteristically apologetic low tone. "I will leave you alone now."

Ai gasped when she realized what she has done to him. She hurt his feelings. Deeply. "Kazuya wait you don't have to go," Ai pleaded in a soft tone. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," Miyuki said dismissing her apology. "You are right. I have been spending too much time here and both Furuya and Sawamura have been complaining about me not catching their pitches. Can't have the captain slacking off right? Ahaha." He added with an awkward laugh.

"Kazuya…" Ai trailed off.

"Have a good night Ai-chan." The catcher somberly said not meeting her eyes and closing the door behind him.

"I fucked up." Ai whimpered to herself riddled with guilt while rubbing her temples. She has never seen Miyuki like that before. He truly looked hurt and it was all because of her. He didn't deserve it when all he was trying to do was to take care of her. She wanted to go after him but knew it was better to let him be for the time being.

Ai knew that she had to apologize to him and somehow make it up to him. But is he willing to listen to her?

She sincerely hoped so.

*Time Skip*

Ai cried herself to sleep last night while she replayed her outburst to Miyuki over and over again in her mind. She still couldn't believe that she was that mean to him. Miyuki always flashed everyone his cocky smirks and annoyed people with his teasing, but he couldn't even muster the energy to do any of those things. That alone told her that she deeply hurt his feelings. If only she had the ability to go back in time and prevent that from happening. Ai spent the day wondering if Miyuki didn't want to see her, or worse, that he hated her now. She was tempted to send him a text but always decided against it because she didn't want to interrupt him in class or during practice.

Which is why she decided to go see him at his dorm. Ai wasn't really in the position to go out in the current chilly weather since she was still sick, but there was no way that she would apologize over text, or wait until she got better for that matter. It wouldn't be fair. Miyuki always went through great lengths to apologize to her whenever he did something that hurt her, so she had to do the same thing for him.

Doing the unthinkable and dressing herself in black sweatpants paired with Miyuki's old grey sweatshirt since she didn't have enough strength to look for anything else, she made her way downstairs determined to see Miyuki. As Ai was making her way down the corridor she couldn't help but to stop, noticing that there was a smell coming from the kitchen. Her curiosity piqued since she couldn't decipher what it was thanks to her stuffy nose, and also because no one would be cooking since she was sick. Her father didn't cook and she wasn't sure if he even was in the house in the first place.

In curiosity, she turned back to the kitchen to see what's going on and once she got there she gasped in surprise.

"Kazuya?" Ai asked in an incredulous tone.

The catcher turned around from the stove startled by her voice. "Oh hey.." He greeted awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while looking down.

"What are you doing here?" She tentatively inquired trying not to say or do anything that might hurt her boyfriend again.

"I was just finishing up a bento that I started to make for you yesterday but couldn't finish it last night," Miyuki explained putting a pan away in the dishwasher. "I was just leaving though." He quickly explained.

Ai blinked in shock. "Y-you were making me dinner?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Miyuki stammered thinking that he made her angry again.

But Miyuki soon noticed that he was wrong when Ai began to tear up.

"W-what?! Don't cry Ai-chan," The catcher pleaded surprised by her reaction as he approached her. "Why are you crying?" He asked in concern.

"You are just so nice to me," Ai began wiping a tear away. "And I was such a bitch to you last night." She added with a sniff.

"No, no y-"

"Yes, yes I was," Ai cut him off. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't deserve it."

Miyuki opened his mouth to protest but then closed it when he couldn't come up with anything. "Well.. A little," He conceded making her softly giggle. "But to be fair I can see where I went overboard. I mean that garlic and onion soup was really gross."

"It really was," She said in agreement while shaking her head trying to forget about the taste of the soup. "But it made me feel better."

"It did?"

"Yes, it did," Ai reiterated while wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. "I'm really sorry Kazuya. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She sincerely apologized as she bored her blue eyes into his brown ones.

The catcher curved his lips into a small smile before kissing the top of her head. "It's okay. I forgive you," He said in a low tone knowing that Ai was being sincere. "It's like I already said. I know that I went overboard and I just didn't know how annoying I was. I wanted to take care of you to show you that you can always count on me but I ended up smothering you instead." He explained.

"Kazuya.." Ai whispered touched by his words while narrowing her eyes in a sweet loving gaze. "Since when are you so sweet? You didn't need to show me that I can count on you because I already knew that. You are always there for me." She playfully quipped softly caressing his cheek making Miyuki blush in embarrassment.

"I'm not sweet." The bespectacled catcher retorted with a childish pout.

"Yes, you are," Ai insisted. "There is just something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Who doesn't like being taken care of?" She asked. "I mean don't get me wrong. At first I loved that you were spoiling me and I relished in all of the attention that you were giving me. But then it started to get too much for me because I realized that I was depending too much on you. It just made me feel uneasy."

"And how it's that bad? You took care of me when I was injured." The catcher pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Ai nodded. "But it's not the same because I'm used to doing stuff for other people."

"So you like taking care of me but you feel uncomfortable when I do it." Miyuki said realizing her point.

"Kinda."

"But why? I'm your boyfriend." He asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Ai sighed. He was right. He was her boyfriend, so why does she feel uncomfortable? "I guess it's because it has been a long time since anyone has taken care of me," She began. "I like being independent because it makes me feel strong. I feel like if I become too dependent on you then I will become useless and won't know what to do if you ever leave me one day." Ai confessed.

"I will never leave you," Miyuki firmly declared wrapping his strong arms around her. "I love you." He was touched that she confided in him again.

"I love you too," She gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm still a bit… Emotional defective," Ai said with a humorless laugh.

"We both are." Miyuki interrupted her.

Ai smiled. "You are," She nodded. "But I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me ever since I got sick. I really do. I'm not ungrateful or anything like that."

"I know." Miyuki reassured her before pressing a small kiss to her slightly chapped lips.

"You are going to get sick like me." Ai mildly chastised him for kissing her.

The catcher softly kissed her again. "Then we are going to drink garlic and onion soup together." He said with a cheeky grin.

Ai giggled at his comments. "Kazuya?

"Yes?"

"Can you smother me again until I get better?" She asked looking up at him.

A smirk came across Miyuki's lips. "With pleasure my dear."


	16. Fatal Misunderstandings

**Hello there! How are you doing? I hope you all had a very safe and happy halloween!**

 **I know that it's been awhile since I updated this fic but I have been concentrating on my other fic 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be.' Chapters 9 and 10 are up if you haven't read it already. Chapter 11 will be up sometime this month. I will hopefully start writing this weekend.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and saw a more vulnerable side of Ai.**

 **Please don't hesitate to share any ideas that you would like to see. Especially after you finish reading this chapter you might want to do that ;)**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

Kuramochi never thought that this day would come. That his dream would never come true. But it did, and he was holding it in his hands in a shape of an anonymous love letter. He couldn't believe it this morning when he opened his shoe locker and found the letter inside. At first, he was skeptical and thought that the letter was probably for Miyuki since he gets all the attention. But he was wrong because the letter was indeed addressed to him. The best part was that the person who sent it asked him to meet them at the courtyard during lunch time. Kuramochi couldn't help but to be giddy with excitement as he re-read the letter. He probably looked like a dork in front of his classmates since he couldn't stop staring at the letter ever since he took a seat at his desk. However, he didn't care nonetheless.

"Why is he smiling like an idiot?" Miyuki asked as he approached his desk behind Kuramochi's.

"Kuramochi-kun just got a love letter," Ai said in a sing-song tone while she reclined back in her seat.

"Aww finally someone noticed my dear Mochi," the catcher said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up you bastard!" Kuramochi spat. "If someone can date you, I don't see why someone can't like me,"

"Kazuya aren't you forgetting about something?" Ai asked while batting her eyelashes. Ignoring their banter.

Miyuki chuckled to himself before kissing her forehead.

"It's that all I get?" she complained with a pout.

"Stop being gross in public!" Kuramochi said.

Miyuki ignored the shortstop's complaints and instead whispered something in Ai's ear making her giggle.

"So who is this crazy person?" he asked Kuramochi.

The shortstop shrugged. "I don't know. It's an anonymous letter."

"And are you going to meet this mystery person?"

"Well I'm- Actually no!"

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Which one is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything about my personal life." Kuramochi declared.

"Is that so?" the catcher said with a smirk across his lips before turning to Ai. "Babe I'm starting to believe that he wrote this letter to himself,"

"No, I didn't you bastard!"

"Kazuya, stop being so mean," Ai chastised him.

Miyuki just let out a loud obnoxious cackle. "So why don't you let me read the letter?"

"It's none of your business," Kuramochi said. "Besides you'll probably know all the details soon enough."

"How come?" Ai asked.

"Well because if everything goes well then you guys won't be the only couple in the team." he said smugly.

"Ha!"

Ai narrowed her blue orbs at her boyfriend. "Kazuya," she growled before turning to Kuramochi. "Don't listen to him Kuramochi-kun. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Yukimura," he said with a genuine smile. "And let that boyfriend of yours say whatever he wants. He just can't stand that the spotlight is not on him for once."

Miyuki snorted. "Sure, sure."

Ai rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Maybe I will get a girl as pretty as Yukimura," Kuramochi said while narrowing his eyes at Miyuki. "Or maybe even prettier." he said with a mischievous grin.

"That's really sweet Kuramochi-kun," Ai said with a giggle. "And as long as you keep her far away from Kazuya I don't care." she added with an uncharacteristically sweet smile that made Kuramochi suspicious.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

' _I can't believe that this is happening,'_ Kuramochi thought for what it seemed was the hundredth time today. As soon as the school bell for lunch rang, he dashed all the way down to the courtyard with his incredible speed. Not to mention how smug he acted in front of both Miyuki and Ai that morning, declaring that he was coming back with a girlfriend.

Destiny, however had some other plans for him.

Kuramochi waited, waited, and waited for the mystery person to come and meet him at the courtyard, but no one approached him. He spent the entire lunch period scanning everyone that came into his vicinity only to have his hopes dashed when they only met up with other people or buy drinks from the vending machines. No one came to talk to him.

Did his secret admirer actually came to meet him but got cold feet at the last minute?

Or was it just a prank?

' _I don't know which one to hope for,'_ the shortstop thought in disappointment as he lied down on the wooden bench. Today was a total bust since he got his hopes up for nothing. Now, how was he supposed to face Miyuki? He knew that Ai wouldn't make fun of him, but her boyfriend? He would never let him live this down, especially not after his gloating.

He closed his eyes trying to come up with excuses for the catcher. _'Why me?'_ he whined.

"KURAMOCHI-SENPAI!" Kuramochi heard Sawamura call out his name.

"AHHH! What is it you idiot?! The shortstop screamed as he shot up from his seat, startled by the pitcher. "I already told you to not yell at me," he added before hitting him on the head.

Sawamura, however, paid him no mind. "It seems like he is okay Zono-senpai," he said turning to Zono who was approaching them.

"What's going on?" Kuramochi asked confused while scratching his head.

"Sawamura and I saw you from afar lying down on the bench by yourself and we thought that you were sick," the vice-captain explained.

Kuramochi widened his eyes in surprise trying not to blush. "I'm fine you guys,"

"You don't look fine," Sawamura noted.

' _Since when is this idiot so observant?'_ Kuramochi thought.

"Yeah, I agree with Sawmura," Zono said while nodding. "What happened? Aren't you supposed to be with your secret admirer? Miyuki said that you got a love letter."

Kuramochi recoiled at the mention of the love letter. "The person didn't show up,"

"What?!" both Sawamura and Zono exclaimed.

"But why?" Sawamura asked. "Why send a letter if you are not going to show up?"

The shortstop shrugged. "I dunno,"

The southpaw gave his senpai a concerned look. "I'm sorry Kuramochi-senpai," Sawamura genuinely said.

"You don't have to look at me like that y'know?" Kuramochi said. "It was just a prank,"

Kuramochi didn't like when people pitied him.

"But who would do something so evil like that?" Zono wondered out loud.

Sawamura scoffed before crossing his arms across his chest. "Someone as evil and heartless as that tanuki bastard,"

Then all of the sudden silence sunk in as all three teens stared at each other completely speechless.

"You don't think that..." Zono began in a skeptical tone.

"That Miyuki was behind this prank? Of course I do!" Kuramochi exclaimed.

"I believe so too! This is right up in his alley," Sawamura said.

"Are you sure?" Zono asked.

"Yes! It all makes sense now," the shortstop said as he got up from the bench. "He didn't seem very surprised when Yukimura told him about the love letter, and he also didn't try hard enough to read the letter throughout the day."

Sawamura nodded. "Definitely suspicious behavior,"

"I can't believe that bastard tricked me like that!" Kuramochi spat.

"Well he has pulled some pranks every so often," Zono said.

"And it's time to finally get back at him!" the pitcher declared.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I agree with Bakamura," the shortstop said.

"How are we going to get back at Miyuki?" Zono asked.

Kuramochi smirked.

"I have a plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What are you doing here?" Kuramochi asked as Furuya came into view dressed in his sweats.

"I told both him and Haruichi about our plan and he decided to come help us," Sawamura replied in his place.

"Why?"

"Miyuki-senpai has also played pranks on me and I think it's time to teach him a lesson," Furuya said with his aura flaring.

Kuramochi shrugged. "Good enough for me," he said while looking around. "Where is Zono?"

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!" Zono apologized as he came up from downstairs.

"It's fine. Are you guys ready?" the shortstop asked.

" _HAI!"_ they all said.

Kuramochi looked both ways before putting his plan into motion. He decided that they all would meet after practice to meet up in front of Miyuki's dorm room so they could get in. After determining that the catcher was nowhere near close, Kuramochi pulled out a key that Miyuki gave him from his pocket and opened the door.

"Come in fast!" he beckoned his teammates.

They all went inside their captain's room as Kuramochi closed the door behind them and turned on the light.

"Now remember: Be careful and don't leave a mess behind," The shortstop said.

They all nodded.

"It shouldn't be hard to look for something embarrassing from Miyuki so we can blackmail him," Zono said scanning the room.

"Hopefully," Kuramochi said.

"Does this count as embarrassing?" Furuya asked while holding a floral notebook that was on Miyuki's desk.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "Are you sure that's just not Yukimura's notebook?"

Furuya shrugged. "I'm not sure,"

"Then look harder!" Kuramochi demanded.

"What about this Kuramochi-senpai?!" Sawamura asked holding pictures that he got from Miyuki's nightstand.

"It depends. What's in those pictures?" the shortstop asked.

"They are just pictures of him and oneesan-senpai making silly faces and kissing," Sawamura explained. "It seems like it's from those photo booths at arcades,"

Kuramochi shook his head. "Not enough. Next!"

"What exactly are you looking for Kuramochi?" Zono asked.

Kuramochi let out an exasperated sigh. "Something so embarrassing that it would mortify that bastard," he said. "Like a love poem that he wrote to Yukimura or something,"

"Miyuki doesn't seem like the type of guy who writes poems though," Zono argued.

"I know but he claims to be in love right? He is bound to do something stupid and corny," Kuramochi protested.

"Senpai…" Furuya began.

"What?" Kuramochi snapped.

"I think I hear people coming," Furuya replied.

They all stiffened and didn't say a word to confirm Furuya's suspicions.

The teens didn't hear anything but instead they saw the doorknob twisting.

"He is here," Zono whispered in horror.

Kuramochi gulped as he looked at the two first years who also looked scared.

"Zono turn off the light," he ordered. "And hide…."

"Where?!" they all asked while Zono turned off the light.

"Uhhh.."Kuramochi said looking for a good hiding spot while feeling that his heart was about to burst out of his chest. "The closet!" he finally said.

They all nodded as they made their way into the small closet in the back of the room without saying a word. Kuramochi somehow managed to fit in with his teammates in the small place but couldn't fully close the door, leaving a small sliver open.

"What's going on?" Zono asked in a hushed tone.

"Shhh." he said while putting his finger over his lips.

"Why are you so impatient baby?" they all heard a familiar feminine voice ask in a sultry tone.

"That's oneesan-senpai," Sawamura said in a nervous tone.

"Can you really blame me though? It's been a while," they also heard Miyuki's voice.

"And that's definitely Miyuki-senpai," Furuya said in a whisper also feeling nervous.

"You don't think that they…" Zono began to ask with a blush across his cheeks.

Suddenly suggestive sounds such as moans and kissing sounds filled the room answering the vice captain's question.

"I think that they are," Kuramochi confirmed much to Zono's dismay.

"Y-you guys are saying that they are going to have sex?" Sawamura asked with a horrified expression.

Kuramochi and Zono nodded.

"What? There is no way we can stay here," Furuya said.

"Furuya is right," the southpaw whispered. "I Sawamura Eijun have my pride and I refuse to listen to them while they… Do those things. It's immoral and an invasion of privacy," he declared.

"Miyuki can't find out that we are here!" Kuramochi whispered-shouted.

"Yeah but Sawamura is also right," Zono said.

"Oh no. I can see Yukimura-senpai's bra," Furuya said before closing his eyes.

"We have to go," Zono urged Kuramochi.

Kuramochi stood his ground. "We're not,"

"Let me get a condom babe. They are inside my drawer," they heard Miyuki say in a low tone.

"Don't take too long because I want to give you a little gift," Ai said in a suggestive tone.

Miyuki chuckled. "Oh really?"

"We have to go," Zono repeated in an urgent tone.

"You know how I like to show my appreciation to the captain," Ai continued.

"That's it. We're leaving," Furuya said.

"STOP!" Furuya, Sawamura, and Zono pleaded as they burst out of the closet.

"AHHHH" Ai screamed horrified, desperately trying to look for something to cover her now naked chest.

"What the hell?!" Miyuki exclaimed surprised.

"We are so sorry," Zono began in an apologetic tone.

"Kazuya!" Ai desperately called out so the catcher could aid her while ignoring the intruders.

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise as he realized that his girlfriend was half-naked in front of his teammates. Then he gave her his baseball jersey that was lying on the floor so she could cover herself.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Miyuki asked while he angrily glared at the three intruders as he put on his red baseball shirt again.

"W-we can explain," Sawamura nervously said.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Miyuki shouted as he chased them out of his room and closed the door behind him.

" _H-hai!"_ they all said walking backwards out the door, into the hallway, until they hit the railing outside. They were all sweating bullets.

"What the fuck were you guys doing hiding my closet?" Miyuki asked once again.

"W-we didn't want to see any of that. Trust me," Zono said.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Please don't be mad Miyuki-senpai," Furuya pleaded. It was the first time that they all have seen Miyuki be this furious. His angry glare indicated that he was ready to kill them.

"How do you expect me not to get angry when you all saw my girlfriend half-naked?!" the catcher said glaring at Furuya.

"But we didn't," Kuramochi firmly said.

Zono nervously nodded. "That's true, I didn't see anything,"

"Me neither Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura shook his head.

"I didn't- I mean yes- I mean no," Furuya stammered, getting more rattled as Miyuki fixated his gaze on him. "I mean I did saw her in her bra and maybe her breasts by accident, but it was just that- An accident. It was just that… That… Uh…"

"It was just what?" Miyuki demanded.

"T-they were just there," Furuya lamely explained making Miyuki more angry.

"Don't kill him Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura pleaded. "He is right. He didn't mean to because they were just there and they were they were…" he trailed off.

"And they were what?" the captain asked taking a menacing step forward.

"They were just so big and I didn't mean to! I swear!" Furuya blurted out feeling guilty.

"What did you just say?!" Miyuki angrily asked while grabbing Furuya by his collar.

"Kazuya!" Ai called out as she came out of the room fully dressed in her school uniform.

Miyuki forgot all about Furuya and approached Ai. "Babe what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I'm leaving!" Ai declared.

"What? No! You can't leave. Stay. I'll kill them, I promise, just don't leave," Miyuki pleaded while holding her hand.

"Stay?! Are you fucking kidding me?" she scoffed, "This has to be the most humiliating experience in my life. How the hell do you expect me to stay? I don't care what you do with them. Kill them if that's you want but all I know it's that I'm leaving!"

"Yukimura-senpai I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," Furya apologized.

"I'm so sorry oneesan-senpai! We didn't mean to disrespect you," Sawamura apologized as well.

"I apologize too," Zono apologetically said.

"Just don't let him hurt us please!" Sawamura pleaded.

Ai just glared at them. "You're in his hands now." she said in a low scary tone before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Ai wait!" Miyuki desperately yelled to no avail because she didn't turn back.

"WAIT," the first years yelled as well.

"Do you know what you have just done?" Miyuki asked in a low menacing growl.

"We made Yukimura-senpai uncomfortable?" Furuya offered.

"That's correct," Miyuki said while nodding. "But you also cost me the chance of getting laid which is way worse!" he said in an outburst. "So give me a good excuse so I don't have to push off the railings right now,"

"You need us for Koshien," Sawamura said proudly.

"A new crop of first years are coming soon so try again," the catcher deadpanned.

"If not getting laid is your problem then now I think you are just exaggerating a little," Zono accused.

"Say what now?" Miyuki said turning to Zono.

"N-nothing," Zono said while cowering in fear.

Miyuki took a deep breath trying to calm himself down."I actually don't wanna do something that I might regret so get the hell out of my sight and run laps until your feet fall off!"

"Y-yes sir!" the first years nodded.

"And don't even try to think of asking me to catch your pitches!" the catcher added.

"We won't," Sawamura said.

"We swear!" Furuya said in agreement.

"Now go!"

"Yes sir!" both Furuya and Sawamura said while saluting him before going off to run.

"If you don't have blisters on your feet then you didn't run enough!"

"I'm going running too!" Zono declared desperately wanting to escape Miyuki's wrath before running off as well.

"Zono what the hell? You are the vice-captain y'know?" Kuramochi yelled surprised that Zono accepted Miyuki's punishment.

Miyuki didn't say anything as he directed his glare towards his best friend.

Kuramochi scoffed as he leaned against the railing. "Your glares and your threats won't work with me,"

"What were you doing in my room?" Miyuki asked ignoring his attitude.

The shortstop scratched his head while averting his gaze away from the catcher. "We were looking for something to use so we could prank you,"

The catcher narrowed his eyes at Kuramochi. "A prank? I didn't get laid tonight because of a fucking prank?" Miyuki said getting angry again.

"Oh please that's not a big deal," Kuramochi dismissed him. "Just rub one out like the rest of us!"

"But that's the thing. I don't have to rub one out because I already have someone else to do it for me," Miyuki retorted.

"You know what? Stop acting like you are the victim here when this is all your fault!" Kuramochi accused, pointing his finger at him.

"My fault?" Miyuki said while letting out a humorless laugh. " _You_ were the one who broke into _my_ room and invaded _my_ privacy which resulted in humiliating my girlfriend and me possibly getting blue balls, but this is somehow my fault?" he asked pointing at himself.

"Exactly!"

"You're being ridiculous," the catcher said rolling his eyes. "I don't even understand you Kuramochi. You got a love letter this morning and instead of concentrating on that to see if you can finally get the relationship you always wanted, you are out here trying to pull pranks on me?"

This time around Kuramochi was the one glaring. "Stop playing dumb Miyuki!" Kuramochi accused. "I know what you did! I know that you were the one who wrote that letter,"

Miyuki gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked perplexed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a heartless manipulative bastard," the shortstop spat.

The catcher narrowed his brown orbs at him. "Kuramochi," he began in a low but firm tone. "I've been very busy lately because I'm the captain of the team," Miyuki began explaining. "Koshien is around the corner which means that I have to come up with even better training menus for the pitchers. We have practice games coming up soon in order to prepare for Koshien which means that I have to watch the games of rival schools to collect data. I bat cleanup which means that I have to practice my batting twice as much compared to everyone else," he elaborated. "Do you know what all of this means? It means that I'm so busy that I hardly have time for myself, and if I hardly have time for myself then that means that I don't have time for my girlfriend. So I only have this one question for you Kuramochi,"

"What?!"

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to waste the little free time I have to pull pranks on you when I can be having sex with my really hot girlfriend?" Miyuki deadpanned. "I mean you saw her half- naked so you know what I'm talking about," he added sarcastically.

Kuramochi blushed in embarrassment as he looked away. Miyuki was actually making a lot of sense. "Okay, but if you didn't do it then who else?"

"I don't know. Maybe the actual person who wrote it," the catcher said.

"Then why didn't the mystery person show up?" Kuramochi asked in a slightly deflated tone.

"What are you talking about?"

Kuramochi took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "The person who wrote the letter told me to meet them at the courtyard during lunch time but they never showed up,"

Miyuki's brown eyes softened at Kuramochi's revelation. Suddenly feeling bad for his friend and forgetting all about his anger. "Are you sure that no one showed up?"

"Positive," the shortstop said. "The only people who came were the ones who wanted drinks from the vending machine and having lunch outside,"

"The vending machine?" Miyuki asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah in the courtyard,"

"Kuramochi," Miyuki began stifling a laugh. "You know that the school has two courtyards right?"

Kuramochi gasped. "Really?"

The catcher nodded. "There is one by the main area of the school where most people have lunch and then there is one at the back of the building which is mostly deserted except for a few students passing by. You know, the perfect place to confess?"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you went to the wrong courtyard you _baka!"_ Miyuki laughed at him. "Who the hell is going to confess in an area that lacks privacy?"

"And how do you know this?" Kuramochi asked.

"I used to get confessions in a weekly basis so this is kind of my area of expertise," Miyuki said with a cocky smirk.

Kuramochi growled at him but then his anger subsided. "So you're saying that I blew my only chance of having a relationship," he said in a dejected tone.

Miyuki shrugged. "Maybe,"

"That's just great," the shortstop mumbled to himself while rubbing his temples. '

"So now you believe that I didn't write the letter?" Miyuki asked in curiosity as he leaned against the railing next to the shortstop.

"Well you have mostly convinced me," Kuramochi began. "But you were still acting suspicious,"

"Suspicious how?" Miyuki asked shocked.

"Well you didn't act so surprised when Yukimura told you about the letter, then I saw you whisper something in her that made you guys laugh, and also you didn't bother me a lot trying to read the letter," he explained.

Miyuki chuckled to himself. "Ai-chan wanted me to give her a morning kiss like I usually do, but instead I gave her a kiss on her forehead which she wasn't satisfied with, so I whispered to her that if I kiss her in public then I would want to go further,"

Kuramochi grimaced. "I certainly didn't need to know that,"

Miyuki ignored him. "I also didn't act surprised because you are great guy and it doesn't shock me that someone would be interested in you," he said fighting off a blush from spreading across his cheeks.

Kuramochi blushed as well. "R-really?"

"Yeah,"

Kuramochi hung his head in shame. "Miyuki I'm sorry for accusing you of writing that letter, I'm sorry that I broke into your room, invaded your privacy, and prevented you from getting laid tonight," he apologized. "I will also apologize to Yukimura in the morning since it was really unfair to her,"

"It's okay. I forgive you," Miyuki said while placing his hand on Kuramochi's shoulder. "And I'm sure she will forgive you too after she hears the explanation,"

"I hope so,"

"And you know what else? She will probably join me so we can help you finding the mystery person,"

Kuramochi widened his eyes in delight. "Really? You'll help me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you! I have the letter with me maybe you can read it-"

"Wait a minute. I didn't mean tonight," Miyuki said while a reading a text on his phone.

"What do you mean?"

"Ai-chan says that she liked seeing me mad and wants me to come over!" Miyuki happily exclaimed. "I'm going to get laid!"

"But what about me?" Kuramochi asked confused.

"Don't worry we'll find out who this person is after tonight!" the catcher said running down the stairs leaving the shortstop behind.

Miyuki left Kuramochi speechless as he shook his head in disbelief. At least Miyuki promised to help him discover the identity of the mystery person.

Who is his secret admirer?


	17. Ai Gets A New Friend

**Hello there! How are you doing? I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I decided that I'm going to continue with Kuramochi's little saga.**

 **Since Kuramochi is such a great character and such a great friend to Miyuki, I think that he totally deserves some love in his life. So his little story is going to take a couple of chapters. Probably you won't understand the meaning of this chapter, but it will soon be clear.**

 **If you have any specific characteristics that you want Kuramochi's intended to have then please feel free to let me know. I will make sure to include them.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC(s) and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 17: Ai Has A New Friend**

"Wow! Yukimura-senpai your room is so nice!" Haruno gushed as she entered Ai's spacious room along with the managers Sachiko, Yui, and Takako.

"Thank you Yoshikawa-san," Ai graciously said. "Please sit down and make yourself at home," she prompted, pointing to the middle of her room where a rectangular dark wooden table was set along with multiple cushions.

"Thank you!" all girls said while a taking seat.

"Are those snacks?" Yui asked widening her eyes in surprise as she examined all kind of chips, popcorn, candy, and soda laid out on the table.

"Like real snacks?" Sachiko exclaimed shocked taking a seat next to Ai.

"Why wouldn't they be real?" Ai asked with a perplexed look while taking a seat at the center.

"How can snacks be fake?" Haruno asked also confused.

"Y'know real like chips and things that are not healthy," Sachiko explained. "You don't seem like the type to eat this stuff,"

"Sachi!" both Yui and Takako who were sitting across from Sachiko scolded her.

"What?" the pig-tailed manager asked with an innocent look on her face.

"You are being rude." Takako said with a disapproving glare.

Ai giggled. "Takako-senpai it's fine," she assured. "I understand why Umemoto-san is surprised. I know that I give off those vibes sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sachiko teased.

"Now, you're pushing it." Ai said narrowing her blue orbs at the manager.

"I didn't say anything." Sachiko said stuffing her face with popcorn.

Ai grumbled and then dismissed it with a small laugh. "Whatever. We are here to have a fun sleepover with 'real snacks' and all that jazz aren't we?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for inviting us." Takako said politely.

Ai gave her a small smile. "You don't have to thank me. We spend most of our time with boys and we certainly need this girl time."

"Definitely," Yui said while taking a handful of chips. "Lately I haven't have time to go to the mall or anything like that."

"What do girls talk about in the first place?" Haruno asked absentmindedly.

"Honestly, at this point I don't even know." Takako said opening a can of soda.

"It's been too long." Yui groaned.

"I think we are supposed to talk about shoujo manga, boys and boy bands." Sachiko offered.

"That's it!" Ai exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I've had enough manga talk with the boys ironically so let's talk about boys." she said with a devious smile. Besides she wasn't even into boy bands.

After all, that was part of her plan.

"Let's do it then." Yui said excited.

"You go first Yukimura-san." Sachiko said also excited.

"What is like to have a boyfriend?" Takako asked with a small blush.

"Well…" Ai began tapping her chin. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Well you _are_ dating Miyuki-kun after all." Sachiko deadpanned.

"I guess we can't expect much." Yui said starting to become disappointed.

"I'm sure Miyuki-senpai it's not that bad." Haruno said with an optimistic smile.

"He is not," Ai said sparing a glance at Haruno. "I just don't know how to explain it because it's just hard to put it into words. Specially if you are in love." she added with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Awww." the girls cooed.

"Stop it." Ai said while cupping her face that was red like a tomato.

"Does he tells you that he loves you?" Sachiko asked in a teasing tone.

"Sometimes when we are alone." Ai replied coyly.

"I wish a guy would confess to me." Yui said dreamily.

"You know what's truly special and romantic? It's not when you go out on dates or anything like that. But it's when you are just relaxing in each other's arms, doing something mundane like watching a movie, and you feel like you are the happiest girl in the world." Ai explained surprising herself, not thinking that she would ever say something like that out loud.

"Awww." they cooed again.

"Now _that_ sounds romantic." Takako said with a dreamily smile.

"And _that_ is enough about me," Ai said starting to feel uncomfortable."So what about you guys?"

"We don't have boyfriends." Sachiko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you can't have crushes." Ai retorted.

"C-crushes?" Haruno asked.

' _Yes crushes Yoshikawa-san. The real reason that we are here.'_ Ai thought.

"I think Haruno has a crush." Sachiko taunted in a sing-song tone.

"Is that so Haruno?" Yui asked with a knowing smile.

"I think so too." Ai joined in the teasing with a devious smile across her lips.

"N-no, I don't!" Haruno vehemently denied, shaking her head.

"I think you do," Ai said in a sing song tone. "Is it Sawamura-kun?"

"Of course it's him," Sachiko replied for Haruno. "But he has a girlfriend back home."

"Who? Aotsuki-san?" Ai burst out laughing. "I think she likes him too but he is too dense to see it."

"Really?" Yui perked up. "You hear that Haruno? You might have a chance after all."

"I don't like Sawamura-kun!" Haruno denied it again.

The girls burst out laughing.

"Stop teasing poor Haruno." Takako said while laughing, clearly enjoying the teasing.

"So what about you Takako-senpai? Ai asked with a teasing grin reminiscent of her boyfriend's. "Do you have a crush?"

"W-what? No! Of course not!" Takako nervously said looking visibly flushed.

"That nervous tone tells me that you do!" Ai accused.

"I think that you're lying." Sachiko said teasing the older girl.

"Please tell us Takako-senpai!" Yui pleaded.

"I already said that I don't have a crush." Takako insisted.

"Really?"

"No, I don't," Takako reiterated while crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm too busy studying for entrance exams."

"So you don't like any of the players? Like Isashiki-senpai?"

"NO!"

"Or maybe Tetsu-san?" Ai pressed.

"I-I already said no." Takako said with a huge blush across her cheeks.

"I think it's one of those two." Ai said pleased with her reaction.

"I think so too." Sachiko said.

"B-but what about you two?" Takako asked both Yui and Sachiko trying to divert the attention.

"I don't have any crushes," Yui said disappointed. "I haven't have time to think of anyone like that. At the most I think of some guys as handsome for a fleeting moment but that's about it."

Sachiko shrugged. "I don't have a crush either," she said. "My life it's not that interesting."

"Really?" Ai asked surprised. "Not even a little one?"

Yui shook her head.

"Nope." Sachiko said.

Ai narrowed her eyes at the two managers. "Not even a tiny one? What about Maezono-kun, Shirasu-kun, or Kuramochi-kun?"

"No, no, and no." the pigtailed manager shook her head.

"We already said no." Yui said.

Ai opened her mouth in protest and then closed it deciding on not insisting anymore. They didn't seem to be lying to her. It was obvious that Haruno and Takako had crushes but not on Kuramochi. Instead Ai sat back in mild disappointment.

After things calmed down and Miyuki told her about Kuramochi's dilemma with the anonymous love letter, Ai decided to forgive Kuramochi and help him find this mysterious person. She thought that asking the managers would be a good start since they spent the most time with the boys. She was sure that one of them sent that letter to Kuramochi.

However, she was dead wrong and now she was more confused than ever.

If any of the managers didn't send that love letter to Kuramochi, then who did?

Back to square one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's none of the managers." Ai grumbled standing next to Miyuki and Kuramochi by the hallway window.

"You gotta be kidding," Miyuki groaned. "This is getting harder every day."

"It is." Kuramochi said in agreement.

"I was sure that it could be one of the managers." Ai said with a pout. She hated being wrong.

"Well maybe it's better that way," Kuramochi said. "It would be too weird if one of the managers had a crush on me."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it." Miyuki said thinking back to Ai's stint as a manager.

"Haven't you asked some other girls?" Kuramochi asked Ai.

Ai let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course I have. Somehow I got a lot of them to tell me about their crushes but none of them mentioned you."

"Since you are class rep and you have to collect our homework assignments, why don't we use that as our chance and compare our classmates' handwriting to the one to the letter?" Miyuki proposed.

"That's such a great idea!" Ai gushed, wrapping her arms around the catcher's neck.

"That's pretty genius." Kuramochi said in agreement.

"Of course it's genius," Miyuki said with a cocky smirk. "I came up with it after all."

Ai rolled her eyes.

"This is why I don't ever compliment you!" the shortstop scolded him.

"You know what else we can do?" Ai asked as she thought of a new idea. "See what girls have the same stationary as the letter."

"That's also a very good idea, Yukimura-san!" Kuramochi said excited.

"Of course, I came up with it after all." Ai said with a conceited smile.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes."You two really deserve each other because you both are the worst!" he spat angrily.

"Thanks!" they both said with an innocent smile.

"It's not a compliment!"

" _Ano_ …" a female voice shyly interrupted them.

Both Miyuki and Kuramochi looked at the girl in confusion since they didn't know who she was. The girl was about Ai's height, had short light brown hair in a pixie cut, dark green eyes, and had an athletic build.

"Oh hi Sato-san, how are you doing?" Ai greeted the girl with a small smile.

"You know my name?" the girl asked confused.

"Of course! You are Sato Midori from class 2-A and member of the volleyball team." Ai replied.

"I didn't know you knew my name since you mostly talked to my captain," Midori said with a small blush. "I just wanted to personally thank you for making sure that our team had a room available for the school festival." she said with a small bow.

Ai waved her hands feeling mildly embarrassed. "You don't have to do that Sato-san," she said. "I was just doing my job."

"We have a volleyball team?" Miyuki asked in an incredulous tone. "Since when?"

"Kazuya!" Ai scolded him.

"I know it's hard to believe Miyuki-kun, but there are other sports other than baseball y'know? Midori deadpanned.

Ai snickered.

"She got you there Miyuki," Kuramochi joined in the laughter and then turned to Midori. "My name is Kuramochi Youichi, nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Kuramochi-kun." she shyly greeted back.

"Don't pay attention to Kazuya, he doesn't have a filter." Ai said.

"Hey!"

Midori giggled. "Don't worry. I figured as much," she said. " _Ne_ Yukimura-san, your hair is so shiny lately. Are you using a new product?"

"Well, actually I'm using a new shampoo." Ai replied, happy that someone noticed how different her hair was.

"Really? Oh, I know! Would like to go shopping with me this weekend?" Midori asked in an eager tone.

Ai widened her blue orbs in shock. "S-shopping? This weekend?"

"Yes, I need to buy some new things besides from hair products and you have really good taste, so I was wondering if you could help me please."

Ai laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I'm glad that you think that I have good taste." she began. "But...It's just..."

"I'm sorry. I''m too forward sometimes. Am I being too annoying?" Midori asked embarrassed.

"What?! No! You're not. It's just that you caught me by surprise, that's all." Ai explained.

"Are you busy then?"

"She's not busy." Miyuki replied in Ai's place which warranted a glare from her.

"Really? _"_ Midori asked in a hopeful tone.

Ai nodded. "Yes, I'm not busy this weekend."

"Great! See you then!" Midori waved goodbye and then left.

Ai waved back and then slumped back. "What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

"What's wrong Yukimura-san? Don't you love shopping?" Kuramochi asked confused.

"I do, but…"

"But what?"

"It's going to be her first time going with a girlfriend." Miyuki said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" Ai scolded him and punched him on the arm.

"Really?"

"I usually don't hang out with girls outside of school." Ai explained turning to Kuramochi.

"But you had a sleepover with the managers." the shortstop pointed out.

"Yeah to help you out," Ai clarified. "Other than that I've never hung out with them just for fun."

"A popular girl doesn't like hanging out with other girls? That's weird." Kuramochi said.

"Ai-chan has a new friend." Miyuki sang.

She glared at him. "I already said to cut it out."

"C'mon lighten up," Miyuki flashed her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fun."

Ai just let out an exasperated sigh.

Hopefully he was right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Girls. Ai didn't like hanging out with other girls despite being a girl herself. She knew it was strange, but that's the way she felt. Everything started back when she was in junior high. Girls used to bully her all the time and therefore she didn't have any friends. It wasn't until her third year, when her hair finally grew out completely, that she got her confidence and became the beautiful popular social butterfly that she is today.

Once that happened, no one has ever bullied her. Instead, everyone started treating her different; with more respect. They wanted to talk to her, they complimented her all the time, they even wanted to be her friends. Naturally, Ai relished in all their attention. Not because she cared about being popular or being liked by other girls. She has never truly cared about that. She liked it only because she feels like it's a big 'screw you' to her bullies who swore that she was going to be a 'friendless loser' forever. She cared because despite of everything she endured she was able to rise, become better, and live a better life. Even if it was fake.

At first, Ai used her mask to protect herself from other people. She was tired of being the mousy quiet girl in class and wanted to be more outgoing, but that didn't mean that she originally wanted genuine connections with other people. Because that meant being exposed to being hurt. And she didn't want to get hurt again. So she was satisfied with shallow small talk with everyone at school and then going home to rejoice in her solitude. However, that changed when she met Miyuki and let him inside her heart. Instead of being satisfied, she was happy for the first time and he was more than enough for her. Then, she met his friends who now are her friends as well. She is happy that she has genuine connections with them.

Genuine connections with them.

Boys.

 _Not_ girls.

Ai has yet to fully get over her trauma with the bullying she endured during her junior high days. As if that wasn't enough, that isn't the only reason why she isn't comfortable with other girls. She hates how fake a lot of girls at her school are. Granted, she was fake as well to a certain degree but nowhere near as fake as they are. She has never been mean spirited, every time she complimented someone she meant it, she has been never passive aggressive, and she was helpful because she genuinely liked to help. A lot of her so called friends or acquaintances always shower her with fake smiles, whenever they compliment her she can tell it's fake, they are jealous of her relationship, grades, and the attention that she gets from guys. When they are not being passive aggressive, the other girls who are actually nice tend to judge her or poke fun at her. Sachiko is a good example of this. Ai likes the managers. She thinks that they are the nicest and sweetest girls ever. However, she was aware that they most likely think that she was nothing but a vain girl. She knows that Sachiko was just teasing her and her words had no malicious intention, but in reality she didn't like her jokes. It made her feel that she was just reduced to some caricature that only cared about her nails and doesn't eat 'real snacks.'

Ai doesn't really understand why people only see her as that. She is known to be a hardworking student, tutors anyone who asks for her help, and was heavily involved in school activities. She wouldn't have accomplished all of those things if she only cared about her appearance. It was ridiculous! However, she was not willing to change so she could please others. Besides, since when it's wrong to take pride in your appearance? As long as Miyuki knew the truth then she didn't care about the rest.

" _In which category are you going to fall Sato-San?"_ Ai asked to herself while she looked at Midori who was looking at different dresses in the store that they were in. _"She is probably going to make fun of me…"_

Midori groaned out. "This is so hard!"

Ai giggled and made her way towards Midori next to the rack of cocktail dresses. "Having a hard time Sato-San?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"It's that obvious huh?" Midori replied in a sarcastic tone.

"A little bit." Ai played along.

"Ugh! I hate shopping!" she groaned in frustration.

Ai knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why are we here?"

"I need a dress for some party that my parents are dragging me to for my dad's company," Midori explained. "Like I told you before I think you have a good taste and that's why I wanted you to help me."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy to help. But why not ask any of your friends?" Ai asked in curiosity.

Midori blushed and averted her gaze to look down at her feet. "They always tease me about how I have a boyish body. I don't have big boobs or anything like that."

Ai gasped. "What? That's insane!" she exclaimed. "You don't have a boyish body."

Modorro looked up to Ai with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Ai nodded. "Yup and you don't need big boobs to be feminine. Besides what are you? A B cup? That's a decent size." she added pointing to her chest.

"Thank you so much Yukimura-san!" Midori said gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me," Ai shook her head. "It's the truth. But I have to say that I'm surprised to see you this self-conscious. You look very confident."

"Overall, I'm a confident person, especially when it comes to volleyball," Midori said with passion in her green eyes. "But not when it comes to femininity, clothes, and stuff like that. It makes me feel like I'm not a real girl because I don't really care about that."

"You're tomboy." Ai said understanding her was also not that hard to to understand considering that Midori was wearing a plaid shirt, light denim jeans, and converse sneakers. The totally opposite of Ai who was wearing a light grey sweater with a black skirt and heeled boots.

"Yes! And my mom doesn't get it, my friends who are also my teammates don't get it because they somehow can be girly. If they were here, they would make try on the frilliest dress in the store."

Ai giggled. "Don't worry. I won't make you do that."

"Thank you!"

"Now let me do my magic," Ai said with a wink before a determined look graced her features. "So nothing too girly right? No flowers, no lace, I'm guessing no pink even though I love pink."

"Oh I would've never guess that," Midori said with a playful smile. "But yes, you're correct."

Ai shot her a faux glare before walking down the hall, past the shoes display. "I think I have your dress."

Midori followed her closely. "Which one?"

"This one," Ai said while pulling a dress from a rack. It was a short emerald green halter dress. "It's simple, in one solid color, green like your name and it compliments your eyes, and since it's halter it will show off your arms and shoulders which are amazing since you're an athlete."

Midori was left speechless. "It's actually really pretty and simple. Why couldn't I find this myself?"

Ai laughed at her expression. "What can I say? This is my court. I'm good at this and you are good at volleyball."

"Thank you captain." Midori said in a sarcastic tone.

"Does that mean that you like it?" Ai asked in a hopeful tone.

Midori eagerly nodded. "It's perfect! I can't wait to try it on so this nightmare can be finally over."

Ai laughed again. "You totally just sounded like Kazuya."

"Yukimura-san please don't say that I'm like him," Midori said as she pretended to shudder. " _Ne_ , how about we grab lunch after this?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ai said with a content smile.

*Time Skip*

"I never thought that I would ever see you eat a cheeseburger." Midori said surprised. She was sitting across from Ai, in a round table in the middle of the mall's food court. They both decided to get burgers.

Ai suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, not liking where this was headed. "Why is that?" she asked instead while taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean why? Your body is like insane." Midori said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that so?" Ai played coy as she took a french fry from her plate.

"Oh please stop acting all innocent." Midori said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ai said, innocently batting her eyelashes.

Both girls burst out laughing.

"You're very funny but you can't fool me," Midori began before taking a sip from her soda. "I'm not like the other girls that you can fool with your shoujo manga heroine act who doesn't know how pretty she is. C'mon we both know that you know that you're hot."

Ai took a bite out of her burger and then shrugged. "I just know what the mirror tells me."

Midori laughed again. "You're terrible."

"And tell me how do you know about my alleged shoujo manga heroine act?" Ai asked in curiosity.

"You can say that I'm a pretty observant person." Midori replied before turning to her friend.

Observant? Just like a certain someone.

"I see," Ai nodded. "Y'know for a second I thought that you were going to tease me." she said.

"Really?" Midori asked, widening her green eyes in surprise. "Oh no! That was not my intention. I was genuinely surprised because your body looks so toned. It's obvious that you work out," she explained. "Jogging?"

Ai narrowed her eyes at Midori expecting a totally different answer. "Actually yes, I do," she said unsure. "I jog every morning with Sawamura-kun."

"That loud-mouth pitcher?" Midori asked in disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice kid and brings life to the team. But how can you handle someone so energetic in the mornings? I couldn't do it. I like my mornings to be peaceful."

Ai giggled. Her words reminded her of every time Kuramochi scolded Sawamura for being so loud in the mornings. "He is not that bad. I like the noise he makes." she said with a fond smile.

Midori looked unconvinced but decided to let it go. "Considering that you're not involved in sports. You have a lot of dedication."

"I really like to exercise," Ai said. "Not just for vanity reasons but also because I like the way it makes me feel."

"Right? It's like you feel a rush course through your veins!" Midori exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Ai said eagerly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't like to indulge every now and then. I need to have my cheat days."

"I'm guessing that you have a very healthy diet."

Ai nodded. "I do."

Midori gave her a deflated look. "No wonder you have such amazing skin," she said. "I admire you y'know?"

Ai blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Taking care of yourself takes dedication and I have none." Midori explained.

Ai gave her a small smile. "T-thanks but I'm not doing anything groundbreaking," she said. "But if you want we can check out some skincare products after lunch." Ai offered in a hopeful tone.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great! I've been having so much fun with you Yukimura-san." Midori said honestly.

Ai was taken aback by her statement but then smiled instead. "I've been having fun too."

She was glad that Miyuki turned to be right after all.

He didn't need to know about it though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So how was your date ?" Miyuki asked Ai while leaning on her desk.

Ai gave him a playful look. "It was nice." she played along.

"Oh really? Did she pay for your lunch?" the catcher continued with a teasing grin.

"Nope," Ai said with a fake disappointed look. "But that's why I'm still with you. Because you're clearly the better boyfriend."

"And everyone thought that I would make a horrible boyfriend." Miyuki said before lightly kissing Ai on the lips.

"Stop flirting you idiots!" Kuramochi angrily demanded as he turned to Ai's desk.

"We really need to find that mystery person." Ai deadpanned.

"And fast." Miyuki added.

"Then work harder!" Kuramochi demanded.

"It's not that e-"

"Yukimura-san!" Midori interrupted Ai mid-sentence. She was standing by the classroom's doorway, waving.

"Oh hi Sato-san," Ai greeted her with a warm smile as Midori approached her desk. "What brings you here?"

"I brought you some melon bread from the cafeteria since you said that you like it." Midori said while placing a plastic bag with the pastries on Ai desk.

Ai's face light up. "That's so kind of you. Thank you so much!"

"Wait how did you get those? The cafeteria is in shambles right now." Kuramochi asked in curiosity.

Midori turned to him with a cocky smirk. "I happen to be a very fast runner. I always get to the cafeteria first."

"No way! I'm a fast runner too." the shortstop protested.

"I guess not fast enough." Midori teased him.

"Maybe she should take your place as shortstop Kuramochi." Miyuki teased his friend.

"Shut up!"

"If you want I can bring you some next time." Midori kindly offered.

"It seems like she is taking pity on you." Miyuki teased Kuramochi once again which elicited a glare from Midori.

"I don't need any pity snacks." Kuramochi scoffed.

"Suit yourself!" Midori said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Guys guys please don't fight." Ai pleaded.

Something was telling that Ai that she was going to saying that more often with this new addition.


	18. New Friendships

**Hello there! I hope that you had a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate the holiday.**

 **I also hope you that enjoyed the last chapter with my new OC. Coming up with a whole new character is actually not as easy as it seems so I really hope you like Midori and that you like her for Kuramochi and also as a friend to Ai. I wanted to use this as a chance to give more dimension to Ai's character so you guys can see that she is quite complex.**

 **Usually, I alternate with my updates. So technically I should have updated 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be' first, but I began writing this chapter first because it was easier for me and I happened to finish it first. That's why I updated this faster than the other one. The year is not over yet so I will do everything in my power to update my other fic before the year ends!**

 **Suggestion: You might want to read chapters 4 and 5 for a little refresher. Also I mention the manga 'Orange' but I promise that there are no spoilers.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support! As always, do not hesitate on leaving any comments or suggestions. It will be appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OCs and this plot.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

"How can you read that thick ass book?" Midori asked Ai in a bored tone.

Ai looked up from her book to glare at Midori who was sitting across from her. They were in the school library sitting by the large windows. Ai liked the library since it was peaceful, quiet, and the views of the sunset were absolutely mesmerizing. But it seems like she won't have too much

tranquility. "You said that you were going to be quiet."

Midori stuck her tongue out. "I said no such thing."

Ai narrowed her eyes at her new friend. "Aren't you being a little immature?"

Midori grumbled as she propped her elbow on the desk so she could rest her chin. "Maybe," she admitted. "I'm bored and I haven't had a good day so let me be annoying."

"At least you're honest," Ai deadpanned before giving her a concerned look." So what happened?"

Midori growled in annoyance.

"Are you a cat now?" Ai teased her.

"I got in a fight with some girl in my class." Midori said with a frown.

Normally, this would surprise Ai but since she knew that Midori had a quick wit and a temper she hardly found it surprising. "Why?"

"She was being a passive aggressive bitch to this other girl who is really quiet and doesn't defend herself." Midori explained still frowning.

"So you put her in her place," Ai concluded.

"Yup," Midori said dryly. "And as you might guess everyone looked at me as if I'm crazy and violent."

"And that's why you are in a bad mood." Ai pointed out.

Midori just grunted in response.

"It's no surprise," Ai quipped. "Even though it was admirable that you defended someone else so you should be proud of yourself."

"I know." Midori said while looking out the window. The sun was already setting and the sky was turning dark.

Silence fell upon them but it wasn't for long.

"How do you it?" Midori suddenly asked with her gaze still focused on the sunset.

Ai blinked. "Do what?"

"Fight like a girl," Midori replied while meeting Ai's gaze.

Ai burst out laughing. "What?"

"You know like how do you get back at someone without outright insulting them," Midori struggled to explain before finding the right words. "Like how you socially destroyed Takashi Hitomi after she tried stealing Miyuki-kun away from you."

Ai flinched for a moment but then recovered. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said turning back to her book.

"Oh c'mon don't do that!" Midori groaned in frustration.

"Do what?" Ai asked while tentatively looking up from her book.

"Your innocent shoujo manga heroine act," Midori replied annoyed. "I thought we were friends so why are you still pretending with me?"

Ai gasped in surprise not knowing what to say. No one has ever called her out like that. "It's not an act. I truly didn't know what you were referring to." she said instead, regaining her composure.

"So are we going to pretend that Hitomi not being nearly as popular as she used to isn't your doing?" Midori asked.

Ai flipped her hair before letting out a small laugh. "I'm not that powerful Sato-san."

"Midori," the brunette said ignoring her comment.

"What?" Ai asked.

"You can call me Midori," she said.

Ai widened her blue orbs in surprise not expecting her to say that. Miyuki was the only person she called by their first person so it was definitely strange to her. "Alright… I guess you can call me Ai then Mi-dori."

Midori gave her a soft smile. "Ok then Ai," she said testing out her name. "Why don't you finally spill the beans?"

"Why do you want to know anyways? That's not your style and you always say that you don't care about what other people think about you," Ai asked instead.

Now it was Midori's turn to be surprised. Midori looked away in embarrassment. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I want to get a bad reputation," she said in a low tone with a blush across her cheeks. "Besides it's a bad look for… For… You know… The volleyball team."

Ai stayed quiet and then a small smile spread across her lips. "Innocent."

Midori shot her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You gotta play innocent," she elaborated with a small smirk. "Like an innocent shoujo manga heroine."

"Hah? That sounds like so much work though," Midori complained. "That's how you ended Takashi?"

Ai giggled. "That's a little bit dramatic," she said. "I did no such thing. I just went around saying how distressed I was because Takashi-san was after my boyfriend to my dear friends. That is all."

"Suure."

"I'm not lying," Ai insisted. "If my beloved female peers decided not to talk to her after that then it's not my fault. I didn't tell them to do that." she said with an innocent wide eye look.

Midori jumped back in fear. "It seems like you're even worse than your boyfriend."

Ai giggled again. "You really think so?"

"Uh-huh," Midori nodded. "Are you sure that's all you did?"

"Yup," Ai said nonchalantly. "You see it's not about being abrasive, leave that to boys who are dumb. We girls are smarter than that. It's about fighting in an intelligent manner."

Midori shot her a skeptical look. "And where did you learn that?"

" _Mean Girls."_ Ai replied proudly.

"The American movie?"

"Yup."

"I don't quite remember that part."

"Watch it again," Ai urged. "It's the underlying message."

"I think we watched different movies."

"It's clear that we did Mi-do-ri-chan." Ai teased her.

They both burst out laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"About time we had lunch together," Miyuki said as he stole a piece of chicken from Ai's bento. "You've been neglecting me." He pouted.

Ai rolled her eyes. "We only haven't had lunch together twice in the last two weeks so calm down."

"That's too many times." Miyuki said dramatically.

"Since when are you this clingy?" Ai asked in amusement.

"Since you replaced me with your new best friend."

"Aww is my baby jealous?" Ai cooed while pinching his cheek.

"May-be," the catcher said as he grabbed her hand and caressed it. "But I'm happy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's nice that you have a female friend," Miyuki said with a sincere smile. "It seems like you enjoy her company."

Ai was taken aback by his observation. Did she look as if she was in dire need of female companionship? She never really gave it too much thought. "Well yes, I do enjoy her company," Ai said with a small smile; thinking back to her recent memories with Midori. She liked Midori. She was nice, energetic, funny, loyal to a fault, and transparent. So far Ai couldn't say anything bad about her. Ai was glad that she turned out to be wrong and was having a genuine friendship with another girl.

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise and then smirked."I'm surprised that you admitted it rather quickly."

"That is because I'm not a stubborn idiot like you," Ai quipped with a smirk of her own.

" _Oi!"_ Miyuki protested.

Ai giggled.

"You're mean," the catcher said with a fake pout. "But you're lucky that I love you."

"And why is that?" she joked.

"Well because I was thinking of inviting you to spend the evening with me at my dorm," Miyuki whispered in a husky tone so the rest of the class doesn't hear him.

"Alone?" Ai asked with a coy smile.

"Just you and I."

"I think I can be down for that," she said while twirling her hair with her index finger.

"It's a date," Miyuki said with a wink.

" _Ano_ , sorry to interrupt," a female voice interrupted them from behind Miyuki.

Ai looked up and smiled when she noticed who it was. "Oh hi Midori-chan! What is it?"

"Midori-chan?" the catcher repeated in confusion.

"I just wanted to give you back the manga that you lent me," Midori said, whipping out the manga from behind her back.

"Oh thank you," Ai said graciously while taking the manga from her.

"Thank _you_ for lending it to me Ai. You were totally right! It was really good!" Midori exclaimed.

"Ai?" Miyuki blinked again in confusion.

" _Oi_ Miyuki!" Kuramochi interrupted them as he walked over to them.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked turning to Kuramochi.

"I just wanted to tell you that- Wait! Are you reading _Orange_ Yukimura-san?" Kuramochi asked instead with enthusiasm.

Ai eagerly nodded. "Yes, Sawamura-kun recommended it to me."

"Have you read it too Kuramochi-kun?" Midori asked turning to Kuramochi.

"Yes! I was reading it with Jun-san," the shortstop said. "It was very good."

"Right?!" Midori said in an eager tone. "Isn't Suwa such a good friend?"

"Totally the best. Guys like him are always underappreciated," Kuramochi gushed.

Midori nodded her head in agreement."You're so right kuramochi-kun!"

"Kuramochi don't tell me that you came here to talk about manga," Miyuki teased.

Kuramochi blushed in mild embarrassment realizing that he completely changed the subject but then glared at Miyuki. "Shut up you idiot!"

"So you're still not going to tell me?" Miyuki deadpanned.

"I just wanted to tell you that tonight we are going to have a video game tournament," Kuramochi declared.

"What?! No! Absolutely not!" Miyuki said firmly.

Kuramochi scoffed."It's already decided and there is nothing that you can do."

"But it's my room," the catcher protested.

"Besides don't you guys have anything better to do on a Friday night?" Ai asked while narrowing her eyes at the shortstop. She was not amused by the change of plans.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that question?" Kuramochi asked in a sarcastic tone.

Ai groaned in frustration.

"I take offence to do that y'know. What's wrong with spending the night playing video games?" Midori asked in annoyance.

"Exactly! Sato-san is completely right. There is nothing wrong with playing video games on a friday night," Kuramochi said.

"That's why you're going to die a virgin," Miyuki grunted through gritted teeth.

Ai nodded. "Ditto."

"What did you two just say?!" Kuramochi asked in anger.

Miyuki sent an icy glare to the shortstop.

"He said what he said," Ai replied in Miyuki's place.

"Oh c'mon Ai you're not being fair," Midori said turning to Ai. "Video games are the best!"

Ai snorted.

"You like video games Sato-san?" Kuramochi asked in curiosity.

Midori nodded. "Yes, I love them!"

Kuramochi grinned in excitement. "What are your favorites?"

"Well right now I'm obsessed with fighting games like _Street_ _Fighter_."

"No way! Me too!" the shortstop exclaimed. "Hey, do you wanna come by Miyuki's dorm tonight? We'll be playing those games."

"Really? I would love to!" Midori gushed.

"Great!" Kuramochi exclaimed excited at the prospect of having a new gaming buddy.

But while Kuramochi and Midori were beyond excited, a certain couple was not.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Miyuki complained.

"I have no idea," Ai said while stabbing the piece of chicken in her bento with her chopstick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow! You're really amazing Sato-san," Kuramochi said in awe.

"You really think so?" Midori asked in a sheepish tone.

"Of course you are Sato-senpai! You managed to beat the great Sawamura ten times in a row!" Sawamura chimed in from behind.

"The 'Great Sawamura'?" Kuramochi snorted. "You're terrible at video games. Beating you is hardly an accomplishment."

"But she managed to beat you too Kuramochi-senpai," Furuya innocently pointed out which ticked off Kuramochi.

"Exactly! So what does that say about you Kuramochi-senpai?" Sawamura teased while laughing.

"What did you say you twerp?" Kuramochi yelled in anger. "Take this!" he screamed before putting Sawamura in a headlock.

"Kuramochi-senpai please stop. I was just kidding!" Sawamura pleaded while gasping for air.

"This will teach him some respect," Kuramochi said.

"But what about Furuya?" Sawamura asked.

" _Oi_ , Kuramochi don't kill the pitchers since we need them for Koshien," Miyuki casually reminded him. He was sitting on his bed next to Ai who was reading a magazine.

"You're right," the shortstop said dryly before releasing Sawamura from the headlock. "Now get out of my sight and get some drinks for your senpai you two!" he ordered them.

" _H-hai!"_ the two first year pitchers said before scrambling out of the room.

Midori burst out laughing. "You boys are so funny."

Kuramochi flushed in embarrassment as he looked away. "N-never mind that," he said shaking his head. "Let's do a rematch!"

Midori gave him a cocky smirk as she picked up the game controller and faced the tv screen. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go now!" Kuramochi declared.

"Look at those two," Ai said dryly looking up from her magazine. "They have been going for it for hours and they're still not tired."

"They really love video games. Even Kuramochi's gaming buddies gave up a long time ago," Miyuki said.

"How can they still have this much energy?" Ai whined.

Miyuki shrugged. "Video games are fun I guess."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Oh please I can think of much more fun games to play and none of them involve a controller," she whispered as she glanced at Miyuki from head to toe.

Miyuki stiffened feeling the sudden tension in the air. "What kind of games?"

"Very fun games," Ai said in a sultry tone while she let her eyes wander all the way down to Miyuki's crotch.

Miyuki gulped a thick lump down his throat. "Ai-chan?"

"Yes?" Ai asked innocently.

"I used to jerk off in an abandoned bathroom on this floor. Do you wanna go there?" he asked.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't you ask me that before?" she reprimanded him.

"Let's go," Miyuki said as he took a condom from his nightstand.

And with that the couple disappeared leaving Kuramochi and Midori playing video games by themselves.

" _OSH!_ It seems like I won again!" Midori exclaimed in victory.

Kuramochi groaned in frustration but then gave her a small smile. "I gotta hand it to you. You're very good at this."

"Thanks," Midori said while adjusting her green hoodie.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he began. "I heard you got into a fight the other day so you must be a pretty tough chick."

Midori blushed. "You heard about that?" she asked in embarrassment.

The shortstop chuckled. "I think everyone did."

A pained expression graced Midori's features. "I hope you don't think I'm violent or anything like that."

Kuramochi gave her a confused look. "Why would I? Weren't you defending someone else?"

Midori gasped in surprise and then nodded. "Well… Yes I was."

"So you did the right thing, Sato-san," Kuramochi said with a shrug. "Besides I don't judge people that hastily. A lot of people are scared of me because I look like a delinquent so I know how it feels."

"A delinquent? But why?" Midori asked in curiosity.

The shortstop burst out laughing. "Are you really surprised? So you don't think I look like a yankee Sato-san?"

Midori flushed again and averted her gaze away from him. "Well kinda…" she admitted.

"You see then?"

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Midori declared as she got close to Kuramochi's face and locked eyes with him. "It doesn't matter if you look like a yankee. You're a good senpai who always takes care of the younger players like Sawamura-kun, somehow puts up with Miyuki-kun, and you are a valuable player to the team as well!"

Kuramochi was startled by Midori's outburst but that didn't mean that he wasn't touched by her words. "T-thank you Sato-san. No one has ever said that to me before."

"Really?"

The shortstop nodded. "Really," he said. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Midori asked.

"I would never think that you're violent or mean. I can see that you're a very good friend to Yukimura-san," he said with a blush across his cheeks.

"T-thanks Kuramochi-kun," Midori said with a blush of her own.

A comfortable silence set in as they both stared into each other's eyes until they realized what was going on.

"AHH!" they both screamed as they inched away from each other.

"Wait, Miyuki this doesn't look like-" Kuramochi began saying as he turned around towards Miyuki's bed only to see that he wasn't there.

"Ai?" Midori asked turning around as well.

"She is not here either," Kuramochi said.

Midori blinked in confusion."They're both gone," she said. "But since when?"

"So we have been here by ourselves all of this time," Kuramochi realized.

Both Kuramochi and Midori looked at each other with deep scarlett blushes across their cheeks and screamed in embarrassment when they realized that they have been alone all this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kuramochi-kun?" Ai asked as she approached the shortstop who was by his locker.

"What's up Yukimura-san?" he asked while putting his textbook away.

"I have been meaning to ask if you could please let me see the anonymous letter that you got?"

"It's here," he said taking it out from his locker while giving her a perplexed look. "Why?"

Ai took it from his hand and examined the envelope. "I like this light green color. It's a nice contrast compared to the usual pink envelopes," she said as she took the letter from the envelope that had baseballs and volleyballs on the edges of the letter.

"What are you going on about?" Kuramochi asked confused.

"Remember that I was supposed to see what girls had the same stationery as this one?" Ai reminded him. "I have been distracted lately so I haven't done it."

Kuramochi slightly widened his eyes in surprise and then smirked at her. "You're absolutely right Yukimura-san. You have been slacking lately!"

Ai rolled her eyes. "I know I know."

"It's because you have been too busy with Sato-san. You're spending too much time with her lately."

Ai stiffened at the mention of Midori. ' _Him too?'_ she thought. It was bad enough that Miyuki noticed it, but now Kuramochi is commenting on it as well? She didn't know why she was even embarrassed in the first place. Midori was her friend right? So, it was completely natural for them to spend time together.

"S-shut up," Ai stammered as she gave him the letter back. "I already said that I was going to do it!" she said before storming out.

"Wait! Yukimura-san I was just kidding about the letter!" Kuramochi yelled behind her but to no avail since she didn't stop.

Ai continued speeding away from Kuramochi. Not only was she embarrassed, but she also had to think about how to proceed with this newfound information. How was she going to find out which girls had the same stationery as the one that Kuramochi had?

"Ai-cchi why are you running?" Midori asked as she was putting her books away in her locker.

Ai stopped dead in her tracks. "Ai-cchi?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Midori grinned. "It's my new nickname for you. Do you like it?" she asked. "I can't call you 'Ai-chan' since that's what Miyuki-kun calls you and it would be weird, so I came up with that instead."

Ai giggled as she walked towards Midori. "I guess it's cute."

Midori stuck her tongue out. "What do you mean that 'you guess?'" she asked offended.

"Fine, fine. It's totally cute," Ai obliged her.

"Much better," Midori quipped.

"Are you going to practice?" Ai asked while leaning against the lockers.

"Yup, I was just putting some books away," Midori replied. "What about you?"

"There is no club meeting today but I still have to go to the library to get some research done," Ai said.

"You mean like nerd stuff?" Midori teased.

"You sound just like Kazuya." Ai teased back with a cheeky grin.

"What?! Don't ever joke like that! It's not funny!" Midori protested.

Ai burst out laughing. "C'mon let's go."

"Fine," Midori said as she slammed her locker shut without noticing that something fell to the floor. "Let's go."

"Oh you dropped something," Ai said, bending down to the floor.

"What is it?"

"Envelopes," Ai replied. "They're light green…" she trailed off as she picked them up.

Midori stiffened.

' _They look just like… No way!'_ Ai thought as she opened one of the envelopes and found a white sheet of paper. "Volleyballs and baseballs," she said. "Just like the one that Kuramochi-Kim received."

Midori just blushed and looked down at her feet not wanting to face Ai.

Ai turned to Midori in suspicion. "Were you the one who sent the anonymous love letter to Kuramochi-kun?"

Midori slowly looked up and gave her a sheepish nod. "Y-yes I did."

Ai gasped in surprise. "So you like Kuramochi-kun?"

"You can say that I have a crush on him," Midori admitted.

A pained expression came across Ai's features. "So is that why you approached me? So you could be closer to him?"

Midori panicked and shook her head. "Of course not!"

Ai scoffed. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Don't you think that's it too much of a coincidence that you started talking to me right after Kuramochi-kun got the letter?"

"I know that it looks bad but please let me explain," Midori pleaded.

"Explain what? That you tricked me?!" Ai spat. "I can't believe that I actually thought we were friends," Ai said before running down the hall.

"Ai please don't leave!" Midori pleaded again but her pleas went unheard as Ai didn't stop.

"Just let me explain." Midori whispered with a crestfallen expression to one in particular since Ai already left.


	19. Mending Relationships

**Hello there! It feels kind of weird saying this but… Happy New Year!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and the development of Midori's relationship with Kuramochi. Also Ai and Midori will soon make up so no worries about that.**

 **I will do my best to upload a new chapter of 'Love Isn't As Simple As It Should Be' before the end of the month.**

 **As always, thank you for your support.**

 **Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own this plot and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

Crestfallen.

Betrayed.

Angry.

Foolish.

Those were the words that Ai would use to describe how she had been feeling ever since she found out that Midori was Kuramochi's secret admirer. When everything clicked for her, she felt like she had just been stabbed in her heart and an immense wave of sadness suddenly overcame her. She liked Midori. She cared about Midori. She even _trusted_ Midori like the fool she was.

But it was all a lie.

Midori just used her to get closer to Kuramochi and Ai fell for it. How could have she been so stupid? So blind? Was she really that desperate in need of a girlfriend that she couldn't see the signs? She never thought she was, but it seems like she was wrong. Ai always prided herself for being a good judge of character, which is why she was mad at herself for falling into Midori's trap. She couldn't believe that she was letting her mask slip when she was with Midori. Exposed herself like that when she didn't fully know Midori's intentions.

Ai was also disappointed. She was hoping that Midori was different. That they were having a genuine friendship. It was nice having another friend that was not a guy or in the baseball team. Another friend that understood you and didn't judge you. But that was all a lie as well. She knew better back in junior high.

Girls were trouble.

She knew that she should've never accepted that invitation from Midori in the first place.

' _I'm so damn stupid,'_ Ai thought in despair as she laid down her head on her desk.

"Ai-chan?" she heard Miyuki's voice call out her name.

Ai just looked up without responding.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern gracing his features.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

The catcher frowned. "I'm not that convinced."

"I'm fine," she reiterated, this time looking down at her desk.

His frown deepened but he didn't say anything in protest leading Ai to believe that he already dropped the subject.

"I know what it is," Miyuki suddenly declared with a grin.

"What?" Ai asked alarmed, sitting straight in her seat almost immediately.

' _Did he know about what happened with Midori? If so, how come?'_ she dreadfully thought. Ai wasn't ready to tell Miyuki what happened because she felt so dumb and embarrassed to actually say it out loud. She just couldn't tell him.

Miyuki gave her a cocky smirk before bending down to her eye level. "You have your period right? That's why you're not feeling well," he said.

Ai gave him a dumbfounded look and then let out a sigh of relief when she finally registered that he didn't know anything about Midori.

"Am I right or am I right?" he asked in a conceited tone.

Ai chuckled to herself, amused by his antics. It was obvious that he was proud of himself for "figuring out" what was wrong with her.

She gave him a sheepish nod. "Y-yes," she said, feeling bad for lying.

He didn't need to know that though.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked concerned.

Ai nodded again with a small pout to be convincing. Miyuki knew that she always pouts when she complains or things don't go her way.

"I'm sorry babe," Miyuki said in a sympathetic tone as he rubbed her back. "You know I have practice after school, but how about this? How about I go buy some treats from your favorite bakery after practice and then go to your house and I'll cuddle with you all you want?" he proposed.

Ai looked up at him touched. Miyuki was being uncharastically sweet. "You'll do that for me?"

"O-of course," Miyuki said, caught off guard by her expression.

"Really babe?"

"Yeah of course," he said again confused. "What? You don't want to?"

"I do, I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just love you very much," Ai said before circling her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Miyuki hugged her back despite being confused. "Damn. Your hormones sure are crazy this month."

Ai didn't say anything or hit him in retaliation like she normally would. She was just so touched and happy to have him by her side. She had Miyuki and that's all that matters. Like she always known, Miyuki was the only one who truly cared about her. The only one who truly loved her. She didn't need Midori or anyone else.

She only needs Miyuki to be truly happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Midori was feeling awful lately as well. Not to mention guilty. The last thing she wanted was for Ai to feel used. She didn't approach Ai to get close to Kuramochi. That was simply not the kind of person she was. She would never do that to someone else. But she couldn't really blame Ai for getting mad and feeling used. It was too much of a coincidence. This was 100% her fault though. She should've tell Ai about her crush on Kuramochi much earlier so this wouldn't have happened.

But she couldn't.

She was too embarrassed.

And now because of that she probably just lost a new dear friend.

"I'm so stupid," Midori muttered to herself while putting away her books inside her locker before closing it shut.

How she was going to solve this problem?

Midori had tried everything to fix things with Ai. She called her, sent her emails, text messages, and nothing. It was to no avail. Ai wasn't responding to her calls or her messages. She had also tried to explain herself in person, but Ai always ignored her; walking right past her in the hallways. Ai just didn't want to listen to her. She just didn't know what to do which had her so upset. Midori was always spacing out, couldn't concentrate in class or practice for that matter. Which sucked because her teammates called her out on it.

"Sato-san?" a familiar masculine called out her name.

Midori looked around to see who it was and widened her eyes in surprise when she realized that it was Kuramochi.

"K-kuramochi-kun?" she stammered. Did Ai tell him what happened between them? That she liked him? Was he going to yell at her for hurting Ai?

"Are you going to practice?" he casually asked.

Midori nervously nodded. He was talking to her and he didn't seem mad. So did that mean that he didn't know anything about her crush?

"Cool! I'm heading to practice too," Kuramochi said. "Wanna walk together?"

Midori gasped in surprise not expecting him to ask that. It seems like she was just paranoid and Ai didn't tell him anything. "Yeah sure," she tried to say casually to not be suspicious. She also didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Let's go then," he motioned her towards the exit.

Midori walked alongside him in silence not knowing what to say. She wasn't good at sparking up conversations with boys. Much less with boys that she liked.

"I just got this new video game," Midori said trying to break the ice.

"Oh really?" Kuramochi asked curiously. "Which one?"

" _Assassin's Creed Origins_ ," Midori replied eagerly.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

Midori nodded. "I just got it yesterday."

"Game night was fun so you definitely need to bring it so we can play it next time," the shortstop said excited.

She blinked in confusion. "N-next time?"

"Yeah… What? You don't want to?" he asked in a slightly deflated tone.

"I do want to play," Midori clarified. "It's just that… Wouldn't Miyuki-kun get angry for using his room again?"

Kuramochi snorted. "Who cares about Miyuki?"

Midori just shook her head in disbelief and then giggled. "You two sure seem close."

"I guess," he said with a shrug as the gym came into view. "What about you? Are you close with your teammates?"

"Yes, we're close," she said with a small smile. "They're like my second family."

"That's nice," he said with a smile as well. "Which position do you play?"

Midori burst out laughing surprising Kuramochi. "Why are you asking? It's not like you know anything about sports other than baseball," she teased.

The shortstop growled in annoyance. "What makes you say that? You don't know me like that."

"I've seen you and your team play soccer," Midori deadpanned. "You guys were horrible."

Kuramochi just quietly glared at her. It seems like he was remembering back when he was playing soccer one time with the rest of the second years. "Whatever," he said with a snort. "Anyway, I'm not that ignorant when it comes to other sports. I know some stuff," he said offended.

"Fine," Midori relented, amused by his reaction. "I'm the setter."

"That's the one in charge of the offense, correct?"

"You can say that."

"See? I'm not stupid."

Midori giggled. "It seems like you know a thing or two," she teased.

"Of course I do," Kuramochi said with a scoff. "So why did you choose that position?"

Midori stopped dead in her tracks and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

She shook her head. "N-nothing… I just rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she began while running her fingers through her short brown hair. "You're going to laugh," she added in a whisper.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Try me," he said while making direct eye contact with her.

"Because it's cool," she replied in a low tone while looking down at her feet.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"It's cool," she repeated loudly. "I play that position because it's the coolest one on the court."

Kuramochi blinked twice before he started laughing.

"See? I knew that you were going to laugh!" Midori exclaimed angrily.

"What? No, it's nothing like that," he tried to explain while stifling his laugh. "It's just that I…"

"That you what?" she asked, narrowing her brown eyes at him.

"That's the same reason why I'm a switch hitter," he finished.

Midori widened her eyes in surprise. "Really?"

Kuramochi nodded. "It seems like we have another thing in common."

"So it seems," she said with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

He blushed as well while scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess we gotta get going," he said motioning to the gym.

"Oh yes, you're right," she said, nodding. "The coach is going to get mad at me if I'm late so see ya," Midori added before turning around.

"Same here," Kuramo said, waving. "But wait!" he said suddenly.

"What?" Midori asked, turning around to face him.

"Fix whatever is going on with you so you're not distracted during our next game night!" Kuramochi demanded. "I want to beat you fair and square!"

Midori froze in her spot not expecting him to say that. Her mind immediately thought of Ai. "How did you…?" she trailed off. There was no point in denying it since she knew that Kuramochi was just like her. They were both observant.

Kuramochi smirked. "People say I'm observant," he said in a conceited tone before turning around heading towards the baseball field.

Midori didn't say anything and just smiled.

"I'm going to fix it! She screamed at him.

She was determined to fix things with Ai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki was getting dressed in a hurry in his dorm room. He was already running late and he didn't want to upset Ai. Who knows what would she do to him in the state that she was in. Ai was already acting weird as it was. So his plan was to buy her as many sweets possible in order to induce her into a diabetic coma if she was acting too weird and his life was in danger. He didn't know what was going on with her since he had never seen her like that before. Oddly emotional and… Clingy. Which was strange considering that he was the one who was more clingy in their relationship. Not that he would ever admit out loud of course.

"Coming in!" Kuramochi announced as he suddenly barged in Miyuki's room.

The catcher didn't even flinch when Kuramochi entered the room since he was already used to his friend's antics.

"Going out?" Kuramochi nonchalantly asked.

"Yup," Miyuki replied while tying up his shoelaces. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna play some video games," he said while installing his game set in Miyuki's television.

Miyuki chuckled. "Again?"

"Gotta practice for next game night,"

"You do know that this is my room right?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone.

"What's your point?" Kuramochi deadpanned.

"Go to your own room and play there!" Miyuki said exasperated.

"I can't," Kuramochi said while waiting for the console to boot up. "Sawamura is there and I need to concentrate."

"Why don't you practice with him?" the catcher suggested.

The shortstop snorted. "He is too weak," he said. "Anyway, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Ai-chan's house since she is not feeling well," Miyuki replied absentmindedly.

"Is it something serious?"

"Not really. She is going to be fine soon," Miyuki just shook his head while putting on his black jacket. "Well, I'm leaving now."

"Miyuki wait!" Kuramochi urged him making the catcher stop.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked, turning around.

Kuramochi didn't turn around to face Miyuki. Instead he just stayed still with his back to Miyuki. "How did you know that you like Yukimura-san?" he asked abruptly.

"W-w-what?!" Miyuki stuttered while fighting off a blush. "Why are you asking me that?" he asked surprised.

"Just tell me damnit!" the shortstop demanded.

"F-fine fine," Miyuki relented. "Well… I… Didn't know."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Kuramochi asked in confusion.

"I didn't know right away," the catcher elaborated. "It just hit me one day y'know."

Kuramochi scoffed. "No, I don't know."

Miyuki let out an exasperated sigh. Expressing his emotions was certainly not one of his strong suits. "I guess I started falling for her when I realized that my mood brightened up whenever she was in the same room as me, that her mere presence was enough to make me happy, also when I was starting to find everything that she did… Cute. Even if she was just complaining," he explained.

Kuramochi snickered. "I didn't know you were this corny," he teased.

"S-shut up!" Miyuki lamely retorted. "Anyway, why are you even asking me?" he asked before smirking. "Don't tell me that my dear Mochi has a crush?"

"Shut up!" Kuramochi said in protest.

"Mochi is in love! Mochi is in love!" Miyuki teased him in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up you idiot!

Miyuki snickered."Tell me, Kuramochi who is the unlucky girl?"

"I said to shut up!" Kuramochi repeated. "Don't you have to go and take care of your girlfriend?"

Miyuki stiffened at the reminder. He was already late as it was and really needed to get going. "You're right, so I'll leave. But don't think for a second that I'll forget about this!" he said before leaving his room.

There was no way that Miyuki was going to leave the subject alone.

No way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai was putting her books back in her locker and then closed it shut when she heard a firm voice call out her name.

"Ai!"

"AHHH" Ai screamed in surprise, not expecting Midori to show up out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry to scare you," Midori began in an apologetic tone. "I just really really wanted to talk to you."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Why? There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is! I need to explain things to you," the brunette said in an urgent tone.

"I think everything is pretty clear," Ai said with disdain.

"Just listen to me please," Midori said with pleading eyes.

Ai stared back at her and couldn't help but to be pull into the magnetic force of Midori's bright green eyes. _'Is this how Kazuya feels when I use my puppy eyes on him?'_ she thought.

"Please," she repeated.

Ai groaned in frustration. "Fine!" she relented. "But make it quick."

Midori let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much," she said. "It's really important for me to explain things to you because I don't want you think that I used you. That's not who I am. I would never do something like that."

"So you didn't approach me in order to get closer to Kuramochi-kun?" Ai asked, giving her a skeptical look.

"It's not quite like that," Midori said which made Ai glare at her. "I really wanted to be your friend."

"And you happened to have excellent timing," Ai pointed out in a sarcastic tone. "You approached me not long after Kuramochi-kun received your letter."

"Can you please let me finish?" Midori asked mildly annoyed and then continued when Ai nodded. "I know that the timing looks bad and I will admit that Kuramochi-kun has something to do with it."

"So I was r-"

"But that doesn't mean that my intentions were to use you," Midori cut her off. "I wanted to be your friend foremost because I thought you were cool."

"Really?" Ai asked mildly touched.

Midori nodded. "Yeah, because you're sort of a 'Queen Bee' at this school but you're still nice and not judgemental like the other popular girls. Y'know like you're the type of friend that I can tell everything to, like if I hooked up with a total stranger and I know that you wouldn't judge me."

"Of course not!" Ai said as if it was obvious. "I would even share my Plan B… I mean… Nevermind," she retracted in embarrassment when she realized that she just revealed too much information.

"I know that you're not a virgin," Midori deadpanned.

Ai gasped. "How would you know?" she asked offended.

"Ai…" Midori began.

"I could be saving myself for marriage for all you know," Ai continued still offended.

"Ai please," Midori said, rolling her eyes. "Listen, your boyfriend might be the most insufferable human being in the planet but he is hot as hell. Even _I_ would be all over that."

"My man is pretty hot, isn't he? A gift sent from the heavens," Ai said dreamily.

"Yeah which brings me to my second point: remember game night? Do you think that we didn't notice that you two left?" Midori asked.

Ai looked away in embarrassment as she remembered that night but then quickly recovered. "Don't you have an explanation to continue?" she tried to change the topic.

Midori cleared her thought. "As I was saying, aside from my personal genuine reasons in wanting to be friends with you, Kuramochi-kun also played a small part," she continued. "The truth is that I didn't show up to the courtyard because I got cold feet at the last minute-"

"Hold on! You didn't show up to the courtyard?" Ai asked confused, cutting her off.

"No, I didn't," Midori replied.

"Really?"

Midori nodded also confused.

"So you actually told him to meet you at the courtyard where all the vending machines are instead of the other one?"

Midori stared back at her. "We have another courtyard?"

Ai facepalmed.

' _It seems like Kuramochi-kun and Midori have something else in common.'_

"Yes, we have another courtyard," Ai replied. "There is one in the back where most people get confessed to. You know because of privacy?"

"So Kuramochi-kun showed up to that one?"

"No, he showed up to the other one."

"So he doesn't know that I stood him up?" Midori asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Ai shook her head. "Nope, he thinks that he just went to the wrong courtyard because Kazuya told him that most likely you meant the second courtyard."

"I'm kind of glad that this misunderstanding happened," Midori said relieved.

"Why didn't you show up?" Ai asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

Midori blushed at her question. "After I slid in the letter in his locker, I went to your classroom to see his reaction," she said. "And he seemed pretty happy which made me happy and gave me hope as well. But… I heard him say that he was hoping that he would get someone pretty as you which made me feel very insecure."

"So that's why you didn't show up?"

Midori nodded. "I'm nothing like you and I figured that if he wanted someone like you then he would be disappointed. So, I didn't go because I didn't want to get hurt," she explained with a crestfallen expression. "I guess that's my other not so genuine reason for wanting to become your friend. I wanted to get to know you better, not just because I thought you were nice and cool but also because I wanted to be more like you. For Kuramochi-kun and also for me. Everyone tells me that I'm not feminine enough and that's why boys would never be interested in me. So I figured that if I learned some things from you then Kuramochi-kun would be interested in me."

"That's all?" Ai asked.

"Yes, I guess now that in some level I did kind of used you whether I wanted it or not. I'm deeply sorry for hurting you and lying to you. I truly didn't mean to do that. None of this would've never happened if I just would've told you about my crush on Kuramochi-kun early on. I hope you can forgive me," Midori apologized with a small bow.

Ai stayed quiet while she absorbed all of the new information. Looking at Midori, she knew she was being sincere. "Midori?"

"Yes?" Midori asked in a tentative tone.

"I think that I was a little too rash in jumping to conclusions and not wanting to hear your explanations," Ai began. "It's just that… I don't have many friends so when you came along I was very happy. But then I thought our friendship wasn't real and that hurt me so that's why I lashed out."

"Friendships are valuable to me so I wouldn't hurt you. At least not on purpose," Midori said.

Ai gave her a small smile. "That I can see."

Midori smiled back at her. "So does that mean that you forgive me?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Ai nodded. "I forgive you."

"Thank you so much!" Midori exclaimed, jumping out of joy and then hugged Ai.

Ai awkwardly hugged her back, not used to physical contact with other people other than Miyuki. "You don't have to thank me."

Midori didn't say anything and unwrapped herself from Ai sensing her discomfort.

"Also…"

"What?"

"Just so you know, Kuramochi-kun always makes fun of me, saying that I'm a princess and that I'm too high maintenance," Ai revealed.

"Really?" Midori asked surprise.

"So I don't want you to think that you have to be like me in order for him or anybody else to like you. Just be yourself," Ai said giving her a small smile.

"So you think that I have a shot with him?"

Ai's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Oh I think you do," she said. "Specially with _my_ help," Ai added in a conceited tone that alarmed Midori.


	20. Playing Cupid

**Hello there! I hope you are doing well!**

 **I know it's been a while since I didn't update last month. Things were a little bit crazy for me in February.**

 **But now it's March and a new chapter is here!**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes beforehand.**

 **Feel free to leave any suggestions or advice.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OCs and this storyline.**

Chapter 20: Playing Cupid

"You will not believe what Midori told me," Ai said, lightly bouncing up and down in excitement next to Miyuki.

"Will I care?" he sarcastically asked, leaning down on her couch.

Ai lightly punched him on the arm. "Rude!"

"What? I thought that we were going to watch one of your dramas," the catcher replied, motioning to the flat screen TV. It was paused on the image of a couple.

Ai just shrugged. "We can just watch it later."

"I just don't want you blaming me for distracting you like you always do!" Miyuki warned her.

"I won't," Ai insisted. "What? Do you want to watch it that bad?" she asked in teasing tone.

Miyuki stiffened. "W-what? No, of course not," he stammered. "I just thought you wanted to watch it since you made me come here."

"Oh my goodness, _you_ do want to watch the show," Ai said, laughing.

He blushed. "No! I only watch this because you make me!" Miyuki maintained angrily.

"Sure, sure,"

"I don't like this!"

"Alright, if you say so," she teased in a sing-song tone.

"Whatever! What did Sato-san tell you?" Miyuki asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Ai started clapping. "She told me that she was the one who wrote the letter to Kuramochi-kun."

Miyuki shot her a confused look. "Really?"

Ai nodded.

"I've would never guessed it was her."

Ai giggled. "Tell me about it."

"So is she mad at Kuramochi for not meeting up with her?"

"She didn't show up because she got cold feet at the end," Ai replied.

"WHAT? So I was wrong?" the catcher asked shocked.

"In more ways than you imagine."

Miyuki narrowed his brown eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't even know that there was a courtyard behind the school."

"Idiots," Miyuki deadpanned.

"I know," Ai said in the same tone. "But that just means that they can be good for each other."

"Well... I don't know about that," he said in a doubtful tone.

Now it was Ai's turn to narrow her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Miyuki began.

 _"You're still here?" Miyuki asked as he entered his room._

 _Kuramochi was still in the same position that he left him when he went to visit Ai._

 _"Don't you get tired of playing video games?" Miyuki teasingly asked him another question while he took off his sneakers._

 _"I stopped playing a while ago," Kuramochi replied, blankly staring at the TV screen in front of him._

 _"So you've been blankly staring into space?" Miyuki asked jokingly._

 _"Basically."_

 _His frank answer caught Miyuki off guard. The catcher quietly approached him and sat next to him on the floor. "What's going on?" he asked concerned. He had never seen Kuramochi act this strange before._

 _"I've been thinking about stuff," he vaguely replied._

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like crushes and that letter."_

 _Miyuki scratched his head in exasperation. "You need to be more specific," he demanded._

 _"Well... I know that you guys were helping me find out who wrote the letter because I was so excited, but now I don't really care about that," the shortstop said unsure of himself._

 _Miyuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"_

 _Kuramochi just shrugged. "Just 'cause,"_

 _The catcher groaned. "Aren't you the one who always tells me that I can be open with my friends?" Miyuki asked in mild frustration. "So why are you being so vague?"_

 _The shortstop scratched his head in irritation. "I think I like somebody else! Okay?" Kuramochi yelled._

 _"Who?" Miyuki asked, unfazed by his friend's outburst._

 _A blush appeared across Kuramochi's cheeks as he averted his gaze. "I don't want to say."_

 _Miyuki gave him a cocky smirk but decided not to pressure him. "Is that why you don't want to know who wrote the letter?"_

 _Kuramochi nodded. "I don't think it's fair to find out who it is if I'm unsure about my feelings," he said. "Besides, I don't even know this person. How can I think about accepting their feelings or going out with them, when I don't even know them?"_

 _Miyuki nodded in agreement. "That's a good point."_

 _"But I appreciate your efforts and I will thank Yukimura too," Kuramochi said in gratitude._

 _The catcher shot him a kind smile. "No worries. What are friends for?"_

 _"Who knew that you could be a decent person," Kuramochi teased._

 _"So that means that you're going to tell me who is this mystery person you have a crush on?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin._

 _"Absolutely not!"_

 _"Oh c'mon!"_

 _"No!"_

"And that's how the conversation ended," Miyuki said.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ai said in a dejected tone.

"I'm sorry, my love, but this is why I think Kuramochi won't be into her because he likes somebody else," the catcher explained. "It's not because I have something against her."

"I understand what you mean," she said. "But that still doesn't mean that all is lost."

"What do you mean?"

"There is still hope," she said with a smug smile.

Miyuki gave her a suspicious look. "Ai..."

"What?" she asked with a wide-eye innocent look.

"What are you planning you little evil genius?" Miyuki asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing evil," Ai defended herself. "It's just that Kuramochi-kun said that he's not sure that he likes this person, correct?"

Miyuki tentatively nodded. "Correct."

"So that means that he can always change his mind if he knows how amazing Midori truly is."

"That's true," he said unconvinced.

"We just have to help them so they get to know each other better," Ai concluded.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"By playing cupid," she replied in a matter-of-tone.

Miyuki averted his gaze in discomfort. "Babe, I don't think that's a good idea," he confessed. "I don't want to mess with Kuramochi."

"We're not messing with him," she said. "We're just making sure that he knows all of his options. He'll make the final decision," Ai explained.

"Well, maybe this way he'll understand his feelings better," the catcher said still unsure.

"Exactly! This is not just for her," she exclaimed. "This is for him too. I know that you care about him too."

"Okay, so how are we exactly going to do this?" Miyuki asked.

Ai stared back at him blankly. "I don't know yet."

"Why am I not surprised?" he deadpanned.

"Oh shut up! You think of something!" Ai exclaimed.

"You were the one who suggested to play cupid in the first place!" Miyuki exclaimed back exasperated.

"Fine, fine! Let me think!" she huffed.

"Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath.

Ai narrowed her blue eyes at him.

" _Tadaima!"_ a masculine voice yelled out.

" _Okaeri!_ Yukimura-sama," Miyuki kindly greeted Ai's father as he came into the living room. He was wearing one of his usual black suits.

"Oh hi, Miyuki-kun," the Yukimura male greeted with a small smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you," Miyuki replied.

"Spring training kicking your ass?"

Miyuki chuckled. "You can bet on that sir,"

Ai's father turned to her. "Aren't you going to say anything to your old man?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Your dinner is on the table," Ai said with her attention elsewhere.

"What's wrong with you?" her father asked her confused.

"I'm thinking," she dryly replied.

"Is that so? Well, if you're so busy thinking that you can't even properly greet your father, then I guess you're too busy to get this gift from me," he said with a mischievous grin.

Ai immediately turned to him. "A gift?"

"Yes, but you don't want it," he said with a shrug.

"But I love gifts," Ai said with the best puppy eyes look that she could muster.

"Too bad, this is what you get for being rude," he said nonchalantly. "So I'm going to give this to Miyuki-kun since he was so nice to me," he added while handing a white envelope to Miyuki.

"Thank you sir!" Miyuki said with a big grin across his lips.

"B-but that's not fair!" Ai stammered.

"Get some manners next time!" her father said as he walked out of the living room.

"Yeah, Ai-chan, get some manners first," Miyuki chastised her in a mock tone.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grumbled while crossing her arms across her chest. "What did he give you?"

Miyuki opened the envelope in curiosity. "Tickets?" he said to himself as he pulled out four white tickets.

Ai blinked in surprise. "Tickets for what?"

"An amusement park," he replied, holding them out for her to see.

"Oh my god that's it!" Ai exclaimed as she took the tickets from his hand.

"What?" Miyuki looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Midori, Kuramochi-kun, you, and I can go this amusement park next weekend with these tickets!" Ai explained.

"That way they both can spend time together," Miyuki said, putting two and two together.

"Exactly," Ai said with a mischievous smile.

Miyuki gave her the same smile. "We're geniuses."

"Indeed we are."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" _Moshi Moshi,"_ Midori greeted as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey! Is it a good time?" Ai greeted back.

Midori ran a hand through her short brown locks while she sat down on her bed. "Yes, what is it? You never call me."

"Well, that is because this is an emergency," Ai said in a serious tone.

Midori gasped. "What kind of emergency?" A million thoughts ran through her mind. Was Ai hurt?

"Are you free on Sunday?" Ai asked.

"Yes, totally. Why?" Midori replied hastily.

"Good! Because I have tickets for the amusement park and you _have_ to come," Ai said excited.

"That's your emergency?" Midori deadpanned. "I thought it was something serious. Don't ever scare me like that again!" she scolded into her phone.

"Of course it is an emergency," Ai replied, unfazed by Midori's outburst. "Kuramochi-kun is going to be there too, along with Kazuya and I. This is an once in a lifetime opportunity to spend some quality time with Kuramochi-kun," she explained.

Midori scoffed. "Aren't you being a little dramatic?" she teased. "I'll go with the amusement park. But it's not that serious. I've talked to Kuramochi-kun a couple of times and we're getting to each other. I think it's okay if we take our time," she said with a smile as she fondly remembered the times she had spent with Kuramochi.

Ai let out a loud sigh. "I'm afraid that you don't have a lot of time."

Midori narrowed her green eyes at her phone. "What do you mean?"

"Kuramochi-kun is not interested in finding out who sent him the letter," Ai began. "He said that he thinks that he has a crush on someone else."

Midori gulped down a thick lump down her throat as she felt her heart beat faster. "D-do you know who he likes?" she asked feeling nervous.

"I don't know," Ai replied. "But that doesn't mean that you have to lose hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. He just said that he _thinks_ that he likes someone else. He doesn't know for sure," Ai said. "Also, for all we know that person could be you."

"That's sorta true," Midori said in a hopeful tone. But in reality she didn't fully believe Ai. What if he likes someone else? They haven't known each other for a long time.

"So that's why this outing is important. Just get close to him and get to know him more to see if you guys can create a connection," Ai said.

Midori nodded. "I understand. I'll go to the amusement park with you guys."

"Cool!" Ai exclaimed. "I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Wait!" Midori pleaded. "You know I don't know much about fashion. What should I wear?" she asked, panicking.

Ai chuckled at her question. "It's just an amusement park. Just wear something casual and relax!"

However, that was easier said than done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You said to dress casual!" Midori angrily yelled at her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Ai asked innocently while looking around her surroundings. They were outside of the amusement park waiting for Miyuki and Kuramochi.

"Like a knockout," she said through gritted teeth. "Look at you! You told me to dress casual since it was an amusement park and you're here dressed in a sweater dress with knee high boots!" Midori screamed, motioning to her outfit.

Ai looked down at her outfit. A white and pink striped sweater dress paired with an oversized ripped light denim jacket, black tights, and dark brown knee high boots. She also had light make-up on that highlighted her features. "What's wrong with it?"

"Your outfit is so cute compared to mine!" Midori exclaimed while motioning to her own outfit. A black sweater paired with a green parka jacket, light denim jeans, and black and white Air Jordans. Not to mention she didn't even bother with make-up. "You told me this was a good chance for me to hang out with Kuramochi-kun. To him to notice me, but how is he going to notice me when you're wearing that?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Relax. This is part of my plan," she said in a matter of fact tone. "By wearing this non- appropriate amusement park outfit, I'm just reminding Kuramochi-kun that I'm a "beauty queen," the kind of girl he doesn't really like. Unlike you, Midori-chan, who are so down to earth and don't take yourself too seriously."

"So he'll be more impressed by me?" Midori asked in a skeptical tone.

Ai winked at her. "Exactly."

"Wow. You're such a good friend," Midori said dryly. "You're willing to get dressed to the nines, all for me," she continued sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Ai said while checking her phone. "Anyway. Where are they? It's getting late."

"You ask and you shall receive my love!" Ai heard Miyuki yelled out at her. He was approaching her with Kuramochi on tow.

"I thought that you guys were going to stand us up," Ai said jokingly.

"Oh c'mon! Give us more credit than that, Yukimura-san," Kuramochi said to Ai before turning to Midori. "Hey, Sato-san!" he greeted.

"Hello, Kuramochi-kun," Midori greeted back with a small smile. She glanced at him, looking at his outfit. Kuramochi was wearing a white t-shirt with a black and grey letterman jacket over it, with dark denim jeans, and converse sneakers. He looked very stylish, unlike Miyuki, who was wearing a black jacket, a black and white striped shirt, khakis, and white sneakers.

"Excited for the amusement park?" Kuramochi asked her.

Midori nodded eagerly. "Yes, I haven't been to an amusement park in a while."

"Well, at least you're appropriately dressed for it," the shortstop said in a teasing tone, while glancing at Ai. "Yukimura-san, where do you think you're going?"

Ai gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked offended.

"It means that you look like you're going to a fancy dinner."

Ai rolled her eyes. "With this outfit?" she scoffed. "Hardly."

"Hyahaha. I guess you would wear a ball gown," Kuramochi teased.

"With a tiara," Midori chimed in.

Both Midori and Kuramochi burst out laughing.

Ai grumbled. "Can we go now?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes, we can go now," Miyuki said, grabbing Ai's hand since he noticed that she was getting irritated.

The teens made their way inside the amusement park.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They chose a beautiful day to go to the amusement park since it was sunny with the occasional comfortable breeze. The place was huge too. It had a lot of rides, such as various different roller coasters, flying chairs, go karts, a haunted house, arcade games, and of course a ferris wheel. They first decided to go on rides such as the flying chairs, and then decided to go go-karting to see who would win in a race. Needless to say, Kuramochi's speed was not only reserved for the diamond but it also came in handy on the road. Then they went to the haunted house.

Miyuki scoffed. "This isn't really scary," he said as they entered the small haunted house. Everything was dark and there was smoke coming out of every direction in order to give it a spooky atmosphere. There were skeletons and heads of supposedly dead people mounted on the walls along with a makeshift graveyard. There was also an ominous music playing in the background to help set the mood.

Midori nodded in agreement. "This looks so fake. There is no way this can scare me," she boasted.

"Whoever makes it out first wins!" Kuramochi proposed as he went ahead.

"You're on!" Midori exclaimed, her competitive side coming out to light and she walked alongside Kuramochi.

"I guess that means that I won't be hearing any screaming," Ai said in a teasing tone, as she walked behind them alongside Miyuki.

"I think the competition should be whoever gets scared first loses," Miyuki whispered in Ai's ear.

Ai giggled. "I know right? I don't know why, but Kuramochi-kun seems like he could get scared easily," she whispered back.

They walked slowly through the haunted house and a mummy popped out of nowhere.

"AHHHH!" Kuramochi and Midori both screamed.

"I thought this wasn't scary at all," Ai chided with a gleam in her eyes.

"I told you they were both scaredy cats," Miyuki teased.

"Shut up you bastard!" Kuramochi angrily exclaimed.

"It was not scary," Midori maintained.

"Now now, there is nothing wrong with admitting the truth," Ai continued with her teasing.

"W-we're not lying," Midori stammered. "It's just that… You know… It surprised us," she lamely explained.

"Exactly," Kuramochi nodded. "It surprised us."

"Oh really?" Miyuki asked with a smirk.

"Let's just keep going," Midori said taking a step forward. "There is no reason why I should- AHH!" she jumped out scared and latched onto Kuramochi's arm when a random arm came out of nowhere.

Miyuki and Ai burst out laughing.

"Not scared right?" Miyuki asked.

Midori glared at him. "You're the worst," she hissed.

"Don't listen to him," Kuramochi said to Midori. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Midori's expression softened as she glanced into his eyes. "Y-yes I'm fine," she replied shyly while holding on to his arm.

"So are you going to keep holding on this arm?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone.

Ai elbowed him on the rib for teasing them. "Kazuya!" she quietly scolded him since the whole point of the trip was to bring Kuramochi and Midori together.

Midori and Kuramochi both blushed as she let go of his arm.

"If you want, you can hold on to me," Kuramochi proposed.

Midori frantically shook her head. "No, it's fine. You don't have to do that," she said.

"It's obvious that she needs you, Kuramochi-kun," Ai suggested. "Look at her! She is shaking," she added.

"I'm. Not. Scared," Midori said annoyed.

Kuramochi grabbed her hand which surprised Midori. "Don't worry, I don't mind holding your hand," he said while giving her a reassuring smile.

"I… Uh… Thanks," Midori said shyly.

"At this rate, I don't think you guys are going to win this race," Ai said smugly.

Kuramochi glared at Ai. "As if! We're going to win. You just wait Yukimura-san!" Kuramochi declared before turning to Midori. "Let's go Sato-san!" he said before running towards the exit of the haunted house.

Ai conceitedly flipped her hair. "They're so easy to manipulate,"

"Sometimes you scare me," Miyuki said, amazed at Ai's manipulation skills.

*Time Skip*

"So what you guys wanna do next?" Ai asked as they came out of the haunted house.

"Let's go on the roller coast!" Midori suggested in an excited tone as she pointed towards the biggest roller coast of the park that was the main attraction.

Miyuki stiffened.

"You read my mind, Sato-san," Kuramochi said.

"You want to ride that next?" Midori asked.

"Of course! That one looks really cool."

"Then we can go there next," Ai said.

"I'm not riding that one," Miyuki suddenly said.

"Why not babe?" Ai asked, turning to him.

"Are you scared?" Kuramochi asked him with a teasing grin.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course not," he said. "I can't ride it because of my glasses. They will fall off," he explained.

"You can just them put in my backpack," Ai offered pointing to the small black backpack that she had on her back.

"No way!" the catcher exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Why? Because you're scared?" Midori teased him.

Miyuki let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not scared," he reiterated.

"Then why don't you give your glasses to your girlfriend?" Kuramochi asked.

Ai nodded.

"Because I can't be seen without my glasses," Miyuki said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's my thing."

Ai rolled her eyes. "You really need to let go of this 'I-won't-let-anyone-see-me-without-my-glasses-thing,'" Ai said.

"How is that even a thing?" Midori asked.

"Yeah, what kind of lame thing is that?" Kuramochi said.

Ai just shook her head. "He's not going to change guys, so why don't you go on the ride and I'll stay with him," she suggested.

"Hyahaha. So you're going to babysit him?" the shortstop asked.

"Are you sure?" Midori asked, ignoring Kuramochi's jab

Ai nodded. "Totally," she said. "We'll meet you up at the ferris wheel," Ai added with a small wink towards Midori.

She shot her an understanding look and nodded. "Let them be, Kuramochi-kun, it's obvious they're scared," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be responsible if they have a heart attack on the ride," Kuramochi joined in the teasing.

"Haha. Very funny," Ai deadpanned as Kuramochi and Midori walked towards the roller coaster.

"Just to make things clear, I'm not scared," Miyuki said to Ai.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

*Time Skip*

"Are you sure that you're not scared, Sato-san?" Kuramochi asked. "Y'know like you were at the haunted house?" he grinned at her.

Midori gasped. "You too? You're such a traitor!" she exclaimed while lightly slapping him on the arm.

"No, if I was a traitor then I would have said that in front of Miyuki," Kuramochi pointed out smugly.

"Well, then in that case, you can admit to me that you were also scared at the haunted house," Midori retorted.

"I was just mildly surprised," the shortstop said using her own words as they both moved forward in the line. It was almost their turn.

"Oh really? I think you're getting cold feet now that we're getting closer to the ride," Midori teased, pointing towards the ride. They could hear the terrified screams of the people on the ride.

Kuramochi shook his head. "No way! I live for this kind of stuff!"

"Are you an adrenaline junkie?" Midori asked.

"You can say that."

"I think I can call myself that too," she said. "I love getting adrenaline rushes so much. That's why I love sports among other things."

Kuramochi smiled at her. "Then I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

Midori smiled at him back. "Me too," she said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Those two would just cramp our style," she joked.

"Definitely," he said in agreement. "We're the fun part of the group," he said, winking at her.

Midori just nodded as she struggled to say something since Kuramochi's wink caught her off- guard. Was he flirting with her? Midori had no clue since she didn't know anything about boys.

They soon stepped onto the ride and she decided to push those thoughts aside for the sake of having fun.

"Are you ready?" Kuramochi asked her. "I can't hold your hand this time around."

She smirked at him. "I was just about to ask you that," Midori said which made them both laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So how was the ride you guys?" Ai asked while they were waiting on the line to get on the ferris wheel. It was one of the main attractions since it was huge and colorful.

"It was so much fun!" Midori exclaimed.

"It really was," Kuramochi nodded in agreement. "I thought I was going to die a couple of times so I would definitely go on it again."

"You thought that you were going to die? And that's fun for you?" Miyuki asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"That is because I like to live on the wild side," Kuramochi boasted. "But you wouldn't know anything about that since you're a coward."

"I wasn't scared!" Miyuki said offended.

"Whatever," Ai interjected. "We're not doing this again even though Kazuya was scared," she said the last part very quick at the end.

"Wh-"

"Look!" Ai exclaimed, cutting off Miyuki. She pointed towards the passenger cars that were descending since it was their turn. "The pastel colors are so cute," she gushed.

Miyuki just glared at her.

"You and Miyuki ride that one since you guys are in front of us," Kuramochi said.

"No way!" Ai said a little too hastily which made Kuramochi shot her a confused look. "I mean… That one is green…" she trailed off.

"So?" Kuramochi asked.

"I want the pink one," Ai explained. "So I want to get in the one behind the green one since it's pink. So you guys can take the green one."

Kuramochi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Ai exclaimed as if it was obvious. "Pink is my favorite color and green is fitting for you guys because y'know… Your hair is green and her eyes are green and her name means green too," Ai continued with her weird explanation.

"Are you serious?" Kuramochi deadpanned.

"It's not that deep," Midori said, looking at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Just don't fight her on this," Miyuki said as he squeezed Kuramochi's shoulder. "Trust me," he whispered.

Kuramochi nodded despite being dumbfounded. "Uhhh… Let's go Sato-san!" he said turning to Midori.

"Yeah sure," she said as she walked towards the green passenger car with Kuramochi trailing behind her while Ai and Miyuki got on the pink one behind them.

Once they both settled in and sat across each other they just looked at each other without saying anything.

And then they burst out laughing.

"Yukimura-san sure is something else, isn't she?" Kuramochi said.

"Tell me about it," Midori said while stifling her laugh. "I didn't know she took her colors so seriously."

"It's funny how you two are friends since you're very different," the shortstop said.

Midori giggled. "I guess opposites attract."

A comfortable silence sunk in as they were up in the air and glanced towards the window. It was a beautiful scene since the sun was starting to set and the sky was tinged with red, yellow, and orange hues.

"This looks like a scene out of a shoujo manga," Midori said and then covered her mouth with her hand when she realized how that sounded.

Kuramochi mildly blushed as he looked at Midori from the corner of his eye. "You're right. The view is very beautiful," he said in a low tone. "I think that this is what Yukimura wanted."

Midori was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Kuramochi chuckled. "You haven't noticed it yet? It's obvious that Miyuki and Yukimura are trying to set us up."

A blush spread across Midori's cheeks. "I suspected it," she said with a crestfallen expression. "I'm sorry if this made you feel uncomfortable."

"What? No, it didn't," Kuramochi said frazzled. "I had fun today and I like spending time with you."

"Really?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Kuramochi nodded.

"I heard that you got a love letter," Midori began. "That's why I got concerned."

"Oh don't worry about that," he said. "The love letter was really nice but I'm not going crazy over someone who I don't even know," he continued. "I just want to focus on what's in front of me," Kuramochi added with a smile.

"I understand," Midori said while trying not show her hurt feelings.

"I don't think you do," Kuramochi said embarrassed. "What I'm trying to say it's that I like what I'm seeing in front of me," he elaborated.

"Oh," Midori exclaimed and then gasped when she realized what he meant. "Oh!"

The shortstop nodded. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"I… Uh… I also like what I'm seeing in front of me," Midori confessed with what now it seemed like a permanent blush on her cheeks.

Kuramochi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad," he said.

"I'm also glad that Ai made us get in here by ourselves."

"We owe a lot to Yukimura, don't we?" Kuramochi asked with a soft smile gracing his features.

Midori nodded while she gave him a soft smile as well. "Yes, but we don't have to tell her."

This felt like the start of something new.


	21. Wife Material

**Hello there! I hope you're doing well and that you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **If you haven't noticed, I already uploaded the last chapter of 'Love Isn't As It Should Be.' So check it out if you haven't already!  
**

 **This chapter will take a break from Kuramochi and Midori but I'll write one more chapter for them in the future.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **As always, feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own this plot and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Man I have so much to do but I'm so tired," Kuramochi groaned in frustration while putting his video game controller on the floor. He was playing video games with Sawamura in Miyuki's room.

"Like what Kuramochi-senpai?" Sawamura asked in curiosity.

"Like homework and laundry," Kuramochi replied in disdain.

Sawamura flinched and then his face went pale. "I forgot that I have to do that," he said.

"Then why are you wasting time in my room?" Miyuki teasingly retorted. He was sitting at his desk with notebooks scattered around.

"Shut up you tanuki!" Sawamura yelled, turning to Miyuki.

"Yes, I bet that you also have things to do," Kuramochi said, backing up his kouhai.

"As a matter of fact," the catcher began. "I just finished my homework," he said while dramatically dropping his pencil on his notebook.

Sawamura growled at him.

"Jealous?" Miyuki teased with a grin.

"Whatever," the shortstop said with a huff and then turned to Sawamura. "Bakamura let's go. At the very least we should get our laundry done for next week," he suggested.

"That's a good idea, Kuramochi-senpai," the pitcher said with a nod as he helped Kuramochi unplug the game console from Miyuki's TV.

"While you do your laundry I'll read my score books in peace," the catcher said, enjoying the fact that he didn't have to do any chores.

Sawamura narrowed his eyes at him. "You finished your homework, but what about your laundry?"

"Yes, you didn't say anything about that," Kuramochi reminded him with a smug smirk.

Miyuki's eyes widened in confusion. "My laundry?" he whispered as he looked for his dirty laundry bin. He got up from his seat and walked towards his closet and checked out the bin next to it, but it was empty. "I guess... I don't have any."

"What do you mean you don't have any?" Kuramochi asked.

"Don't tell me that you have a maid," Sawamura said accusingly.

Miyuki scoffed. "Where am I going to get a maid?"

Then Sawamura gasped in realization. "Don't tell me that you make oneesan-senpaido your laundry you selfish bastard!" He said, pointing an accusing finger towards Miyuki.

Miyuki just rolled his eyes without saying anything.

Kuramochi shrugged. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case," he said.

The catcher narrowed his brown eyes at his best friend. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you use Yukimura as your personal maid," Kuramochi said.

"I knew it!" the southpaw exclaimed.

Miyuki gasped. "That's not true," he said defensively.

"Yes, it is," Kuramochi maintained. "Think about it. She makes bentos for you every day for lunch."

Miyuki scoffed. "That's a normal thing that girlfriends do," he said. "Don't be jealous just because your girlfriend doesn't do that for you," Miyuki added in a teasing tone.

Kuramochi blushed. "It's not that you idiot!" he yelled. "Besides Midori is not my girlfriend yet."

"Sure, that's why you call her by her first name," Miyuki continued with his teasing.

"We're just talking!" Kuramochi insisted. "Besides, even if she was my girlfriend I wouldn't make her do anything for me!"

"Ai-chan is hardly my 'personal maid' for making me bentos," Miyuki said with air quotes.

"No, but since the fall tournament ended she was always doing stuff for you," Sawamura said while Kuramochi hummed in agreement. "Like taking notes in class for you, cooking for you, cleaning your room, AND doing your laundry which happens to be missing now."

"I was injured!" Miyuki reminded them.

"But what's your excuse now?" Kuramochi asked him.

Miyuki crinkled his eyebrows in inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this room is spotless," Kuramochi pointed out as he motioned towards the entire space. "She obviously cleaned it. You have her here acting like your wife."

"I resent that," Miyuki said offended. "I'm a clean and orderly person and I have no qualms about doing chores."

"Then why don't you do it Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura asked while crossing his arms across his chest. "Unless... Unless you and _oneesan-senpai_ are going to get married and that's why she is acting like your wife!" he said in horror.

"Of course not! We're still in high school you idiot!" Miyuki replied. "You two need to stop being so ridiculous. Does Ai-chan seem like the kind of person that I can force to do anything that she doesn't want?"

"No," the shortstop replied. "But she has no problems with doing favors for you since she is really protective of you."

Sawamura shuddered. "That's so true."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Kuramochi asked him in an amused tone as Miyuki shook his head. "One time while you were recovering I joked about punching you because you were being annoying and she threatened to kick my ass if I ever touch you. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life," he said while trying to suppress a shudder.

The southpaw nodded. "She looked really scary."

Miyuki chuckled. "Yes, that sounds like her," he said. "But she is not acting like my maid or my wife. We're just a normal teenage couple so please just drop it,"

As on cue, the three teenagers heard a knock on the door.

"Kazuya, can I come in?" they heard Ai's voice from the other side of the door.

"Sure babe," Miyuki said while opening the door.

"Thank you," Ai said while panting. "This was kinda heavy," she said as she dropped a big black duffel bag on the floor.

"What's that?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh that's your laundry babe," she replied with a small smile while his expression dropped. "I was going to do it later this weekend but my dad is going to bring some clients for dinner tomorrow night which I have to cook so that's why I decided to do it today and hence why I'm dressed like this," she said, motioning to her matching black leggings and black hoodie. "I'm sorry, Kazuya, but I can't get them out of the bag and fold them for you. I'm very busy since I have to finish my homework and plan the menu for tomorrow's dinner," Ai explained with a pout.

"T-that's okay," Miyuki said with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't even know that you were going to do my laundry in the first place."

"Is that so?" Kuramochi asked with a cocky smirk.

Ai nodded. "Oh yeah I didn't tell you," she said with a small laugh. "I just saw your clothes piling up the other day so I just packed them."

"And where was he?" Sawamura asked in an oh so innocent tone.

"He was taking a bath while I was waiting for him here so I decided to clean this room and pack the dirty laundry," Ai replied.

"Hah! Interesting," Kuramochi said with a devilish grin.

"Yes, Kuramochi-senpai, very interesting indeed," Sawamura said with the same grin.

Miyuki just glared at both Kuramochi and Sawamura.

Ai gave them a weirded out look. "So... What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, they were just leaving," Miyuki said in a hasty tone.

"There is no rush," Kuramochi said.

"Yes, there is!" Miyuki said while pushing Kuramochi and Sawamura out of his room. "Stop being lazy and do your chores!"

"We can say the same thing about you!" Sawamura yelled in protest.

Miyuki slammed the door in his face in response.

"What's wrong with you three?" Ai asked confused.

"They're just jealous," Miyuki replied, shrugging.

Ai just gave him dumbfounded expression.

Boys were weird at times.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that embarrassing night, Kuramochi and Sawamura's words plagued Miyuki mind. What if they were right? What if in some way he was forcing her to do his chores for him? And what if their relationship was strange and she was acting like his wife instead of his girlfriend? The last thing he wanted was to be a bad boyfriend without realizing it. He wondered how Ai felt about it even though she never raised any concerns.

"Earth to Kazuya," Ai said in a sing-song tone while waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" He blinked in confusion.

"I made curry for dinner," she said motioning to the plate that she placed in front of him.

Miyuki remembered that he was in Ai's kitchen, sitting on the breakfast bar waiting to eat diner with Ai.

"Oh thank you but you didn't have to serve it to me," the catcher said.

Ai shrugged. "It's no big deal," she said dismissively as she placed her own plate in front of her. "Now let's eat!"

" _Itadakimasu,"_ they both said before digging in.

Silence set in as they both ate. Ai was enjoying her meal while Miyuki was taking slow bites of his curry.

"What is it? You don't like it?" she asked with a deflated expression.

"What? No, I really like it," Miyuki said.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying it," Ai pointed out. "Is there something in your mind?"

"Well...Actually… Yes," Miyuki tentatively replied. He decided to address the issue or otherwise it was going to drive him crazy.

"What is it?" she asked in curiosity.

"Lately I've been thinking about all of the things that you do for me and I really appreciate it," he began.

Ai smiled at him. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"But don't you think is too much work?"

Ai shook her head. "Hardly."

"Really? You did my laundry, you cleaned my room, and now you're making me dinner," he listed. "It sounds like a lot."

Ai shrugged while taking a bite of her food. "It doesn't really bother me."

"That's nice but you don't have to."

She glanced at him. "What's the problem?"

"I just think it's a little too much. We're not married or anything like that."

Ai flinched at his statement. "Oh okay," she said, deflated. "I guess you're right. It's a little weird," she added with an awkward laugh.

Miyuki gazed at her with a small smile. "I just don't want to impose."

Ai shook her head. "No, it's okay. I understand," she said with a forced small smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure you wanna have lunch with me?" Midori asked, taking a seat on the wooden bench.

"Of course I'm sure," Ai said as if it was obvious while sitting next to Midori. They were having lunch outside, in the school's courtyard.

"It's just that you always have lunch with Miyuki-kun since you make him bentos," Midori said.

Ai opened her bento. "I didn't make lunch for him today."

Midori gasped. "Why not? Are you guys fighting?"

"We're not fighting," Ai replied nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't you make him one?"

"He didn't want to."

"So you guys _are_ fighting."

Ai let out an exasperated sigh. "We're not fighting."

"Then why do you look kinda down?"

"It just feels weird," Ai said vaguely. "Not making him a bento."

Midori snorted as she took a bite of her lunch. "It's not the end of the world."

"But I always make him lunch," Ai retorted with a pout.

"But isn't that too much work?"

"Not really, I just have to cook more food than usual since it's the two of us."

"I could never. That sounds like work," Midori said dismissively. "Is that the only reason why you're sad?"

"It's not just about the bento," Ai elaborated. "I haven't done his laundry in a while, iron his uniform, or clean his room."

"You do all of that for him?" Midori asked in disbelief.

Ai nodded.

"You do his laundry… Does that mean that you also wash…" Midori began before looking around and then leaned closer to Ai. "Wash his underwear?" she asked in a whisper.

Ai scoffed. "Absolutely not. That's where I draw the line."

Midori sighed in relief. "Good!" she exclaimed. "But still… That's way too much! What are you? His wife?"

Ai sunk in her seat. "That's the same thing he said when he told me that I shouldn't be doing all of those things."

"At least he has some sense."

"But what's wrong with taking care of your boyfriend?"

"Nothing, but you're just taking it a little too far," Midori replied. "He can do all of that himself. He is a big boy."

"I know but he has a lot of responsibilities and I just want to help him," Ai said. "But I guess I was doing the opposite since he asked me to stop."

"I don't think you were bothering him."

"Of course I was! It was written all across his face," Ai said. "I was being too intense and he was getting uncomfortable which is why he asked me to stop. I don't want to be a creepy obsessive girlfriend."

"Are you sure you're not reading too much into it?" Midori asked.

"No, I did not," Ai said adamantly. "It's not about what he says. It's about what he doesn't say. You're going to learn it soon enough."

Midori narrowed her eyes in skepticism. "Sure…"

Hopefully Kuramochi won't be that difficult.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miyuki? Fancy meeting you here," Kuramochi greeted the catcher in a teasing tone while standing in the entrance of the laundry room.

"Haha. Very funny," the catcher grumbled.

"I thought you didn't do chores," Kuramochi continued with his teasing.

Miyuki didn't answer he made his way into the laundry room. The room was long and narrow with both washing and drying machines aligned next to each other on both sides. At the end of the room there was a shelf stacked with detergent and soap.

He chose a washing machine at the end of the room since he wasn't in the mood of talking to his teammates. Not because he was angry that he was doing his laundry, but he just felt at a loss. He put his pile of dirty clothes on top of the washing machine, but he was unsure of what to do next. Since when Ai had been doing this for him? Miyuki had been doing laundry since he was a kid so this shouldn't be confusing but now he can't even remember the first step. How dependent on her was he?

"Here is the detergent," Kuramochi said, handing a large white bottle to him. "It seems like you're confused," the shortstop added with a smug smirk.

"Thanks," Miyuki replied in an offhand manner.

"Did oneesan-senpai got tired of doing your laundry for you?" Sawamura asked.

"It seems so and now that he has to do it he can't seem to remember the steps hyahaha," Kuramochi burst out laughing.

"Yukimura-senpai does Miyuki-senpai's laundry?" Furuya asked, confused about the topic.

"No, she doesn't! Miyuki exclaimed. "I do my own laundry!" he added while dumping his clothes into the washing machine, then added the detergent, and adjusted the water temperature. "See?"

"You want a cookie now?" Kuramochi quipped.

"Anything but chocolate chip," Miyuki retorted before storming out. "I'm getting a drink so don't mess with my clothes!"

Miyuki grumbled and growled quietly at himself while he went downstairs to go to the vending machines. He knew that he shouldn't be in a bad but he just was. It's been a week since he told Ai not to do anything for him anymore and ever since then he had been feeling… Inadequate? As if something was missing in his life. Miyuki missed Ai's bentos, having his room clean and organized by her, he even missed the way his clothes smelled because she used a better detergent than the school offered. He just knew that his laundry tonight was not going to turn out as good as her's. Miyuki felt guilty for feeling like this because it just confirmed what both Kuramochi and Sawamura told him. That he was just using her. But in his defense, he didn't realize that he was doing that. At first, she started helping him because he was injured and he obliged her and then just stopped telling her not to do it.

" _I guess… It just felt nice,'_ he thought as he got his black coffee from the vending machine.

Ever since his mother died, Miyuki learned how to be self-reliant. At home he always did all the chores and cooked for his father and himself. He never complained about it and never thought anything of it. He figured that at least he learned to be independent and didn't need anyone. But when he got injured and Ai started taking care of him it just felt so nice to have someone take care of him for once.

' _But that's really no excuse,'_ Miyuki thought while taking a sip of his drink. _'I need to stop being a burden to Ai-chan.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This episode is kinda boring," Miyuki said with his eyes glued to the TV. He was watching one of Ai's dramas with her.

"Kinda," Ai nodded in agreement. "But even if it wasn't you don't seem that engaged anyway. Is everything okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired," he replied while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're not mad?" Ai asked in a timid tone .

Miyuki turned to her. "Why would I be mad?" he asked confused.

"You know… Because I'm on my period," she replied with a knowing smile.

Miyuki chuckled. "No, I'm not mad," he said reassuringly while wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing her against his chest. "I'm fine with just this."

Ai smiled and cuddled with him. "I'm fine with just this too," she said, inhaling his musky scent. "Also, I made dinner earlier so you can have some if you're hungry," she offered.

"Thanks! That sounds good since I've been missing your cooking," Miyuki said.

"You have?" Ai asked in an excited tone.

"Yes."

"If you want I can make you a bento for tomorrow," Ai said, hoping that he was going to accept her offer.

"I mean… If you want…," the catcher replied as he averted his gaze. "I don't want to trouble you."

"You won't!" Ai exclaimed hastily. "I kinda miss cooking for two, so you don't have to worry about that," she admitted.

"Really? I just didn't want to be selfish," Miyuki asked.

"You selfish?"

"Yes, I didn't realize it until Kuramochi and Sawamura pointed it out saying how I was using you as my maid."

Ai gasped. "They said that?"

Miyuki nodded. "At first I didn't want to admit it but then I thought about it and they were right. I just let you do all of that stuff for me because frankly… I liked it y'know? I know it's bad but I liked having someone taking care of me. The last person who did that was my mom," he confessed feeling mildly embarrassed.

Ai softened her gaze as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "You're not using me. Don't listen to them. They're idiots!" she said. "I wasn't doing that because I felt forced to do it. I just do some of your chores for you because I love you and I care about you," Ai explained before kissing his cheek.

"Really?" Miyuki asked in an incredulous tone.

Ai nodded. "Yes. I know it sounds weird because it's extra work but I like taking care of you because I know you need it," she began. "And also I like it because I feel like it's my calling. I want to be a trophy wife."

Miyuki shot her a confused look. "A trophy wife? I thought you wanted to go into the medical field."

Ai let out a dramatic sigh. "Well… That too. But that's a lot of work and I don't need a degree to be a trophy wife. I'm already pretty," she said while flipping her hair.

Miyuki burst out laughing. "You aspire to be two completely different things."

"I know," she pouted. "You see my dilemma?"

"Yeah, I don't know how can you live with such a problem tormenting your existence," he deadpanned.

She lightly hit him on the arm. "Don't be mean!"

"Hey! Is that a way of a trophy wife treating her husband?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone.

"Only when he misbehaves," she teased back. "But does that mean that we can go back to the way we were?"

"Well, I guess you need to practice since you have terrible manners," the catcher quipped.

Ai squealed in delight as she hugged him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I thought you were mad when you asked me to stop because I was being too intense and creepy," Ai confessed.

"Why? I never said that," Miyuki said baffled.

"No, but you implied it."

"How?"

"It was in your body language," she argued. "It's not what you say but what you don't say."

Miyuki laughed. "You sure need to practice."


End file.
